The Mark That Binds Us
by Rosebud on Royal Icing
Summary: The Earth is suddenly attacked by some technologically advanced Saiyans and all of the Saiyan warriors of Earth are either killed or captured. Bra Briefs is taken away and sold as a pleasure slave to the male slaves who are given the role of gladiators. Among them, is Son Goku, the strongest of the gladiators. GokuxBra Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** : I swear to God, this is really nerve wrecking to post. For one, I know Goku/Bra is a pairing that isn't popular at all. For another, I'm writing in first person POV which is something I find really challenging. But, dammit all to hell, I can't help but want to write this story out. It was in my head for a good three months and I just needed to get it out of my system. I still can't figure out everything completely but at least I see where this story is heading. I really hope that if you happen to read this story and you liked it, for you to please leave a review. Oh, and I apologise for the creation of my OC, Vivi, Goku's daughter. If you don't like her, I promise she doesn't appear much in this fic. Also, this fic will have lots of smut in it. There will be limes and lemons and I won't be apologetic about it. Don't like, don't read. (I've also posted this story on AO3)

WARNINGS: Smut (lemons and limes included), vulgar/coarse language, threats of rape/mentions of rape, underage sex, dark themes, etc.

* * *

Prologue

It was yet another ordinary day for me at home. We'd gone out shopping earlier that day, my mom and I and it was really nice. Mom and I always got along pretty well and it was no secret that we loved shopping. I may have been the new hot shot genius of the century after my brother but I was still a girl and I really enjoyed doing girly shit like shopping and makeup and wearing fashionable clothes. Being the daughter of the biggest and richest business tycoon out there also had its perks so we were never out of a large supply of money. The Briefs were renowned worldwide for being filthy rich and for pioneering the whole capsule technology thing. I was fifteen when we went out that day to shop and I was still woefully ignorant of what kind of hardships life can throw at you.

For a spoilt teenage valley girl, I have to say that I was close friends with some of the most down to earth and laid-back people around. I was close friends with Pan, daughter of Son Gohan who was a family friend of ours and god knows what a rowdy rough tomboy Pan was. She was a year older than me and she loved to spar and train martial arts with her dad and grandfather, Goku but somehow we managed to stay good friends throughout the years despite having quite a lot of different interests.

Another one of our closest friend was Vivi, Pan's aunt and Goku's third child and only daughter. She was my age and we three were practically joined at the hip. (Yeah, Chi Chi was all sorts of embarrassed to announce her pregnancy of Vivi because she would have been a year younger than Pan who was technically her niece. I once asked them both how they felt about it and they told me it wasn't a big deal and that they felt more like cousins or sisters rather than aunt and niece).

Vivi, who was raised without the martial arts training (as per her request), wasn't quite as into girly stuff like I was but she did enjoy makeup once in a while and was very much into the arts like music and dancing. She was in fact an aspiring dancer and singer and instead of doing gruelling hours of martial arts training hers were more of gruelling hours of dance lessons. She was cool like that because she went to this prestigious arts school on a scholarship and their school would get these awesome privileges for having a pretty impressive alumnus full of famous celebrities. Vivi acted like a mediator to my and Pan's friendship since she wasn't quite as feminine as I was but neither was she a complete tomboy. There was one thing we all shared in common which never got in between our relationship and that was our love for writing fictional stories and boys. So, one fine day when we were about eleven or so, Vivi suggested writing "episodes" about our fictional boyfriends and we'd read them aloud and trade "episodes". I immediately loved the idea and Pan agreed and so what became a weekly routine quickly erupted into a multiple-times-a-week-routine.

This was one such day where all three of us would hang out and discuss our "episodes". I was excited to read mine out as I was pretty confident that mine was a pretty exciting one. I wondered about the other two and what their episodes had in store for me. Between the two, I always preferred listening to Vivi's because hers were always somewhat more sexually adventurous but Pan sometimes had a tendency to surprise you and keep you really hooked too. Hers was also very recently starting to get pretty hot and heavy as well.

It didn't take long for our sleepover to start once Pan and Vivi arrived and all three of us practically flew to my room so we could hurry and get the show on the road, giggling all the way like mad little critters. We stormed passed my dad and he rolled his eyes when he caught sight of us but I knew he was just doing it for show.

"Hi, Mr Vegeta! Bye, Mr Vegeta!" cried Vivi, good naturedly, waving her arms at my dad enthusiastically.

My dad merely grunted in response but his eyes followed all three of us when we stomped up the staircase.

"Hey, Trunks!" I greeted my older brother as we rushed towards my room which was on the same floor as his.

"Oh, hey, Bulla," he replied, smiling pleasantly. His eyes roamed over our group and his smile widened a bit. "Another sleepover, huh? Have fun, guys!"

"Thanks, Trunks!" Pan piped up. "Bye!"

The minute we got in my room, the two girls just tossed their belongings to one corner and we immediately hopped onto my bed.

"Okay, so, who shall start our sacred reading tonight?" Vivi asked dramatically, waggling her eyebrows as she looked at us. I giggled and Pan just rolled her eyes comically.

"I really wanna hear Vivi's episode cuz' hers was getting pretty steamy but Pan's ended at such a cliff hanger! Ugh, I don't care, anyone's will do!" I sighed and bit into a chip.

"Okay then, let's have Pan go first cuz' I'm dying to know what happened next too!" Vivi cried nodding in agreement. She too started munching on the potato chips we'd hastily grabbed from the pantry amongst many other snacks.

"Okay," Pan smiled a little shyly, then clearing her throat she began reading her episode.

Her story was about this incredibly handsome warrior named Rourke who had "wild, flowing dark hair that hung past his shoulders and a body that was built like a tank". I have to admit that her fictional boyfriend sounded pretty hot to all of us and we agreed that Pan's character had the rawest masculine appeal. Rourke was incredibly hot but he was also jaded and brooding…Supposedly "something tragic happened to him long ago and the man never really knew how to smile after his lady love died in that tragedy…". Her episode tonight was about how Rourke was battling some female Amazon warriors who were incredibly beautiful but yet at the same time were trained warriors who could kill without any hesitation.

"'Then Rourke swiftly twisted his body aside, slamming his pointed elbow into the woman's stomach causing her to gasp and momentarily let her grip slack. It was all Rourke needed to break free of her clutches and he took full advantage of that…'," Pan read out, increasing her volume whenever it was an action packed scene. "'"Still think you can beat me, woman?" Rourke growled into her ear once he had her pinned down. Arabella hissed and flushed red in anger when she felt him push his hips into her own effectively halting all of her squirming…'"

Then Pan blushed and shook her head, biting her lips and avoided all eye contact with me and Vivi.

"Awww, Pan!" Vivi moaned, rocking her body back and forth, "You were getting to the good part! This is getting so hot and steamy!"

"Yeah!" I said in agreement, clutching one of my soft heart shaped cushions tighter around my middle, "Don't stop now! Read the rest!"

"I-I can't!" Pan gasped, then squealed and hid her face with the scraps of paper she had used to write her episode on.

She wouldn't budge no matter how much Vivi and I badgered her.

"Do they do it?" Vivi asked slowly, quietly as if she was truly anticipating the answer.

"Ummm, yeah…" Pan mumbled, puffing out her cheeks slightly which is a thing that she does when she gets embarrassed. "But I just can't read it out loud, you guys!"

I sighed heavily but then I laid down and dreamily smiled up at the ceiling.

"Man, I wouldn't mind being an Amazon if that gets me a chance with someone as sexy as Rourke…All that brooding and manly muscles…Mmmm, sexy as hell!"

Vivi flushed and giggled, rubbing her nose with her index finger which is a thing she does when she gets flustered.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I mean, I like my Silwyth but he's sexy in a different way, y'know?"

Pan nodded and she too sighed dreamily and laid down on the bed with me, side by side.

"Yeah, like Silwyth is worldly sophistication and my fictional guy, Andy, is a combination of idiotic and Rourke's hulking body," I muttered dreamily.

"Yessss!" Pan's eyes widened, and she immediately began rattling off "It's like I'm into super rugged men but they're all brooding and sad like they need to find the right woman to release all that sadness with…But like, Silwyth is more aloof and cool and calculative and incredibly sophisticated what with being a warrior elf prince…Then we have Andy, the sexy older somewhat dim-witted salary man who is sweet but is also a badass…"

We traded stories, chatting and laughing every once in a while. While we talked and teased one another, we wolfed down some of Cabin's Original Potato Chips, three of Cornflower's Chocolate Wheels, a huge bottle of Vanilla Cola, a box of pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a gigantic bag of Aunt Midas' Gold Chocolate Chip Cookies. Being part Saiyan girls, we really could eat and not care much about our weight. Pan and Vivi would burn it all off and remain fit and toned with all the exercise they got from training and dancing anyway while I stayed slim without so much of a workout.

"Have you guys thought about having a boyfriend, like, for real?" Pan asked tentatively, while she tried painting Vivi's toe nails (and failing miserably at it).

"I have…but…" I slowly started.

"I know what you mean," Vivi nodded sagely. "The fact that we're so different as part Saiyans makes it difficult to find a guy that would be so accepting."

"Yeah, but our dads got to marry a human and they're all living happily now..." Pan couldn't help but say.

"I guess they're really lucky that they met unusual women like my Mommy," Vivi contemplated, "And Bulma and your mom, Videl. They're all pretty badass in their own rights despite not being Saiyans. But realistically, where are we gonna find guys like them?"

"So what're you saying, huh, Vivi?" I taunted in a teasing way, "That we should marry other Saiyans? Like, maybe you or Pan could marry my brother Trunks and I get your brother Goten?"

"Wh-What!?" Vivi sputtered, blushing bright red, "N-No! I didn't say that! I was just saying that it's difficult to find a guy who would be okay with our Saiyan heritage!"

I snickered at her flushed face but Pan who also laughed at her began nodding in agreement.

"She's right though. It's not like we can keep it hidden," Pan chuckled.

"Can't we?" I asked, honestly loving these sorts of debatable conversations we three would have with one another. This was another reason why we were such good friends; we could all communicate on pretty deep levels when we wanted to and despite them not being super geniuses like me and Trunks, Vivi and Pan were pretty smart in their own rights.

"Well, I wouldn't want to," Pan replied almost immediately, so sure of her answer.

"Me neither," Vivi said, "Being part Saiyan has its perks but it also has its cons. And even some of the perks could double as a con."

"Like what?" I quipped, curiosity peeked.

"Well, like the full moon effects for one thing," Pan replied, smirking at the thought, "Don't get me wrong, having heightened senses, hunting and preying on wild animals and letting the Saiyan inside of you run wild and free can be very liberating but imagine telling that to your husband the first time you go through it with him."

"Yes, and let's not forget the mating heat we go through…Or at least, for some of us, we'll be going through…," Vivi mumbled slowly and softly, her face a pink hue.

"Oh, yeah, Dad made Mom talk to me about it," Pan grimaced as she recalled the rather uncomfortable talk she'd had with her mother, "I don't know when it's gonna come for the both of us, Vivi but I sincerely hope we won't have to be locked up in our rooms like Bulla went through when she was hit with hers."

"Ugh," I groaned, "I can tell you it was not pleasant! Being horny all the time is so taxing especially when there's no way for you to release all that sexual tension. I swear to god, I would've gone Super if I had to wait another day longer...A week is nearly enough to kill me."

"Did you have…Anyone you were particularly interested in to sleep with?" Vivi asked shyly, partially hiding her face behind one of my soft fluffy pillows. The Son girls were pretty interested in sex but both seemed a bit shy and reserved when talking about it. I guess I couldn't blame them because I was quite similar to them in this case too. I didn't have any qualms talking about sex with girls like them but I did get a bit flustered at the thought of outright flirting with men for sex. Oh, sure, I had flirted with boys before but it was all harmless teasing.

"Mmmmm," I mumbled in response, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"Was it Goten?" Vivi asked softly, still avoiding eye contact with me.

"Vivi!" Pan admonished her as if she was scolding a child.

"Well, was it!?" Vivi insisted, still embarrassed but determined to get the answer from me.

"I don't think you wanna know…" I muttered, eyes closed and flushing deeply as I remembered just who was it exactly that I had been fantasising about…The problem was was that when you're horny as fuck and your brain is practically scrambled turd with the filthiest of sex fantasies thrown into them, you don't just fantasise about one guy. Hell, I think I fantasied about a dozen men…All of them worshipping my body at the same time and sometimes just one at a time. Sometimes I'd dream of having threesomes with two hot guys and sometimes it was with three and others with fifteen…But they would always, always be there, the Son men…I would have the dirtiest raunchiest fantasies with all three Son men; Goku, Gohan and Goten. Goten was a favourite because I really did nurse a somewhat petty crush on him since I was six and running around in my diapers. Gohan and Goku was merely there because they were Saiyans and my Dad had insisted that the female Saiyans' psyche and body only really craved truly for a Saiyan male. At least, that's what I chalked it off to. On normal everyday circumstances, I barely ever spared a thought about Goku and Gohan.

Sure, they were incredibly handsome and their boyish good looks remained especially for someone as ancient as Goku who still looked to be in his early thirties despite being old enough to be my dad and granddad given he was around my Dad's age and had Pan for a granddaughter. I could see they were good looking, yes, but it was like that thing where you can look at a guy or girl and acknowledge that they were attractive and move on. No crush, no stomach flips and definitely no secret longing. Part of me still secretly entertained day dreams of marrying Goten. They were getting rarer as the days went on but sometimes…a very tiny part of me would allow myself a couple of minutes to imagine it.

"I'm sorry I asked!" Vivi apologised quickly. "But…Just between us, I do find your brother attractive too."

"Shut up, please, Vivi!" I groaned loudly and dramatically, throwing my arms up to my face as if what she said truly disgusted me. It kind of did but I kind of always loved the idea that she would marry Trunks. I always felt that Vivi's sweet and gentle personality was more suited with Trunks' callous way of handling women than Pan's headstrong mind.

"You don't have to tell me you want Trunks' dick!" I protested, secretly loving how incredibly embarrassed Vivi became from my words. Ha, payback is a bitch!

"Ew! What the-!?" Vivi sputtered, "I never said that! I just think Trunks is really handsome is all! I don't wanna marry the guy, okay!? Plus, he's like a dozen years older than I am!And he's always changing girlfriends like he's changing clothes. And also, he has Mai who he seems to be keen on settling down with!"

"Oh, yeah, Mai…," Pan and I muttered simultaneously.

It was no secret that we didn't particularly like Mai all that much. The woman wasn't bad or mean per say...She was just so incredibly boring is all. All she talked about was "Emperor Pilaf this" and "Emperor Pilaf that". And while she was nice and not at all mean I would rather have someone I could talk to as a sister in law.

"I wonder when she'll stop obsessing over Pilaf?" Pan asked in mock seriousness.

"I don't know…Probably the day Trunks grows a pair and finally quit going through women like he goes through machines," I sniggered. Needless to say, Pan joined in as well.

"Oh, stop it, you two!" Vivi tried scolding us but I could tell she was on the verge of laughing herself, "Mai's really nice…We shouldn't insult her like that!"

"Yeah, she's nice and all but can the woman for one goddamn second stop talking about that weird turd Pilaf?" Pan was practically in hysterics. "I swear if she says another word about finding the Dragon Balls for "the great Emperor's sake", I will smack that bitch in the face so hard her teeth will fall out!"

"Oh, I would pay good money to see you do that!" I hollered at the mental image of Pan beating Mai, "In fact, I would PAY you for that!"

"Gimme your money, Bulla, and your wish is my command!" Pan hooted and laughed all over again.

"You guys…!" Vivi said, trying to sound like she was our mother scolding us for talking bad about someone. But from the way her bottom lip trembled and the amusement in her eyes crinkled ever just so, I knew Vivi was also really close to busting a gut laughing.

We chatted some more until it was about midnight and we were all so damn sleepy we really had to put a stop to our conversations and catch some shut eye. I bade good night to my two best friends and we all snuggled deeper into the duvet and slept.

Looking back at those times, I was really innocent and naïve. I truly was not at all prepared for what the world had in store for me. I had absolutely no idea of the horrors that we would face. Sometimes life really had a way of fucking you over.


	2. Chapter 1: Gravity Defying Haired Demons

**Author's Note:** I have just recently discovered that isn't available to Malaysians anymore. I am devastated and disappointed. The MCMC has blocked this site in my country and I can't access it via computer or laptop. I can only ever read stuff on the app now. That means uploading chapters is also a pain because I have to do it via app. I was using the app for months wondering why the hell I couldn't access anymore and then I read about this and went "FML!". Anyway, here's Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Gravity Defying Haired Demons from Space

I awoke to the vague far off sounds of screaming and destruction. You could literally hear the sounds of buildings being blown up and torn off from the ground from its very foundations. That, combined with the blood curdling screams of people dying…Of the scent of flesh burning, blood, and smoke fogging the air. I could hear laughter and jeers accompanying the chaos. You could tell that whoever did this, whatever they were – they enjoyed it. To them the destruction and killing was equivalent to sport. We were mere game for them.

"Vivi, Pan, wake up!" I called to them softly, but urgently.

The hazard alarms began to sound off, fuelling my sense of foreboding.

"Wha-? What's going on?" Vivi mumbled lightly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

Pan awoke next and she too took a while to become alert.

"Something bad's happened, guys!" I cried out harshly, hopping out of bed and tying my hair up into a quick messy ponytail. "We need to get going! I think my dad and my brother's gone to wherever this chaos is taking place; I can sense their ki but it's quite far off from here!"

"Girls, get up!" Mom cried out in a voice filled with fear, "Vegeta and Trunks have gone out to investigate. We're under attack!"

"By whom!?" Pan gasped, her eyes narrowing in agitation.

"We don't know yet but Vegeta said to get you girls down to the under ground bunker!" my Mom shouted in a rush, grabbing my hand and tugging me forward.

"Mrs. Bulma, what about Daddy and Mommy!?" Vivi asked, trembling slightly, "Daddy, Gohan and Goten I'm not too worried about cuz' I know they can take care of themselves but Mommy's a whole lot weaker than they are!"

Mom suddenly had a look of dread when she registered what Vivi said. It was a difficult situation for her and I could see her genius brain was struggling in a debate of what to do. She wanted to obey my dad's orders but yet at the same time she knew Vivi was right about her mom Mrs. Chi Chi.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Mom too!" Pan growled, "What's happening is serious enough for even Vegeta to suggest hiding under ground! I wanna go back and grab Mom at least before I do that!"

"Okay…," my Mom said slowly and hesitantly, "You guys, go ahead and get your mothers here. I'll wait here with Bulla."

"Stay safe, you guys!" I called out to them as they rushed out the building, flying into the sky as if they weighed nothing. Flight was something Goku insisted teaching Vivi even if she wasn't a fighter like the rest of her family and Pan clearly knew how to do it from when she was born.

"Don't forget to hide your ki!" my Mom called out after them.

They nodded and sped off.

Then we waited for what seemed like hours. My grandparents were told earlier on to hide in the bunkers already. We prayed nothing would happen to them and waited huddled together in my room.

It wasn't until later that I discovered it took only a mere thirty minutes for the screams and sounds of destruction to stop and all was silent again. The silence should have been comforting but strangely enough, it did only seemed to incite the ominous feeling I had at the pit of my stomach.

Mom held me close and we sat huddled nearby the entrance to the bunker.

In that mere thirty minutes, the world was shaken and everything went to hell; nearly every single human was wiped off the face of the Earth. Those who were spared were spared for specific reasons – because they were part Saiyan or as prisoners.

The sound of raucous laughter and bantering echoed throughout our house and Mom and I immediately clutched each other tighter. The fact that they were here, in our house, didn't speak well for what had happened to my dad and brother. Knowing how insanely protective my dad was of us, I knew if he were alive he would never allow anything to come even close to the premises of our house.

It was incredibly terrifying and for the hundredth time that day, I cursed myself for never learning how to at least defend myself. If I would have trained like Pan, then at least I could fight these evil beings off.

"Whatever happens, Bulla, know that I'll always love you," my Mom whispered to me.

Her words made me realised that I was already in tears and that the liquid from my eyes had been trailing down my face for quite some time then.

"I love you too, Mom," I said, softly.

A bright beam blasted my doors away, revealing a tall man with a horizontal scar that ran over the bridge of his nose as well as his two other companions; a short porky man with a doughy face not unlike Majin Buu and an extremely muscular woman. They all had dark wild hair that seemed to jut out in every other direction and their clothes were similar to my father's navy tights and armour.

"N-No way…," I stuttered in disbelief, "Are you all…Saiyans!?"

The female in the group tossed her head back and laughed cruelly.

"Ding, ding, ding! First prize goes to the little bitch in pink!" she grinned evilly at me, eyeing my pink satin babydoll with a look of disgust.

"There, there, now, Pamu," said the tall scarred one, "We don't want to be rude to our one and only princess now, do we? She is a member of the Royal family even if her mother happens to be a weakling human whore."

"How dare you!" I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"How do you know that Bulla's of Royal blood!?" my Mom questioned, her voice sounded somewhat panicked, "What happened to my husband, Vegeta!?"

"Shut the fuck up, disgusting human bitch!" the porky man spat, "Know your place in the face of us great Saiyans! You are mere filth that is not even worthy to kiss our dirt covered boots!"

"Prince Vegeta, eh?" the woman, Pamu, said in pretend thoughtfulness, "I wonder what happened to that hunky dude…? I didn't stay back to see if Korno finished him off or not…"

"Hunky? Really, Pamu?" the fat one chortled, "Good looks aside, the man rutted with this blue haired whore…What kind of weakling prince does that?"

The tallest of them held up a hand to shut his companions up and they immediately ceased talking.

"Vegeta's woman, I do not want to waste time here taunting you further," he rumbled, his voice suddenly calm and stern, "I will kill you, know this and dwell on it. I will grant you one small mercy and tell you what we plan to do with the princess before you die though. Understand?"

"Fuck you!" my Mom hissed at him, all her fear suddenly completely drained from her face and it was replaced with a look of pure anger.

He ignored my Mom's swearing.

"I will take your daughter back to our space craft and we will see what becomes of her fate then. Nothing is set in stone but you can bet that she'll probably end up as a mere whore at one of our brothels or hunting prey at one of our game planet reserves. The whorehouse sounds more likely as I must admit that her colouring is incredibly unique…Is she like that down below as well? A cunt decorated with blue curls? How intriguing…"

His words sounded nonchalant but it didn't escape me how his eyes flitted over my form from top to bottom. I shivered uncomfortably under his gaze.

"You bastard!" Mom yelled as she flung her arms forward and shot the man with her mini machine gun.

The man caught every single one of her bullets with lightning speed and he opened his fist slowly to let it all clatter to the floor. Pamu and the fat one snickered at us and I felt my heart beat faster.

"Please, spare my Mom!" I begged their leader, "Do whatever you want with me but don't kill her!"

"A Saiyan princess…begging?" Pamu spat out in outrage, "Disgusting! Kill her too, Shoom!"

Shoom, their leader shook his head but he sauntered over to my mom and it was almost like he was her lover because he lifted his hand up gently and brought it to her neck.

My Mom flinched at his touch but her eyes remained hardened and fierce. She looked like she was going to face her death with dignity, not a shred of fear on her beautiful face.

"This is goodbye, weakling human," Shoom said softly, as he caressed her neck.

Then within a blink of an eye, he'd snapped my Mom's neck. There was a disgusting dull crack of the bones, my mother's body shivered before it went limp in his hands and then he let her figure drop to the ground. I screamed my heart out, my mind refusing to accept what my eyes had just seen.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Pamu chided at me, wagging her forefinger as if I was a toddler being scolded for putting her hand in the cookie jar. "This is only the beginning, little girl. It's gonna get much much worse for you from this point on so I suggest you just simply take it all in calmly."

"Fuck you, sons of bitches!" I yelled at her. Without wasting a minute, I turned and ran straight for the window. Just as I was about to jump through it, the porky Saiyan blocked my way and grabbed me by my hair, pulling at me as I struggled to break free.

"Get off me!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face, "Get off me, you bastard!"

"Shut up, princess," Shoom said dismissively, "If you don't shut up, I'll rip off your pathetic excuse for clothes and take turns fucking you with Griepeas here."

I ceased screaming almost immediately but the tears didn't stop flowing through my eyes. They dragged me out of the room with Griepeas' hand still in my hair and the rest of me sliding on the floor. I whimpered as I watched through blurry eyes the figure of my now lifeless mother on the floor. Just a moment ago she was holding me in her arms and telling me she loved me. Just a moment ago we were all alive and happy and content. This was something out of a nightmare. How could everything become like this in such a short time?

All the while that I was being dragged like a rag doll to their mother ship, Pamu and Griepeas were sniggering and taunting me. Griepeas smelled like a boar and his breath stank so bad, I grimaced every time he shoved his face into mine whenever he fancied a good laugh. Shoom didn't really say anything or paid me much attention, merely giving the two brief orders from time to time.

"You'll like it on Vegeta II, princess," Pamu snidely spoke, "There are plenty of whore houses for our hardcore warriors to come home to just to slake their lust. You wouldn't believe some of the perversion and depravity these guys are into!"

Griepeas chortled at this.

"Yeah, they would pay good money to have a taste of a blue haired slut like you…And you're still in your teens…The ripe age for Saiyan girls to start fucking around," he added, snorting like a pig as he laughed in his sick amusement.

I glared at them through my tears, determined not to look weak or vulnerable despite crying earlier on. Inside I felt inexplicably afraid out of my own mind. I couldn't possibly imagine a life of horror such as what they were planning to subject me to. I could only hope that someone, somehow had survived and would come to my rescue. The chances of that happening looked very grim though especially considering how my father or any of the other warriors didn't come to our rescue when my mother and I were clearly under threat. What's more, I couldn't feel their kis at all.

"Oh! Look, we're here already!" Pamu cried happily, clapping her hands in excitement as the doors to her spaceship opened.

Their space ship was of a gargantuan size. It was so big that it practically eclipsed the whole of West City. I would be bold enough to say that it was probably about the same size as the city. It was of a disc shape and floated horizontally. I'd seen a picture of a smaller version of it from Mom's old photo albums. To say it was impressive was an understatement.

"Put her in chains and lock her up with the rest of our spoils," Shoom muttered lightly, giving his head a nod to a specific direction. My eyes widened when I saw these futuristic cubicles with glass doors containing other people. My heart didn't know whether to leap with sadness or joy when I made out Vivi's face in one of the cubicles.

Griepeas pulled me up roughly and Pamu grabbed me by my wrists and held up these manacles that looked to be made out of the hardest of metals. I couldn't help but winced when the metals clicked swiftly; sealing my fate as a chained prisoner.

They pushed, pulled and shoved aggressively until I was near enough to the cubicle that held Vivi. When the doors opened, they practically threw me in there. I stumbled and hissed in pain when my knees were scraped on the uneven hard floor.

Vivi rushed to my side in an instant. We were the only two occupants of this cubicle which did nothing but fuelled my sense of dread. These Saiyans were keeping us half Saiyans separate from the rest of their human prisoners and there must be a reason for it.

"Bulla!" Vivi cried out, holding onto me as if her life depended on it. "I-I-I c-c-can't b-believe y-you're a-a-alive! Y-You w-w-wouldn't b-b-believe wh-wh-what they d-d-did t-t-to m-m-mommy!"

The poor girl was practically blubbering as she held me closer. I was crying along with her but I was silent in my grief.

"Th-They k-killed her!" she gasped out, and her hands grew more frantic as she grasped me, "There were four of them and they ripped her arms off! They raped her even as she laid there bleeding to death, screaming in agony! They fucking tore her arms clean off like the wings of a fly! They held her down and took turns as one of them made me watch! Oh God, they made me watch…Made me watch Mommy as sh-"

She screamed in her anguish and I felt myself shaking along with her as we sobbed uncontrollably. The horror of what my best friend had witnessed was so disturbing that I felt waves of fear grip me as my mind came to terms with how vicious these creatures were. How extremely cruel and evil their nature was…And how dark and grim our fates were turning out to be.

We were on the ground crying when Shoom suddenly appeared out of nowhere to grab Vivi's arm and pull her away from me. He'd probably opened the door but we hadn't realised given the state we were in.

"Noooo!" Vivi cried out, arms trying to reach out to me, "No, please! Please, I beg of you!"

"Let's have some fun boys," Shoom hollered at the group of rowdy Saiyan warriors who were now congregated in the middle of the ship's hall. All around them were surrounded by cubicles like ours; filled with screaming crying people. And I could see that there weren't just humans around but aliens of all kinds – small, large, hideous, exotically beautiful…All with either a look of fear and grief or with apathetic indifference.

The warriors cheered in eagerness as Shoom tossed the crying Vivi to them. Two of them got a hold of her and they wasted no time in ripping her flimsy top off. Vivi was still wearing her satin PJ's from last night and the material tore like tissue paper with these great brutes' strength. She screamed anew and it took me a second to realise that I'd screamed along with her.

"Please!" she cried, struggling futilely against her captors, "Stop! Please, please, please!"

One of the Saiyans had grabbed her uncovered breast roughly and squeezed like it was a stress ball. She cried out in pain, her dark hair whipping about her face and shoulder as she tried to pull away from the ones holding onto her.

"Nice tits," the one fondling her said in a filthy tone, "Her mother wasn't bad but I think this dirty little half breed's gonna taste better than her."

"Hey, ain'tchu a Saiyan hybrid, girl!?" one of her captors barked at her, "As a Saiyan you should fight back. Not beg and plead like some fuckin' weakling!"

Just as the one harassing her was about to rip her pants off, someone else yelled at them to stop.

My heart pounded wildly in my ribcage as I listened to the voice.

"Let her go, you fucking bastards!" Trunks bellowed from his cubicle, "Don't you fucking lay your filthy hands on her! She's not a warrior like me or my father! She's an innocent!"

Oh my god, it was my brother Trunks! I couldn't believe my eyes as I drank in the sight of him in the cubicle opposite mine. It was a bit further away from mine so no wonder I didn't catch on to him at first. I was also way too distraught to have noticed his ki.

"An innocent, you say?" the one groping Vivi mockingly said. "So if she ain't a warrior like you, what is she then?"

"She's still a kid by human standards!" Trunks shouted, his eyes still blazing in fury. "She's still in school studying to be a dancer and singer. She wasn't trained like you Saiyan bastards! Leave her alone and fight me instead, you motherfuckers!"

The laughed at his words in a slow indulgent way as if they had all the time in the world.

"Ya heard that boys? A dancing, singing Saiyan girl…," the one who was groping her cried out gleefully.

"If she's such a good dancer and singer let's have her put on a show for us then!" another shouted.

There was a round of applause and cheering. The Saiyan males who stood surrounding Vivi were thrusting their fists up in the air as they hollered loudly. In the midst of the noise, one of them had thrown a large rectangle container of sorts onto the floor and it skidded to a stop in front of Vivi and her tormentors.

"Go on then, little whore," her tormentor sneered at her, "Get up there and show us what you can do!"

He roughly pushed her and Vivi stumbled clumsily toward the makeshift stage. The other men began shoving and pushing her as she climbed on to the stage with her wobbly legs. I felt so much for her right then that I very nearly screamed. It was just so incredibly scary to watch your best friend as she was put on stage and told to perform like some animal in a circus show.

"Dance!"

"Sing!"

"C'mon, bitch, don't make us wait all day!"

They shouted at her relentlessly.

Vivi stood, shaking like a leaf and opened her mouth but no sound came out. The tears were still streaming down her face but she didn't make any attempt to brush them away.

She cleared her throat.

'I am lost in my way,

The feelings I have, no one sees,

My soul it seems,

Is a palace of dreams…

Deep in the light, you'll see me,

And you are right there with me,

Stay with me don't stray,

We'll dream the night away,

Dreams to dream in the dark of the night,

When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right,

I can see so far in my dreams,

I'll follow my dreams,

Until they come true,

There is a star waiting to guide us,

Shining inside us when we close our eyes!

Come with me, you will see what I mean,

There's a world inside no one else ever sees,

You will go so far in my dreams,

Somewhere in my dreams,

Your dreams will come true…"

Vivi finished singing and a sudden hushed silence fell over the whole ship. I knew Vivi's voice was pretty amazing but with all the emotion she had pent up inside her, her singing went from great to spectacular. She was in tears when she sang and initially her voice cracked with her sobs but then she was transported into another world, bringing along the rest of the ship with her. Even our captors seemed captivated.

They stared at Vivi as if she was some strange being they'd never seen before. Vivi in turn stared back at them, blinking nervously as she tried her very best to cover her exposed torso.

"Alright, men," Shoom suddenly barked at all of them, "Hands off the songbird, we're selling this bitch for a high price at the market later. Given her talent, she'd fetch us some good money."

The others seemed to have snapped out of a daze and they muttered their agreements and nodded simultaneously. No one even put up a fight against Shoom.

Shoom snatched Vivi off the stage and flew her to Trunks' cubicle.

"You seem to have a certain attachment to the little songbird," he said tauntingly, "I'll let you enjoy the little whore a couple of days more until we arrive at Vegeta II. Then I can't wait to see your face when we sell both of you to different customers."

Trunks let out a stream of curses but Shoom only laughed as he fished out some kind of pager device and pressed a button on it. My brother crumbled to the ground and began to twitch rather violently. Vivi ran to his side and held him in her worry.

"Trunks!" she cried out, her eyes crinkling in her concern, "What's wrong with you? Oh my god, what did you do to Trunks?"

Shoom walked away laughing loudly. He didn't even bother to answer her.

I watched in worry and fear as my brother continued to twitch uncontrollably for a few minutes until gradually he stopped doing it entirely. He looked like he was having an extremely violent seizure, one that caused him to even froth at the mouth. I had never seen my brother so helpless before and I knew they'd done something to him that caused him to become that way once a button was pressed. This was probably how they defeated him in the first place! How they defeated all of the warriors of the Earth including Goku, my Dad, Gohan, Goten and the rest of them.

I shook my head as another intense wave of melancholy hit me as I remembered what happened to my mother. I wondered if my father was still alive…If any of them were also alive and captured just like my brother.

This day couldn't get any shittier. My life couldn't get any more fucked up than it was now.

I fell asleep with images of my mother's death flashing before my eyes. With Vivi's screams and pleads just as they were about to rape her. My brother's strong lithe body crumpling to the floor in spasms…The harsh reality only beginning to really sink in.

* * *

 **A/N:** So Goku still doesn't appear yet in this chapter but no worries. He will make his appearance soon enough. PS: I just tried accessing the website at my work place and lo and behold it works! So hopefully, I'll be able to upload chapters at work. I'm hoping this will last and not suddenly be taken down.


	3. Chapter 2: Food for Beasts

**Author's Note:**

Special shoutout goes to Arrowlover989 for following my story. You're my first follower so thank you! (Yeah, I'm completely ignoring that disgusting hater)

Now that that's out of the way, onto Chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Food for Beasts

"Wake up, princess," a voice barked at me. I didn't really recognise this voice but I knew it belonged to a male.

"What the-?" I croaked out as I felt water splashing to my face.

My bleary eyes blinked rapidly and I started to remember exactly what had happened as the events of yesterday came crashing down on me. I felt so repulsed suddenly that I began to retch on the floor. Nothing came out of me since I hadn't really eaten anything yet except for saliva.

The man who stood in front of my cubicle grimaced and wrinkled his nose.

"Breakfast time," he stated clinically, "You better eat if you want to survive, princess."

He threw a tray of what I assumed must have been food in front of me and proceeded to exit the cubicle. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw that he simply walked through the glass pane of the cubicle like some kind of ghost.

"Yeah," he smirked, "Don't even think about trying it cuz' this whole goddamn ship is riddled with Saiyan technology. The cubicles, doors and even the ship itself only allows people who have had their DNA uploaded into the system to phase through. Your DNA has not been uploaded and neither will it ever be, princess, so don't even try."

I watched in anger and hatred as his tail swished back and forth with confidence as he walked away to feed the other prisoners.

Ignoring the tray of food, I looked across the hall to my brother's cubicle. I sighed in relief when I saw that he was okay and that Vivi too looked alright all things considered. They were alive and currently not under any immediate threat or harm.

Vivi scooted closer to Trunks when the male Saiyan came to bring food to their place. Trunks stood in front of her protectively.

"Relax, Indigo dude," he snickered lightly, "I'm not gonna rape your little bitch if that's what you're worried about. I'm just here to feed you."

"What the hell do you want with us?" Trunks breathed out.

"Didn't Shoom tell you yesterday?" the man pretended to be surprised, "You're a slave now, my prince. We're gonna sell you to the free Saiyans of Vegeta II. Shoom reckons you're gonna fetch us a high price if we sell you to a brothel given your unique colouring and heritage. Half breeds almost always make you a shit ton of money. Kornos, however, thinks we'd make even better money if we sell you to the gladiators' pit. Between you and me, princeling, I agree with Kornos. Turning Super Saiyan Rage is indeed a feat worthy of being a gladiator…Too bad, it didn't do you any good at all."

Trunks fumed at his words. I could tell my brother was pissed because of the man's dismissive and mocking tone. He didn't hide that arrogant smirk either.

Today was a new day and I wondered if my brother had already noticed my presence aboard the ship. As he sat and began eating slowly I noticed his eyes flickering towards me and he gave a small nod with the barest smile. His eyes looked incredibly sad though and my heart nearly broke at how defeated my brother look. I think I returned the gesture but memories of my mother dying right in front of me was too severe to simply forget. Vivi, however, sat and didn't touch her food at all. She'd moved to a corner of her cubicle and gave her back to Trunks, hunched over into a ball. I thought I saw her shoulders shake a bit every once in a while, and I guessed she must have been crying. It must have been very difficult for her because of what she saw. Her words rang in my ears once again.

 _'They raped her! And they made me watch! Made me watch as they…Oh, God!'_

I squeezed my eyes shut in fear and disgust. The burning behind my eyes suddenly began again as I felt my eyes water. I hate crying but losing your mother, your planet, all your friends and everyone else in one day only to discover that you're going to be a slave was truly traumatising. I didn't know who these Saiyans were, why they were here, where they came from, if my Dad was alive or not…So many questions and so much grief. It was all too overwhelming and my heart felt like bursting out of my rib cage.

On top of all the newly experienced trauma, I also had a million questions racing through my mind. What exactly were these Saiyans. As far as we knew, all of the Saiyans in our universe had been wiped out. Universe 7's Saiyans were killed when Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta and the only remaining full blooded Saiyans were my Dad and Goku. Only Universe 6 had a planet full of Saiyans but they were nothing like this blood thirsty lot. These vicious Saiyans resembled more like the ones from our universe…Where were they even from? Their technology seemed even more advanced than ours or even the Saiyans of our universe. They even mentioned their planet's name previously and I distinctly remembered them calling it Vegeta II. There was something incredibly strange going on here and I really needed to know what.

Just thinking about everything really made me break down into tears once again even though I despised crying. I couldn't help it. Everything was really taking a toll on me.

I think I must have fallen asleep crying because the next thing I knew I woke up to the sounds of loud clanging and banging. Many of the Saiyans were trudging along and pushing their prisoners out of the cubicles and into the corridors. I blinked up to a rather sad view of the other prisoners being dragged out from their cubicles, some of them kicking and screaming in protest, others obediently silent and some seemed completely at a loss. I remembered my brother and Vivi and hastily glanced across at their cubicles.

My eyes widened in horror as I saw that their cubicle was empty.

"C'mon, princess!" a voice barked at me. I looked up to the familiar face of Pamu, one of my initial captors.

"It's time for you to meet the rest of us Saiyans!" she grinned evilly at me, roughly grabbing hold of my right arm and lifting me up from the floor. I cried out when her rough calloused hand squeezed my arm painfully before she pushed me out of the cubicle.

"You're really pathetic," she said mockingly, her eyes narrowing at the redness that began to appear on my arm where she'd touch. The contrast between the red blooming on my arm against my pale skin was quite glaringly obvious.

"Well, don't just stand there, girlie," she shouted, "Get a fucking move on!"

She lightly kicked me in the behind and I winced as I stumbled slightly in my footing. Another Saiyan, one I hadn't met yet took my wrists and clasped on a pair of fancy looking hand cuffs. These were also obviously Saiyan technology. I glowered at the device on my hands but couldn't do much except to join the rest of the prisoners getting off.

"A pretty thing like you'se is gonna reeaaaalllyyyy suffer," a man drawled at me, leering at my figure with stark lust. His tail wasn't wrapped around his waist like how the other Saiyans wore their tails. Instead it flickered in excitement as I neared. "Mmmm, young and fresh…When they've juuuust hit puberty's the best time for fuckin'…"

I shivered at his words and he guffawed at my reaction. I stumbled once more as another Saiyan roughly pushed me to go faster.

"Get moving, girl!" he growled, "This isn't the time to be gawking at others! You're slowing up the line!"

As soon as I felt bright light engulf me, I knew we were in for a whole different kind of scene. The air was hot, smelly and thick. It felt like a market place, with smoke, steam and shouts floating about without a pause for breath. I inhaled and immediately wrinkled my nose at the smell of sweat, food and…was that…lust? How did I even know what it was? I'd never even knew that lust itself had a distinct scent and somehow miraculously I knew it here, on this alien planet. Just what the hell was going on here?

I took in the sights and felt my mind falter. It _was_ a marketplace! There were street vendors everywhere. There were people selling food, drinks, armour and weapons of all sorts. There were even those selling vehicles and animals. I watched in intrigue as a Saiyan woman brought out a large fourteen feet tall horse-like creature with four pairs of legs. It trudged behind her as she pulled on the harness and when the animal refused to move, the woman simply pulled harder, dragging it for a good few feet until the creature relented and began walking obediently. Their strength was obvious for the woman didn't look at all perturbed. They were Saiyans after all.

So I continued watching them with interest as I walked to the middle of the market. Saiyans big and small, tall and short, large and lean, all bustled about shouting, screaming and barking their orders, demands and requests. Some of them chanced to look at us with interest but others were more focused at the middle of the market where what looked to be an auction was taking place. My stomach plummeted as I drank in the sight of Trunks and Vivi on display.

Vivi stood very still, tears streaming down her face as she trembled slightly on the stage. Her clothes were ripped off once again and her breasts were nearly completely bare for the world to see. She looked scared but also resigned to her fate. Trunks, however, looked defiant and beyond pissed. His jaw ticked several times but he was powerless. They'd done something to my brother that prevented him from going Super Saiyan. It prevented him from breaking lose and destroying every single one of them.

"We have here a young male half breed Saiyan!" the auctioneer called out to the crowd enthusiastically, "He's half Earthling, half Saiyan royalty! That's right folks, his dad ain't other than World 2's Prince Vegeta himself! Ain't that something! Look at his fine colouring, ladies and gentlemen! Lavender coloured hair and so neat and trim too, better than a limp dish cloth, I say! This boy right here is only thirty years old and seems to be in prime condition. I'm told he could even turn Super Saiyan and a couple of levels beyond that as well. Do I hear 50 million gos? 60 million? Going once? 80 million?..."

And the bidding continued. I looked at Trunks in sadness and desperation. What was to become of us? How were we going to survive this? Those were the thoughts that were running through my head as I waited in the long line of prisoners to be sold off.

"How much for the pair, you ask?" the auctioneer cried out, "Well, if it's a pair you want we'll start the bidding at a 100 million gos! This here is a fine young half Saiyan girl. She's a songbird, I'm told. Has a voice like an angel! So 100 million for both! Going once, going twice, and I have a bidder at 300 million..."

He trailed on and on until it reached about 800 million in price and I watched in shock as a beautiful Saiyan woman practically flew off the ground in her determination to buy both my brother and Vivi.

"I'm offering one billion for those two!" she cried out.

The other bidders who'd wanted my brother looked defeated. There were groans and protesting shouts but ultimately Vivi and Trunks were sold to her.

She'd come with two other Saiyan helpers, I didn't know whether they were slaves themselves or not but from what I had seen, you could tell the slaves from the free folk. The slaves were always very simply dressed, modest and nothing outstanding whereas the free people walked around in either fancy armour or expensive looking clothing.

The woman and her two helpers held onto Trunks and Vivi and I watched in extreme sadness as they dragged them both away.

"Trunks!" I cried out, desperately, "Trunks! Vivi! I love you! I love you!"

Trunks turned to face me, his eyes desperately seeking me out. He wanted to say something but the woman quickly grabbed him by the neck and pushed his head down as she leaned in to whisper something into his ear. My brother didn't turn to look at me again. My heart shattered as I watched him and Vivi disappear into the sea of people.

"Hush!" a voice hissed at me. A tall muscular Saiyan grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me roughly. "Be quite or I'll gag that pretty mouth of yours."

My mouth closed automatically but I glared up at the man. He smirked at my reaction but merely pushed me so I was in line again.

"Next up, we have a real winner in our hands!" the auctioneer drawled out his words to build anticipation, "He is none other than…The one, the only…Kakarot!"

There were loud screams, jeers and cheers at the name and I felt my whole body twitch in a flicker of hope. So Goku survived the attack? If he survived then we probably had a chance to make it out alive and free…

I watched in shock as they wheeled in Goku. He was chained, hands and feet together and he was the only prisoner left in a small glass container. It was basically a smaller version of our cubicles. His dogi was ripped and torn in several different places. His heavily muscular torso was completely bare and I could see there were cuts and bruises everywhere. Splashes of red were peppered all over his lightly tanned skin. But his eyes…they were still alive with a burning anger. I don't think I've ever seen Goku look this furious. It was a quiet hot fury unlike anything I'd ever witness before. And it was terrifying.

The crowd began screaming and yelling. Some people even threw things at Goku's cubicle. He remained utterly furious looking and his expression didn't change in the slightest.

"Fuck this guy! We should just kill him!" a man shouted, running his hand through his neck in a gesture that was meant to reflect cutting a man's head off.

"Yeah, chop this motherfucker's head off!" a woman growled.

"He killed my family members! My dad and cousin died by his hands! This fucker needs to pay!"

"C'mon, you guys, that just means he's strong! Aren't we usually celebratory over strength!?"

"Yeah, he's insanely strong! We should use that to our advantage!"

"Fuck you and your advantage!"

My mind whirled at their words. It was almost as if they knew Goku and had met him prior to this day. I wondered if they were referring to recent kills, ones that Goku committed when these Saiyans came to attack our home planet. But the way they mentioned it…It didn't sound as if it was a recent occurrence. These Saiyans sounded like they had been nursing a hatred for Goku for quite some time now. But that would imply that Goku had a history with these Saiyans and that just didn't make sense. It was all so bizarre.

"Now, now, settle down folks! You guys wanna kill each other, you can do it after. This guy right here doesn't need an introduction so let's just start the bidding! Going at 100 million gos! Anyone? 200 over there! 400 million from the lady at the back! 600 hundred!"

Once again there was a whirlwind of a bidding that took place. People left and right began chattering loudly. Everyone seemed to want Goku. I thought my brother and Vivi was an intense auction but it was nothing compared to Goku's. People even began punching each other for him!

"SETTLE DOWN, FOLKS!" Shoom's voice boomed out across the whole stage. He glowered at the crowd and they reluctantly began pulling apart from one another.

The auctioneer gave a grateful glance at Shoom and continued the bidding.

Goku's price had skyrocketed to an outstanding 2 billion gos! Why was he so coveted? There had to have been a reason why these Saiyans were so parched for him.

Suddenly the crowd quieted. It was almost as if a dark ominous cloud fell over them as they fell into silence. This time, it was a pin drop silence as no one even dared whisper to each other. The crowd parted with ease like an invisible blade had cut through them.

An incredibly tall man walked forward as his men trailed behind him. Their leader was about seven feet tall and his wild greying mane went about everywhere. He wore a greying beared yet despite his old age it was clear that this wasn't a man to be trifled with. He had on armour that gleamed in the sun light and I saw a massive chain rapped around his waist along with his tail. That chain was attached to a sinister looking mace. I knew almost instinctively that this man was a killer. No one dared breath at that point and when I chanced a look at Shoom the man looked somewhat nervous. He wasn't pissing his pants like the others were but he didn't look quite as smug. Something a little vindictive inside me was glad to see that expression on his face.

"I'm purchasing them all," he said, his voice was loud and clear but also very calm, "You give me every single one of these slaves and I'll pay you generously."

The auctioneer visibly trembled. Swallowing loudly, he nodded his consent. Shoom, too, nodded in agreement.

And just like that, all of us were sold to the impossibly tall and ageing Saiyan and his crew. We had absolutely no idea of who he was or what was to become of us.

* * *

 **A/N:** So Goku finally show up but Bulla hasn't yet managed to speak to them. Chapter 3 will be coming up soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Smells Like a Saiyan

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much, Kakarotto's Princess for writing me that lovely review! I really appreciate it. Virtual hugs to you, my dear! :D

Third chapter's up. Goku is mentioned but he won't have any dialogue yet. He'll get lots of screen time in chapter 5 though. Appearance but no dialogue in chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Smells Like A Saiyan

The rest of us were brought to another ship, one not quite as large as the one that came to attack us. The metal of the ship was a beige sort of colour and looked older than the one we were on. The design seemed a little old fashioned too as this was more rounded, similar in design to a picture of a Saiyan pod my mom had shown me when I was little.

Everything seemed to move like a blur once we were all aboard that ship. We were told to sit alongside the corridor of the ship and were warned to listen carefully. My heart began pumping so fast that I thought it really would take flight and burst out of my rib cage and fly away.

The older greying, huge Saiyan stood and unwrapped his tail, along with it that massive mace he had. He lifted the gigantic thing with his tail effortlessly and flicked it to a prisoner who sat to his left. With a large bang, the man was completely and utterly smashed into the ship and I gasped when it happened. Blood splattered everywhere and when the mace was lifted, only a massive piled of squished up blood and guts, bones and internal organs was left. It was so horrific that I nearly threw up. Everyone around me were just as stunned into silence. No one moved or breathed when it happened because it had happened so quickly and so without warning.

"This is the fate of those who disobey me," he stated calmly, as if he hadn't just killed a man with utter brutality. "My name is Calabash and all of you belong to me now. To belong to me is not such a bad fate for a slave. I treat my slaves well as long as they are alive, obedient and rake in the money. I am Calabash, owner of Vegeta II's most spectacular Saiyan Gladiator Pit. And you men will serve me as my gladiators. You women are meat…Meat for my gladiators."

I trembled. My worst fears were confirmed. I looked around me as other women also began trembling and crying. They did so silently for no one dared to draw attention to themselves. I turned to look at the men and they too looked fearful. None of them seemed very pleased with their prospect either.

"You will fight each other and other creatures for the entertainment of the free folk of Vegeta II," Calabash continued, "The battles will be hard and your life will always be on the line. Do not think you have even the slightest bit of hope to escape. Your initial captors have already taken care of every single chance of a rebellion. Inside your head is a tracking device and controller. They put those in when you were resisting or when you were asleep in the mother ship transported you here. It is impossible to remove and it is highly effective. As many of you will have noticed, none of your power-ups or transformations are working. It's best to simply give up."

Calabash looked straight at Goku then whose face still didn't change from that white-hot anger he so clearly felt. I was stunned to see Gohan who was also chained and placed in a container similar to Goku's, situated side by side with his father. He looked devastated but also angry at the same time just not quite on the same level as Goku. Goten was nowhere to be found.

Calabash turned then and walked away.

"Best get some rest, slaves," he stated without turning around, "A new dawn awaits you and you'll need every bit of your strength."

Once he was out of the corridor, his men immediately pushed us until our bodies hit the walls.

"Lay back and rest!" they commanded. There was no room for talk despite the fact that most of us clearly wanted to.

I don't know how long exactly we were up in the air for in our travels. It could have been two hours or half an hour. Hell, for all I knew it might have been merely twenty minutes. But when we landed and were taken to these quarters that separated us from the men, I began to feel a sense of panic once more.

How was I ever going to talk to Goku or Gohan if we couldn't even see each other? They were somewhat like uncle figures to me although I never really saw them as such. They were more like family friends, my parents' friends and were related to my best friends. I wasn't really close to them especially Goku, whom was renowned for never showing up to any of our family or friend gatherings. He was always off somewhere, training and fighting. But his strength was famed and even though my father was reluctant to admit it, he would every once in a while, mention Goku's strength. He was our hope. Mine, Vivi's, Trunks' and Gohan's to get off this planet and return home…Even if there wasn't really anything to return to.

I watched Goku and Gohan grow smaller and smaller as I was dragged off to the female slave's quarters. I think Gohan's eyes met mine and a flicker of recognition appeared but I wasn't too sure. It was too brief of an encounter for it to be really called that even.

The Gladiator's Pit was an impressive seventy-foot-tall structure and it was elevated off of the ground by some kind of gravity defying technology. It was made of some type of metal but it was rather exquisitely designed. The whole thing was circular in diameter but its outer structure had beautiful patterns and sculptures. It looked old yet modern at the same time like some kind of twisted thing occurred where the old was trapped with the new.

As Calabash's men led us across the pit itself where obviously the fighting took place, we were told that we would be trained to be pleasure slaves. Some of us, those with great beauty or special talents would be prized above all else and we'd be "gifts" for the warriors who won a bout of the games. There were twelve bouts in each season and a season lasted three months. Each bout would last around five to twelve hours depending on the number of fighters thrown in the pit. The numbers always varied. When a warrior wins his first bout, meaning he'd beat every single fighter aside from himself, he would be gifted with a prized pleasure slave. If, in the highly unlikely event he'd win all twelve bouts, then the prized pleasure slave he wins will be permanently his to own regardless of the season ending. A gladiator season occurred twice in a year; once when it was nearing Saiyan heat season and another when it wasn't. This was so that those who enjoyed the intense brutality of the fights would then be able to watch the games with a hedonistic high whereas those who weren't quite as vicious could enjoy the games without the messiness of wanting to fuck and fight every few minutes.

Every single thing that was mentioned was making my stomach do weird cartwheels inside. I felt like vomiting and yet at the same time felt desperate enough to simply want to kill myself. I was even entertaining thoughts of biting my tongue off and just bleeding to death. What was I to do? Should I even put my hopes up on Goku and Gohan? Could they beat everyone here and break free? Or was I living in a dream world? If only somehow, we could get a hold of the dragon balls…then maybe…

But Picollo was nowhere in sight. He might have been killed already. Without him, the dragon balls were gone for good. Perhaps we could try the Namekians' dragon balls but that was also if they were still alive. I wouldn't put it past these Saiyans to plunder every single planet in our universe. Considering the size of their cargo ship before and the fact that I'd personally seen Namekians aboard that ship didn't look too optimistic.

When we finally were at the female quarters, several slave women stepped out and began talking to us as they unchained us. All of them began inspecting us closely. The men left us to them without exchanging to many words.

A tall dark skinned, dark haired beauty approached me. She was dressed in a simple white wrap that covered her torso quite modestly but left her arms and legs quite bare. She had a gold arm band that wrapped around her upper arm securely. She smiled at me kindly and pointed to it.

"This is what shows you that I am a slave and I am Calabash's," she stated informatively. Moving to my side, she unlocked my shackles but before I could savour the feeling of my wrists being free, she'd made to place a band on my arm. She was so fast and casual about it I couldn't really react to her.

"You are exceedingly beautiful, little one," she said smiling indulgently at me, "I'm told you are a Saiyan by the other guards just now. The fact that you're also one of them will undoubtedly excite a lot of the other Saiyan gladiators. They are sure to kill just to own you for a night."

I shuddered at the thought. A sudden heat and cloying smell began to invade my senses. Whatever the smell was it was definitely affecting me. It made my body tingle in places that under such stressful events would not have. My brow wrinkled as I inhaled more of the air around me and my body grew warmer.

"I am Zatulla," she spoke softly, as she led me to the baths, "I will clean you up and make you look presentable as that is my duty. I think, given your beauty and unique hair colour, you will probably end up as a prize to be won for the bouts."

Once again, I didn't say anything in reply. I began to grow a bit dizzy as the scent continued to invade me. I was feeling rather hot and sweaty. It was…Oh my god! It was my heat! But how? I had just finished my heat cycle several months ago. I wasn't to have another cycle in a year!

Zatulla smiled at me again, taking in my flushed and panicked look in stride.

"The Saiyan heat cycle is only about to begin on Vegeta II now," her words were soothing and melodic but I continued to breath heavily, "You've probably noticed the scents and the heat when you first arrived at the market place. You're already feeling its effects on you. Don't worry everything will be fine."

She led me into the large building which was the slave women's quarters. An enormous room filled with all kinds of beautiful bottles and cases greeted us as she and the rest of the slaves with bands on their arms began to place bands on us, the new slaves. I winced a little when I felt the metal bite a little into my skin when Zatulla first clapped a band on me.

"The band takes a bit of your blood with it," she explained, "You see, it acts as a homing device too apart from just telling the free folk that you're a slave."

Once we were done with the arm bands, Zatulla and the older slaves took us to the bath houses where she insisted I strip and clean myself. I was reluctant to do so but at the sight of other girls getting naked and the warm steaming water, I relented. A bath sounded and looked absolutely irresistible.

The water was lovely in its warmth when I dipped into it. Zatulla immediately began to wash my hair with delicate fragrant scents that I was sure had to be some kind of flower but it clearly wasn't from Earth as it smelled other worldly.

"What is this smell?" I asked tentatively, finally choosing to speak to her for the first time.

Zatulla's smile was bright then. She practically shone at me, pleased that I was finally beginning to open up.

"It's the scent of a local flower that grows in these parts. The Saiyans call it mirakuru flower. They say its scent is perfect to arouse a male's desire," she told me, pouring more of the perfume into my bath.

"Is it true then?" I was curious and a little afraid. After all, if what she said earlier about how this was Saiyan heat season, I had to be prepared if they were going to douse my hair with an aphrodisiac designed to drive already wild men even wilder.

"What? Raising a man's libido?" Zatulla giggled lightly, "I really can't say...Saiyans generally are very...passionate creatures. It's hard to tell if they're aroused by the smell of mirakurus or if it's the effect of the full moons or if they're just horny because it's Saiyan heat season...It could be for all three reasons."

I nodded slowly in understanding. It seemed I was screwed either way. As a Saiyan, I felt extremely fearful of the prospect of losing my virginity to some barbarian. Considering what my fate would be now that I am to become basically "meat" for the men in this god forsaken Gladiator Pit, I knew there was little to no chance of me actually surviving a heat season without doing the deed.

It made me so frustrated when I thought back to my first heat cycle and how I had struggled so hard to keep myself in check...All those times I had resisted the urge to seek out the Son men, especially Goten, who would have undoubtedly been a way better candidate than any of these psychotic Saiyans or the other gladiators made me feel cheated. I should have just flown to him, beg him to sleep with me and be done with it. At least I knew Son Goten was a kind sweet soul who would have treated me nicely in bed. Hell, all the Son men were infinitely better candidates than the ones I might end up being raped by. The only thing that always made me feel so guilty about fantasising over Gohan and Goku was that they were way, way older and that both were married. But the guilt disappears somewhat when you're in heat...That and the fact that these were still just mere fantasies.

I flushed a bright red suddenly when another heat wave seemed to have hit me. A cloying lingering sort of scent was in the air once again. The temperatures were rising and suddenly the bath I was in felt too hot. Puffs of hot air came up to my face and I suddenly realised that it was my own panting.

"I feel...dizzy...," I sighed, my voice felt light and feathery, "What's happening to me?"

"Shhhh, it's alright little one," Zatulla murmured gently, her fingers massaging my scalp deliciously. "It's just the Saiyan heat season that's affecting you. You're lucky to be a Saiyan in these circumstances. You'll have a partner to rut with soon enough."

At her words, I shook my head in protest but the smell in the air, the heat that washed all over me was really getting a reaction out of me. I moaned softly at how absolutely lovely Zatulla's hands felt in my hair. Her slightly long finger nails grazing my scalp made me close my eyes and sighed in bliss.

"Don't be alarmed, girl," Zatulla continued cooing at me, "These smells you're experiencing are simply the pheromones released by your fellow Saiyans who are nearby. Your pheromones attract one another and it's what causes you to have a reaction and what causes them to have it as well."

"It smells like...like sea salt," I muttered as I took another whiff at the air, eyes closing in pleasure as I delighted in the scent. "Like, the earth, the woods and the sea and... I don't know how to describe it. This scent that makes me think of a man...It's as if that's the only way I would describe it. A man's scent..."

Zatulla hummed, hands going south to my back to give it a good scrubbing.

Another whiff of that heavenly smell sent me reeling.

"Oh my god...!" I cried out softly, "A scent like that should be illegal!"

"Tell me about it!" cried another Saiyan girl who was bathing a few feet away from my tub. I knew she was a Saiyan from the tail that whipped about in the tub.

"My name's Koenigii," she mumbled, sniffing repeatedly at the air to get more of that delicious scent, "The male you're talking about certainly smells delicious but I'm more attracted to the other one who smells like him. They smell alike but he has one scent that differs from that guy you seem so fond of...The one scent I'm getting is the scent of paper...Books to be exact. This guy smells like a nerd! Haha..."

Koenigii was giggling but her face looked intoxicated to the smell, almost as if she couldn't get enough of it.

A nerd!? My eyes immediately lit up when I remembered who that scent might have belonged to. Gohan! Then that other scent must have been...! I could feel the heat that came rushing up to my face as I realised I had been going nearly out of my mind from a scent that belonged to a man who should have been more like an "uncle" figure to me even if we weren't blood related. Shaking my head of the guilt, I tried to focus on something else to distract myself.

"I'm Bulla," I introduced myself. "I'm from Earth. Where are you from?"

"I'm from planet Sadala," she replied.

"From Universe 6's Sadala? But I thought the Saiyans there no longer have tails?" I breathed out curiously. This was indeed very strange and once again all my earlier queries about this particular Saiyan race of Vegeta II rose its ugly head.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about but I'm pretty sure where I'm from we don't have multiple universes...At least, not that I'm aware of..." her voice trailed off in confusion.

Zatulla suddenly took my face in her hands and angled it so I couldn't look at Koenigii anymore but instead saw only her face.

"Alright, Bulla-chan," she said pleasantly, "That's enough chatting, I think. Let's get you prepped up for bed now."

I was about to open my mouth to further ask Koenigii about her origins but the slave girl tending to her also quickly ushered her out of her bath. She turned to look at me but neither of us could very well speak when the ladies who were waiting on us all but threw us out of the bathroom.

Zatulla dragged me to my room and gave me a change of clothes that I was expected to wear tomorrow.

"These are my clothes?" I asked, wrinkling my nose as I raised a pair of bra-let that sparkled and shone with the multiple sequins sowed into it.

The clothes barely covered anything and it resembled a costume for Mardi Gras more like.

Zatulla smiled sadly as she nodded at me.

"Unfortunately, you are going to be a prize for the winner of the first bout," she explained, "The prize is expected to be decorated like so. You need to be presented in revealing clothing and look your best."

Cringing at the idea of being some sort of prize to be won, I felt another wave of sadness wash over me. What kind of life was this? A sex slave for other slaves...

"Come now, let's get dressed for sleep," Zatulla beckoned to me kindly.

I put on a nightie and quietly snuggled into the sheets of my bed. Zatulla bade me good night and left me to sleep only I couldn't. Not with everything that had recently happened to me, at least.

My room wasn't large by any means but it wasn't cramped either. I was glad that the rooms didn't look like a prison even though the doors were locked at night. I had enough room to walk about and there was a window with a great view of the pit. To be honest, I wasn't quite as thrilled when I realised that I would be witnessing men rip each other to shreds if I so chose to look outside. Also, the window was barred so as to prevent escape so really there was no freedom to be found in that window. I sighed heavily.

This was my second night of being a prisoner. My mind drifted back to Earth, my grandparents, my father and brother, Pan and Vivi and finally to my mother. Bulma Briefs was renowned for her beauty and her genius brain but I knew her as my Mom. She was Mom; beautiful, loving and overall the very best mother a girl could ask for. She was my role model and proof that you didn't need to have physical strength to demand respect.

But she'd died because of that lack of strength. We couldn't fight these damned Saiyans who weren't only powerful but they were also technologically advanced. They had somehow managed to prevent my brother, Gohan and Goku to transform into Super Saiyans with some kind of limiter.

I pondered over what exactly happened when these Saiyans first arrived. They must've fought with Goku, my Dad and the rest but they managed to one up them. I wondered how exactly did they manage to defeat Earth's Saiyans to the point that they were able to implant that limiter in their brains.

Another heat wave hit me and this time it hit me quite hard. A warm tingling grew in the small of my back, right in between the dimples of my back almost as if it was burning. I trembled and flushed darkly when I caught a whiff of that delicious scent once again. Earth, wood, the sea combined with this delicious masculine musk that invaded my mind. What the hell was going on with my body? My back never tingled so much when I was in heat back on Earth. It was right at the spot where my tail was too before my parents removed it the moment I was born.

Groaning in frustration, I made to rub that spot just to try to soothe it but what I felt freaked me out instead. My fingers brushed against a little furry bump and I nearly screamed out loud.

"Pssst, Bulla!" I suddenly heard a voice call out to me.

"Koenigii, is that you?" I whispered harshly back.

"Yeah," she replied huffily, "Mind turning down your pheromones there, girl? It's driving me fucking insane and I'm sure the dudes over there are clawing at themselves just smelling you."

"What do you mean? Are you saying I smell?" I cried out in disbelief.

"Hell yeah, you do!" Koenigii cried out in hushed tones, "Keep it under control, will you? I can practically sense how horny those bastards are in the men's quarters. Especially that one dude with the sea salt smell on him. He's not moving around much but you can tell he's going insane inside just based on his fluctuating ki."

My face burned at her words. My god, she basically just said that I had let out a scent of my own and that Goku was responding to my scent. Oh, this was exceedingly morbid beyond understanding. Goku was supposed to be like an uncle to me. He was old enough to be my grandfather given that he was Pan's and Pan was just a year older than me! This was so wrong and sickening I began to feel a little lightheaded.

A small sense of regret came over me when I thought about what a waste it was that I never trained to be ki sensitive. I should have asked Dad or Trunks to just teach me the basics at least. It was a useful skill to have after all.

"Whoa, now your ki's fluctuating like mad!" Koenigii exclaimed, "You honestly don't know how to do anything, do you? Like, controlling your ki or keeping your musk on the down low so people can't smell you!?"

"How the fuck do you control something you never even knew you did!?" I said through gritted teeth.

Another wave just hit me and my already feverishly hot body grew to almost boiling levels. Sweat poured down my face as I squirmed in my bed. The intense lust I felt was steadily growing and my mind flew to images of Goku's hands touching me all over. Those beautifully sculpted, big hands that had more than one occasion lifted me up and twirled me about playfully when I was a little girl. Those same calloused, long fingered hands that were now running through my mind were anything but innocent.

Now all I saw were his hands rubbing all over my body in a possessive, maddening way that made my breath caught. I pictured those hands on my calves sliding up to my thighs and my hips, up to span the width of my waist and even higher. I wriggled a little on the bed when I saw in my mind's eye Goku's hands all over my large breasts, squeezing, rubbing, caressing me gently at first and then like a man possessed. My body was pretty well developed for a sixteen year old…

His mouth, those perfectly sculpted lips that weren't too full nor too thin also popped into my mind. Once that mouth had laughed delightfully at me when I was a little girl playing with Pan and Vivi. I imagined those same lips kissing me all over; gently, passionately, lovingly and even roughly.

What the hell was wrong with me? I'm really sick to have sexual fantasies about a sixty year old man!

I've always found him handsome but the age difference and the fact that he was married to Chi Chi always prevented me from truly relishing just fantasising about him. Goku was boyishly good looking and despite the fact that he was forty four years my senior, he still looked like he was in his thirties. Saiyans aged differently, my father had told me this and I never forgot it. Just one look at my mother and how much older she looked compared to my dad was enough of a reminder. Regardless of how Saiyans aged, it was still wrong to think of him in that way. The human side of me warred with my lust fuelled Saiyan side. We were never meant to be. He was Vivi's dad for god's sake! Pan's grandfather!

 _But he's not yours._

I froze when the thought fluttered through my head unbidden. It sounded like me but a more sensual, dangerous me.

 _Chi Chi's dead and so he's no longer attached to anyone. Just smell the guy for god's sake - he's perfect. You need this. You want this. Your body will die if you don't have him._

"Bulla!" Koenigii hissed out at me, "Cut. That. The. Fuck. OUT!"

"How?" I growled at her, "I keep smelling him and he smells...absolutely divine..."

"Focus," she hissed again, "Think of something nonsexual and focus on that. Think about a barrier or a wall in between you and him and stick to it. It won't shut everything out completely but at least the poor dude and I can sleep."

So I tried to do as she asked and immediately felt a small sense of relief.

"Thank god!" she said happily, "Now let's hope that fucker over by the men's quarters do the same."

I waited a bit and realised that yes, Goku too had somehow lessened his own scent. Relief flooded me and as I continued to build up on my mental wall, I felt my body slowly come to rest. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: The First Bout

**Author's Note:** Longest chapter yet…With over 5k words (pats self on back)! This chapter still doesn't have that much Goku in it but I promise you he will be a main focus in the next couple of chapters. Like, Goku is there in this fic but he doesn't get any dialogue as of yet. I've written the next two chapters of this fic already at this point but I'll need to edit them before I post up anything new.

WARNINGS: Some mildly graphic depictions of violence and gore, mentions of sex, coarse language, etc.

Shoutout goes to foxstarkiller, who is a new follower of this fic and to of course Kakarotto's Princess who has shown me so much love and support. Haters can go suck a dick and die sloooooowww. XD

* * *

Chapter 4 – The First Bout

My mind was delirious with sexual thoughts and fantasies for the next couple of days since I was brought to the Gladiator pit. And practically all of them revolved around Goku. I had sniffed Gohan and the Saiyan guards multiple times but none of their scents could really hold a candle to Goku's. Whenever I could, I'd chat about it to Koenigii over our bath breaks. We'd really grown pretty close to each other during these two days. I had way too many questions about Saiyan heat seasons and Saiyans themselves to simply keep it all in and Koenigii was a good source of answers.

Both of us were in the nude amongst other slave girls. The bath house was very spacious and completely covered in steam. A selection of us girls were already chosen to be the "gifts" for the winners of bouts. Out of twenty girls brought in only five were selected as gifts. Koenigii and I were amongst them and we were the only Saiyan gifts, others being different species of aliens. Zatulla had explained to me that as gifts we were to be rotated for the twelve bouts so some of us would be the prize more than once. It was all basically a game of luck, she'd said.

Zatulla told me that the first bout would start very soon - in a day in fact. The full moon was approaching and she told both me and Koenigii that the Saiyans here had developed a special device they would wear that allowed them to not turn into an oozaru when they looked at the full moon. Apparently, they had even evolved to the point where their oozaru form wasn't as large as the one hundred foot giant form Koenigii and I were familiar with. On this planet, should they wish to turn into their transformation it was a form where they would gain a few feet in height and they'd still look like an ape just not one the size of a building.

Zatulla told the five of us "gift girls" that we would be given more freedom than the others. We would be bathed and kept looking pretty frequently. We could take long hours just to relax in the bath houses, put on makeup or do our hair. Zatulla was appointed my personal groomer as she put it. She'd help bathe me, dress me and even put on my makeup...All this so we could look pretty for the men who'd win us in battle.

I was sickened and yet some small part of me was thrilled at the thought. The idea to actually face Son Goku again, Earth's mightiest warrior and the savior of the universe, under these circumstances was exhilarating to say the least. My body seemed to crave his unlike anything I've ever experienced. But then it was so repulsive too; the idea of me, Bulla, daughter of his best friend Vegeta, close friends with Pan his granddaughter and Vivi his daughter, lusting after him was sickening. It was basically fifty shades of fucked up to put it bluntly. Yet, my body still continued its unrelenting craving for him.

Once again, I could feel the warm delicious feeling of arousal as it spread all over my body. I flushed as an image of a battle scarred, impossibly ripped and shirtless Goku flashed in my mind. I'd seen his shirtless body a couple of times whenever he'd come over to Capsule Corp to train with my Dad. There was no denying that Goku was in incredible shape but before I was affected with my heat, Goku was never really an object of lust for me. This obsession with the father of one of my best friends was going out of control... I was teeming with questions and Koenigii seemed to have all the answers.

"If you're so attracted to one particular guy's smell it's usually because he's your mate," Koenigii told me that day. She stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"It's rather rare for Saiyans to mate though. Even where I'm from, most of us just fuck during the heat cycles. People only mate with one another when they're just meant to be which is a very rare occurrence," she further explained.

"What exactly does mating mean in your world?" I asked trying not to sound like a frustrated teen. "What does it mean to be mated?"

"Mating happens when two Saiyans have intercourse with one another under the effects of the Saiyan heat cycle, full moonlight and when they pledge to be with one another for all their lives," she patiently said, "They give each other the bite that marks the other as theirs. It's incredibly rare for Saiyans to mate because generally we're just not a very loving people. We are a race of warriors. To love one partner for a lifetime and to die simply because your mate perished is ridiculous if the majority of us were of that nature. We'd be extinct faster than you can sneeze."

I nodded and made a gesture to tell her to go on. This was all very intriguing.

"Most Saiyans just fuck each other like bunnies during the Saiyan heat season and during the full moons," Koenigii continued, "We have sex with multiple partners or with just one; the number of partners doesn't really matter. The main intent is to get pregnant with brats. Since we're so violent and die so quickly and frequently, we're also set to make as many offspring as we can. Looking at this planet here, these Saiyans are not much different from mine. They just seem to be more technologically advanced and evolved a bit more is all."

"I'm only half Saiyan though...," I mumbled, "Should the heat affect me as much as a full blooded Saiyan?"

Koenigii blew air from her bottom lip at this and shrugged.

"Well, judging from how you're doing right now, I'd say you're more Saiyan than whatever other half you are."

My eyes widened as I thought about it further. It began to make more sense.

"Your sense of smell is sharp, you're affected by the male's scent, and you most definitely eat like a Saiyan," she elaborated, recalling how I had scarfed down mountains of food that morning.

"What about my tail?" I said, lifting up the foot and a half long appendage. It was covered in blue fur exactly the same shade of blue green as my hair. My tail had grown to a considerable length within two days and from the little twinges of pain I'd get every now and then, I'm guessing it was still growing.

"It's growing slowly but surely," Koenigii commented, "Most Saiyans grow 'em even once it's cut off. It just happens automatically and usually the tails just grow-," she snapped her fingers, "-like that! Within a blink of an eye - full tail again!"

She walked around me as she took in the sight of my much shorter tail swishing about in agitation. She smirked at it but a curiosity had also grown in her as I watched her mischievous eyes flicker back and forth at my tail.

"I've never seen a blue furred tail before though. This is very unique and I'm sure just the sight of you is gonna drive every single male Saiyan insane with lust. Especially that male of yours. No lie, I think he's gonna fuck you to the ground for days when he gets a hold of you. Be prepared to break your vagina is all I'm saying."

"Ugh," I groaned slowly, "Lemme guess, Saiyans have a thing for tails?"

Koenigii's smirk grew even wider and before I could react she grasped my tail in her hand and stroked lightly with her thumb.

The effect was immediate as I couldn't even control my urge to moan out loud. It felt so good and the buzzing warm pleasure travelled all the way through my entire body. My knees wobbled a bit and my breasts seemed to grow heavier and softer, the nipples hardening instantly.

I blushed red and quickly snatched my tail back away from her. Sending her a death glare, I even hissed at her in my animosity much like a cat that had been hurt. Only later would I realised my animal-like reaction to her and feel a creeping sense of remorse.

Koenigii snickered at me.

"Ooooh, looks like the princess isn't very fond of tail jobs, huh?" she continued chuckling, "Don't worry, you're not really my type either. But gods be kind to that motherfucker out in the male quarters...He's gonna go fucking out of his mind when he catches you."

"If," I replied roughly, "If he catches me. We don't know yet who'll win this first bout. I might be given to some other gladiator."

"You better hope that doesn't happen," Koenigii said, "If your male lives he'll kill the other male who claims you. And if your male dies before he even gets to mate with you then you're in for a shit ton of heartbreak."

"What do you mean?" I asked in alarm, "If we're not mated yet and if he dies how will it affect me? We were never mates in the first place."

Koenigii sighed and shook her head.

"You're like a child...," she muttered under her breath. "Okay, listen up, Bulla-chan, in Saiyan culture and basically in our natural genetic makeup there's such a thing as imprinting. If during the heat cycle, you so happen to be particularly attracted to a specific person's scent or if you look into each other's eyes and you feel this strong tugging sensation in your heart or in your stomach then that means you've imprinted. Get it?"

"But...Does that mean that...," I mumbled in shock as I let her words sink in. I didn't get to finish my question because Koenigii just cut me off.

"Yes, exactly," she answered, "Once we've imprinted, even if you haven't marked each other and sealed the mating bond yet, if your imprint dies, the pain and heartache will still appear. Although you won't be too depressed to the point of also ending your life, you'll go through life a changed person. The death of your future mate would affect the way you look at life and you will never be the same again. Do you honestly want that to happen?"

I shook my head lightly and sank in the warm water even further. Bits of the petals of the mirakuru flower were sticking themselves on my cheeks and the bridge of my nose as half of my head went into the water.

"Why are you so opposed to mate with this guy anyway?" Koenigii drawled, "He ugly or something?"

I shook my head in response, blushing when an image of Goku's handsome smiling face flashed across my mind.

"So what then? He's weak? He doesn't smell weak...But scent can only tell you so much...," Koenigii muttered.

"It's not that..." I replied. "He's just decades older than me! The man is forty four years my senior and he's my best friends' father and grandfather. Like, one of them, the one who is a year older than me is his granddaughter! It's just so wrong on so many different levels."

Koenigii stared blankly at me for a minute before she burst out laughing. To say I was taken aback would have been an understatement. How dare she laugh at this? This was a serious social taboo I was getting myself tangled in. A man old enough to be your grandfather is definitely a big red flag for a potential mate.

"You think this is funny!?" I snarled at her.

She wiped a tear away, chuckling lightly.

"I don't know how you Earthlings were raised but for us mate bonding is natural and going against it is like going against the need to breathe. Age difference, best friends' relationships and whatever other stupid social construct your planet has come up with shouldn't be considered - ever! If you've imprinted then it's final. You're mates for life."

Shaking in my disbelief, I could feel anger and shock at her dismissive attitude about my plight.

"How can you not see how wrong this is? How disgusting I am for lusting after a man old enough to be my grandfather!? This man saw me at my birthing. He saw me since I was running around in diapers and he's always treated me like his daughter or grandchild. And I'm only sixteen! Why can't you see how fucked up this is?" I cried out, voice raising in my anger.

I could feel the hair in the back of my neck stand up on end, my mouth suddenly felt heavy like it was full of teeth and my eyes narrowed at Koenigii. Subconsciously, I ran my tongue over my teeth and flinched when I felt the sharpness of my canines. They'd grown larger and more pointed than usual, another side effect of the heat I supposed.

"Mating is a rare occurrence, Bulla-chan," Koenigii said, her voice suddenly much deeper than usual. Gone was that look of amusement and in its place was an expression that meant business.

"You would condemn yourself to a life of suffering and pain if you deny your instincts to mate with him," she went on, eyes boring into mine, "Fuck your best friends, fuck society's rules. Look at where you are now anyway. Look at _what_ you are now - an animal meant to be food for other stronger animals. Society's laws don't apply to you. They never did."

I shook my head at her words. I backed away from her in my disgust with her way of thinking. What insanity was this? How could anyone justify what she was saying as natural and acceptable?

Grabbing my towel from Zatulla, I quickly made to exit the bath house. I didn't bother to turn around to Koenigii's calls after me. I'd had enough for the day. I'd had enough of this planet and these crazy sick people.

"Mom, what would you do?" I mumbled under my breath once I was in my room. Tears were slipping past my eyelids and I did nothing to stop it. My heart clenched when I thought of her. Again, her cold lifeless eyes came hurtling in my mind and my heart wept at the sense of loss I was experiencing.

I thought about it deeply. I knew how strong my mother was emotionally and mentally. She was a tough cookie despite not being a fighter. Her strong willpower and go-getter attitude was what drew my stubborn uncontrollable Saiyan father in the first place. So what would she do if she was in this situation!?

Well... Her grand schemes always involved my dad and Goku...I knew she would also probably try to get the dragon balls as well but that was a no since these Saiyans killed everyone on earth, including Dende and Piccolo, which would then result to there being no dragon balls at all.

Okay, so no dragon balls. What then? My father wasn't anywhere around. We are completely unsure of my father's status. Trunks, Vivi and Pan's fates were also one giant question mark. I literally only had Goku and Gohan as an option.

Goku...Knowing my mother she'd definitely pick him as her first choice to do hero work. Could I also expect the same from him now that I had burning desires for him?

My eyes squeezed shut as I tried but failed miserably to block out more images of Goku and I. Limbs tangling with each other, moans, groans and sighs, his rough calloused hands grabbing me, bruising me as he took hold of my flesh, squeezing, touching, loving me...I groaned when I suddenly smelled him in the air.

That gorgeous scent permeated my senses once again and another moan escaped my lips.

'Oh, gods, Bulla, stop thinking about him like that! It's only making him react to your scent!' my thoughts screamed at me inside my head, 'Stop it, Bulla. Don't be such a slut! Focus!'

After slapping my face a couple of times with both hands, I concentrated on an imaginary wall separating us. I focused on how that wall was going to keep Goku out, how it would keep his scent from reaching me and vice versa.

I gasped when suddenly, I saw in my mind's eye, the imaginary wall I had conjured up shake.

'What the hell was that?' I thought, panicking a bit when my gut instincts whispered the name of the man who was taking over my mind lately. 'Does he know what I'm trying to do? Could he see what's in my mind?'

I focused on that virtual wall again but nothing happened.

Sighing in what was part relief and part anxiety, I closed my eyes and snuggled further under the covers. I needed my rest desperately. Tomorrow would be the first bout after all and I was going to be the prize for it.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest when I thought about being a mere sex object for the winner of the games. Who would be the winner? I didn't know whether or not to root for Goku or to root for another person. On the one hand, Goku was kind, sweet and goofy. He was a good man, at least. I knew he wouldn't treat me like dirt even if I was his prize. On the other hand, he was a man old enough to be my father or even grandfather...It was such a forbidden fruit that I cringe inwardly every time I pictured the consequences should our family or friends find out we were ever involved.

'If,' a soft voice corrected in my head, 'If you're ever involved with him. He might not be the winner tomorrow anyway.'

'This is Son Goku we're talking about here. He'll win,' another voice argued.

I sighed once more but this time it was in frustration. It looked like I was in for a long night...

The next morning came by faster than I had expected. To say that it wasn't incredibly nerve wrecking would have been an outright lie on my part. I was so nervous and afraid that I was shaking throughout my preparation to look presentable.

Zatulla kept trying to calm me down as she helped wash me, make me up and style my hair but every once in a while, I would begin to tremble in fear uncontrollably.

This was almost as frightening as the day the Saiyans came to invade our planet.

I reeled at the thought of how I would be treated by the winner of this bout. What if it was Goku who'd win? What would happen between the two of us? Zatulla had even warned me that the full moon would appear tonight and to prepare myself should I actually be given to a Saiyan winner.

"He will most definitely take you tonight if he's Saiyan," she said gently, "And this master of ours doesn't bother equipping his Saiyan slaves with the limiter to stop you from transforming. So please avoid looking at the full moon, my dear."

Tears welled up my eyes again as my thoughts lingered on what was to become of me. I stared at my reflection in the large full length mirror as Zatulla continued to pin my costume carefully.

I was dressed in some sort of sexy slave girl outfit, one that was designed to stoke the lust of males. It was basically a sparkly sequinned bikini in gold but there were swaths of sheer gauzy-like cloth attached from a bracelet I had to wear all the way up to an arm band on my upper arms including one that symbolised my slave status. This was the part that required Zatulla's help. The sheer cloth was also attached from my hips to my ankles which had an anklet each.

'You look like some stupid concubine ready to be used by her master...,' my thoughts whispered forlornly as I stared at my reflection.

"You look absolutely stunning, Bulla-chan," Zatulla sighed, admiring her handy work the minute she was finished. "Whoever the winner of today's bout is, he is indeed one lucky man."

I burst into silent tears at her words. Zatulla quickly made shushing noises and tried to comfort me.

"There, there, Bulla-chan," she crooned at me, "Don't cry. There are worst fates out there for slaves like us. You'll grow used to it."

"I-I don't think s-so...," I hiccupped, trying to wipe away my tears. "I-I was going t-to b-be an i-i-inventor l-like my mom! I w-was g-gonna get a degree a-and g-get m-m-married at the r-right time. I-I was gonna be somebody!... I don't think I can ever learn to accept this!"

"Not now, you won't," she conceded, "But sooner or later you will."

'I won't!' I thought stubbornly. I didn't voice out my opinions but I knew in my heart that I was determined to never lose myself in this place. I knew who I truly was. I would never give up my hopes and dreams to freedom even if it kills me. I'm Bulla Vegeta Briefs, daughter of Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans and Bulma Briefs genius inventor of Capsule Corp. I was a Saiyan Princess by blood and a genius in my own right. I'll figure this out. I'll escape this place.

"Come now, let us not ruin your made up face," she said, steering me to a different room I had never been in. "It's time, my dear."

She led me to this new room filled with large people sized glass jars. They looked like bell jars but with these technologically advanced platforms for people to stand on. I knew they were probably what would keep a prisoner from accessing their powers or something.

"Step inside," Zatulla gestured to one such container.

I followed her wordlessly, my heart once again beating incredibly fast in my rib cage. This was so gut wrenchingly sickening that I immediately felt like vomiting. I turned to Zatulla when the bell jar was sealed and I was trapped inside. She gave me a small sad smile as suddenly the jar I was in was lifted up slowly and the ceiling cracked open to let me out. I tried to return that smile but all I could feel was intense fear and nerves.

I gasped when I was finally out in the sunlight and all around me were thousands and thousands of Saiyans cheering, chanting, howling at the pit and at the gladiators standing in the pit. Rows and rows of seats for the audience stretched out in an impressively large oval shape that encircled the pit. It was like a modern look to the coliseum of old in Ancient Rome only bigger and way more modern looking. There were hologram screens up all around the stadium for the audience to have a clearer view of the fight.

I counted seven gladiators in the middle of the pit all dressed in these Saiyans' armour. My heart skipped a bit when my blue eyes fell on Goku's menacing form.

Gohan wasn't there so that meant he wasn't selected for this bout.

"Saiyans!" the announcer's loud voice boomed over the crowd. He was using an odd-looking device that made his voice way louder than usual but it looked nothing like a microphone. Calabash sat beside him in a large throne, looking as grim as he had when he first purchased us.

"Welcome to the first bout of the heat season. We're sure to have an interesting show for you tonight. In the pit this evening, we have the legendary Kakarot after all!" he said, gesturing straight to Goku who I could see from a large hologram screen had the same dead serious furious look except this time he was very much aware of the crowd.

Those deep dark onyx eyes scanned the crowd in what looked like a deadly glare. Then those same dark eyes fell on me and I suddenly trembled feverishly. I looked straight into his face where he stood in the pit and even though he was so far away, I knew he was affected too. His form seemed to shake a bit as well before he avoided all eye contact with me and turned away. I didn't bother to look at the screen anymore when the real Goku was right there in the pit.

"Tonight, our bout's winner will win a great gift," the announcer went on, "Floating right beside me is a Saiyan princess. That's right, folks! This gorgeous little blue haired creature is the half breed daughter of the late Prince Vegeta of their world!"

His words didn't escape me, not a single one. Tears threatened to pour out of my eyes once again when he confirmed my suspicions about my Dad. Dad was gone...He wasn't kept alive as a prisoner like Goku, Gohan or Trunks. He was truly gone much like Mom.

"Let's not waste time anymore, ladies and gents! Let's bring out the biiiiiiigg guuuuunnnnnnnsss!" he hollered dramatically, gesturing to the left and right of the pit.

The large steel doors circling the pit itself lifted and out came gigantic beasts the size of the dinosaurs back at home. All of them were fierce looking and they looked extremely hostile.

A large cat-like creature with rows and rows of sharp teeth hissed at the gladiators and began circling them slowly. It was sleek and black with a long tail that swished about in agitation. Its glowing eyes promised a hell of a time for the men who were trapped in the ring. Another enormous beast with sharp horns protruding out of its head began to paw at the ground predatorily. It reminded me of a really big rhinoceros just much larger and fiercer.

Most of the fighters were trembling in fear but Goku and a couple of other men looked fearless and battle ready. Goku in fact looked like he welcomed the fight.

'Please let Goku be the winner,' I gasped when I realised that I was the one who had thought that up. I secretly wanted to be given to him but before I could really contemplate on that fact one of those large monsters had leaped at the fighters.

The first attack was made and it was the cat-like creature who swiped at them, claws and teeth bared. Goku and several others evaded the attack with lightning speed but two men were slashed at and their bodies practically were sliced clean off by the animal's razor sharp claws. Blood splattered everywhere and the crowd cheered even louder at the sight.

"Feast on their flesh!" I heard a Saiyan woman scream out to the pit.

"Slice and dice 'em, kitty, there's a good caturfah!" a male Saiyan called out and I supposed that that was the name of the cat-like beast.

My breath caught when Goku crouched down and took off at the horned beast. He must have jumped twenty feet into the air only to plant his fist directly into the animal's cheek. The creature was lifted off of its feet from the impact and it came crashing down against the ring surrounding them, screaming in pain. The animal was so large that it crushed the part of the ring it came into contact with, crushing the spectators who sat in those first tiers along with it.

I shut my eyes at the gruesome sight of rubble, smoke and squashed people. Blood was literally everywhere now; on the grounds, on the parts of the first couple of rows of the stadium and on the people.

Of course the more blood that was shed, the more these sickos cheered. They went almost mad with the blood lust; hollering and howling, their eyes flashing red and their fangs grew longer.

The sky was already beginning to dim and even though the moon wasn't out yet, the symptoms were already starting to show. Even I was affected by it; my sense of sight growing sharper and my canines were long and pointy.

The animal Goku had hit was still alive though and it tried to get up even though it was clearly disoriented. Goku didn't give it the time to recover, instead he jumped right up to plant a direct spinning kick on the caturfah in the face only to then hop right on the creature's head and use it like a catapult to spring him off so high that he was practically soaring. He landed on the large horned creature with both feet slamming straight into the animal's face. The animal's head was crushed in the most gruesome scene I'd ever had the displeasure to witness. Torrents of blood gushed out from the crushed skull and bits of its brain had scattered about it, coating Goku and his dark armoured outfit with fresh splashes of blood.

A small trickling of fear began to grow inside me as I continued to watch a blood soaked Goku kill these creatures mercilessly. I had never really seen Goku in a real serious fight before but as far as I knew from the tales my father or mother would reminisce, Goku always loved to draw out the battle for as long as he could. He'd do it with enemies a thousand times stronger and even with enemies much weaker than him. For him, the battle was something to be savoured.

But this Goku...I gazed at him with a heavy heart as he continued to dispatch everything that stood in his way. This Goku was nothing like the sweet, happy go lucky man I knew since I was a baby. This Goku was sinister and violent. His eyes were glowing, tail swaying in excitement and his canines longer and sharper than usual. He was covered in blood and guts but anyone could see that he was enjoying the hunt and the killings. He was an animal himself.

The fight seemed to go on for hours. On and on, more beasts were released into the pit and more and more gladiators were thrown in to replace the dead ones. Goku remained strong and standing, no critical damage yet.

A new long necked animal came hurtling at him in fury but he merely smacked the creature away as if swatting a fly. He still hadn't transformed into a Super Saiyan yet but I wondered if he even was allowed to given that they'd equipped him with a limiter during our capture on Earth.

My stomach churned when I heard the crunching sound of bones being cracked. Goku had snapped the animal's neck clean off. The crowd grew even wilder; men and women alike began tearing off their clothes and some even began having sex right in front of the crowd. So many of them were doing it as if it wasn't anything indecent at all. Those who weren't engaged in sex were either fighting themselves and relishing it or they were still focused on the gladiators. It was like something out of some violent porno movie.

The smell of sex and blood filled the air. Cries, moans and screams floated across the sky and from my high vantage point I could see everything that was happening. My mind reeled at the insanity of it all but somehow, I couldn't look away.

As the sky darkened and the moon began to reveal itself, the battle grew to a close. The announcer shouted out the end of the first bout.

"The winner of tonight's bout iiiiiissss...!" he cried out, throwing his head back for effect. Then he pointed a finger and screamed, "Kakarot of Third World's Universe Seven's Earth!"

My blue eyes flew to look at Goku directly and my heart skipped a beat again when his onyx orbs seemed to glower back at me. He did it. He was the winner of this first bout. He had won me. I was to be his gift for tonight.

"Goku...," I whispered in deep fear as I looked at the destruction and chaos he had created.

My breath hitched when his reddish eyes looked up to meet my blue ones and we stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

Would Goku be the kind man I am familiar with or would he demand to use me as is his right as the winner?


	6. Chapter 5: His Five Fingers Curl

**Author's Note:** Woohoo, fifth chapter is up! And finally! Some Goku/Bra interactions ahead. Goku might seem a little OOC in this chapter but it's mainly because he's under the influence of the Saiyan heat season as well as the moonlight.

WARNING: Some lime ahead! You have been warned, children! Don't like, don't read, don't review.

* * *

Chapter 5 – His Five Fingers, They Curl Against Me

I supposed it is quite redundant to say that I was once again extremely out of my mind with fear and anxiety. My heart was yet again beating itself into a frenzy I wouldn't have been surprised if I tripped and it burst right out of my chest.

I couldn't tell if I was in an advantageous situation or not. Goku had won me. I was his prize for tonight.

If he was still the sweet goofy man I had once known then I was quite confident that I'd be in safe hands. But the man I had seen fight today was...someone else I wasn't familiar with. He scared me, the Son Goku I witnessed today.

A couple of Saiyan guards approached my now descending bell jar. Right before my container landed completely on the ground one of the men pressed a series of keys on the outside of my jar causing my container to continue floating a foot above the ground but not any higher. The other one pulled a chain right from the platform I was standing on and tugged at it, making my container and I float quite smoothly to whichever way they went.

I remained silent in my bubbling fear, refusing to ask them my burning questions about where they were taking me. All this while I completely avoided looking at the sky in fear of actually turning into an oozaru. After all, I already had a full length tail. It had grown to its full length during the fight without my even noticing it until everything was over. Wincing slightly at the sound of a loud animalistic moan, I trembled and felt my knees buckle. My rump fell on the platform I had been standing on. The smell of a sordid lust and burgeoning desire filled my nostrils once again, clouding my thoughts.

One of the Saiyans, the one who was tugging on my container, turned and smirked at me.

"You in for one helluva night, little girl," he uttered in a guttural voice, "The heat's hit him real hard. Never seen a more violent gladiator since Calabash..."

I gasped at this revelation but words didn't leave me. So Calabash too was once a gladiator. But thoughts of Calabash all drifted away at the sound of another anguished animalistic groan.

We turned a corner and my heart leaped as I could make out the outline of Goku. There he was, in all his half naked glory. Caked with dried blood and dirt, his eyes were alight with a beast-like awakening and his mouth was set in a grimace that bared his now long deadly canines. His muscles were tensed and bunched up as he leaned against one of the walls of his prison, the indentation on the wall a clear sign that he'd slammed his fists against it before. His tail, usually nimble, was now swishing about him slowly as if he was aware of my presence and what it would mean for the both of us.

"At ease, Kakarot," one of the Saiyans escorting me commanded. He made to punch in several buttons on a keypad by Goku's door and swiftly gestured to his friend to tug me on.

"We brought you your gift so stop whining already," he grumbled. "Be sure to fuck her bloody for the next few days until the second bout of the season. You might never get the chance to again."

Both Saiyans chuckled at this and the one tugging me pushed me forward into Goku's prison, bell jar container and all. It was just like back on the ship, I was suddenly allowed to phase through the glass doors.

"Take her back!" Goku snarled, his eyes fixed on the one who had pushed me in. "I don't want her! I don't need any gifts! I won't use her like some kind of depraved animal! Take her back!"

Goku was pacing back and forth very much like a caged lion in agitation. His eyes were grim and sweat was pouring down his face. He was the very picture of a dangerous creature not to be trifled with. All the while as he spoke to these guards, he avoided all eye contact with me. In fact, he seemed determined not to look at me at all. Ignoring my existence entirely while I could still smell his arousal for me which was rather hypocritical on his part but I suppose I could understand his need to preserve some form of decency.

"Says the fucker who's been so horny these past couple of days he couldn't even sleep without his son punching him in the face until he passed out," the Saiyan guard mocked. He was the taller one of the two, the one who'd taunted me when I fell to my knees. "You're lucky you won some pussy tonight, Kakarot. Your son and the others have to sleep with their dicks still stiff as a board for these next few days."

"Yeah, Cumber's right," the other one agreed, "You should just enjoy yourself, Kakarot. It's not every day a third class fucker like you get to screw some royal cunt."

Needless to say, my face burned hot at their vulgar words about me. Everything they said made me even more fearful of Goku and what he might do to me. Was this man really Goku, or was he another person entirely? I could see no trace of Vivi's kind understanding father in this wild Saiyan before me.

My fear bubbled up so much that I began to really shake. I turned to face the wall where Goku had been leaning on so I could give my back to him. I was too terrified to look at him as he was now.

"Get her out of here!" Goku roared, slamming his fists against the glass that stood between him and our captors. The structure shook a bit but other than that it stood solid as ever.

"Fuck you, Kakarot," Cumber retorted, walking away. "C'mon, Planten, let's get the fuck outta here."

"Yeah," Planten muttered. The two walked away while Goku shouted after them, screaming at them to get me out and as far away from him as possible. All his cries fell on deaf ears as Cumber and Planten continued to walk away.

A few moments after, once both Cumber and Planten were truly gone, Goku grew silent and he stopped bashing on the walls or doors.

I could hear the shuffling of his feet and the sound of his quickened breath as he paced around again. I didn't turn to look at him as my fear kept me paralysed to my spot.

"Quit it," he snarled, lowly and angrily.

I trembled at his words but his voice sent a delicious shiver running down my spine. I hitched a little in my breathing and blushed when the scent of his arousal invaded me yet again.

"I said stop it, Bulla!" he snapped. Suddenly my container lurched forward a bit and I assumed he'd kicked it in his anger.

"Stop what!?" I gasped, tears glazing my eyes. My fear seemed to have tripled when he'd lightly kicked my container.

"Stop doing that!" he bellowed, "Stop being afraid of me! Stop smelling like you want me to tear off your clothes and fuck you on the floor hard and rough until we're both too tired to move!"

I burst into tears then, his words cutting deep into my already fragile psyche like a hot knife through butter. He truly frightened me, this new Goku I was in the presence of. Yet at the same time I could not help but feel extreme desire at his callous words. My thighs clenched, rubbing against each other and I whimpered in my confusion and lust.

My body seemed to be on fire with the need for his. My tail was curling and uncurling at a rapid pace in my lust filled haze.

"Gods," he moaned lowly, anguished by his desire for me, "Bulla, you smell so good...It's enough to make me cum..."

My cheeks burned when I heard him speak. I stayed silent though because my fear commanded me so.

"Your fear smells delicious...Everything about you smells _so good..._ " Goku continued to moan, "What the hell are you doing to me, princess?"

I licked my lips consciously and turned ever so slowly to finally take a good look at him. My large blue eyes widened even further at his visage. Gone was the sweet carefree man I knew. What I saw was a completely different person.

Goku was on the ground, half crouching and half leaning into my container so he was nearly at eye level with me. His face was nearly pressed against the glass and his warm breath stained the surface with the steam. Those normally large expressive onyx eyes of his were shut in his suffering. Both hands were grasping my container and his tail was...My eyes widened to what I suppose was now saucer like in size. His furry appendage was no longer freely waving about in the air. Oh, no, now that same furry appendage was entwined tightly around his still cloth covered rigid member, stroking furiously as if it was a piston desperately trying to bring an engine to life. I could make out the shape of the mushroom-like tip of his very large, very hard cock and my body instantly felt warmer, my face burning in lust-filled fascination.

Goku groaned, a sound filled with the promise of sweet blissful pleasure and sin. That sound made my eyes lift to look at his face. The handsome boyish features didn't look quite so youthful then. The beautiful straight line of his nose, and the gentle flaring of his nostrils as he took in more of my scent and sighed in his ecstasy, the ticking in his jaw as he clenched his teeth over and over at his prolonged release, the eyes squeezed shut still...All of it was evidence of his complete and utter desire for me. For _me_ , Bulla Vegeta Briefs, sixteen year old school girl...

I whimpered in answer to his groans and moans. Again, I rubbed my legs together in my desperate need for release, a soft moan breaking past my lips, the sweat between my thighs made me feel as though I was melting. I could feel the liquid fluidity that was my feminine desire leaking out of me and staining my lower bikini. Goku's response was immediate and it made my whole body set ablaze in delight that I could invoke such a reaction from him.

Both his hands grasped at the container even harder and the glass cracked under his strength. The tail that was furiously pumping his large stiff member seemed to be moving at the speed of light; going so fast that all my eyes could make out was a blur. My eyes further drank in the sight of that engorged male organ still covered in his pants. That was all for _me._ That large, hard cock...The thought of it made me grow even wetter than before.

"Ahhh, Bulla...," Goku cried out, hips thrusting slightly, "Wanted you for so long...Couldn't stop dreaming of you...Need you so much, princess...Need to feel your sweet tightness wrapped around my cock...Want those lovely legs wrapped around my hips as I fuck you hard into the ground and make you scream my name...!"

"G-Gokuuuu," I moaned in reply, licking my lips at his words.

This man was whispering words of sin right into my ears. He was clouding my head with delirious sexual thoughts. No longer was I able to think straight about what was right or wrong. What did it matter if he was decades older than me? What did I care if his children, Vivi, Goten or Gohan, were to find out about us? So what if they were going to be completely heartbroken and upset with us? I couldn't even be bothered with the fact that I was still a virgin and was only a teen. Nothing mattered anymore except for the promise of sweet sexual release from Goku and that absolutely divine body of his.

"Ah! Princess!" Goku gasped suddenly, his body hunched over and his tail whipped back almost as if it'd been electrocuted. His large body shook furiously and he was groaning, moaning, almost howling as his forehead bumped against the glass container repeatedly; his hips practically humping the bell jar I sat in. A large stain began to appear on his pants and I knew that he'd finally come.

"Gods, Bulla...That felt so good...," Goku drawled out, tongue swiping out to lick his lips. The action was so erotic I mewled at the sight, a tremor flitted through me and I could feel my breasts growing heavy and the buds of my chest shrinking to hardened points. He was so beautiful in his pure masculine allure that I couldn't resist drinking in the sight of him.

Son Goku truly was impossibly glorious to behold. The muscles around his shoulders were taut with the tension from his release. And his massive arms looked like they were carved out of stone; the deltoids, biceps and triceps moved in a sensually attractive way as he shifted to sit on his haunches. Those incredibly thick thighs, covered in muscles seemed to bulge slightly against the cloth of his pants. The heavily scarred torso, roped with all the glorious muscles he'd acquired through years and years of hardcore training and battles, was covered in a sheen of sweat, dried flaky blood and dirt.

"Goku...," I whispered, my body still humming in its unfulfilled desire.

I reached out my hand to the glass to place it exactly where his right hand was. I gasped when I felt the warmth of his hand even with the barrier of the glass there.

At the indirect contact I'd made, Goku's eyes suddenly flew open. He glared at me and quickly backed away from my container. Smoothly, his body hopped away almost as if it were avoiding an explosive. His tail flickered about in his anger.

And, god, he was angry...Positively furious... I didn't know how I knew but somehow, I could tell how intense his anger was. It was like I could feel the rolling waves of heat and fury leaping off of him.

"Goku...?" I called to him tremulously, my voice shaking a little in my fear of his righteous anger.

"This...This is wrong!" Goku growled, his voice loud enough for me to just barely hear, "What I was doing...What I was about to do...It's wrong! This is all so very wrong! I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't be lusting over a kid barely out of childhood! Oh, God, what the hell is wrong with me? What would Chi Chi say if she knew!? Oh, my god, Chi Chi!"

Then he began howling loudly, crying openly for the first time in front of me. I had never seen Goku cry before. I don't think I have ever even heard tales of him crying but now, here he was weeping in front of me in his torment and guilt. The whole scene played out like something out of a dream...It was so surreal.

"Chi Chi...I'm sorry..." he rasped out, hands grasping his face, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...Sorry I couldn't fight my lust for her...Forgive me, Chi Chi. Forgive me..."

I stared in absolute remorse as he continued to ramble on to his dead wife. I felt so ashamed and humiliated suddenly. What the hell had I been thinking, completely fine in my utter glee at having this man crazy with desire for me? I was absolutely disgusting. Even if Chi Chi was gone now, it didn't mean it was fine for me to just move in on her husband. She had only been gone for less than a week anyway...And the way she'd died if what Vivi said was true was absolutely horrific and Goku clearly was still in mourning.

Crying silently in my guilt, I vowed to myself to try my damnedest to resist Goku from then on. I couldn't live with the guilt of sleeping with him knowing what the consequences were. No one in our circle of family or friends would ever accept our relationship. The age difference combined with just how incredibly taboo the whole thing seemed was enough to make me see reason.

Just as both Goku and I had come to a consensus, he grumbled suddenly and his body seemed to shake. It was only then I realised that the ceiling began cracking open and the smell of the air surrounding the arena was still ripe with lust, blood and the heat of the fight. Moonlight came pouring in our prison and I quickly remembered to shut my eyes tightly, bowing my head so I didn't look directly to the moon.

Someone must've opened the ceiling up...But for what reason I couldn't understand unless it was deliberate. Our captors were also tormentors and seemed to delight in further causing us grief. Inwardly, I cursed whoever the Saiyan was who'd decided it was a good idea to let in the moonlight.

"Goku, don't look up. The full moon is ou-!" I called out to him but I completely cut off my words because Goku's eyes were already fixed on the sky above.

The moonlight completely engulfed us; Goku seemed to be illuminated in the pure white light. His dark onyx eyes glimmered brightly as he continued to stare up into the night sky.

The next thing that happened played out very much like a scene from a horror film. One minute, Goku was standing there staring up and looking for all accounts like a normal person then the next his body began to tremble, rather violently. His eyes turned completely white, the pupils disappearing entirely. He'd gritted his teeth and the already long sharpened canines grew even longer to the point it emerged past his lips. His already colossal body mass seemed to double in size and he cried out in agony as I heard his bones crack to stretch to his new form.

Fur began growing everywhere, covering his torso and arms and I assumed his lower body as well. As his size continued to grow, Goku doubled over, screaming in pain as his spine bulged and the ridges popped up gruesomely. His legs grew longer, the pants tearing to accommodate the growth in size. Writhing on the ground, I continued to watch in horror as his body transformed into what looked like the oozaru form of the Saiyans on this planet - a nine foot tall were-ape monster with extremely large scary teeth. Lots of teeth.

I don't really remember when exactly he'd completed his transformation but at some point, it ended and Goku laid there on the ground whimpering like some beaten up dog. He was still in pain and only just recovering from the transformation.

'Is he still Goku though?' I thought in fear as his form began to shift, the whimpering dying down slowly. 'You keep asking this question tonight! But what if this is just some mindless animal? Mom mentioned how when they were younger Goku lost all reason when he transformed into a great ape...Could this be similar?'

Goku stood up then, his back to me so I still didn't get a good look at his face. He was panting rapidly not unlike a dog after a good run. Then I stopped breathing when he started sniffing the air like a curious beast. Goku turned to me then and I nearly screamed as I took in how different he looked from his normal self.

This was an impossibly large beast, with glowing red eyes and fur covering his nude body from head to toe. His face was that of an ape, longer snout and flaring nostrils. He stared at me, taking in my face and it was then I knew that I was completely screwed because he grinned at me in a mindless animal sort of way and licked his lips.

Turning my body so I didn't even look at him, I quickly tried to kick against the bell jar hoping against hope that it'd break and I could somehow escape this place unscathed.

'Who the hell are you kidding, girl?' my brain spoke to me, 'If Goku, the strongest man in our entire universe, couldn't open the doors to his prison what makes you think you'd even have an ounce of a chance?'

A loud banging noise jolted me out of my thoughts and actions. I turned and true enough, Goku was bashing away at my container trying to get it open so he could get to me.

'Well, you better try at least,' I debated with myself as I stuck my hands in a ledge underneath the platform I was sitting on and tried with all my strength to pry it open. 'By the looks of it, Goku seems like he's ready to kill you or rape you...Or both. So you've got to get out of here!'

I heaved but Goku's punch suddenly went right through the glass. His arm reached in and he made a grab at me. I screamed and shrunk in further, trying desperately to keep away from him. He growled and reached in deeper, slightly cutting himself with the shattered glass but he didn't seem to care. His large furry hand swiped at me and this time he caught a fistful of my hair.

Before I could even scream, he tugged, pulling my hair so hard that my head nearly whiplashed right into the shattered glass in front of me. I screamed then, the loudest I'd ever screamed.

Goku didn't really make a sound though and he leaned in to sniff at my hair, grunting every few seconds after taking in a lungful of the scent of my hair. I couldn't stop myself from whimpering and crying as he continued.

"Please, please, please, Goku," I begged softly, my voice barely a whisper, "Please don't hurt me..."

He didn't say anything but he growled lowly in response. The growl was soft almost like he was trying to comfort me. He slowly let go of my hair once he'd had enough of the scent.

I scrambled away from him quickly, determined to get away from him. As I was free from his hold, once again I got another good look at him. My mouth gaped open and I couldn't help but feel afraid of what I saw. Once again, Goku was aroused that night and his manhood stood up proudly as if begging for my attention. Since he'd grown about two times his normal size, naturally his member too had grown terrifyingly huge.

He seemed to appreciate my staring at him and made to throw in another punch. This time, the whole casing broke and of course I screamed again as my mind nearly went blank with fear. Glass shattered all about me and some tiny shards did prick me but I wasn't severely injured. Now I was completely at this were-ape's mercy and not a trace of Son Goku was present at all.

Whimpering and sobbing, Goku's large hands made a grab at me and despite how I tried to kick and scratch him, he managed to subdue me, pinning me to the ground roughly, my hands pressed firmly flat as his hands dug into my wrists.

The tears continued to pour and Goku the ape merely leant down to lick at them. He began to grumble deep in his throat causing his chest to vibrate slightly and he continued licking my tears tenderly. I was shocked to feel him treat me rather gently suddenly and I turned to look into those blank red eyes. They were still frightening but somehow, he seemed to know me as I could see a flicker of recognition in those eyes.

"G-Goku?" I asked tentatively, voice cracking from all the screaming I'd done.

Goku stared a bit more then he leant in once again to nuzzle the side of his snout affectionately against my lower jaw. He was breathing in my scent again but at the same time he continued to rub against my face softly.

I was just about to calm myself down a bit when suddenly his tail struck with lightning speed, grasping my bra-let and within a blink of an eye, tore it off of me without much effort. The beads and sequins sown into it began flying everywhere now that the threads holding them together had torn apart. As the cold night air hit my chest, I realised that I was practically naked beneath this crazy were-ape. My large breasts were on absolute display and he seemed to really enjoy staring at them, simply soaking in the view.

I gave a high pitched fearful scream and struggled underneath him. It was only until I shifted a bit and felt the brightness of the moonlight on me was I reminded of the moon.

'Hell, there's nothing left to lose,' my brain growled at me, 'Maybe if you transformed too there'd be some hope of getting out of this alive with your virginity intact.'

I opened my eyes and drank in the sight of the moon. Holy shit, no wonder all of us felt the effects so strongly. The moon was gigantic in the sky - Extremely large, illuminating the entire planet with its ethereal white glow. It was so big that I was certain that it was probably the size of Jupiter. There was no escaping it, we were bound to its influence whether we liked it or not.

That was the last coherent thought I had that night. The moon and how fucking large it was in the sky before everything went red.


	7. Chapter 6: Internal War

**Author's Note:** Chapter 6 is here. Enjoy.

Shoutout goes to my new friend Kakarotto's Princess for your wonderful and continued support of my fic. I feel very blessed knowing that you're always cheering me on and reading my story!

Also, shoutout and my deepest gratitude to SS4Fan for your absolutely sweet review! I really really appreciate it. Your review really put a smile to my face. Thank you!

WARNINGS: Language, lime ahead, some pretty citrusy lime ahead. Definitely not safe for children. Kids, stop reading this. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Internal War

You know that state where you're in between dreams and waking up? Well, I was in the midst of that state when I grew aware of this absolutely divine warmth that surrounded me. I snuggled in deeper, trying to seek more of that lovely warmth when a rumbling moan reached my ears and what felt like a heavy log wrapped itself around me and pulled me in closer. My hazy, half asleep mind grew wary as the familiar scent of sea salt, earth and wood wafted about.

'Wait a minute...,' I thought, growing more and more awake.

"Mmm...Bulla...You smell so good," a voice croaked out, huskily.

'Holy shit!' the alarm bells in my head began going off like a siren.

My eyes flew open and I nearly screamed when I saw a naked man's heavily muscled chest staring right at me. I looked up and blushed brightly as a still asleep Goku breathed in my scent deeply and smiled a little self-indulgent smile.

Scrambling backwards in a hurry, I struggled to get his massive arm to uncoil around my waist. Pushing with all my might, Goku's arm moved just enough for me to wriggle my way out. We were both on his bed and I almost fell right out of it in my haste to get as far away from him as possible. I winced when I saw that I was completely naked and so was he. My already red face grew even hotter when my blue eyes fell upon his incredibly large rock-hard morning wood.

'Did we...actually...have sex last night?' my mind raced as I scuttled about as quietly as I could to look for my clothes.

I spied a mangled piece of cloth attached to some string and mentally groaned.

'Right, all you had on last night was a pair of sequinned bikini...Hardly counts as proper clothes, Bulla,' I scolded myself inwardly.

It wasn't until my eyes caught sight of Goku's torn pants lying on the ground did I began to feel relief. At least, I could wear his clothes and look half way decent rather than just walking around naked.

As I was just about to put on his pants, I tensed suddenly. It felt rather surreal but it was almost like I could feel someone was watching me. A shiver ran down my spine and I slowly turned to face the bed.

My heart froze as I met his large dark eyes. He was wide awake and staring at me like he wanted to eat me up.

"Go on then," he urged, smiling slightly, "You don't know how much it pleases me to see you dressed in my clothes."

My face felt like it had burst into flames. I squealed and turned away from him the minute I pulled the pants up. My breasts were still bare and I didn't want him to keep looking at me.

I stood trembling and hunched as I tried to make myself small. This was so embarrassing. I didn't even know what to do anymore. The smell of him on his clothes were quite strong and that too was making me feel all sorts of strange tingles all over me.

Then the sound of cloth rustling and the bed creaking could be heard and I knew Goku had gotten up from the bed. I heard his feet softly padded the ground but still I refused to face him.

'What the hell is he going to do?' my mind screamed at me.

"Come back to bed, princess," he whispered, huskily into my ear, his chest against my back. His large hands were already busy entangling themselves in my long aqua locks, moving it to one side so that the left side of my shoulder and neck was completely bare. I felt my womanhood clench in anticipation and my breath grew laboured from his touch, smell and words. When he exhaled and a puff of his warm breath reached my neck, I felt that part of the skin seemed to vibrate and tingle in the most sexually stimulating way. I was floored. Just what in the world was that sensation? Never before had I felt something so wonderful and strange at the same time.

"Smells so good," he moaned lightly, his lips now moving in gentle whispers against the skin on my neck, "I can smell how much you want me, princess. Come back to bed and I'll please you again, my Bulla."

His tongue began gliding across the skin and I winced slightly from the pain and pleasure the action brought me. Apparently, I was a little bit wounded there, the skin felt tender and as I concentrated, I could smell the smell of blood.

But as Goku continued to lick, kiss and nip at the wound, my desire for him peaked to new heights and I was left breathless for him. The glorious feelings he ignited just from licking and kissing that wound on my neck was enough to get me dripping wet; the proof of my desire literally trailed down my thighs. I had never been that wet before! I was always sopping wet with desire when I was in heat but never to the point where it leaked down my thighs.

"Gokuuuuu...," I sighed in my hazy lust for him, body sagging slightly.

He moaned huskily in response and continued to kiss that wound, alternating between sucking and licking.

"Bulla...," he groaned, hands suddenly reaching out from behind to grope my breasts. The action caught me by surprise but my reaction was immediate. My nipples hardened to stiff peaks almost instantly and I pushed my chest out so that my breasts were pressed firmly against his palms and the fingers that squeezed.

"So perfect...," he rumbled, his breath hot against my ear, "Turn around and let me look at you, my princess."

Slowly and a little reluctantly, I turned to face him and I was stunned to see his face. He was staring at me as if I was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. All I could see was adoration, pure admiration and... _love? Could it be? No, there was no way anyone could fall in love with someone within such a short amount of time._

"Beautiful...," he breathed out in awe, a hand reached out to trace the side of my face with his knuckles. He stroked my skin gently as his dark onyx eyes met my aqua blue ones.

I blushed at his compliment but I felt a burning sense of pleasure that he found me to be so.

"So very pretty," he trailed off as his hands roamed the rest of my body. "Like a story book fairy...Everything about you is just so so pretty. Even your tail isn't a boring brown colour like mine...It's the same shade as your hair!"

Before I could even attempt to do anything, his tail whipped about me to entwine with mine. The two tails twirled around each other, the action ultimately pulling us closer to one another so that Goku and I were nearly chest to chest.

I flushed darkly when I looked up to see his handsome face. He merely looked down at me with his cocky smirk that made me half want to smack him and the other half want to kiss him.

Then his tail stroked mine at just the tip without even untangling itself. The pleasure it brought me was instantaneous. My knees shook and I immediately latched onto Goku. My head leaned against his chest and my arms made about to hold against his broad torso.

Everything felt so much hotter, my mind was so foggy with my burning sexual need for Goku. He smelled absolutely mouth watering from this close and I whimpered as his tail continued to stroke me.

"It's alright, princess," he said soothingly, lips kissing my temples and forehead so softly, "I'm here. I promise I'll make you feel good...Promise to please you until you're completely satisfied, my little mate."

At his words, my half lidded eyes snapped open and I jerked away from him. It was almost like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over me.

"What is it, my love?" Goku asked, tilting his head to look at me better, his expression a genuine concern.

"Let go of me!" I screeched, struggling to break free of his strong arms. "Get off me! Get the fuck off me!"

Goku's brows furrowed at my behaviour but he refused to release me. I stomped on his foot in the hopes that the pain would jolt him into letting me go. It had absolutely no effect on him whatsoever, unfortunately and the man simply continued to hold on to me.

"Bulla, don't be like this," he purred gently, eyes pleading at me sweetly. "We're meant to be together. I didn't understand it myself last night when they brought you here but now I know that I was wrong. We're perfect for each other...You and me, we're mates now."

At the mention of the word 'mates' again, I flipped. Snapping my eyes up at him, I glared at him with as much fury as I could muster. How dare he imply that we're mates! How dare he think that we, an odd couple (if we were to be) of a sixteen year old teen and a sixty year old male were perfect for each other! I barely even knew him outside of being Vivi's dad and Pan's grandpa.

Before I could think about what I was about to do my hand came crashing down on Goku's face in what had to be the hardest slap I had ever given to anyone. Goku stood there frozen, his face slightly turned away from me from the impact of the slap. His face remained expressionless for a minute before he slowly let go of me. His facial expression looked pained then, as if the mere action of releasing me brought about pain to him not the slap at all. I had to admit that being out of his arms instantly put me in an even sour mood. My anger at the man seemed to have multiplied.

"Bulla," he pleaded, his voice soft and his tone was desperate, "What are you doing? You know what I'm saying is true, right? We really are meant to be together."

"Shut up!" I hissed, "I'm not your mate! Don't you ever say that word again, Goku! If I hear that word come out of you another time, I will not hesitate to smack you again, you hear me!?"

Those large expressive obsidian eyes stared deeply at me in desperation. He was looking on all accounts very much like a puppy; all wounded and desperate.

"Bulla, stop being like this, princess!" he begged, chasing after me when I had swiftly turned and walked away. "What we did last night was absolutely perfect! It sealed the bond, for god's sake!"

"What bond!?" I demanded, eyes boring into him once more.

"Don't you remember what happened after we transformed?" Goku cried out, face still alight with that adorable look of helplessness. Part of me wanted to pity him and be sweet to him but the other part, the part that was super pissed at all of this wanted nothing more than to pummel him.

"No," I bit out.

"Well, I remembered," he began, trying to get closer to me but I snapped at him and hissed lowly. "Once you transformed too, you went crazy for me. You weren't really scared of me anymore and while your fear turns me on like crazy, your enthusiastic arousal really drove me nuts! We were practically tearing at each other last night. You couldn't keep your hands off of me and of course I couldn't keep mine off of you either. We made love so many times last night I've lost count. You were most definitely a willing partner."

A minute went by as I contemplated on what he said. Everything was very confusing because only yesterday was Goku also horrified at his attraction toward me but now he's saying that once I had transformed into my oozaru state, I too went nuts for him and we made love.

"What does all that have to do with this bond you speak of?" I snarled, looking I hope like someone who meant business.

"When we made love last night, I marked you," he explained, a small smile on his face as his eyes drifted to the left side of my neck, "There it is. That bite wound on your neck is my mark on you. That means we're mates."

My hand flew up to touch the mark tentatively and the minute my fingertips brushed against the fresh wound, I trembled with desire for him. My eyes searched his and Goku smiled indulgently at me.

"You feel it too, don't you, princess?" his eyes tenderly drinking me in, "You feel the bond we have, now don't you?"

The Saiyan side of me, the one that wanted nothing more but to fling myself to him and beg him to make love to me again flared up with arousal at his words. But the other human half of me was firm in its views that this was something very wrong and should never have happened between us. My mind called forth that human side of me. Maybe if I could reason with Goku, he'd see how wrong our love making was and stop pursuing me.

"Goku...You're sixty years old, forty four years my senior...Doesn't that strike you as very wrong? Not only am I a minor but I'm Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. They're your friends! Bulma, my mom, is someone you've known nearly all your life!" I told him, as patiently as I could. "Your daughter Vivi is my age! _My age!_ And she's still alive, at least, the last time I saw her! How would she feel if you and I became an item? A new step mom who's her age!"

Goku frowned as he listened to me. Shaking his head slowly, he tore off his gaze from me and that anguished look returned.

"No," he mumbled, then his voice grew louder, "No, no, no, no! It doesn't matter to me anymore about how old you are or if Bulma and Vegeta are your parents! It shouldn't matter to us now because we're mates! I marked you so that means you're mine. You belong to me now, Bulla!"

What he said made me grow more pissed off and this time I didn't let the word 'mate' slide. I pulled back my hand and slapped him yet again, hard right across his face. The sound of skin meeting skin seemed to reverberate around us. Some people, those who knew how incredibly powerful Goku was, would have called me crazy to slap him. But I didn't care anymore. I couldn't be bothered with trivialities like him being the most powerful being in the universe. We were not mates! We were not meant to be together! What we were, it was something forbidden, disgusting and oh so very wrong.

"We are not mates," I snapped at him, glaring into his eyes, "I don't belong to you! This stupid bite mark is just that - a stupid fucking bite mark! There's no bond between us! And whatever the fuck we did the night before in our oozaru state, doesn't count because we were no more than mindless animals in that form!"

Goku finally turned to really look at me then and this time I could see that he was growing angry as well. He looked positively deadly in his demeanour. Part of me grew a little afraid of him.

" _I_ remembered!" he growled at me, "I remembered how in your oozaru state you basically begged me to fuck you! You wanted me as much as I wanted you! We were fucking each other like our lives depended on it, Bulla! Your oozaru form practically told me herself that she was mine! That she...loved me..."

My heart thumped in my chest a little loudly at his revelation. Could my oozaru form have its own sentience?

"No, Bulla," Goku answered for me, "It's not like the Saiyan in us is a separate sentience. The Saiyan in us are just our natural instincts, our true feelings and thoughts that surface more easily when we are in oozaru form."

My eyes widened in shock at the realisation that Goku had answered my question. I was pretty sure that I had asked it only in my head and not aloud. Could he hear my thoughts now? That would be beyond freaky!

Goku chuckled in a defeated way, shaking his head lightly.

"I can feel how you feel at some points and your thoughts leap out at me too," he drawled out, "I can't read your mind exactly…Strong emotions and thoughts get transferred to me but not all the time. It's because of the bond we have. I told you we're mated but you refuse to listen!"

I pulled my hand back and was about to slap him again when this time Goku caught my hand and he looked so furious that I shook a little with fear.

"Stop that!" he growled lowly, his eyes boring into mine, teeth bared, "I will not be treated as such by my mate! And yes, we're mates, Bulla. We fucked last night and I marked you. We're mates now, princess, whether you like it or not!"

He saw me cringe at the word mate and he continued using it just to spite me. His anger was rolling off of him in waves that both scared me and turned me on. I felt my breasts tingle for his touch again and blushed when the hand that caught mine squeezed a little almost in response.

"You see, princess?" he taunted, face leaning in closer to mine, "You want me again now, don't you? I just saw a vision of my hands on those pretty breasts of yours...You want my hands on them again, right? Well, quit fighting me on this and I'll touch you all you want!"

I squealed at him and tried to shake his grip off of me. Goku growled deeply, the sound was a dangerous low threat. I ceased moving but looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Goku," I begged him, "Stop this nonsense right now. We're not mates. I'm sixteen years old! You're old enough to be my grandpa! We shouldn't- Mmpph!"

I was cut off from saying what I needed to say when he swooped down and kissed me.

Goku was a wonderful kisser. So very focused on me. His lips and tongue caressed my mouth so desperately that I was practically drowning in ecstasy. He nipped at my lips occasionally, dragging just the tip of his tongue; every once in a while, across my own lips and tongue. When he finally thrust his warm moist tongue into my mouth, my breath caught and this much older Saiyan didn't hesitate to really explore my widened mouth with his appendage fully. He cupped my face gently and pulled me in closer so he could really touch every single crevice of my mouth with his tongue. Goku then drew my tongue into his mouth and sucked. I whimpered softly, my breath growing more laboured as I struggled to understand the reason why I objected him so much in the first place.

"That's it, my Bulla," he said, voice a deep sexy growl, "Give in to your desires, my love. My sweet, sweet love. Let me touch you, princess. Let me love you."

His hands trailed down to my waist and his fingers spanned around me. The intoxicating feeling of his hands on my body was so overwhelming I didn't stop whimpering in my need for him. Tears were forming in my eyes and my brows furrowed in my frustration at this intense sexual desire I was experiencing.

"I'll make it all better, princess," he whispered, huskily. Giving me another toe curling kiss as his rough calloused hands travelled up yet again to grope my breasts. He squeezed them firmly, making me gasp again into his kiss and he chuckled lightly at my response, tongue sweeping in once again to taste my mouth.

His fingers spread out across each breast and then it was just his forefinger and thumb that was pinching my nipples lightly. I squirmed against him in my mind-numbing lust for him, my hands grasping at his forearms and wrist, desperately trying to stop his movements but completely and utterly powerless to do anything really.

"G-Gokuuuu…," I moaned, my voice deeper and huskier in my need for release. "Oh, please! That feels so good…"

"Please what, baby?" Goku asked sweetly, pleased that I was no longer fighting him, "What is it you want, princess? Whatever you want, just tell me, baby…I promise I'll give it to you with all I have."

His fingers didn't stop pinching my already hardened peaks, his face close to my neck kissing the bite mark he'd left me. I was brought to an even deeper high when his tail grasped mine again and stroked me relentlessly.

"G-G-Gokuuu!" I wailed, closing my eyes from the overpowering pleasure my body felt, "T-Too good! Feels so good, Goku! C-Can't take it anymore…!"

"I know, princess," he said, gently, full of emotion, "It's okay to let it all go. I'm here for you, princess. I've got you…You don't have to be afraid."

My mind was reeling at everything he was doing to me. From the fingers stroking and pinching and groping my breasts, to his sweet kisses on my neck, to the tail stroking mine without pause…And his words and the gentle tone he used on me. It was crazy to admit but his terms of endearment for me, like calling me princess and baby made my already soaking wet pussy leak even more for him.

"G-Gokuuuu!" I screamed suddenly, eyes wide open. My hands flung to him several times, desperately grasping at whatever flesh I could – his torso, his arms – just to try to steady myself. My pussy clenched and unclenched repeatedly as I felt my release arrive. Shaking violently, I felt my knees gave way and the only reason why I didn't slide to the floor was because Goku held onto me. So much of my feminine liquid was trailing down my thighs, wetting the floor and our feet. I whimpered again and leaned in to Goku's broad chest. Inhaling his delicious masculine scent deeply, I stuck my tongue out to lick the knob of bone that was right below his neck. I had never tasted anything quite like him. Goku smelled just like he tasted – a perfect blend of earth, sea and wood.

"You smell so good," I mewled, my body still aching from the aftershocks of my climax.

"Likewise, princess," he smirked as he nuzzled his face into mine. His hands were still touching me all over, stroking my sides gently, trailing fingers up and down my spine.

It was then when my mind flew to thoughts of Chichi and what we had done came crashing down on me with an even greater force. I squirmed against his touch but this time it wasn't out of pleasure. This time, it was because I desperately wanted to get away from him.

"Bulla…? What's wrong?" he asked, concern laced his voice. Goku's brows crinkled in that way that I knew he was worried and I could almost hear his thoughts wondering if he had hurt me. My heart beat faster when I realised that I had begun catching bits of his thoughts now too.

"Let go of me, Goku!" I said harshly, refusing to look at him, "What we're doing is wrong and you shouldn't be touching me like this! You're sixty years old, for god's sakes! You need to stop acting like some horny teenager and think for once! Just last night you were begging Chi Chi to forgive you for lusting over me!"

Goku abruptly let me go and the force of pushing against him and the sudden release made me stumble over my feet in my haste to get away from him. I glared daggers at him and this time I got the expression I wanted. This time, Goku looked extremely guilty. It was his turn to look away from me. Stroking his head in that nervous way he does, he turned slightly as to avoid my gaze.

"Chi Chi…is gone…," Goku mumbled into a hand that covered his lower face, "She was my wife but we…we were never mates…I loved her, yes, but now I have you, Bulla. You're my mate. Chichi would have to understand…She'd have to! She's gone anyway…"

His words only made me grow even more irritated. This was not what I expected of him. I was hoping that reminding of his dead wife would have made him cease his insatiable lust for me but he still seemed ready to forget all about his dark haired human wife even if he did look a bit guilty.

"Listen to yourself, Son Goku!" I cried out, not bothering to hide my anger at him, "I know you've always put your training and getting stronger first over even Chichi and your sons but the woman just died less than a week ago! The least you could do is mourn for her first before jumping straight into my pants!"

My words seemed like a harsh slap to Goku because his head practically whiplashed as if he truly did get slapped again. His eyes bugged out in shock as what I said started to sink into him. The deep remorse and guilt I was glad to see previously was completely eclipsed by this new look on his face. Goku looked anguished and in pain. At his expression, I felt a corner of my heart melt and fill itself with deep sympathy at causing him so much pain. That same corner of my heart wanted me to run up to him and embrace him in my arms. I shut my eyes and resisted that pull, forcing myself to focus on Chichi, my parents and everyone else who would not only be revolted by the very idea of me and Goku but also despise us for what we've done and what we were about to do.

"Bulla…I am sad that Chichi is gone…I was so very furious when they told me what they did to her," he said slowly, his eyes never lost that anguished look, "I still feel angry at them for what they did…Chichi was a lot of things but she didn't deserve what happened to her. No one deserved that…But…"

"If you're going to say we're mates again, I swear to God, I will punch you in the face!" I threatened, balling my fist up and shaking it at him in warning.

Goku smirked helplessly at me.

"Well, it's true. We are. You can punch me all you like, princess, but it won't hurt at all," he said, tapping his head. "I've reached Super Saiyan God level and even beyond that. Your slaps feel like little taps to my face…I doubt your fists would hurt much either."

I flushed crimson in fury at his words. The cheek of this man laughing at me on his high horse! He was really challenging me and I felt my inner Saiyan instincts scream at me to attack him.

"You asked for it!" I snapped, pulling my fist back and then letting go with as much power as I could muster up.

My fist connected with his jaw and I felt my bones crack and bit my lip in pain. Goku, however, looked completely indifferent. His head didn't even budge this time around. I knew then all this while whenever my mom would smack him or if Chichi whacked him with that frying pan of hers, he was merely humouring them. None of those attacks did any damage to his immense strength. His body was trained to withstand ki blasts that could shatter the Earth in a second after all.

"Your hand is injured," he said, eyeing my hurting hand critically once I'd pulled it back and was cradling it to my chest. "Let me look at it."

I pulled away from him even more, glaring at him in hatred. He sighed and shook his head at my attitude.

"I wish you could understand that it's not like I wanted Chichi dead…I know that Vivi and Gohan's reactions toward us being a pair isn't going to go smoothly…In fact, Gohan knows how attracted I am to you and let me tell you he wasn't pleased…"

"Gohan knows?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Goku nodded, a little sadly, "The guards weren't lying when they said Gohan had to knock me out these past couple of nights because I was so horny over you. I kept smelling your scent and I was going practically out of my mind with lust. Gohan wouldn't exactly hide his disgust for me despite also catching your scent and finding it appealing but he knew I couldn't help it…That both of us couldn't exactly help it…We're Saiyans and we're all affected by the heat cycle. You're a young royal Saiyan whose scent is so alluring…I really couldn't stand a chance."

I stared at him mutely. Goku was still wearing that sad wilting look. Clearly everything had truly affected him as much as it did me. He'd just practically admitted to how difficult it was for him too what with losing his wife, friends and the earth and to top it all of; with him lusting over me.

"I'm sorry, Bulla…," he mumbled, eyes lifting to look into mine, "I wish I hadn't given you my mark…I wish I didn't find your scent so enticing. As much as I seem so ready to embrace the idea of being your mate, I do still feel a sense of remorse. I still want to fight for our freedom and wish everyone back to life with the dragon balls…But being mates now means we'll have to do it together."

I shook my head in response but this time I didn't do it out of anger.

"No, Goku," I sighed, "We're not mates. I haven't bitten you yet so that means, the bond isn't completely sealed. I don't care how hard it is for the both of us but I'm not having sex with you again. I will not be able to live with myself if we became an item and hurt everyone who ever mattered to us. I won't be able to face Vivi, Trunks and my parents again if everyone who died was brought back and we were reunited."

Goku looked close to crying when he listened to me; that tortured look never leaving his face. I can't deny that his feelings, the ones that were leaping off of him and projecting itself onto me were very heart wrenching. He certainly wasn't making this any easier on me.

"Goku, please," I begged him, "You have to see how it'll never work between the two of us, right? We're so different you and I. I'm still a kid in high school and you're an adult who has a granddaughter only a year older than me. You love fighting and training and I'm just a normal teen who likes shopping and hanging out with my friends and listening to music…You don't want someone like me as your mate. You want a tough, kick ass woman like Chichi."

Now it was Goku's turn to shake his head at me. He smiled a small defeated smile that tugged at my heart strings once more. This feeling inside me was very difficult to deal with. My Saiyan side really wanted to be with him whereas my humanity was telling me this was a very bad idea.

"Chi Chi and I…I don't think we really suited one another. I've always resented how cold she can be towards me. She never cared as much for me as opposed to our sons…I guess it's understandable since she is their mother but there were times when she'd not bother with me despite my being the saviour of the universe…"

He sighed dejectedly and bowed his head.

"I guess, it goes both ways…I never really understood how Vegeta wanted to spend so much time at home with Bulma. I don't mind spending time with Chi Chi sometimes but I've always put training above all else. My selfishness for training and becoming stronger has always been my drive and not even my wife was enough to make me stay at home with her. Your father and mother, they loved each other truly. I don't think I ever loved Chi Chi in that way. Bulla, don't you see, if I've marked you then it means we do suit each other. We're meant to be together. This pain I'm feeling inside my heart…You feel it, too don't you? You know it in your hearts of hearts that what I'm saying is true!"

He looked up at me then, tears welling up in his eyes but his look was determined as if he dared me to fight him on this.

"Say if you are right," I began.

"I am!"

"Say if you're right," I started again, huffily, annoyed at his interruption, "Let's say we are mates. What then? How will Gohan, Vivi, Trunks and the rest react? If, by some miracle, we get a hold of the dragon balls from Namek and we wish everyone back to life, what then? How will Chi Chi react to us? How will my family?"

Goku squeezed his eyes shut, hands going through his hair to tug at it.

"They'll have to understand…," he growled in frustration. "They'll have to accept it. Chi Chi has to. If she doesn't…If she can't then you and I, we'll have to make them accept it. That, or we cut off ties with them completely."

"Well, that's not happening with me!" I cried out in protest, "I don't know about you, but I love my family! I love my Mom and Dad and Trunks, my brother. I'm not cutting ties with them. I'm not gonna stop being best friends with Vivi and Pan, Goku. I'm not crazy enough to throw away my family bonds and friendship over my sexual needs for you!"

"I love my family too, Bulla," he cried out, a little angrily as well, "I don't wanna give up my relationship with Pan, Gohan and Goten! They're my boys and my grandbaby and I've cared for them all my life. I even died for them and I'm willing to do it again! But I'm not crazy enough to throw away my love for you over family ties! I want both! I love you, can't you see that?!"

His words rang in my ears, my mind and I was stunned to silence. For a few moments, all I did was stare at him. Did he just say he loved me? He did…he said he loves me. He loves me!

"Y-You don't love me, Goku," I spoke out, voice trembling a bit, "You can't. No one falls in love so quickly like that."

"You're my mate. The minute I bit into you was the moment that sealed my love for you. You're in my blood now, Bulla. You're the marrow in my bones. Every time I close my eyes all I see is your blue hair and eyes, dancing all around me. Tell me I'm not what you see when you close your eyes too."

I shut them just to see if what he said was the truth or not. In the darkness of my shut lids, I could see the distinct shape of his hair, I could see his broad shoulders, the shape of his chest tapering down to his narrow waist…The rippling muscles of his arms. Those big, calloused hands that I loved so much. And his eyes…Those dark kind eyes that crinkled at me when he smiled.

I opened my eyes to look at Goku in shock. My lips parted in my surprise and Goku simply smiled at me sweetly.

"I love you already, Bulla," he said, confidently and truthfully, "I've accepted that fact. You should too."

I cried then, bursting into tears and hard sobs. I fell to my knees and cried as hard as I did when my mother was killed. I cried torrents of tears, snot coming down my nostrils, face red and blotchy from all the pain I kept inside. The war inside me, between choosing Son Goku or our family or friends, felt like it was going through somewhat of a stand still.

Did I love him back? I wondered about that through my tears and my heart grew warm and soft at just the thought of loving Goku. It felt like if I didn't love him yet, I was well on my way to.

Suddenly, his hands, arms and warmth surrounded me and I realised he was holding onto me. He had embraced me and he began kissing the top of my head, breathing in my scent and whispering soothing gentle words in my ear. Loving words…He was calling me his princess again…His love.

Slowly, I reached out for him in return.


	8. Chapter 7: Tangled Limbs

**Author's Note:** Longest chapter yet with 7K+ words in. This took me the whole day to complete and I am just soooo damn tired agonising over the smut scenes. So yes, here it is, folks, a fucking long ass smut scene. Don't like, don't read, don't review.

WARNING: Smut ahead, smut ahead, smut ahead! Very graphic smut ahead. Super citrusy lemon. Definitely NSFW and PG 18. Little children need to stop reading this fic and go study instead. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Tangled Limbs

I don't remember just how long Goku held me like that, his thick muscled arms holding onto me so gently. I would be lying if I couldn't admit that his embrace felt very comforting to me. I snuggled deeper into his chest and his gentle sweet words were whispered softly into my hair. I sighed in part contentment and the other part with reluctance. I loved Goku's scent and his touch but I still felt that it was wrong for him to hold me like this.

"Goku," I mumbled, finally breaking the silence after a blissful few minutes of holding onto each other, "I still don't think it's right...I don't think I can just simply accept this."

He sighed deeply at my words but didn't cease stroking my hair or holding onto me.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that...," he groaned, pulling back so he could look into my eyes. Slowly, he leaned in until his forehead touched mine.

"What do you want me to do, Bulla?" he asked with sincerity, "I can't stop wanting you or loving you. But you don't want me back...despite the fact that you're my mate..."

I frowned at him, hands going to my scalp and tugging gently at my blue tresses.

"Look, Goku, I'm willing to admit that...there's something going on between us," I said slowly. Goku immediately lit up and began to nod encouragingly at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him and smirked instead, amused at his childlike behaviour. He was so open and honest about what he felt that it was easy to forget his age.

"Okay, so there is this thing that we feel for each other," I began again, "But I think we should give ourselves some space first before jumping on one another again."

Now it was Goku's turn to furrow his brows. I could almost hear his thoughts growing sad that I didn't want to just simply accept his mark. We were half bonded already so it was not surprising for me to accurately sense what he was feeling. The whole idea of being able to feel his thoughts made me shift uncomfortably.

"What do you mean by that, Bulla?"

"I mean...I think we should get to know each other a little better first...Give ourselves some time to mourn the losses of our loved ones. I actually saw my mom die right in front of me, you know?" I uttered, my voice trembled and I looked away to hide my glistening eyes. "I still see her lifeless body on the floor right before I close my eyes to sleep...She just died about five days ago...I don't think I'll ever get over it..."

"Bulla...," Goku whispered, he made to move to hug me again but I stepped back.

"No, Goku," I mumbled, shaking my head as tears fell from my eyes, "We should try our best not to touch each other...It could lead to...other things...I think it's best if we got to know one another more and plan for a way to get out of this nightmare."

For a brief moment, it looked like Goku was about to argue with me but then he seemed to realised that it was probably reasonable what I was asking of him so he nodded and reluctantly stepped away from me.

"Alright, princess," he conceded, "We'll do it your way. We'll talk, we won't touch...Well, at least I'll try not to... _much._..And we'll mourn."

When he said the word 'much' it was very softly and I barely caught him saying it too. I couldn't help but smirk again at his attitude. Goku could be one stubborn guy whenever he fancied it.

"Don't think I didn't catch you saying you won't try to touch me 'much' Goku," I told him, arms crossed in front of me in a pose that really made me look like my dad. "I will resist you, y'know? I'm not gonna go back on my word."

Goku eyed me appreciatively, smile widening until I could see his cute little fangs. They'd shrunk back to their normal size and he looked so utterly adorable with them peeking through that beautiful mouth of his.

"And I don't go back on my word, princess," he grinned, eyes alight with amusement and tenderness, "You can bet that whenever the opportunity arises, I'm not gonna pass on the chance to touch my mate."

This time I really did roll my eyes but it was in amusement and I felt my whole body tingle and grow ever so warm at the prospect of him finding opportunities to put his hands on me. It was strange but I felt so light and happy just talking to him and being teased by him like this. The earlier guilt I felt was slowly fizzling away making me feel way more relaxed than usual. His mark on me was definitely responsible for this.

"Oh, and I don't want you turning oozaru again, Goku," I warned him, "We both shouldn't transform anymore. It's dangerous especially since I don't even remember what happens when I do."

Again, that brief look of defiance flashed across his face and again Goku pushed that feeling to fight me on this aside and opted to nod, albeit reluctantly. I was pretty surprised to see him try to agree with me but I figured it was probably like his promise not to touch me. If he had the chance, he would take it...I inwardly grimaced at the idea of turning into a mindless were-ape again but I figured if I was gonna have crazy monkey sex I would rather it be with Goku. Plus, it was hard to feel too incredibly guilty to have sex when you're not even fully conscious and won't even remember it.

"Alright, princess," he said again, "I agreed that we'll try it your way so I'm keeping to my word. I won't transform again. But please try to understand that sometimes I really can't control my Saiyan instincts to want to dominate you and touch you and mark you again...It's not like I'm just doing it for the sole purpose of annoying you...If anything, I just want you to love me back but I understand that'll take time...I'll wait for my mate...However long it takes for you to accept me, Bulla."

I smiled at him, a sudden feeling of happiness enveloped my whole body and when he smiled back at me with just as much joy, I felt even more aglow. We stood there staring at one another, smiling away until a sudden loud buzzing sound came.

"Shouldn't you guys still be fucking each other like rabbits? The heat season's still on, you know? Best to fuck as much you like until the next bout…You don't know when you'll get the chance to again," Cumber, one of the guards from yesterday grunted at us. He was pushing a cart and it was loaded with trays of what looked to be food. He wore a smug smirk on his face as he took in the state of undress I was in.

Blushing madly, I made to try and cover my unclothed torso but Goku stepped right in front of me protectively and growled lowly. His back was to me and I couldn't really see his face but I knew just from the tense way he stood and the aura that surrounded him, he was bristling with anger. This time, it was towards Cumber.

"Calm the fuck down, Kakarot," Cumber said exasperatedly, bending over to get the trays on the cart, "I'm just here to feed you and your little bitch."

Goku's growls grew louder and his hostility skyrocketed. Cumber really made him angry now...Could it be because he'd insulted me and called me a 'bitch'? My heart thumped faster at the thought.

"Then leave the food and get the fuck outta of my sight, Cumber," Goku snarled menacingly. He sounded nothing like the sweet gentle Goku I had been talking to only moments ago.

"Aww, look, ain't that sweet, Kakarot?" Cumber chuckled, snidely, "What're you getting your panties in a bunch for, huh? You upset I called your little whore a bitch? Well, I hate to break it to you, Kakarot, but she is a little bitch. She may have Saiyan royal blood flowing through her veins but she's nothing more than a sex slave here on Vegeta II. Royalties are nothing to us nowadays...We'd sooner fuck a royal than respect them."

Goku snapped then and he rushed right at the door, in front of Cumber. He'd moved so fast that the man was caught off guard and he stumbled backwards a bit. Humiliated at being caught vulnerable like that, Cumber flushed and glared at Goku.

"One of these days, Cumber, I swear I'm gonna tear your guts out," Goku said, his voice barely loud enough to catch but the threat felt even more frightening than if he had yelled it out. "I will watch you bleed to death and when you're finally dead, I will smile over your corpse."

Cumber's eyes narrowed at this but then he smiled broadly.

"You wish, Kakarot," he said, almost cheerfully. "You're never gonna get out of here. You're nothing but a fucking slave to be used for our entertainment. You were brought in here as a slave and you'll die in here as a slave."

Goku slammed his fist against the glass that separated them but this time Cumber didn't react in fear, he laughed instead, great belly laughs.

"Go fuck yourself, Kakarot," he cried out through his laughter, "Better yet, go fuck that pretty little whore you have in there. God knows, you should be thanking me for opening up the ceiling last night so you guys could stop fighting the pull and just get to fucking."

"It was you who opened up the ceiling!?" I gasped in stricken anger.

"Yep, it was me, little bitch," Cumber said, still laughing, "Maybe one of these days, I'll visit your quarters and rape you when you don't have Kakarot to protect you anymore as thanks for my help, huh? Here's your food, slaves. You're welcome!"

He thrust our trays through the glass doors much like when my bell jar container was pushed in through last night. The door only did that to the people whose DNA had been uploaded into their system and I eyed him with hatred and envy at what he could do so easily whereas try as we might, Goku and I couldn't break free of our prison cell. If only we were able to somehow upload our DNA into their security system then surely we'd be able to escape.

Goku and I watched him walk away merrily but before he was too far away, he turned and grinned evilly. He pulled out the small little pager-like object that I'd seen Shoom use on Trunks and pressed a button on it.

Instantly, Goku's form shook as if he'd been electrocuted, his large frame shaking in spasms. He groaned, eyes rolling back as he fell down, his large body slamming against the floor.

Crying out in alarm, I rushed to his side and reached out to touch him. All the while, Cumber - that son of a bitch - was howling with laughter. I tried my best to ignore him and focused my attention on Goku.

"Goku," I called out to him, placing my hands on his face. His eyes were closed now and the shaking had slowed a little but he was still unconscious and my worry over him grew to newer heights.

"Goku, are you alright!? Oh my god, please get up. Don't scare me like this! Oh, god!" I cried out helplessly.

My trembling hands travelled from his face to his neck to feel his pulse then down to his chest that was still heaving with the sharp panting he did. I was so out of my mind with my overwrought panicking over him that I just threw my arms around him and hugged him to me tightly.

I wrapped my arms about his thick muscled neck and pushed my chest against his torso, holding onto him for dear life. My fear that something might happen to him became my only concern.

"Goku, please be alright!" I cried out desperately, tears welling up in my eyes as I felt the tremors of shock that passed through his body. "Please wake up and show me that you're okay...You're all I have right now... I can't lose you too! Please, please wake up!"

It took a while for Goku's uneven breathing and shocks to cease completely and when it did, Goku still didn't wake. He looked to have been in a deep sleep instead, the breathing growing more laboured and his face was no longer frowning in pain. I withdrew from him slowly and reluctantly, trailing my hand to place it over the rib cage and feel his beating heart. It was steady again now and I breathed a sigh of relief. I shifted my gaze to look at his peaceful expression and suddenly I was filled with the need to brush at his messy bangs.

I stared at him for a minute or so and thought 'Why not?'

My hand reached down to stroke at his face, wiping the bangs to the side slightly as I moved. His breathing hitched at my touch and immediately his face turned red. I quickly pulled back my hand away from him in alarm at his reaction. Blushing again for the nth time, I scuttled away from Goku.

I shouldn't be touching the guy like that especially since I was the one who told him we shouldn't be touching one another anymore...It was odd but it was almost like the need to touch him was instinctive and out of my control.

Shaking my head of the thought, I got up to my feet and walked over to the trays of food that were left by Cumber. It was probably best if I got some food in so I'd stay healthy. The food looked rather bland but at least we could still eat and keep up our strength. They had been generous with the helping since whatever it was that they fed us was piled up into a small mountain.

I picked up the utensil that it came with, a spork-like looking thing and began stabbing at my food. I pulled out a mouthful and stared at it, sniffing slightly at the smell. The food we women were given looked and smelled a lot better but I guess that was because they wanted their female slaves to look their best.

I put the bit I'd been sniffing into my mouth and grimaced slightly at the strange flavour but forced myself to chew and swallow. After a couple more bites, I grew accustomed to the taste and began eating it in peace. Every other minute, I'd look at Goku's sleeping form just to make sure he was still breathing.

As I ate, I noticed the aching parts of my body and saw the little proofs of what we had done last night in our oozaru state. My hips ached and I could see the light bruises and redness on my otherwise milky white skin. I blushed again when I saw the redness on my breasts and the red lines on my shoulders from either his teeth or nails. I hastily shook my head and glanced yet again at Goku.

It scared me how much the idea of Goku dying filled me with despair. The very experience of having him shake and tremble in pain as I was helpless to do anything was enough to make my heart fill with melancholy and fear. I don't think I could cope with it if anything were to happen to him and I knew that this was proof that his mark on me was affecting me. Whether I was ready or not to accept our bond, I knew deep down that Goku and I shared a real connection. We were interlinked whether I liked it or not and the worst thing was as time passed us by, I was growing more and more accustomed to the feeling.

'Don't die, Goku,' I thought, eyeing his peaceful slumber, 'I need you...I don't think I can survive this if you're not here by my side...'

I pushed the tray away once I was done eating and got up to look for something to cover up my chest. My long hair had been doing a decent enough job at covering my breasts but I felt so vulnerable without a proper thing to cover me. Opening and closing the hand I'd used to punch him before, I noticed that the cracked bones were already well on its way too healing. Saiyan blood really had its advantages, I mused.

I found some torn up cloth that must have been some part of Goku's skin tight shirt and picked it up. After tying it around my chest in a makeshift crop top, I walked over to Goku again.

"Goku...Wake up," I said softly, shaking his form a little. My tiny hands looked so small on his massive shoulders.

"Goku, you better eat and gain your strength...," I told him, my tone rising a bit. A firmer shake from me got his eyes to snap open and boy was I so glad to see those large black eyes search my face.

"B-Bulla...?" he croaked out, blinking rapidly from the bright light that surrounded us. "Are you okay? Did Cumber do anything to you too?"

"No, I'm okay, Goku. It's you that I'm worried about," I replied, hands reaching out to help him get up.

As he shifted and got on his forearms, Goku groaned softly and my hand automatically flew to his face and stroked it gently. I felt that familiar tugging in my heart that I now knew was the bond doing its job. I shook my head and pulled my hand back, guilty again at touching this beautiful man I was growing more and more attracted to.

"Why'd you stop?" Goku whined in protest. He'd sat up fully now and before I could stop him, a large arm had snaked its way around my waist in lightning speed, pulling me closer so that my small frame now was plastered against his heavily muscled chest.

His pheromones were leaking out and the smell he released was washing all over me again. The effect it had on me was instant and I felt the tingles in my lower abdomen grow, making my womanhood clench in sudden anticipation. My breasts felt that same heavy feeling again and my face burned with excitement and shame as I realised that my pebbled nipples were practically rubbing against his pecs whenever he moved.

"So pretty..." he mumbled huskily, face buried at the top of my head, gulping in deep breaths and I knew he was taking in my scent.

"G-Goku...," I whined lowly, trying to push away, "Remember our promise? We're not supposed to touch each other..."

"Hmm?" he hummed, a rumbling sound erupted from his chest as he held me closer, "I don't remember making such a promise..."

"Goku!" I cried out, my tone similar to that of a mother scolding her child. "Stop that!"

His hands had moved so fast around me, those large palms and long fingers were spanning my waist, lifting me up gently until my breasts were at his eye level. I flushed even more and my own hands flew to his wrists in an effort to slow him down. My eyes flitted over his face, desperately trying to plead with him but those dark eyes were feasting on my heaving breasts instead.

"Goku, what are y-?" but he cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Relax, princess...," he said soothingly, "I'm not gonna hurt you..."

He leaned in until his forehead touched my left breast and then he nuzzled against it, rubbing his face gently over the soft mound. One arm was curved around me to hold my back, the hand splayed in between my shoulder blades while the other hand roved over to grope at my right breast. He squeezed it gently, stroking over my hardened nipple with his thumb before splaying his fingers wide open to touch more of my flesh.

My own hands had suddenly flown to grasp at his head, fingers clutching his wild dark locks in a desperate need to have him continue his sweet torture on me.

I was panting, sweat beading on my forehead and trailing down my back. The whole room suddenly felt so hot.

"That's it, Bulla...," he drawled out, licking my left breast lazily through the cloth as he did so. "Hold on to me, baby. I promise I'll make you feel good."

His teeth clamped down lightly on my tipped breast and I mewled in pleasure at the feeling he invoked in me. It was almost as if a warm delicious trail had ignited from my breasts straight down to my lower belly. A dull ache had blossomed there and my mind was immediately filled with erotic images of Goku on top of me, inside me, grinding against me.

My moans grew louder when he drew my still clothed nipple into his mouth and sucked, slowly and softly at first before he began to suckle on me hard like some desperate man. My fingers opened and closed in his hair as the dull ache grew more intense in the pit of my stomach. My feminine parts were tingling and warm in my excitement from all his attentions on me. I knew I was sopping wet for him already and I wondered if I was releasing my own smell and if it was just as arousing as his was to me.

The hand that was playing with my right boob never stopped its ministrations either and I moaned loudly when he plucked at my nipple using his forefinger and thumb. He did it again before his large palm came crashing down lightly against my breast and the sound of the slap echoed around us. I screamed in shock and ecstasy; his slap made me leak even more of my feminine liquid.

"Like that, baby?" he asked, chuckling sexily at me, "You like that little slap, huh, baby? It's okay to admit it, princess...Don't bother hiding yourself from me; I know what you want through that mark alone..."

"G-Goku, please...," I begged him, my voice hoarse and breathy from panting so much, "St-Stop this...You promised me you'd try to..."

"I promised not to touch you... _much_...," he growled in arousal. "This isn't much..."

Then, without warning, his tail whipped about us to curl about my right breast, caressing it rather roughly while the hand that had been holding it abruptly left and went to stroke my tail. His touch on my tail was so sensual that I screamed in frustration.

"Aahhh!" I cried out in ecstasy, my body trembling with such an overwhelming need for sex that I writhed about in Goku's hold wildly. My legs that weren't doing much on his lap suddenly came about to wrap themselves around his waist tightly, his hardened member pressed firmly against my clothed femininity.

Goku groaned in return, the sound more erotic than anything I'd ever heard. He looked positively sinful, with his dark eyes boring into mine, the way his jaw ticked when he clamped his teeth together, the irresistible smell he had, the naked state he was in...Everything about him just drew me in. My whole being seemed to be engulfed by him and it was almost as if I felt like I would die if he didn't just fuck me then and there.

Moving with speed once again, I gasped when suddenly my makeshift top was ripped off of my body and I was once again baring my naked tits at him. He drank in the sight of me for a good minute before leaning over and pushing me down simultaneously so that my back was on the floor and his hulking frame loomed over my small body.

Hands grasping the pants that I had on, he pulled and the material ripped. Another gasp and I whimpered in my need for him. My own hands reached out to touch his pecs, the muscles on his stomach, the hardened bulges on his arms as he busied himself with positioning my body to accommodate his wide frame.

My slender legs were spread out, bent at the knees and Goku moved to place himself in between them, his large heavy cock slid against my soaking wet core. He didn't slide his cock into me, just over me, coating the large pulsing shaft with the slick arousal that was leaking out of me. Those large beautiful hands I was growing to love so much were grasping the flesh on my hips, squeezing roughly and pulling me and pushing me whichever way he desired.

We both moaned loudly when he moved his hips again, imitating the sexual rhythm but still merely gliding his cock over me.

"Gokuuuuu...!" I whimpered, tears trailing down my face. My hands trembled and fluttered about him in pleasure, not knowing where to hold onto, simply touching whatever flesh I could in my current position.

"Shhh, it's okay, Bulla...," Goku tried to soothe me with his words, his voice betraying his need for me when I caught a slight hoarseness to it, "I'll make you feel good. Just trust me, okay?"

I moaned in answer, no longer able to form coherent thoughts. Part of me still felt like this was wrong and what we were about to do was social taboo back on Earth but the other side of me, the one that was more Saiyan was telling me this was right. That I should let this happen and welcome it. That I should please my mate and allow him to please me.

"G-Goku!" I cried out, legs moving to encircle around his waist once more. "Please, please, please...! I can't...I can't take it anymore..."

"Yes, you can, baby girl," he growled at me, face buried against my neck, his teeth rubbing against the bite mark he'd given me, "I'm not going to take you yet. Not until you come for me, princess..."

My eyes squeezed shut as he continued to slide the heavy girth of his cock against my pussy, the tip of him sometimes bumping against my clit making me wail at him.

"Come, Bulla!" he commanded, his voice sounded so animalistic in his growl that my body shivered in ecstasy. He was every bit the dominant Saiyan male he said he would be and the thought of him, this strong, very masculine, incredibly sexy man dominating my body sent me over the edge.

My orgasm knocked the wind out of me, my pussy clenching down hard, the juices leaking out of me without restraint, my legs squeezed Goku's hips, pulling him in closer to me. I moaned, groaned and cried out as my whole body convulsed in sheer pleasure. I was completely possessed by him; hips moving, slender arms reaching out to hold him again and back arching as wave after wave of pure blissful lust washed over me.

Goku brought his hands to cradle me gently as I struggled to catch my breath, my body still shuddering from my extraordinary orgasm. He whispered tender sweet words to calm me down and I squirmed in his arms in pleasure.

"I've got you, my love," he whispered, affectionately, "It's okay, Bulla…I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here for you…"

"Goku…," I moaned, snuggling deeper into him. Nuzzling the side of his face with mine, I breathed in more of that sublime scent of his and mewled again. I could feel my body reacting to him again and the dull ache was back in the lower pit of my stomach, blossoming once more in my need for him.

"I need you…," I mumbled, lips caressing his jaw, trailing down to his neck. "Please, I can't think straight anymore if you don't take me now!"

Goku snickered at me, his laughter rumbling in his chest was a comfort to me as the vibrations in his body travelled to mine. That, combined with that marvellous scent of his made my womanhood flutter in excitement once again.

"Alright, princess," his whisper a lull to pacify me, "Hold on to me. Like this…"

He showed me where to place my hands; on his shoulders and his own hands moved to hitch up my hips to his again. When that heavy large pulsating member was pressed firmly against my femininity, I couldn't help but shiver again. My legs moved to wrap around him, pulling me closer to him and making him rub against me yet another time.

I gasped at the sensation but he laughed lightly, the sound giving me these weird delicious syrupy feelings in my belly.

"It might hurt a bit, Bulla…You're smaller than your oozaru form," he warned me gently, leaning in until my forehead and his touched.

I blushed but nodded in reply. This was his warning to me…This was the part where I should say no and pull away before anything else happened between us.

My mind scolded me then and my heart felt itself clenching at the very idea of pulling away from this now. I was too far gone in the sexual need he'd built up for me that if I were to deny myself this relief, I'd probably go insane. My Saiyan instincts were screaming at me to let him fuck me and be done with it. After all, I was no longer a virgin thanks to the sex we'd had in our oozaru state.

"It's okay, Goku…I'm ready now," I assured him, hands moving to touch his face. He leaned into my touch and sighed as I continued to caress his face.

With a short curt nod, Goku pulled back and then in one swift move, he thrust himself into me. His whole length was now inside me and my breath caught as I felt the inner walls of my quim adjust to his magnificent girth. He stayed still once he was inside me, eyes shut, breathing heavily and his hands on my hips holding me down firmly. Groaning at the discomfort, I shifted a bit, trying to make myself relax.

"Stop that!" he growled at me. He sounded strained as if the very act of pushing his cock deep inside me had been a laborious effort on his part. The hands that held my hips squeezed the soft flesh there a bit roughly as if in warning to me. His voice combined with that domineering attitude he was now displaying made me glow with desire; the earlier discomfort I felt seemed to melt away slightly.

I wriggled again and this time I tightened the inner walls of my pussy around his cock. Goku gasped loudly at the sensation it caused and his eyes flashed in anger at me.

A calloused hand smacked the side of my bottom in retaliation. It stung enough to make me squeal but it didn't hurt all that much for me to cry.

"I told you not to move!" he bit out harshly, the grit in his voice still distinct. "I'm trying my hardest here not to fuck you into the ground like some beast, Bulla!"

I pouted up at him and flexed myself around him again, pushing myself forward so that he filled me in more despite the fact that he was trying his damnedest to halt my movements with his hands.

"But I want you…Gokuuu, please…," I pleaded softly, my face came up to nuzzle his nape.

I stuck my tongue out to lick at the spot of skin right beside his Adam's apple before kissing it, nipping at the skin with my lips as I tried to pull more of his length into me.

Goku's tail whisked about to curl itself around my shoulder and it pulled me back roughly so that my back fell to floor again. His whole demeanour had changed, those dark eyes seemed to glow red again, the canines in his mouth sharpened and he glowered at me acrimoniously.

My fear spiked up at him but instead of turning me off, it made my desire for him rose up to new heights. I licked my lips in anticipation as he continued to eye me with a dark almost evil lust.

The next second, I was pushed down even further into the cold hard floor and my body was being pounded against in hard vigorous thrusts. I couldn't even catch my breath. Nothing could prepare me for the onslaught that my body was taking.

Goku didn't stop moving, his hips pumped into me aggressively and his hands on my hips kneaded my flesh even more. His great frame completely towered over me as he continued to pump his rock-hard cock into me roughly, no more pauses or halts. My whole figure shook and I flushed as I watched his eyes drink in the sight of my jiggling breasts, leering at them darkly almost like a man possessed.

A hand left my hip to snake behind me and push my back up. Goku lifted me up as he sat on his haunches with his knees on the floor, pulling and pushing my small body until my back arched up toward him. Back bowing, he leaned in to trail his tongue over a hardened rosy tip of my breast and I squealed in delight.

Grasping his hair yet again, I moaned my approval and Goku pulled the tip into his mouth. My pussy clamped on him then in an almost vice like grip when he sucked on my nipple. The warm wet feeling of his mouth and tongue on me made my head spin as he continued to thrust his hips into mine.

Goku pulled away from my breast only to lavish his attention on the other one. His dark eyes caught mine again and he looked positively evil as he bent to capture the sister nub in between his teeth.

"Like that, baby?" he whispered to me, huskily. His warm breath coating my glistening wet bud and I cried out when he licked me again. "Is this what you wanted from me? To be fucked hard on the floor while I suck on these glorious tits of yours? Hmm?"

"Y-Yes!" I gasped out, my body lurching forward when his hand came crashing down once again on the left side of my butt cheek. This time, his slap stung a bit more than the previous one but I only felt myself get even wetter for him.

"Good girl," Goku murmured in approval, spanking me again before placing me back down on the floor. "You should never lie to me, Bulla…I'll know the truth anyway…Just be honest and accept that I'm your mate."

His tail found mine and twisted itself around it, stroking it gently before he lifted it up to his mouth. Grinning wickedly at me, he kissed my tail, nipping and sucking on the furry limb as he continued to move against me, ramming his large cock into my weeping pussy violently. The familiar built up to my climax was approaching and I knew I was close to what would probably be the greatest gratification my body would feel.

Screaming slightly from the overwhelming pleasure I was experiencing, Goku suddenly abruptly pulled out of me leaving me to gape at him in shock. He panted above me and his hands grasped the back of my thighs, pushing my legs up and apart so that I was stretched out even further, my most sacred part completely bare to his roving eyes.

"Goku, what are you doing!?" I choked out, eyes catching his in confusion. My body was begging for his cock to stuff me again and bring me my release and he was just staring at me, not doing anything to appease me.

Those dark obsidian eyes crinkled at me as he smiled sweetly at me but I wasn't fooled. That sweet smile belied a much more sinister intent.

"Say it, Bulla," he drawled out gently, moving his body forward so that his tip slid into my welcoming body, "I won't fuck you unless you say it."

"Say what?" I cried out in agony, trying to push myself to him so that I could take more of his wonderful length into me but the hands that were on the back of my thighs held me down firmly. In my current position along with his acclaimed strength, he held me down effortlessly.

"Tell me that you're my mate," he said, voice dripping with sugar and honey. My brows furrowed at his sweet tone, annoyed that he was being really mean to me and denying my body the desperate need for him while sounding so sweet.

"Tell me you belong to me and me alone. Tell me or the tip is all you'll get…"

I groaned at him in frustration, my hands clawing at his shoulders in an attempt to try to lift myself so I could impale my body with his. He grinned but didn't move and again I was reminded of his limitless strength.

"You're not getting anything unless you tell me what I want to hear," he chuckled, darkly.

My mind panicked at the idea of saying what he wanted but it did so only for a brief moment. Then my whole heart throbbed inside me as I became enlightened by the idea that I was his mate. Suddenly, all my doubts and fear fled me and I wanted more than anything to be his mate. I wanted more than anything to belong to this wonderful man who was not only immensely strong but kind and gentle to boot.

I smiled up at him, eyes drinking in every detail of his face lovingly.

"I'm yours, Goku," I spoke, my smile never leaving me, "I'm your mate…I belong to you now…Do with me what you will, my love…"

His smile widened and he pushed his body forward, slowly, agonisingly slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. Centimetre by centimetre his length filled me and the minute he had completely filled me to the brim, we both groaned out loud in euphoria.

"Ohhh," I moaned when he resumed kissing my tail, moving his body gently and slowly into mine.

He would thrust without vigour but his movements were so sure and firm, the hips gyrating a bit every once in a while, at odd intervals so that his cock grazed against certain spots inside me that it made me squeal in bliss.

"Gokuuuu…!" I huffed at him, frowning in my need for him to give me the release I so desperately wanted.

"Yes, princess?" he taunted, eyes alight with mischief, "What is it you want, baby? I'm already inside you now, am I not? What more could my lady possibly want?"

"Stop teasing me!" I whined at him, smacking his arm lightly, "Go harder, Goku! Please!"

He chuckled at me, one hand reaching up to stroke at my face adoringly. His knuckles brushed aside my bangs and when he moved it closer to my mouth, I leaned up to lick those large fingers of his. His laughter grew louder and I delighted in the syrupy joy it gave me in my lower stomach at the beautiful sound.

Goku obliged my request and he began pumping his hips against mine so furiously that every time our skin slapped against each other the sound echoed about our prison cell. My sharp hearing could even make out the squelching sounds of my dripping wet pussy as his cock kept thrusting into it.

"Oh, yes, baby!" I cried out, hands trailing over the muscled arms encasing me. "Oh, my god! Oh, yes! That feels so good, Goku…Don't stop!"

"I won't!" he bit out, growling loudly.

His hand flew to my ankle and then he lifted my foot to place it over his shoulder. He did the same with my other leg, bring me in deeper to him as he continued to pound into me viciously, causing my whole frame to shake and my large breasts to sway and jiggle uncontrollably.

I gasped for the umpteenth time when I felt my womanhood clenched around his cock tightly, the juices flowing ever more rapidly out of me. I was so close…So close to achieving my second sexual zenith with Goku…

"Ugh!" I grunted suddenly and my back arched even more as the walls of my pussy clenched and unclenched rapidly around his hardened manhood. I screamed when I felt my climax erupt over me, the sheer intensity of the pleasure I was experiencing enough to make my world turn. Suddenly all I could see, hear, taste and smell was Goku.

He cried out my name harshly and then strained his neck to present to me. And just like that, without thought or care, I moved forward and sank my teeth into the muscled nape, biting in down hard, the tiny sharp fangs puncturing his skin and filling my mouth with his blood. Goku groaned loudly in ecstasy at the bite and I tasted the blood that flooded my mouth as he continued to ride me. Drinking it in, I whimpered in delirium as I received more and more of his emotions into me. It was undeniable now…We were mates. I had marked him return and I could sense how incredibly happy Goku was in that very moment. I felt that warm happiness fill my very being and knew that here, underneath Son Goku, encased in his arms, with his throbbing hard cock inside me was where I truly felt like I belonged. I smiled in contentment at the realisation.

He pumped into me some more; once, twice and the third time was when I felt the warmth of his cum shoot out deep inside me, coating the walls of my pussy and into my womb as well. He roared loudly and then bent to bite me in return, opening the fresh bite wound I had, making me whimper at the sweet mixture of pleasure and pain as it flooded my whole body. Goku was shuddering inside me and he continued to pump into me still, riding out his ejaculation.

He stopped moving after a while but we still held onto each other, teeth still buried deep in the other's flesh. Goku nipped at my mark lightly, teeth worrying the soft bruised skin there and in return I lapped at the mark that I'd given him.

"I love you, Bulla…," he drawled out, kissing and licking my mark. Every lap of his tongue made me shiver delicately.

"I love you too, Goku," I mumbled, alternating the scrape of my teeth against the skin of his neck with the touch of my tongue. I could finally voice out my feelings for him without fear nor hesitance. I loved him truly.

I couldn't see his face but I sensed him smiling and my tail curled against his. If he was happy then I was happy. Our emotions were forever bound now.

Goku moved slowly, almost unwillingly, pulling himself out of me a little but before he could remove himself from my person completely, my trembling, sluggish legs wrapped around him quickly. I drew him into me again with that move, staring up at him in shocked accusation.

"Don't leave me," I yelped, locking eyes with him, "I love the feel of you inside me. I don't ever want you to leave…Please stay…!"

Goku's eyes widened for a brief moment at my words and then he smiled down at me, his handsome boyish face alight with love and adoration. His already flushed skin turned a shade darker and I suddenly felt his cock stir to life once more inside me.

"Oh!" I squealed out in surprise at the feeling of his throbbing member inside me. "Again?"

He laughed, simply delighted at my surprise and pulled himself before thrusting back into me.

"Again!" he answered, bending down to capture my lips with his, laughing at me as he did so.


	9. Chapter 8: Tender Is the Night

**Author's Note:** God, I had so much fun writing this chapter…I think I really pushed myself as a writer trying to research for synonyms of words to use for an erotic scene (I always do but I think I went the extra mile for this chapter). I still ended up with many repeated words but I also managed to sprinkle in some words that I had yet to use so good job, me!

WARNINGS: Coarse/vulgar language, SMUT, very lemony smut that is MOST DEFINITELY not safe for children. Kids, don't you dare read this! Adults, you're welcome! XD

* * *

Chapter 8 - Tender Is the Night

Curled up against the warm, solid wall of muscle that is Son Goku, I inhaled his smell in contentment. My arms were about him and his were around my body and we just stayed snuggled against each other, content to just be in each other's presence for the time being. Sometime during our first round of lovemaking, Goku had picked me up and brought me over to his bed where we continued pleasuring each other for hours on end. We'd been making love nonstop until Goku and I were really just too exhausted to move. Just remembering the moments we shared earlier that day made my body tingle with desire for him again.

I smiled blissfully when he leaned in to lightly lick at the mark he'd given me; the desire in me flourishing like a flower in paradise. Shifting slightly to give him better access to my neck, I took the opportunity to trace my fingers over his impressive abdominal muscles.

Goku began chuckling at my touch, brushing my hands away as he began rolling over me. I moaned in protest but he ignored me. He continued to nuzzle against my nape, breathing in my scent and at the same time kissing and nipping the mark.

I felt myself grow a bit wet right at the apex of my thighs and blushed when his laughter grew louder. He had probably caught my scent with that keen Saiyan sense of smell.

"Again?" he asked, a rather perfect imitation of how I had sounded like the day before during our lovemaking. His dark eyes widening as if he was surprised at my arousal but those same eyes were twinkling down at me mischievously, knowing full well how to push my buttons.

"Oh, you tease!" I giggled, turning my body so my back laid on the bed and I could face his boyishly good looking face fully.

I reached out to touch his face with my hands lovingly, admiring the high straight nose he had, those beautiful large innocent looking eyes that could just as swiftly turn to look downright menacing, that strong chiselled jaw and the high cheekbones, that beautiful sexy mouth of his. I reached out to kiss his face and my lips went everywhere, pecking him all over his cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead - wherever I could get my lips to. Goku laughed at me and I joined him in his amusement and we basked in that sweet warm syrupy feeling in our bellies at the sound of the other's laughter.

"I love it when you laugh," I said, giggling still, "It sounds so wonderful...Like, a beautiful happy sound that just gives me so much warmth and joy..."

"I love it when _you_ laugh!" he snickered, "You sound like sweet melodious little bells...Or like wind chimes...Makes my cock hard every time I hear it..."

"Goku!" I chided him, blushing so furiously at his rather coarse but undeniably blunt words.

He laughed even more at me and opted to also pelt my face with kisses.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I'm being honest here. Nearly everything you do turns me on but your smile, laughter and happiness turns me on the most..."

I laughed with him as we continued to just kiss and nuzzle against each other before I knew it was time for us to talk.

"Goku...," I mumbled, taking his hand in mine and kissing the palm lovingly, "I have all these questions I'm dying to find out…I need to know some things...Like, what exactly happened the day these Saiyans came to our Earth?"

Goku sighed at me but turned and laid back down to rest before he began to explain.

"It was...different...I'll be honest and say that that day started off differently than usual. On a regular basis, I always wake up early, y'know? 'Cause I'm a farmer and all and you have to start early in the day to get all your work done by sundown. But that day, I felt like sleeping in and despite Chi Chi's nagging, I ignored her and just slept on. But try as I might, it was hard to sleep peacefully...I felt like this feeling in the pit of my stomach as if something bad was gonna happen..."

I drank in the sight of his face as he told me his experiences. I hung onto every word as he described how he felt and what happened next, all the while my clever brain was thinking and processing all this information.

"I tossed and turned and then after a while, I just got up and left. I thought if I could train for a bit, cool off, get my mind off of this weird gut feeling I was having then I'd be okay. But the feeling didn't disappear even after I had worked a sweat and I just knew, y'know? Like, this wasn't just a feeling...Something really terrible was going to happen...And just as I was about to go see your father, I could feel a massive amount of ki vanishing within less than a minute. I knew that I was right; something bad was happening..."

"What happened then?" I asked, voice barely a whisper.

"Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten all felt just like me, like they knew something was up and people were being killed. The five of us just head on straight to the area where the most amount of ki was vanishing and it was right in the middle of your city. These Saiyans were there, killing and destroying everything. They raped and kidnaped whoever they fancied. Your father, brother and my sons and I all began fighting them... Even Yamcha, Krillin and Tien were there but they were defeated earlier on in the fight...It wasn't until one of the Saiyans threatened Vegeta about killing Bulma and you, did I realise that leaving Chi Chi behind and Vivi at your place wasn't a good idea. I asked Goten to go back and check on Chi Chi and I never heard from him again... I felt both their kis disappear but I was helpless to do anything because one of them had shot me with this weird gun to my head and that's when the limiter was planted in me. I couldn't transform into a Super Saiyan and using Instant Transmission was also a no-go...They easily overpowered us once we couldn't transform...We had no hope of beating them..."

I pondered on what he said and my mind raced. There was some part of his story that really bugged me.

"Goku, how did they know about me and Mom? The Saiyans who captured me and killed my mom knew she was my Dad's wife...It was like they knew us for some unknown reason...," I said slowly, "In fact, at the auction the other day, the Saiyans in the market place knew who you were Goku...Even during the bout...The announcer said you needed no introduction. The name Kakarot was enough to drive everyone insane. Goku do you know these Saiyans?"

Goku shook his head and through our bond alone I knew he was being truthful. This made no sense at all and again that fearful dread creeped up in me as I tried to make sense of our situation.

"I honestly don't know them, Bulla," he said, eyes looking away from me. Those eyes that had been alight with amusement and love were suddenly stormy in his fury.

"It was weird because when I first started fighting them, they all started talking to me like they knew who I was. They even spoke to Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan like they were familiar too. Your dad just straight up asked one of them - how the hell did these people know about Bulma and you but they just laughed...None of us knew who the fuck these Saiyans are and where they're really from. In our universe, there was no such thing as planet Vegeta II. Your dad said the first Saiyans were born on planet Sadala and then later they moved on to conquer planet Vegeta where they all died...There was never a Vegeta II..."

"That's right...," I said, nodding in agreement, "Dad's talked about this before to me and Trunks...He was very particular about us knowing our Saiyan heritage. Always wanted us to know where we came from and who we were. Said we should always be proud of our Saiyan ancestry. 'There's always one thing that a Saiyan keeps: his pride.'"

Goku laughed at those words and nodded.

"Yeah, he would sometimes start talking about Saiyan history to me too during our spars and trainings...Always, he would talk about a Saiyan's pride. He was a great man, Vegeta..."

Tears came up my eyes when I thought about my dad and I couldn't help it when the tears fell from my lids and slid down my face. Goku crooned at me, trying to comfort me as he reached out to pull me in closer. I cuddled against him and sighed when he began kissing my tears away.

"It's okay to cry, princess. I'm here for you. I understand it's tough but know that I'm here for you, my love," he uttered sweetly, hands stroking my hair and back.

"Dad would probably murder you if he were still alive...," I sniffed, looking up at Goku. "If he knew what we've done he's sure to beat you up until you died, Goku."

"I don't doubt it... I might just react the same way if he mated with my daughter Vivi...," he said seriously, watching me closely, "But...I don't think I can kill him. If a couple is mated then I really can't hate them anymore...Mating is natural and to fight against it would be the same as to stop breathing or eating..."

We stared at each other and a small sad smile appeared on our faces.

"In any case, even if your dad wanted to kill me, it's not like I'm just gonna sit there and take a beating...I'll most definitely fight back! Nothing will stand in my way when it comes to my Bulla," he growled lowly. My brows shot up in surprise at his sudden aggressive and possessive tone but then my heart grew warm and I smiled widely at him, pleased with his response. He was looking at me again like he wanted to ravish me and my body hummed at the thought.

"Oh, Goku...," I sighed, smiling at him, "Don't distract me now...We still have so many things to talk about..."

"We can talk later...," Goku muttered, leaning in to pepper kisses along my jaw.

"Noooo," I whined and laughed at the same time, trying to push him away. My tail came up to stroke at his face and he leaned into the touch. "I wanna talk now. I promise you can make love to me all you like once we're done talking..."

He groaned in exasperation at my attitude to deny him what he wanted but my strong stance on wanting answers right now came through to him due to the bond we had and he nodded in compliance albeit a little unwillingly.

"Alright, princess," he said, smirking at me, "Let's talk..."

His hands made to cup my breasts when he laid beside me, squeezing me softly, causing me to moan out loud. I flushed again and brought my hands up to touch his hands in protest.

"We can talk all you like but I'm not letting go of these...," he grinned at me broadly, that naughty gleam in his eyes shining at me without any reservations.

I giggled at him but moaned again when he stroked my breasts in a slow sensual way.

"G-Gokuuuu! I-I wanna know what happened next...Did you...Ohhhh! Oh, my, please stop! I can't think straight when you touch me like that!"

Goku merely flashed me that same very playful smile and just continued his assault on the soft mounds of my breasts. He started chuckling again when I began squirming in his grasp, trying my best to temper down my spiking desire for him.

"Well, if you must know, princess," he began, plucking at my pebbled tips gently as he spoke, "Your father and I fought this guy named Kornos, whom I gathered was their leader of some sort. We probably would have been able to beat him if we could still transform but with only our base form, we definitely weren't strong enough."

"At some point during our fight, Vegeta was...killed...," Goku said, grimacing at the memory, "And I could feel Goten's and Chi Chi's kis disappearing a little while after that. I was beyond pissed at the very idea of their deaths...It was in my very instinct to go Super Saiyan now whenever a great loss happens but I couldn't...Not that I didn't want to...I just found myself unable to and the feeling shocked me. Kornos took advantage of that opening and knocked me out."

"The next thing I knew, I was on the ship with Gohan caged up next to me. A couple of the Saiyans on that ship were the ones who explained to us that we were never able to transform again, that we were going to be slaves sold to the highest bidder...They also told me in rather graphic detail how they'd killed Chi Chi and Goten...How the lot of them took turns raping her while they tore off her limbs one by one...First, her arms then legs and then they just tossed her body off a ravine and one of them blasted her to dust...Goten, they'd gang up on and beat the poor boy bloody. One of them slit his throat and let him bleed to death. They made sure to let him see what they did to Chi Chi first though. And of course they told me how Vivi was there as well and how they'd made her watch the torture they put Chi Chi through...I was so furious that I blacked out."

Pain was etched across his face when he finished and I felt so much sympathy flood my heart for him in that moment. My poor mate...How he's suffered. I took his hands in mine and brought it up to my lips, kissing his fingers and knuckles.

"I'm so sorry, Goku," I sighed sadly, crying silent tears once more, "I'm so sorry you had to go through so much...I'm here for you, Goku, just as you are for me..."

He flashed me a brief sad little smile and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Thing is, I can't even express myself as my nature would want me to..." he lamented, "When a Saiyan is furious beyond reason, he must transform into a Super Saiyan and if he's already one, he needs to go to the highest level he can possibly go...I couldn't even do that when my wife and kid died..."

A tormented, devastatingly melancholic expression settled on his face and I felt the hurt he felt surround me. Our hands, holding on to each other travelled to our faces - mine to his forearms, and his to my back. He pulled me in and I smelled his enticing scent all the more clearly when he was so close to me now.

"I know that this seems wrong to you because I should be mourning my wife and son rather than fucking my beautiful new mate...," he drawled out, eyes searching mine. "But fucking my mate is part of my instinct now and if I can't even transform into what my instinct keeps telling me to, then can't I indulge in pleasuring myself and my mate? It's only natural..."

"Goku...The Saiyan in me is telling me to make love to you too...," I replied, honestly, "I can't feel bad anymore about what other's might think and what is supposed to be proper or not...I gave myself to you just now, multiple times willingly...Right now, our priority is to survive and the bond is telling me that if we don't make love to each other as much as possible, we're not gonna make it..."

Goku cracked a smile at me, this time it wasn't sad nor mischievous. It was just a plain, genuinely happy smile that filled my entire being with a warm loveliness that momentarily took my breath away.

"So, for real this time? Again?" he joked, waggling his brows comically, "Or does my mate want to talk some more?"

I couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up inside me when he teased me like that. Laughing, delighted with his sense of humour, I shook my head.

"No, we can talk later," I said, giggled breathily as my hands went to roam the heavily muscled body in front of me, "I want my mate to make love to me now."

Goku joined my mirth and swiftly got up so he could once again be on top of my petite form, completely eclipsing my body with his bulky one. Leaning in, he captured my mouth and began thoroughly kissing me. Lips, tongue, teeth were all used on me and within seconds I felt myself grow incredibly wet for him.

"Gods, Bulla, why do you smell so good!?" he gasped out roughly, "I keep saying it but you smell like the sweetest of honey and spices..."

"Goku...You smell so good to me too, baby!" I moaned when he bent down to capture my hardened nipple with his mouth, simultaneously licking it and sucking it as he went on.

My whole body felt aflame with intense need for him and I could feel these irresistible zaps of pleasure that travelled from my breast straight to the apex of my thighs. My feminine juices leaked a bit more and I could feel it trail down the inside of my thighs.

"Ahh, Goku!" I cried out in ecstasy, hands frantically reaching his hair, clutching on the wild spiky locks in desperate need. "Oh, god...Oh, yes...Don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

He chuckled against my breast lightly before continuing to suckle on me hard. He would at times alternate between blowing on the glistening wet nipple to watch it harden even further and then suck on it or at times he'd lick a circle around the bud just to watch the way the skin of my areola tighten and then continued to suckle; everything he did just drove me crazy. My whole body was trembling and when one hand roamed down until it reached my womanhood between my legs, I squealed loudly.

Jerking my hips back in alarm, Goku laughed but he merely held onto me firmly. His fingers then slipped into the soft wet folds of my femininity and I groaned at the feeling.

One finger touched the warm wetness of my opening gently, rubbing the small entrance in tiny little circles before without warning plunging in completely. I screamed at the feeling, my arms that were already cradling his head moved about to pull him in tighter. My body arched and convulsed beneath him in my desperation to find my release but Goku continued to thrust his finger up in my pussy and he caught my eye with this cold hard look that promised nothing but filthy unbridled pleasure for me as he swooped down to capture the other rosy bud of my breast.

Our tails came to find each other in the tangles of our limbs and my sexual high soared when his brown fur covered tail began stroking the tip of mine with the same rhythm he used to thrust his finger in me.

I cried out again, brows furrowed, beads of sweat on my forehead began trickling down and I shut my eyes, unable to continue looking at Goku anymore.

"Ahhn!"

The scream I gave out when I finally achieved orgasm wasn't very loud but my body shook from the mind-numbing pleasure that fluttered all over my body. From my tail to my breasts and down to my womb that was already throbbing again for him to thrust his hot length inside me, I felt that sweet bliss coursing through my body in delicious little electric zaps. I panted heavily, trying my best to even out my breathing but failing miserably.

"I love making you come," Goku exclaimed, eyes staring at me like he wanted to devour me. He brought his wet fingers up to his face and inhaled, smiling smugly when he did and then sucking the liquid on his fingers like they were the best tasting thing in the world.

"Mmm, delicious...," he rumbled, eyes never leaving mine.

I stared at him through my hazy lust and got up to kiss him.

He returned my kiss with vigour but when he was about to push me back down again, I pulled away and gently tried to create a bit of distance between us.

His eyebrows quirked in puzzlement but I made my desire for him to just go along with it clear through our bond and he complied. I grinned at him, naughtily as he sat up on his knees on the bed and I too got up to touch him and kiss him.

As I nipped at his neck, my hands trailed down his pecs, to his abs and finally to the coarse pubic hair that covered the top of his manhood and I felt his growl and the way his hips jerked at my featherlight touch. His hands flew behind me to cup my bottom and the fingers began to immediately knead my soft flesh. My own fingers curled about his gloriously large thick cock and I began to pump him at a steady pace. His groans, growls and moans grew louder with every rub and I relished at how animalistic he sounded. He sounded so very masculine and primal...Like some wild untamed beast of a man who would take what he wanted, when he wanted and would be completely unapologetic about it. A true Saiyan male. I blushed at how his sounds turned me on and began trailing the kisses down from his nape to his collarbone and then further south to his pecs, abs and hips.

His cock twitched in my hand when my lips kissed a vein right beside his hip bone. I giggled at his reaction and heard his warning growl in return telling me if I kept playing with him, he might just get mad and turn the tables on me.

"Let me please you, my mate," I mumbled, my mouth an inch away from the head of his cock. "I want to make you feel good too...I want to learn...how to make you come with my touch too..."

"Oh, Bulla," he groaned heavily, teeth baring at me in his pleasured torture, "If you please me anymore, I'll go insane..."

"Then let's make you go insane," I whispered sweetly before turning my gaze to the large bulbous head that stared at me.

Flushing furiously as I eyed the slit on it that had his pre-cum already dribbling out, I closed my eyes and tried to calm my beating heart. I had never done this before and to say I wasn't a little nervous would be a big fat lie. But with that innocence came the curiosity of a very recently sexually active teen who found that she rather enjoyed the feel of sex.

I gulped and then leaned in to kiss the tip, lips parting just a tad bit. I pulled back, looked up at him and felt my whole body quake with desire for him.

He looked so very sexy, his face staring at me with that dark and serious look, his beautifully sculpted body shining with sweat...He was magnificent in every sense of the word and the way his eyes roamed over me told me that I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen too. The knowledge that he wanted me just as badly as I did him filled me with the confidence I needed to continue my work so I smiled up at him again sweetly.

Those dark eyes darkened even more at my smile and I felt the vein on his cock twitch again. His hands which were still firmly planted on my butt suddenly left them and I cried out when they came crashing down to spank me. It hurt but like all his previous slaps, it only made me wetter for him.

"Get on with it, little girl," he growled in a dangerously low voice, his voice befitting of that of a dominant Saiyan male. His words weren't a request…It was a demand and one that set my whole body on fire with longing.

My breath shook as I nodded hastily and then turned back to look at his equally magnificent cock. Taking a deep breath, I plunged in and kissed the tip again, right on his pre-cum covered slit. I felt the warm, thick liquid touch my lips and decided this was the best time to try tasting him as any other so I swiped my tongue over my top lip, grazing his cock a little when I did so, taking in a bit of his cum into my mouth to taste at the same time.

When I filled the essence of him in my mouth I felt myself getting even wetter and blushed as the liquid of my own desire gushed a little out of me. I moaned and then swooped in to lick and taste more of his delicious flavour. He tasted slightly sweet and salty and that masculine musk was even more potent in his cum. I made sure to circle my tongue all over his tip, coating the head of his cock with my saliva and his own cum, spreading it about on the silky smooth texture of him. I looked up into his eyes and blushed even more at the expression he had on now.

His eyes were staring at me with such raw lust, yet gone was the darkened intensity. Now, his handsome face was contorted with a desperate look. Brows frowning and his teeth bared, panting and groaning at my ministrations. I took it all as a positive sign and began gliding my tongue all over his length from the tip to the base of his member, right up again. From one side of his thickness to another, I slid my tongue all around him, dragging it across velvety skin. At times, I would kiss a part of his flesh with my tongue and lips and at others I'd switch to simply suck at a part of that satin smooth skin.

The cock I had in my hands and mouth twitched even more, the veins popping out ever so distinctly. Goku's back bowed as he leaned in further to spank me better, grabbing fistfuls of my ass cheeks before letting go and then slapping them with some force. It made me whimper and squeal with pleasure and pain but I didn't stop licking and kissing his cock. Every time he spanked me, my pussy contracted and I felt these delectable little tremors travel throughout my figure straight to the hardened nubs of my breasts.

When he growled loudly and he thrust his hips a bit was when I finally decided to open my mouth and let the head in, sucking lightly. Goku hissed loudly, teeth clenching and his grip on my bottom strengthened. Again, going by my instincts and by the aura of immense euphoria emanating from Goku's body, I took it as a sign that whatever I was doing was alright and rolled with it. I parted my lips wider and took more of his turgid hot length into the warmth of my cavity, excitement filled me when his hands left my ass to tangle in my hair instead. He took fistfuls of my hair and tugged, making me gasp and taking in an inch more of him into my mouth. The tip of his cock bumped against my throat and my eyes watered from the sensation. Groaning at the feeling, I blinked the tears away and tried to focus on swallowing more of him, delighted when his cock slid in further down my throat. My heart began thumping even faster when I took in the fact that I was already at my limit and Goku's hard cock was still only a little more than half in my mouth.

'He's so big!' my mind wailed at me, 'There's no way you can fit anymore of him in!'

At the sound of Goku's light chuckles, I lifted my gaze to look up at him only to see those mischievous obsidian eyes dancing down at me. He must've read what my inner voice was saying and I blushed even more.

"Don't mind me, baby girl," he said, hoarsely, the smirk still in place, "I'm just flattered you find me so big..."

I fumed up at him and in retaliation lightly grazed my teeth against the smooth skin of his member making him hiss yet again. It was such a juvenile, male thing to do; getting off on the idea of me thinking he was so big when I was the one trying my best to please him here.

Goku winced when I sucked harder on him, teeth rubbing over the tip and he nodded gently.

"Okay, okay, princess," his voice tore from his throat, "I'm sorry...You're doing a spectacular job sucking me, baby...Oh, god, it feels so good...Your lips wrapping around me like that..."

I twirled my tongue around his hot hard cock and stuck my tongue out past my bottom lip, causing all the saliva and pre-cum to drip down in strands of thin gooey strings.

He grunted when I began bobbing my head up and down, going at a glacial speed at first, determined to draw this experience out for the both of us for as long as I could. I wanted to give him back all the pleasure he'd skilfully given me these past few days when he never even took any for himself. He was my mate and he had suffered so much and my heart ached for him to feel good too so I concentrated on my task at hand.

The feel of his hot, rigid length moving in and out of my mouth slowly was making my nipples harder and my pussy to clench and unclench with need. I could feel more of my arousal leak out of me and trail down the inside of my thighs down to the sheets below. His gratification was getting me off on mine. We both moaned loudly when I began bobbing my head back and forth quickly, swallowing him in deep with strong hard sucks, careful not to use my teeth, letting his tip bump against my tonsils repeatedly.

Goku's hands cradled my head and his fingernails scratched my scalp softly when he began to grasp the roots of my hair. He was groaning and growling rather loudly now, his massive heavily muscled body shaking slightly from the extreme intoxication I was providing him with my mouth.

"Oh, yeah, baby...," he groaned, eyes shut tightly and his canines on full display, "That's it, right there...Suck me just like that...Oh, god, that feels so good...Oh, baby, fuck!"

I sucked him harder, moving even faster, my lips widening to take more of him in my warm wet mouth. His hips jerked a bit and I pulled his cock from my mouth to smack him in warning, the cock bounced from the impact of my slap.

He growled loudly at me, eyes blazing with lust and anger at my audacity to smack his manhood like that. His alpha male side rearing its head at the very notion that I had chosen to issue him some form of threat.

"That is it!" he hissed at me, grasping at my hair and tugging none too gently as he smacked his hardened length to my cheek, making me whimper. "You wanna play rough, huh, princess? Okay, then, baby. Let's play rough. Open your mouth!"

His roaring at me caused a quiver of sexual excitement to pass through my body, making my wet pussy flutter and more of me to leak onto the bed sheets below but I obeyed him and opened my mouth widely.

"I'll show you what happens to naughty little sluts who tease a cock too much!" he bellowed at me, pulling on my hair to make me take all of his large hot cock into my wet mouth. I groaned when my lower jaw stretched to accommodate his girth but Goku ignored the sound and chose instead to pump his hips once bringing all of his length into my mouth, nearly gagging me and making my eyes water from the feel of it all. I trembled and tried to look up to him to plead with my eyes but he merely looked down at me with that cold righteous fury and lust he had when he had spanked my bottom earlier. That look was sexy as hell and it basically reflected his dominance in our relationship...There would be no mercy on his part and I felt a twinge of that morbid mixture of fear and lust I was growing accustomed to bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"That's right, baby girl!" he grumbled at me, "I'm gonna fuck your mouth so hard you won't even know what's hit you!"

He held onto my hair tightly, pulling back his hips, drawing his length out all the way except for his tip before plunging back in so suddenly and viciously that I felt my pussy tighten and a small orgasm quake through me. Moaning slightly, I couldn't even pause to recover because Goku was pumping his hips rapidly, going so fast that my spit and his come were dribbling down the sides of my lips, wetting the bed and my neck and the tops of my breasts. Hot, sticky strands of cum and saliva trickled down, from my lips to my throat, to my heaving bosoms. The now wet nipples hardened even more when a light breeze blew.

He jerked his hips roughly, practically ramming his hard wide cock into the warmth of my mouth without pause. I struggled to take him, tears pouring down my eyes and my throat constricted to take more of him in but I felt more and more aroused than I ever did before he took control.

"Like that, huh, little slut?" he cried out harshly, pumping his hips in hard jerky motions, "Like how I'm fucking your mouth like that? Yeah, that's right, princess...Feel that? That's a hard cock fucking that pretty little mouth of yours, baby girl...That's _my_ hard cock fucking your pretty little mouth..."

He grunted and I came again just from how callous his words were. It turned me on like nothing I've ever felt before; having him say such filthy, sinful things to me. The tips of my breasts hardened to such hard little points that it nearly pained me and I was so wet down there that I was practically gushing all over the bed. My legs trembled and almost gave way from the extremely overwhelming pleasure I felt.

"That same pretty little mouth telling me I wasn't your mate...," he gritted out, voice every bit as sexy as he looked, "Well, look at you now, princess...Who's fucking your mouth right now, huh? Whose cock is that in your mouth, huh, baby? That's right, it's mine! My cock! Fucking...Your...Mouth...!"

He roared and thrust harder, pushing and pulling so much of his cock into my mouth that I felt my eyes roll back in ecstasy. Then all of a sudden, he pulled out of my mouth and just before I could even protest, his lightning speed had positioned my body where my back was to him, bottom facing his face and knees and hands on the bed. I didn't even have time to look back at his face nor could I comprehend exactly what had happened when he suddenly rammed his hard thick cock into my quaking soaking wet pussy.

I screamed and that very instant he put his cock in me made my climax came roaring down on me like a furious tornado; pussy walls flexing, my liquids squirting out like mad and my arms giving way so I fell on the bed, breasts and arms squished in a trembling mess, my butt and hips still up thanks to Goku's powerful arms and hands holding onto me. That was the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced and Goku didn't even let me pause for breath. I screamed and screamed as he continued to fuck me hard and rough, slamming his hips into mine in powerful blows, wringing out my orgasm until I begged him to stop just so I could breathe again.

"No," he replied mercilessly, pounding into me from behind at top speed, "Be quiet and take it, Bulla..."

When he gyrated his hips in such a way that made his cock go in deeper and the head kiss my womb, he roared and I felt the hotness of his cum flooding my pussy with it. I screamed again, my voice cracking from all the screaming I'd done before and came yet again, this time thoroughly coating his member with my feminine juices squirting out from me. The hands that had held my hips and butt so harshly came down one last time to slap my butt cheeks 'til I whimpered and cried from the pain and pleasure it gave me.

Moments later, when we held each other in bed again, with his length still buried deep inside me even though all we did was just snuggle, Goku stroked my face softly and leaned in to kiss my forehead tenderly.

"Bulla…Sorry if I hurt you…with what I said just now…You know I don't really mean it, right?" he mumbled with emotion, "You just drive me so crazy, I lose control and just give in to my Saiyan need to dominate you…"

I smiled back at him, moving in to kiss the tip of his nose affectionately and nuzzled my nose to his.

"Are you kidding me?" I giggled, bringing my arms around him tighter, "That was the best sex yet! I can't wait to do it again!"

We exchanged knowing looks then and grinned at each other just as his cock pulsed to life in my body.

"Again!?" we both chanted, laughing merrily, with him shifting on top of me to begin another round of lovemaking…


	10. Chapter 9: Bloodless

**Author's Notes:** I found it rather difficult to write this chapter. I struggled quite a bit to be honest…Maybe because it doesn't have any lime or lemon in it…? XD I guess I tend to write better when it's just smutty stuff…Anyway, here is chapter 9.

Shoutout goes to AlexanderMan for all of his/her (I'm not so sure of your gender but I'm assuming you are male based on your username) wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it.

Shoutout also goes to my followers Oserix, Sharontjuh22, ActandRead. Thank you so much for reading this story and giving it a chance. I am very thankful.

Also, please have a looksie at Kakarotto's Princess forum called Goku and Bra (An Odd Pairing). Please, we would really love it if more GokuBra shippers would join in. We are after all a very small community and it would mean the world if we all banded together and just share your love of GokuBra with us. Thanks!

WARNINGS: Language, threats of rape, etc

* * *

Chapter 9 - Bloodless

It felt like a mere blink of an eye had passed but before I knew it, two nights had gone by and every night I spent with Goku felt like I'd been reborn again. Every second I spent with him helped build on my feelings for him and he assured me he too was just as much affected by it. The more time we spent together, the more we got to know one another and not just sexually but intellectually and emotionally as well. There were things I discovered about my mate that I never knew before and every time a layer of his true self was uncovered I almost felt like an excited child unwrapping a birthday present.

I found out that Goku was someone who wasn't just easy going by nature but he was also selfless in his need to please me and take care of me. He would always let me have the softest of pillows when we slept on the bed and he'd make sure I got the bigger helping when our food arrived (though in the end he always was the one who demolished it all because I really wasn't capable of consuming the mountains of food they served us). I found out that he liked to scratch the back of his head when he was particularly embarrassed, an old habit apparently but I was never close enough to him to notice before. That he liked to sniff at his food first before he ate. That he was always asking me if I was full, or comfortable or happy. Goku was always looking out for me and every time he did, I was touched beyond reason and my heart grew even more in love with him.

Every night I had been with him had been a night that we had to be very careful not to look up into the sky for fear of transforming into our oozaru forms. Goku and I discussed about it and we both agreed that it was probably better if we opted to stay in our humanoid forms because I couldn't remember at all when I was in my oozaru state. I told him I would rather stay conscious when we made love because I didn't want to forget not even a minute I had spent with him. Goku was so pleased when I told him this, he had agreed readily.

Needless to say, each night I had been with Goku was a night with a full moon. Well, full _moons_ to be exact because apparently on Vegeta II, there was a total of three moons; one the size of planet Jupiter, another roughly the size of Earth and the third one the same size as our moon. Cumber was the one who had informed us of this little titbit while he was making his rounds to pass us our food again. He had sounded just like his usual smug obnoxious self when he said it too, even going so far as to taunt us about it.

"Heh, no wonder you couldn't resist fucking her, huh, Kakarot? Despite how you begged and pleaded for me to take her away that first night we brought her to you...You fucking hypocrite!" he jeered, smirking at us in twisted amusement.

He had once again laughed at us cruelly while he strolled by our prison. Goku had been fuming in anger when he was present but the minute he'd gone, I slipped my fingers into his and held his hand, squeezing softly and trying my best to make him feel my love for him through our bond. Goku sighed then and stopped looking so fierce after a minute or so. He turned to me and smiled this small genuine smile that told me he was back to his normal self. I liked it when he turned his hard blazing gaze on me because it turned me on like nothing ever could but those deadly glares on other people were scary. I knew he was my mate so it was fine for him to glare at me in that burning desire that he had for me. But when Goku was furious at our captors, he was a different man completely and it scared me in the non-sexy way...

"Let's eat then, Bulla," he smiled at me merrily as we sat to make ourselves comfortable and fed each other our meal.

All our time together was spent with making love, eating, talking and laughing. There was never a dull moment with Goku and I realised by the second day I was with him that I was truly absolutely, head over heels in love with this wonderful man. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him, including killing or sacrificing myself and I knew he would be the same as well when it came to me. We were mated and anyone who stood in our way would be knocked down.

I watched him eat and smile at me and I thought to myself that he was mine followed closely by how beautiful he was...The thought came almost unbidden and I felt this possessiveness that I had never before experienced creep up into the cavity of my chest.

'I won't share him with anyone!' I thought fiercely, 'He's mine! If anyone wanted to stand in our way, I'll kill them! I will not be parted from my mate now that I have him!'

Goku suddenly paused in the middle of shoving food into his mouth and turned to look at me carefully. His grin was wide then and he looked positively delirious with happiness.

"I won shey yu wiv anyvan too!" Goku said through mouthfuls of whatever it was they had fed us. "Yor my bate! Iv vil kil dem if fey taj yoo!"

When he'd finished what he had to say, I couldn't control the laughter that bubbled up inside me and merely exploded in my mirth. My Goku was always known to be a simpleton and a goofy silly man...So whenever he showed shades of his usual silly self I couldn't help but become amused. I loved everything about Goku, from his fierce possessive ways to his sexual lust for me to his goofy side as well. He was my Goku and I could see no flaws.

"Oh, Goku," I sighed sweetly at him, moving in to kiss his cheek, "Why don't you try talking after you've swallowed your food, hm?"

Giggling at his light blush, I leaned in to nuzzle his nose with my mine. He was so adorable at times like these that I loved to be affectionate with him. Always, I'd find excuses to kiss his cheek, link our fingers together, cuddle up to him, snuggle into his chest and my most favourite way to show my affection - sniff his nape. His scent there was especially exquisite...

He chortled at me when I nuzzled him, completely overjoyed with my tender ministrations. Once he'd finished with his meal, he'd pushed me down on his bed and spread my legs apart so he could move in between them. He was inside me in an instant, loving me until I cried out in ecstasy. In the aftermath of our lovemaking, we would always curl about each other to simply soak in the love we had for one another and that day was no different.

That was basically our routine in a day - eat, sex, sleep, laugh and talk.

Later when we were holding onto each other like we'd done so many times the past couple of days, I grew more anxious with what was in store for us. We were mates now and it was a good thing that we were but what if those Saiyans came to take me back to the women's quarters? What if they made me a prize again but Goku wasn't involved in that bout? What if he didn't win and someone else instead won me? What were we to do? How would we survive if another tried to touch me?

Goku could sense my unease through the bond that we shared and his tail came to stroke my back lovingly.

"I worry about that too, princess," he confessed, eyes looking deeply into mine, "I have a feeling they're gonna take you away soon...The twelve bouts last for three months and they can't have us stay together for three months straight...You told me there were only five girls that were chosen to be prizes. That means that you're bound to be chosen more than once. If I was put in all the bouts, then I could win you permanently but they took out Gohan in the first one so I might be excluded as well in the future bouts."

"I know, Goku...," I mumbled, kissing his jaw and neck in soft butterfly like kisses, "I'm so worried about it all...If someone else wins me, I'll fight back as hard as I can but I'm no fighter... I don't know if I can overpower the guy...I think I'd rather die than be taken by someone else!"

Goku's face was suddenly clouded with a very deadly look, eyes narrowing and lips turning into this thin and grim straight line.

"I will kill anyone who dares to lay a hand on my mate," he whispered, his voice like cold steel. I felt a small shiver go through me at his sudden change in demeanour. His hand curled over my shoulder possessively, bringing me closer into his chest.

"What are we gonna do, Goku?" I asked in worried tones, "We can't live like this! As slaves whose sole purpose in life is to amuse these bastards! We need to get out of here..."

"I agree but what can we do?" he stated, grimly, "I am powerless against them if I can't transform...If only there was a way to get rid of the stupid thing they planted in our heads."

"I can't think of a way yet," I muttered, worrying my bottom lip with my teeth, "I mean, if we can find out more about their technology...If I could actually get a hold of a gadget of theirs and fiddle with it...Then maybe I'd be able to understand it more."

"You really are your mother's daughter!" Goku said, smirking at me.

"What?" I cried, a little indignantly, "So I inherited her genius brain, what can I do about it?"

"I know, Bulla. I haven't told you yet how blessed I feel that you're my mate because of your cleverness but I guess now's a good time as any."

I blushed from his confession. He liked that I was smart and that knowledge made my heart jolt a little.

"You're smart too...Just not in a nerdy-science way," I murmured.

Goku grinned at me, swooping down to kiss my forehead. The gentle touch of his lips somehow made my breath caught.

"Oh, trust me, princess, I know I'm not a complete idiot but I'm nowhere near as smart as you...All the same, I'm touched that you're trying to console me by telling me something I already know."

I opened my mouth to retort but he reached down again, this time to kiss me on my mouth. It was another one of his extremely wonderful toe-curling kisses that had me in a daze but I refused to be distracted.

"G-Goku, what should we do though when our time together is up? When they try to take us away from each other...I-I don't think I can cope without you...Just the very idea of being separated, even for just a day, it's terrifying me," I said, tears welling up my eyes.

"I feel the same way too," Goku agreed, "I can feel that my Saiyan instincts are telling me that it's not a good idea to pull us apart...I don't think we can survive the separation."

"Let's think up of something that we can do then," I replied, reaching up to kiss the tip of his nose.

The next couple of days rolled by much like the previous ones except this time we didn't just talk about nothing, this time we ran through our options and tried to come up with plans as to what to do. I even brought up the subject of escaping this place but we agreed that that would require some time and more intricate planning.

All the while, Goku and I felt an odd mixture of dread and elation. We were exceedingly happy that the bond grew stronger every day we were together but we were terrified at what might happen if our captors came to separate us.

I wasn't at all prepared for how they finally did it though - separating us. It was in the very late hours of the night and Goku and I were sleeping soundly, arms wrapped about each other when they decided to pull us apart.

Suddenly as if he just knew instinctively, Goku got up abruptly and his arm held onto my still tired and half asleep form.

"Hmm? Goku dear, what's going on?" I mumbled, groggily, eyes still closed.

Goku stayed silent but I could tell he was on alert. His body sat stiff and his arms were wrapped around me so possessively and protectively, I knew this wasn't just something to be brushed aside and go back to sleep with.

I was just about to finally get up myself when I felt his arms wrenched away from holding me, a harsh cry from Goku tore out from his throat and I felt my own body get manhandled and pulled right off the bed. The scream that came out of me was a panicked, petrified wail and I was nearly out of my mind with worry for Goku whose touch I no longer could feel.

"Gokuuuu!" I screamed, eyes struggling to see in the dark.

"Bulla!" came his call. He sounded stricken with fear for me.

"There, there, Kakarot," drawled out a voice that was by now had grown familiar on us, "Don't fret. We're not gonna hurt your little whore here too much..."

"Fuck you, Cumber!" Goku snarled, I could make out his silhouette as he struggled against the one holding him who I assumed was Cumber. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Bulla! I'll kill you if you touch her!"

"Shhh," another voice joined in and I knew that this one belonged to the other Saiyan guard who had brought me to Goku that night he'd won me. Planten was his name.

"Don't piss yourself, Kakarot," he chuckled, sniffing my hair as he did so, "This is time's up for you both. The next bout is starting in a day so we'll need to get this shit wrapped up. No more fucking for the both of you 'til god knows when."

"No, please!" I cried out in desperation, "You can't do this! You can't!"

More shuffling sounds were heard and Cumber suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan. From the glow and aura that surrounded him, I could finally see everything and what they were all doing.

Two unknown Saiyan guards were holding onto Goku, each one hanging on each of Goku's arms. Cumber stood a foot away from Goku, his already wild hair glowing gold and stood in stiff spikes. He turned to look at Goku in an eerie glare and winked at me.

Then, faster than my eye could see, Cumber had planted his fist straight into my mate's stomach. I watched in horror as Goku gasped and doubled over but he couldn't even fall down because the other Saiyans were holding onto him. His face contorted in pain and my heart felt like bursting out of my chest just from seeing him suffer.

"Gokuuu!" I screamed, tears falling off of my eyes like a stream. I struggled against the hold that Planten had on me but it was ultimately futile. He didn't budge and laughed instead at how powerless I was.

"I've wanted to beat you since the first night we brought your little whore to you," Cumber stated nonchalantly, "Don't even think about relaxing yet, Kakarot. We're just getting started."

Blow after blow was delivered to Goku and I could do nothing but stand there and weep over the suffering that was administered to my mate. Cumber would punch Goku in his face, his stomach and chest in hard powerful hits that were sure to cause Goku some pretty severe damage. I started sobbing uncontrollably when I saw the blood that came spraying out of his mouth when a particularly hard punch to the jaw was delivered. Some of that blood landed on my face and I cried even harder.

Everything inside me made me want to tear my hair out in a burst of anger and despair. My heart and mind cried out to Goku through the bond that we shared and it was almost like I could feel the pain he was in...Oh, and he was in so much pain! I couldn't even comprehend how he was still conscious in spite of it all. Goku truly was someone not to be trifled with. He had taken multiple blows by a Super Saiyan and still was pretty much awake. That in itself was beyond impressive.

When Cumber finally decided to stop the beating, he told the other guards to drop him and they did so carelessly with one of them even kicking Goku in the back so that he stumbled about on the floor.

Inside, I was completely shattered with how they had treated Goku. I felt like every cell in my body was calling out to him; to run over to him, to hold him in my arms and just help clean up his wounds.

But I couldn't do anything at all.

"You know, I'd really like to fuck your pretty little bitch here, Kakarot," Planten said as he sniffed more of my hair. "But she stinks of you right now...Now normally I don't give a fuck about fucking other people's sloppy seconds but because she's _your_ sloppy seconds, I think I'll pass."

All of them broke out into guffaws at this as if it was the joke of the century. Goku had glared at them even despite the blood that seeped into one of his eyes from a cut in his bleeding forehead. The Saiyans completely ignored him, however. They began to head out of the prison with Planten dragging me away and I called out to Goku in panic stricken shrieks.

"Goku!" I screamed, my voice hoarse from all the crying I had done, "Goku! Please don't do this! Please let me go to him! Please! Gokuuuuuuuu!"

"Shut up, bitch, or I'll fuck you right here and now!" Planten grunted. "I'll do it right in front of Kakarot and have him watch while the others hold him down. I don't care!"

At his cold threat, I instantly fell into quiet sniffles but it didn't stop me from feeling as if thousands of shards of glass were piercing through my whole entire being. That was the amount of pain I felt in my heart and mind at being dragged away further and further from my mate. It was truly incomprehensible to those who had never experienced it but our Saiyan instincts were practically screeching at us to run back and embrace one another. Our bond was too recent, it seemed to tell me, it was too new and fresh and I needed more time to really, truly know my mate. We needed to touch each other more, to make love more, to talk more in order to truly solidify our attachment.

Goku's eyes never left mine as he laid there on the floor, covered in blood, watching me sadly as I was taken away from him.

I was so distraught in the forced split-up that these Saiyans were responsible for that for a moment I forgot that I was completely naked.

I only ever remembered that I was in such a state of undress when Planten flung me into Zatulla's arms once we reached the women's quarters.

"Clean her up and get her ready for the next bout! Get that other Saiyan slave to be ready too. Calabash wants a pairing match this time around so the gifts are gonna be a pair too," Planten barked at Zatulla.

My heart leaped with hope at the chance that perhaps me and Goku would be reunited again and so soon too. I hoped with all my might that he too would be selected once again for this upcoming bout. I didn't really understand what a pairing match was but I knew that I could count on Zatulla to explain everything to me.

Being parted from Goku was a terrible experience for me as I realised that not only did my heart feel as though someone had ran sharpened objects through it but I also could feel the irritating stinging that burned at the bite mark Goku had given me. Intrinsically, I knew it was the physical reaction to us being pulled apart from each other too soon. My psychological reaction was that I was suddenly feeling so very depressed and desolate. I just couldn't stop thinking of Goku and longing for his touch, his laughter, his smile, those eyes...Everything...I just needed him so badly.

All the while as Zatulla washed my back and rubbed my face with some sublime smelling oils, I stayed quiet and crestfallen. Zatulla looked at me sympathetically but chose not to speak until her hands reached my hair to wash it. She suddenly stopped in her work abruptly, hands freezing almost as if in horror. I turned in puzzlement to look at her and was rather astonished to see her look of bewilderment. She didn't even look into my eyes, rather she was eyeing my neck in this deathly silent shock that seemed to bespoke of the thunderstorm to come.

"What...is this?" she breathed out, eyes glued to my bite mark.

"It's...," I was hesitant to say it aloud suddenly but then I gulped and decided to go ahead with it anyway, "It's Goku's bite mark...His claim to me...He bit me and I bit him in return. We're mates now...for life."

I trailed off and Zatulla's face filled with fear as the words sank in.

"You...You and him...You mated?"

"Y-Yes," I stuttered, panic growing in me as well.

If Zatulla had a reason to be fearful then I knew I should too. In the days I had known her she hadn't once shown me such a look of terror before.

"Oh, dear god, I didn't know you Saiyans were even capable of mating for life!" she whispered harshly. "This must be something only the Saiyans from your world can do. The Saiyans here are not known to become bound to one another as mates for life!"

"B-But, Koenigii said the Saiyans from where she's from do it too although it's a very rare occurrence...It's not unheard of," I trailed off, the panic in me doubling as I tried to process what Zatulla was saying. It can't be that these Saiyans don't mate at all...Could it?

"Koenigii isn't a Saiyan from this planet though, is she?" Zatulla said in hushed tones. "Listen to me, child, I have worked here as a slave for fifteen years. I was taken away from my home planet, Murdle, when I was about your age... I have never known these Saiyans to mate for life...Other races, yes, but not Saiyans. They would have warned me too since I have seniority over you newbies."

"Zatulla...I'm mated now...What does it mean for me, as a pleasure slave to be mated to another slave?" I asked tremulously.

"It means you're in deep trouble, little one," she intoned, dark eyes flashing at me in her concern, "It means that you better pray your mate wins all the bouts and gets you as his for life."

I cried again, heart heaving at the thought of being gifted to another gladiator instead of Goku. The very notion made me feel like vomiting and the mark burned at my neck almost like a beacon calling out to Goku.

"I didn't know you were upset because you'd been ripped apart from your mate...," she went on, "I thought the man you were given to had abused you and your first sexual encounter was dreadful."

"No," I shook my head, hating the idea of Goku abusing me. He was anything but abusive. "He was very kind to me. He treated me with...tenderness. I love him, Zatulla."

"Bulla, you mustn't tell the Saiyan guards that he is your mate. You mustn't ever let them know," Zatulla stressed, her tone becoming more hushed. "These Saiyans don't take kindly to the idea of having mated slaves. They don't like it; you see? It's troublesome because the mated pair can't be separated from one another for very long and when they are they lose the will to live and wither away. To these Saiyans, what is the point of keeping slaves who have no will to live? To fight for them in the pit? To be beautiful and ready for a good fucking? They kill you if they know that you're the half of a mated couple."

"Oh, Zatulla!" I wailed softly, tears streaming down my face unashamedly, "What am I going to do? I can't live without Goku! I can't allow myself to be taken by another man! I'd rather kill myself than let that happen!"

"Shh," Zatulla shushed me, "Keep your voice down, little one. We can't have anyone know of this. If they tell the guards about this, you'll be killed in the worst way imaginable. Don't, for one second, doubt how truly sadistic our captors are."

I nodded and wiped at my face, washing it with the heavily scented bath water.

"Listen closely, Bulla," she began, "You are going to pretend like everything is fine in front of everyone for the next couple of days. You can't show them your mark and you can't show them your grief. You don't know who you can trust."

I nodded again, this time staring at her in a determined gaze. I will live through this. I will survive it. I vowed to myself that I would for not only my own sake but my mate's as well.

"I'll help you hide that mark with an elaborate choker," she continued, "The rest, you'll have to pretend. I pray your mate does the same."

After I was done bathing, Zatulla escorted me to my room. She fastened the choker around my neck and bade me good night.

The mark felt itchy and hot underneath the cool gems of the necklace. I sighed at the feeling, focussing on it when I could almost hear Goku inside my head! I looked up alarmed and ran to my window. The male quarters couldn't really be seen but if I pressed myself to the edge and really strained, I could make out just a sliver of the image of their dorms.

Sniffing the air, I smiled broadly when I caught the now all too familiar scent of the sea, earth and woods. It wasn't strong, just a delicate trace of him could be caught in the air but I was so very glad. I closed my eyes and sighed yet again but this time it was in relief. The itching at my neck slowed and nearly disappeared altogether. The sexual desire I hadn't felt since I was so devastated at my loss of contact with Goku returned. I could feel my breathing grow heavier, my breasts tingling and the delicious dull ache thrumming through me from my womb.

I could feel him now inside me, in my blood, and in my thoughts. He was fine albeit a little beaten up but they must have at some point healed him a little for he seemed no longer to be in too much pain. Goku let me know through the bond that he was alright and I tried my best to convey my emotions to him as well. I think it worked because suddenly I felt the bite mark at my neck tingle and this time it was in pleasure. I flushed but smiled again when I could feel through our emotional link that we were suddenly both slightly aroused again.

We continued to share emotions with each other for a while until my body grew so tired that it slid down onto the floor. I fell asleep curled up underneath the window that night.

—

The next day, Koenigii cornered me at the baths and immediately started to ask me what my experience was like being given to Goku.

"So what was it like, getting fucked by the old man?" she joked, brow quirking at me, "Is he any good in bed as he is out there on the pit? I watched him, by the way. He's a beast! And sexy as fuck. Girl, I don't know why you put up so much grief over fucking him. He must've marked you hard, huh?"

I flushed scarlet at her choice of words, my cheeks growing ever so warm at how crude she was being.

"Don't talk about Goku like that," I snorted defensively, shifting my eyes away from her, "He was very nice to me..."

Koenigii wasn't deterred at my standoffish nature though and instead leaned in to nudge me a little.

"Ooooh, so he was 'nice', huh?" she said in a sing song way, "So he was all sweet and tender when you guys had sex or was he anything like that rough wild beast out in the pit?"

I shook my head and rushed to get away from her. Talking about Goku and what we had made me uncomfortable as I felt that all those wonderful moments we shared together only truly belonged to us. It felt like it would be an invasion of privacy if I were to tell Koenigii about it now.

"C'mon, don't be like that, Bulla!" she whined, chasing after me every step of the way, "You have no idea what it's been like here without you. I've been bored out of my mind just getting horny over the spike in pheromones caused by the heat season. And don't lie to me and say you guys didn't have sex either! I can smell you both all the way from here!"

"Koenigii, just lay off, okay?" I protested "I don't feel like talking about it..."

"Girl, I heard that you and me, we're both gonna be the gifts for the next bout of the season which is tomorrow!" she said, exasperatedly. "I wanna know what it was like so that I can at least prepare myself if he wins."

Her words made me snap and I turned on her like a snake about to strike its prey - I was so fast so hostile that Koenigii nearly stumbled backwards.

"If he won again, _I_ would be with him," I hissed at her, lowly, "There is no way in hell Goku is going to even look at you. He's mine and you better get that through your thick skull!"

Koenigii stood there, stunned into silence at my reaction. I was so furious at the mere notion of her being with Goku that all reasoning flew out of my head and all I saw was red. She made me want to smash her head in against the walls repeatedly until her caved and her brains were splattered.

"Whoa...Chill, girl...," Koenigii said carefully, "You know I was just kidding, right?"

I glared at her in response and she shifted under my gaze a bit.

"Sorry, Bulla," she tried to say again, "I really didn't mean it like that. I know that once you're mated it's actually physically impossible for you desire anyone else. Guess I forgot that you were mated there for a second…"

I was still glaring at her but what she said intrigued me enough to break my silence.

"What do you mean?"

"A mated couple can only desire their mate once they've bitten each other and exchanged marks. They won't want anyone else no matter how attractive that other person was. The desire just isn't there."

"But what if someone tried to rape you?" I asked, tentatively, "Can a person who is one half of a mated pair survive being taken against their will?"

Koenigii shook her head and a look of sympathy flashed across her face.

"No," she answered. "They'll usually kill themselves if they were raped by someone other than their mate. Sometimes, if they can't kill themselves, they will just wither away and die depressed and heartbroken."

This new information confirmed my fears of getting raped by someone else. Determined to escape this hellish place, I vowed to myself that I would not become a victim of rape.

Later that night, I asked Zatulla what a pairing match was and she sat down on my bed to elaborate further on what exactly occurred in the pit when there was a pairing match. With every detail that she shared with me, I grew more and more upset. Nothing sounded very optimistic and the only thing that served as the light at the end of the tunnel was the chance that Goku might fight in this bout too. I prayed that he was.


	11. Chapter 10: Second Bout

**Author's Note:** Yes! Chapter 10 and finally! There will be no smut in this one too but as usual this chapter will contain sensitive themes.

Anyway, I would like to express my appreciation to my new followers and those who have stayed loyal to my fic and reviewed! Thank you so much! You have no idea how incredibly happy I am when my email notifications come up and I see that it's a new follower or a review coming in.

Shoutout goes to Kakarotto's Princess, AlexanderMan, and Jo for your continuous support and stream of reviews! :D I love you guys!

Thank you to buzzk97 for following my fic!

Again, please join in on Kakarotto's Princess' forum called Goku and Bra (An Odd Pairing). :) I just wanna see more of you GokuBra shippers...It's such a pain when your OTP happens to be like the most unpopular ships of all time...XD So it's great when like-minded others can just gather and talk about our favourite pairing.

WARNINGS: Language, sensitive themes, blood, gore and violence, etc.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Second Bout

The next day was like a bizarre repeat of the day I was given to Goku on the first bout. I got up, bathed, was dressed and made up like some doll by Zatulla again and put into a flying, floating-bell-jar-container only this time it was bigger than the last and Koenigii too was put in the same one.

Koenigii was dressed in a similar outfit as mine. Swaths of soft gauzy-like material were left trailing down our sides but our torsos were barely covered in a tiny sequinned bra-let. Her outfit was a soft pastel blue while mine was a soft pink colour.

She eyed my dressed up state and smirked a little.

"You're lookin' mighty fine, girl," she drawled. "I don't think your mate is gonna be able to resist you looking like that. You know, despite the fact that you're perfumed head to toe with all kinds of sweet smells, you still smell like him."

"I do?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's faint but it comes from your neck where he bit you."

'Oh, shit,' I thought in alarm. 'If Koenigii can smell it then surely the other Saiyans can smell it too. Shit! I hope to god no one will notice..."

"Take care, little one," Zatulla said as she waved at us.

The ceiling then cracked open once more and we were lifted up into the sky. We could see everything as far as the eye could reach, from the colosseum itself to the lands beyond. Once again, it was jam packed full of free Saiyans all of them making as much noise as possible. The whole arena was buzzing with the sound of their roars and cheers. They were clearly more than just a little excited from the prospect of the upcoming fight. The heat season was still ongoing and many of them were clearly under the effects of it; glowing scarlet eyes, sharpened fangs and manic grins.

I trembled a bit at the thought of some other pair that didn't have Goku in it winning the bout today. I didn't think I'd be able to survive it, being given to another man. It really frightened me, the idea of what would happen to me or Goku if a situation like that really became reality.

Koenigii pressed her face to the glass in mild excitement. I could see her dark eyes lighting up and her tail swished about her in the giddiness that she was feeling. She was a Saiyan and from a planet that was still almost as violent as the one we were on now. The only difference was that her people seemed to be more similar to the Saiyans from our world - blood knights who were always hungry to do battle but needless killing wasn't particularly enjoyed. These Saiyans, however, were supremely sadistic creatures who relished at the suffering and pain they could inflict on others, their love for battle seemed more to the point that they enjoyed the killing and causing pain above all else.

"Bulla, look!" Koenigii cried out in her excitement, "They're all in pairs and there are about ten pairs in total...They've been given weapons too...This is sure gonna get bloody!"

I watched with a sinking feeling as the guards brought out more weapons and simply scattered it about the pit. Most of them were already holding one but in the event that they lost the one they were holding they could always retrieve a new one on the ground. There were maces, swords, tridents, whips and all sorts of other sinister looking melee weapons. They were either covered in spikes or were bladed and sharpened well.

My eyes caught the sight of Goku and I could suddenly feel all my love in my heart swell out, warming my blood and making me sigh at the sharp little pin pricks that burst out from my bite mark. Goku must've felt his mark tingle too because he looked up at me and even though I was about twenty feet up in the air, it was as if I was right in front of him, staring straight into those startlingly large charcoal eyes. Our love felt so real then almost like a tangible thing that I could reach out and touch. We exchange small secret smiles, our hearts bursting with the love we felt for the other.

I realised a little later that he was chained to Gohan and I didn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand, he was Goku's son and he was trained by Goku at some point so they certainly knew each other's fighting style well. On the other, Goku had told me himself that Gohan knew of his attraction to me and the scholar was clearly not happy with the idea that his father was lusting after a girl a year younger than his own granddaughter. If he was truly disgusted with just Goku's lust for me then how had he reacted to the fact that we are now mates for surely he would know the truth by now. And even if he wasn't yet aware of our status as mates then he must still know that Goku and I had slept with each other...Goku wouldn't lie if he was asked of it and I had a feeling Gohan would. And he might not even need to ask since it was likely that my bite mark would emit my scent just like Goku's did on mine.

"Your man is paired up with the guy that smells like a nerd!" Koenigii said, eyes widening as she took in Gohan's appearance. "Hey, he's pretty cute too. Looks a lot like your man to me, they even smell the same...Are they related or something!?"

"He's Goku's son," I muttered lamely.

Koenigii turned to look at me then back to the pit in apprehension.

"Your mate is insanely strong. His son must be too," she stated. It wasn't really a question but I chose to elaborate anyway.

"Yes, Gohan is strong. He might be even stronger than Goku if he trained as much...But for the past five years I know he hasn't, at least not as much as he used to."

Koenigii opened her mouth to reply but it was in that moment that the announcer began to yell to the crowd.

"Welcome, folks, to second bout!" he exclaimed, eyes alight and smile in place, "Today we have ourselves a treat! It's none other than a pairing match! You all should know the drill by now but in case some of you don't then lemme explain the rules!"

The crowd yelled and howled insults at the announcer. Clearly they felt like they didn't need to hear any rules. They were itching for more bloodshed and they just wanted to get the battle to start.

Some of them even began to throw stuff but the Saiyan guards who stood by the announcer swiftly and deftly kicked or punched the debris away, leaving the announcer completely unharmed.

"Settle down, Saiyans! You'll get your fucking blood bath soon!" the announcer snapped. "Anyway, the pairing match works a little something like this - the gladiators are paired up with each other and chained at the ankles. As a pair, they are given weapons and they have to fight and kill other pairs in the pit. If they break free of the chain, they have to forfeit the fight and be killed immediately. If the only remaining gladiator is one person whereby their partner is dead, then he is declared the winner of the bout but he will only receive one gift. The last pair standing wins!"

The crowd grew more and more wild. This time around, they seemed to be even more easily agitated and irritated, like the heat and the thirst for battle was so strong that they couldn't contain themselves. During the first bout, they were indeed pretty rowdy enough as it was but they only ever started fighting each other when blood was finally drawn in the pit, not before. Koenigii and I watched in abject horror as the spectators began to tear at each other; fighting, biting and killing one another.

One Saiyan woman was getting thrashed and raped simultaneously by a group of Saiyan males and she didn't even seem to hate it. In fact, from the sick demented smile she had on she was probably thoroughly enjoying herself. Koenigii shook her head and then turned to look back at the pit, obviously rather disturbed by that display of sadism.

"Well, that's that, folks! It's time to get readyyyy to ruuuuuumbleeeeeeee!"

And just like that the battle began. Goku and Gohan looked at one another for a brief moment before Gohan turned coldly from his father and Goku reluctantly turned the other way. Their bodies automatically hunched, feet spread wide and I could see Goku going into his signature fighting stance. He was given a spiked club bigger than his head which he tucked to his side.

Gohan was given a sword.

Some of the other pairs had immediately jumped at each other and were hacking away at one another in a frenzy. Already the smell of fresh blood wafted about in the atmosphere, driving the crowd to grow even crazier. The chained pairs were struggling to coordinate their attacks together while staying chained. None of them had yet approached Goku or Gohan. Perhaps they were a little afraid of Goku given how he had been so incredibly violent in the last bout and that he singlehandedly killed every single being on the pit including the other gladiators and the animals the size of dinosaurs. They knew just how dangerous he was and by extension, Gohan, for surely by now they knew that he was Goku's son.

"Gladiators, fuck Kakarot up, why don't you!?" cried a skinny, mean looking Saiyan. He was waving his hands at them, sending out what I was sure were rude gestures.

"Yeah, fuck that sonuvabitch up! Don't be such pussies! You're gladiators, motherfuckers, you're all gonna die anyway!" another one from the seats yelled.

"Kill 'em all! Kill 'em all!"

The crowd were shouting out orders for the other pairs to attack Goku and Gohan and I was instantly filled with fear for Goku's wellbeing. Only two nights ago he'd been beaten to a pulp and despite the fact that he looked fine and that Saiyans usually healed fast, I still didn't know if he was truly okay.

'Goku, please win this bout...Please stay safe...' I prayed in my heart, hoping that my prayers were answered.

Koenigii and I stood silent, fixed to our spot, not one of us daring to move as the other pairs finally began approaching Goku and Gohan. They formed a small ring around my mate and his offspring but not one pair dared to go further. Goku and Gohan stayed in their positions, not budging at all and even from this distance we could see the clear, cold glint in their eyes.

Everything was quiet. Even the crowd grew a bit less crazy than before. The only movement that could be seen was from this one Namekian gladiator who used a chain and he was swinging it slowly, prepared to throw it any moment but waiting patiently for the right one.

Then Goku sprang forth and Gohan was pulled along with him. In a flurry of kicks that were nearly too fast for the eye to follow, Goku managed to knock down two pairs without any resistance at all. Gohan, who by now was moving with Goku instead of against him, began hacking away at the fallen gladiators with his sword. They tried to defend themselves...Really they did...But it was all ultimately futile for Gohan's strength was just too much to defeat.

They moved that way for a while; Goku whacking at the gladiators in a series of lightning fast attacks and Gohan finishing them off with a slash of his sword. Some of the gladiators died even before Gohan got to them because Goku's attacks could be so powerful that just one swing of his spiked club was enough to shatter bones and skull.

A giant of a creature rushed out to Gohan and Goku suddenly, his partner flailing about helplessly as his massive body ran up to the father and son duo. He was a huge guy who stood about fifteen feet tall, with huge arms and legs that looked fat and muscular at the same time, horns protruding at the temples of his head. Goku and Gohan turned to him, metal club spinning in hand, ready to swing and Gohan holding his sword in a pose that meant he could strike at any given time.

Goku jumped up, punching the guy in the jaw instead of using the club. The punch flew upward as Goku's fist was thrust from below making the creature's head fling backwards from the impact. As the alien was just about to topple over, Gohan thrust his sword out and sliced at the man's belly, causing all of his blood and guts to spill out all over the soil. Gohan too was painted with splashes of red, his hard icy eyes glaring out from underneath all that crimson.

The Saiyan viewers screamed, howled and chanted as they watched father and son destroy anyone who stood against them. Many had even begun to chant Goku's Saiyan name every time he smashed his club into someone else's head, completely crushing the skull into smithereens, causing the blood to come spouting out like a fountain of red and the bits of mushy brain to cling to the sharpened spikes of his weapon. They also cheered and clapped whenever Gohan sliced at someone causing the blood to coat the ground and himself. Again, the sight and smell of blood really seemed to arouse them.

I was growing more and more fearful as I watched every single pair die at their hands except for one. This one other pair was also showing impressive skill on the battlefield as they managed to bring down every single other pair that came across them but up 'til then, they still had yet to face Goku and Gohan. One of them wielded a chained ball covered in large menacing looking spikes which he managed to use to great effect, swinging it around and smashing people in the head much like what Goku was doing with his club. His partner on the other hand was using a large scythe that had a lower and upper grip similar to the ones you used to mow down grass. He too could wield his weapon with expertise, successfully slicing the other pairs swiftly.

Koenigii grasped my hand, her expression very much like a child being given their favourite treat.

"I know those guys!" she began babbling, "They're from my home planet! We were placed in the same cubicle when we were traveling to Vegeta II! They said they were at sea when these Saiyans came to fuck with us! Look closely and you'll see their tails wrapped around their waist."

As I observed them carefully, I realised that she was right. They had their brown tails wrapped about their middle neatly and from where we were watching we couldn't really make it out at first but my now improved eye sight could see it quite clearly if only I strained a little. I nearly groaned at the luck of it all. Saiyans fighting Saiyans didn't seem like such a favourable odd considering they too should be capable of the same strength and battle prowess as Goku and Gohan. Then again, Goku and Gohan had fought a number of Saiyan warriors before and all lived to tell the tale.

'Please, please, please,' I prayed again, 'Let Goku and Gohan win. I need to be with Goku again! I'm just about going out of my mind from being apart from him! We need to be together again and plan a way to somehow get out of this god forsaken place. We have to survive this...We have to live.'

Koenigii too began to look hopeful and I assumed she must've been praying for the Saiyans of her home to win.

'My Goku will win,' I thought fiercely as I watched Goku and Gohan continue to mercilessly crush their opponents. 'That's what I need to do now... I need to put all my trust and faith in Goku. He's my mate so I must believe in him!'

I watched the battle with a pair of fresh new eyes, determined to believe in Goku and his strength. He had to win - he will!

Despite how violent and brutal they were when they fought, a small part of me, the Saiyan side seemed to look on in pride at how strong my mate was. Granted, I wasn't exactly fond of how much blood, guts and bits of internal organs were being shed about in the pit thanks to him but Goku truly was impossibly magnificent to behold. Him and Gohan really stood out and their strength not only appealed to me and Koenigii but even to the other Saiyans as well because by now the crowd was chanting their names. That was how fickle they were; they could change their minds about a person at just the drop of a hat and suddenly that person would go from absolute trash to a champion on the pit.

When Goku and Gohan had finally dispatched the last gladiator pair, the other Saiyan pair on the ring began to circle them. They eyed the Sons cautiously almost like they were a pair of dogs that were warily sniffing at another pair, sizing each other up and gauging just how strong the other pair was.

Then one of Sadala's Saiyans leaped forward, the one with the scythe, to swipe at Gohan's head, a move which Gohan parried without too much difficulty. What happened next though was that the other Saiyan, the one using the chained mace, had thrown the spiked metal ball straight at Gohan when he was distracted with the scythed one. Gohan twisted his body quickly but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough as the spikes managed to graze his left leg. He looked to be in pain as he fell to one knee when that happened. Blood seeped out of his shin and he grimaced.

Goku pulled Gohan back, retreating to a safer distance from the dangerous duo. He tried to examine Gohan's injury but Gohan wasn't having any of it. From what I could see so far away, Gohan seemed to have snapped at Goku and turned away from his father almost as if he didn't want to have anything to do with Goku. Goku seemed to look a bit upset then but their little father and son spat would have to wait because the pair from Sadala had chased after them and were attacking them even before they reached their destination. The one with the chain and spiked ball was expertly swinging his weapon in a way that caused it to whiplash at Goku and Gohan, completely destroying the surroundings.

Goku and Gohan moved out of the way; swiftly avoiding the debris and the murderous ball. Gohan's movements were a little sluggish but whenever he couldn't move out of the way in time, Goku would be the one to yank him back, effectively saving him from getting anymore injuries.

For a while, the Sadalans were chasing them all around the arena, the one with the spiked ball constantly whipped his chain about madly while Goku and Gohan quickly dodged out of the way just in time.

After a few minutes of being hunted like wild game, Gohan began to grow tired from the loss of blood. He fell down to his knees and panted heavily, staring ahead in dread as the Sadalan twirled his massive spiked ball over his head, ready to fling it over to him. He flung and the ball came whistling through the air straight at Gohan's face, the crowd watched in hushed fascination and Koenigii and I waited with bated breaths, praying for our own individual benefits. Just before the ball connected with Gohan's face though, Goku stepped in front of him and swung his metal club at the ball with all his might, swerving his torso at about a hundred and eighty degrees so that he could really take a good swing at it.

The ball and bat made contact and a loud clanging could be heard, echoing throughout the coliseum; the sound of metal on metal was somewhat grating to my ears. From the hit, the ball soared back straight at the scythe wielding Saiyan so fast no one really saw what happened. Not at first at least because even the crowd was stunned and neither Koenigii nor I noticed anything peculiar until suddenly a burst of red appeared. The way the red spread about in violent torrents, splattering about everywhere, the red pearl drops spreading and growing almost like a blossom first stretching out its petals until it all fell away into a pool of scarlet, would forever be engraved in my mind.

It was then when everyone realised that the ball Goku had batted with his club had flown back straight into the scythed Saiyan, killing him on the spot! No one saw it coming and everyone was just completely gobsmacked - a pin drop silence filled the air. Then, without wasting another second, Goku flew straight toward the other remaining opponent and drove his clenched up fist right into the man's gut, catching him off guard and making him spit out from the pain. He was quick to recover though and spun his chain around so he could whip Goku with the ball on the end. Goku ducked, dragging Gohan a bit into the foray because of their chained ankles. Gohan looked pained but he tried to keep up as much as he could.

Goku ducked a second time when the remaining Sadalan flung his chained ball yet again, only this time, when he straightened up again to his full height, the Sadalan had managed to wrap his chain around Goku's neck.

Goku's hands immediately flew to the chain and he tried to pull it apart but to no avail. The Sadalan tugged on the chain by grabbing onto it and then wrapping himself around it, effectively pulling it tighter and suffocating Goku.

"Looks like Kakarot's done for!" the announcer bellowed from the podium. "Saiyans vs Saiyans in an epic showdown! Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like this battle is gonna end soon and not in a pretty way at all!"

It was then that Gohan got up and flung his sword right at Edame, the Saiyan from Koenigii's home planet. He sidestepped and the sword missed his head by only a few inches. The crowd groaned and hollered all the more when the sword missed; some of them disappointed that Gohan's throw hadn't hit while others were happy to be cheering on Edame.

Edame continued to tug at the chain so hard that he got to pull both Son men closer to him despite how they both dug their heels in the ground and were resisting as much as they could.

The next thing that happened again went by like a dream sequence; all too fast and slow at the same time. Like, you saw it with your own eyes but it felt so surreal and was so shocking that your mind couldn't even process it at first.

The minute they were close enough, Goku's arm muscles bulged and when he pulled at the chains round his neck, they broke into pieces, completely shocking all of us who witnessed it. He roared in triumph, the hand that still had a grasp on the broken chain that was still held on by a now confused Edame was tugged at, hard. Edame's frame soared toward Goku from the force and Goku didn't let it go to waste. His enemy was flying right at him so he planted a closed fist right into the man's gut. Then he punched, kicked and totally thrashed Edame, spilling his blood, shattering his ribs probably and just making the man spit his own blood out. He was just going completely savage on Edame, not sparing even a bit of sympathy to the now heavily injured Saiyan. He fell to the ground when Goku delivered a swift uppercut. Goku stopped the beating and stared down at Edame with that hardened cold gaze. A Saiyan guard had to step in to confirm that he was indeed dead. Everything happened so fast, like a whirlwind that came with a vengeance, one that ended violently.

I watched, stunned and a little horrified at how vicious Goku was yet another part of me was thrilled he was the winner.

Goku stood, covered in sweat, blood and grime, panting as he turned his head to watch as the crowd suddenly burst into explosive cheers and howls. The whole place actually truly did erupt with the sound of a collective of voices, all of whom were now on Goku's side. They couldn't stop chanting Goku's Saiyan name, "Kakarot! Kakarot! Kakarot!", over and over again, the whole coliseum trembled from the sound of their thunderous voices. They couldn't get enough of him all of sudden. He didn't even seem to notice.

Amidst all the thunderous applause and chaos, Goku's dark obsidian eyes found my sky blue ones and we stared into each other lovingly.

Then before I could even transmit to him a warning of alarm, Gohan stepped behind him, pulled back the collar of his shirt and punched his father in the face!

The crowd cheered even more at this unexpected development and I watched in horror as my mate was punched repeatedly by his own son. Then Goku brought up his hands to block the hits and began to dodge whatever attack he could. Despite how vicious Gohan was being toward him, he still seemed hesitant to fight back.

The Saiyan guard who had stepped in to check Edame's status was the one who had to break them up and he did so by pressing that button on that little tool they had. Goku and Gohan both collapsed onto the ground in violent spasms and they lost consciousness immediately after. I watched my mate suffer in the agony that the guard put him through and once again my heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. I love him so much; I couldn't bear to see him in so much pain.

'Please be alright, Goku…' I thought as tears began trailing down my face.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm seriously debating between letting Gohan and Koenigii become mates and an official couple in this fic...A big part of me doesn't want them to. What do you all think? Should we have a vote? Please leave me a review with your thoughts on this. :)


	12. Chapter 11: His First Love

**Author's Note:** Hoooo boy...So much drama in this chapter...I'm praying that I did justice to it. It was somewhat of a challenge to write but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I am very pleased to be able to finally write some Gohan dialogue.

As always, I would like to thank my loyal readers for your continuous support and love for me and my fic. We fanfic writers don't get paid at all and your reviews really are the only form of "payment" that we get so trust me when I say how incredibly elated I feel when I read a wonderful review that praises my story and I. Much love to you all.

Thank you to Kakarotto's Princess, Kara47, AlexanderMan, SS4Fan, Jo and Destiny for being so sweet and kind enough to leave me with positive reviews. Hugs.

WARNINGS: Language, some light lime, etc.

* * *

Chapter 11 - His First Love

Koenigii and I were brought to an entirely different place this time around. We weren't even taken to the male quarters when they were taking us to the winners of tonight's bout. Cumber explained that this time, the winners and the gifts would be brought to an open area, a little enclosure for us to "run around in". He had made it sound like we were animals in a zoo...As if it wasn't enough that they were entertained by the gladiators at in the pit but they also wanted to put us in a contained area where we could fuck each other under their watchful eyes.

Koenigii and I had made a face at him when he said it but we both kept silent. After the fight ended, she was completely voiceless but I caught a glimpse of her face and she looked to be in a grim state. Her mouth set in a straight line, her eyes stared on ahead, gleaming with unshed tears. She must've been saddened that Edame and the other Sadalan were dead. They were after all her people from the same home planet. I knew I wouldn't want to be in her shoes and I felt a little bad for her that I was glad I wasn't.

When we arrived at the enclosure, we saw that it was basically in the woods. The place was a forest, with tall gigantic trees towering over us, their trunks the circumference of a small house. My eyes caught how the shadows flickered in the darkness of the night sky whenever the wind blew and the leaves rustled. I could hear the sounds of animals howling, growling lowly and it was like a switch had been turned on inside me. The blood rushing, coursing through my veins, my heart beating rapidly to the point where I could feel my palpitation just under my skin. Running my tongue over my fangs confirmed that they had grown slightly longer now and sharper too. I couldn't see them but I had a feeling that my blue eyes were now probably a shade of scarlet. I turned to Koenigii and I saw all of those symptoms on her right now. Her eyes were gleaming red and her mouth parted to reveal a pair of pointed canines. She looked like some part feral creature ready to run out into the forest searching for a hunt.

"Whoa! Hold up there, little whores," Planten chuckled, "Can't let you run off into the wild without explaining some important information first."

He gestured to the forest then.

"All of that is your area of playtime. We're gonna leave you here for about four to five days and you're allowed to go anywhere you wish when you're in there. Don't even hope of escaping...If you stray too far, you'll know..." he elaborated, tapping his at his temple in stood beside him, smirking that obnoxious smug smile of his. My blood boiled at the sight of him like that and I felt my throat began to vibrate. I suddenly stopped myself when I realised that I was growling and that hadn't happened before.

Koenigii, too, looked ready to sink her claws in their throats and tear it out. She wasn't alarmed at the noises she was making and openly growled at Cumber and Planten. They snickered at her but didn't really do anything about it.

Cumber thrust his hand through our container and grabbed at Koenigii. She retaliated by scratching his arm, clawing at him as she hissed much like an angry cat. Cumber yelled in pain but his hand reached out to grab her anyway and he pulled her out roughly, yanking her out until she couldn't help but cry out from the pain it caused her.

Cumber still held onto her when he delivered one hell of a backhanded slap. Her head twisted to one side, nose dripping with blood. Koenigii wasn't afraid though, instead she glared daggers at him.

"Behave, bitch," he ground out, giving her a good shake.

"Your turn, princess," Planten grinned at me wickedly as he said it, hands reaching into the glass to make a grab at me. He caught on my wrist and tugged, pulling me out in one move.

I stumbled a bit when my feet touched the ground.

I turned to glower at Planten myself. I hated being treated so roughly like that. It was almost like another side of me was coming to life, the Saiyan side, which was practically screeching at me to simply clock a punch into his smug face. The Saiyan instincts I had inside me really just wanted nothing better than to cut lose and bite, punch, kick Planten and Cumber until they were nothing but a pile of messy red pulp.

"Quit glaring at me, girl," he grunted, the shit eating grin still in place, "What are you waiting for? Don't you want to run and look for your beloved Kakarot?"

I shifted my gaze to the trees in front of me and turned back to him questioningly. He nodded in reply and I sniffed the air then.

My eyes widened at the smell and almost beyond my control my feet started moving so fast, as fast as I could get them to move, practically tearing my way into the trees. Running as fast as I could, I completely didn't bother to even look back at Planten or Cumber or even Koenigii for that matter. One step after another, I simply ran and ran, tearing through the trees without any hesitation or fear, my body moving so fast that I almost felt like I was flying. I could smell my mate and he was there, in the forest, bleeding still. I tried to sense him through our bond and the excitement I felt pulsing within me grew exponentially. I couldn't seem to contain that bubbling feeling of anxiousness that was blooming in my stomach. I knew I was excited over the prospect of meeting my mate again but at the moment I was incredibly high on the hunt itself. It was like my Saiyan side was on high alert and going crazy happy at finding all the clues and then tracing his scent to get to him.

I recognised Gohan's scent in the air too but I tried not to focus on him as much.

There was the rustling sound of feet on the ground and I turned to find Koenigii trailing behind me. She looked truly like a half beast half woman creature. Her eyes glowing eerily, her face completely blank, mouth in a straight line, the moonlight highlighting her otherwise tan skin. She looked like she too was like me, ready for a hunt...Itching for it.

We remained silent in our search of the Son men but both were tense, crouched, eyes bloodshot and our noses doing the searching for us.

I sprang up when I caught a whiff of that familiar smell of the earth, sea salt and trees. Without wasting a minute, I rushed on, running so fast through the woods that I didn't even care to alert Koenigii. I had one thing on my mind and one thing only and that was Goku, my mate.

It was as I was running did I realise how much of a Saiyan I was in that moment. My senses were on high alert and the fact that I could see better even in the darkness was no small matter. I had always been the more human one of our little group of girls - Pan and Vivi and I. Pan was of course the most Saiyan-like of all given her interest in battle and martial prowess but even Vivi was stronger and had keener senses than I did. I had always been the one yelling at them to slow down for me, to tell me what they could see when the lights went off, to tell me what could they smell, to be the clumsiest.

Now, I was none of those things. I was like some wild jungle cat; fierce, elegant and swift, determined to find her mate.

So lost was I in my thoughts that when Goku tackled me to the ground I didn't even see him coming. He had jumped out from the bushes the minute I neared and pushed me to the soil, immediately burying his face into the crook of my neck to nuzzle at my mark lovingly. I, too, returned the favour, pushing my face into his muscled neck and snuggled against the mark I'd given him. It was still there and it still looked rather fresh but the smell wasn't quite as potent as before. I blushed as I thought of how that smell was actually _my_ scent...

"Bulla, I missed you so...," he groaned, tongue swiping at my mark gingerly. He placed his lips then to nip at the tender skin and it was my turn to groan.

"I've missed you too, Goku..."

Our arms were encircled around the other as we tended to our marks but then I suddenly remembered of how he had been beaten just two nights ago right when we were pulled away from one another and concern for his wellbeing became my top priority.

Immediately, my small dainty hands reached out everywhere to touch him. I stroked his biceps, his deltoids, the ribs and the bunch of muscles there and then down they went to touch his abdomen and all the sets of muscles there. He chuckled at my light feathery touches but his own hands busied themselves to touch my body in return.

"Yes, princess," he smiled down at me, charcoal eyes twinkling with adoration, "I'm here. I'm alright. You can stop worrying about me now."

I scowled up at him, hands now stroking his back, up his spine then down to his butt. I squeezed the tight solid flesh there with both hands and he gasped.

"You're my mate, Goku," I said, licking my top lip as I watched his lids flutter low, "Of course I'll worry about you..."

"Alright then, princess," he conceded, "If worrying over me means you'll put your hands all over me, then by all means, worry away...In return, you can let me worry over you too."

His already busy hands started stroking up my sides, the finger tips lightly brushing agains the underside of my soft breasts. He'd trail those skilled hands of his up and down, the tips always teasing, always softly - just a whisper of a touch. I moaned softly and tried to pull him in closer to me but he merely chuckled at me again and pulled further away, his hands never leaving me.

Goku's right knee was in between my thighs and his whole frame loomed over me as we lay there on the ground under the moonlight. He lowered himself to me to capture my mouth with his in a searing kiss that left me panting, eyes glazed and my core growing damp. I blushed when he pulled back to stare down at me, those hard cold eyes in place. He looked like some starved animal ready to pounce on me and ravish me thoroughly. Like Dracula in his werewolf form, where he'd seduced and lured poor Lucy out into her gardens that night and raped her. He had rutted with her like the animal he looked like then. I was Lucy in this scenario. I was filled with this addictive feeling that my mate found me so utterly desirable and that made me even more of a wanton.

We were kissing each other furiously, hands grasping at our clothes frantically, desperate to get the bloody obstacles out of the way. My skin was practically craving for his touch. I wanted nothing more than to rub my unbound breasts against his chest, to spread my legs apart so he could better position himself in between them, to feel him rub against me, to hear his husky voice whisper wicked things into my ear. A gasp broke past my lips when his kisses grew deeper, his teeth nipped at my bottom lip and I could taste the copper flavour of my own blood. I knew from our bond that he'd caught onto my intense desire to feel more of him against me and he'd reacted accordingly - he was domineering, fierce and masculine to a fault. The Saiyan male inside him once again surfacing. His tail came to find mine so he could tangle with it and more pleasure filled my body.

"G-Gokuuuu," I stammered when he bent to kiss at my collar bone, then to the swells of my breasts.

Goku stayed silent but his mouth trailed further south and his hands grasped my sequinned bra-let and pulled it until my breasts sprang free of the contraption, completely bare and exposed to his wolfish gaze. He left the bra-let encircled around my stomach and simply watched me pant below him. I felt my cheeks warm and I knew I was blushing so hard that I was probably very red now. My arms came up to cover my unbound chest, the Saiyan side suddenly not quite so prominent and out peeked shy, innocent Bulla. Why did he have to stare at me so? It made me feel so uncomfortable...

Goku pulled my arms apart, growling softly in protest. His eyes roved over the heaving soft globes lustily and I squirmed under his gaze.

"Beautiful...," he said softly, his voice was that of in awe.

He leaned in to capture a rosy bud with his lips and I cried out the minute he made contact. Lips kissed and nipped at my rose tipped breasts, his tongue laving lazily over the nub causing me to moan continuously.

It was in that moment that we would be discovered - Goku licking the nipple of my right breast, his body in between my legs and my hands in his wild untamed spikes, me lying on the earth right beneath his bulky body.

"Dad, what the fuck!?" a strangled cry came out. I knew immediately who it belonged to and my fear suddenly tripled and I quickly scrambled underneath Goku but before I could even really do much, I felt Goku being ripped out of my arms and pulled away from me.

Gohan stood glowering at us in such anger that I felt sure he would have transformed into a Super Saiyan if there was no limiter implanted in his head. His big, dark eyes which were so like Goku's were staring furiously at the both of us. He'd pulled on Goku to the point where the man now stood a few feet away from me and Gohan was kind of in between us. Underneath the moonlight which we all were trying our best to avoid looking into, Gohan's fury was radiating off of him so strongly that even Goku looked slightly unsettled.

I knew this was Gohan at his most angry state because from all the years of getting to know him as Pan's father, he had always presented an image of a good, loving, mild mannered man. I have never even heard him swear my entire life and here he was using the mother of all swear words.

"You disgust me," he snarled harshly at Goku, teeth baring as he grimaced at his father. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Dad? She's a little girl, for god's sake! Why would you even touch her like that? You're sick! You're a pedophile! What you do sickens me!"

And before Goku could say anything in reply, Gohan had grabbed onto his collar with one hand, the arm shooting out so fast that I couldn't quite see what just happened. He pulled back his other arm and let it lose, punching Goku straight in the eye, the hand holding the collar was let go upon impact and Goku stumbled backwards from the pain and force.

Gohan didn't stop. He let out a roar that was so frightening and tortured at the same time, scaring me and probably all of the animals in the forest shitless. I watched in horror as he ran up to Goku and lashed out at him viciously; punches and kicks raining down on my mate. Goku brought his hands up to defend himself, blocking and dodging some of Gohan's attacks but he was being pushed back by the powerful force of Gohan's blows. If I knew my mate, and I was pretty sure by now I knew him quite well, he wasn't exactly putting up that much of a fight. And from our bond, I could sense the feeling of deep remorse and regret seep into his very bones.

I nearly cried at his reaction.

'No, Goku,' I thought fiercely, 'You shouldn't feel guilty. We're mates now. It's only natural for us to love each other!'

If Goku felt my thoughts, he ignored them because he continued to half heartedly defend himself.

"I can't believe you, Dad!" Gohan screamed at him, throwing in a hard kick into his father's ribs. "Mom and Goten just died not even two weeks ago and you're fucking Vegeta's little girl!? What the fuck is wrong with you!? How dare you even touch her!? She's a kid, for fuck's sake! She's younger than Pan, you sonavubitch!"

Goku held his tongue but he winced at the kick Gohan had delivered him. His hand flew to the injured area but the rest of him was still in a defensive stance.

"Say something, god dammit!" Gohan roared, tears streaming down his eyes. "Why the fuck would you do something so sick!? What in the fuck could possibly have possessed you to fuck Bulla, a girl young enough to be your granddaughter, huh, Dad!? Tell me!"

His words were cutting into me so deeply that I suddenly was aware that I had tears streaming down my own face. What he said did make sense and his anger was completely justified. I, too, was now suffocating in guilt as I thought of the circumstances and how messed up everything was.

Chi Chi, Goku's wife had just recently died and in the most cruel, inhuman way ever. So did Goten and my own mom...And here we were, Goku and I, completely absorbed in our own little world, too focused and in love that we didn't even think of the consequences of our actions.

 _But you did think of the consequences, Bulla..._

A voice suddenly appeared in my mind.

 _You did think of it. Even Goku did but you're a mated pair and this was meant to be. No matter how much you fought against it, your bond was a sured thing._

Just as Gohan was about to punch Goku again, I stood up quickly.

"Gohan stop it!" I screamed my heart out.

Gohan didn't turn to look at me but he did stop in his tracks abruptly. The hatred in his eyes didn't dim though and he continued to glare angrily at Goku.

"Stop this, Gohan," I tried again, my tone stern although not as loud as before. "You have to try to understand us...We're mates now...My heart and soul is bound to him. I don't care if he's old enough to be my grandfather! He isn't and that's enough for me! It should be enough for you too!"

"Bulla...," Gohan bit out, "Stay out of this! You have no idea what he's done to you! You're just a kid! You don't know that he's taking advantage of you! Of the heat season and the full moons! He's _sixty_ years old, Bulla! What the hell kinda mate is that!?"

Gohan sounded absolutely repulsed by the whole idea that we were together. So much so that when he said 'sixty', he practically spat the word out as if it was the bile that had risen up to his throat from his disgust.

He still stood poised and ready to deliver more damage to Goku. Eyes still trained hard on the man he had once so respected and aspired to be.

My Saiyan instincts were going haywire from trying to get me to defend my mate but my human side could completely understand where he was coming from. Of course he would feel this way, it was completely natural to react with so much anger and emotion. Because I could empathise with him, I knew that what he was doing, how he was behaving towards Goku wasn't unwarranted at all.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I shook my head to brush them away. My heart was hurting for Gohan because I knew full well how terribly devastated he must be from knowing all of this. A girl younger than his daughter was having sex with his father. A girl who happened to be his own daughter's best friend. A girl whom both father and son had watched grow up before their very eyes from the day I was born right up until this point. And his father just didn't seem to care at all of the fact that he had just lost his mother and baby brother. That the fate of his daughter was completely unknown and probably his wife too.

Yes, Gohan's absolute disgust and fury was completely justifiable. I could not deny it at all and perhaps this was why Goku too had held his tongue.

"No, Gohan," I stated, my heart though hurting for him truly could not deny my overwhelming love for Goku. "I said it before and I'll say it again. Goku and I are mates now. I don't care if he's sixty or seventy or a hundred years old. I love him, Gohan! He's my mate, can't you see that!? He's marked me and I've marked him! Please try to understand!"

Gohan refused to even consider my pleas. He was growling so loudly, his teeth practically gnashing against each other, his eyes blazing red and the veins in his neck and forehead popped out from the obvious strain.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let a little girl do all the talking for you, Dad?" Gohan snidely asked, "So what now? You're not only a sick depraved, dirty old man who likes fucking little girls but you're also a coward? Can't even stand up for yourself, huh, Dad? Can't even deny that you're nothing but a sick, disgusting, dirty old man who couldn't even mourn for his dead wife and kid but instead chose to fuck a sixteen year old!"

Goku's jaw ticked twice at Gohan's taunts. His own dark eyes glared back in a deadly gaze that would've sent any other lesser man running for the hills. But not Gohan...Gohan stood his ground and smirked in return.

"Oh, are you angry now, Dad?" he taunted mockingly, "Did I hit a nerve there? Don't like hearing about how you're a sick old bastard who likes to fuck little girls young enough to be your grandkid, huh? Is that what hurts you the most, Dad? Or is it the part where I said you just don't give a fuck about Mom and Goten's death?"

Goku glowered at Gohan in an even more menacing way, his reddened glare was so fierce and full of killing intent, I almost felt like speaking up again so as to avoid anyone from killing each other. The guilt, fear and remorse was bubbling up inside my belly that I felt almost sick with the furious rush of emotions. My whole world was spinning and I felt my knees tremble from under me.

"So which is it, huh, Dad?" Gohan continued, "Which is the comment that hurts you the most? Because I'm dying to know the truth! I'm dying to know if you even care at all that Mom was raped by those fucking assholes who put us here in the first place! I'm dying to know if you even felt sad at all at the idea of Mom being gang raped by those...those _monsters_...and they ripped off her arms like she was some kinda rag doll and still they raped her...! That they made Goten and Vivi, your own kids, watch her as they did things to her...Do you even care, Dad? Do you?"

When Goku still only stared at Gohan in that same awful glare, refusing to speak up, Gohan snapped and he let out a cry so loud and long that I had to shut my ears with my hands. The rage that spread out from his body was so overpowering, so explicit that I shook in absolute fear. My knees gave way and just as I was falling to the ground, Gohan flew to Goku in lightning speed.

The punch that came was such a strong blow, Goku's body was thrown yards away, crashing into some trees and causing the barks to shatter, toppling the great plants to the ground. Gohan chased after his father, not at all pausing for breath, still shouting out his pure, unadulterated anger at his father.

He stood before Goku and punched and punched and punched. Blow after blow, hit after hit, right hook, left hook, uppercut, elbow blow, knee blow, every single attack he could perform, he did it. Gohan didn't hold back, he was going all out now and Goku was letting him...Goku didn't fight back...

When I saw the blood that stained the ground where they stood, I cried even harder for my mate. He was so filled with guilt that he didn't want to fight back...He didn't want to hurt his son who was his first born and his first true understanding of what pure, unconditional love was...The boy he so dearly adored with all his heart was hurting so badly then that he wouldn't allow himself to fight back even though every single particle in his Saiyan blood was screaming at him to do so. I knew how my mate felt, I knew exactly what he was thinking and it was all because of this amazing bond that we shared.

It was all the proof that I needed. Our love was real. It was valid and Gohan would just either have to deal with it or leave us be.

'Goku, please,' my mind whispered to his through the connection we shared, 'Fight back, Goku...If you don't, you'll die...'

Gohan continued to reign more and more incredibly powerful punches and kicks at Goku. His sharpened teeth were on full display as he shouted to the heavens, only the whites of his eyes could be seen as he had gone completely berserk.

Still, Goku refused to fight back, only blocking some blows every once in a while.

"P-Please, Gohan...!" I stammered, my voice a choked whisper. "Please stop this! Can't you see that you'll kill him if you go on!? Please stop!"

The first born son of the world's saviour ignored me and he only continued to deliver more deadly and harsh blows to his own father. Goku's face was now a bloody mess, his nose was crushed, his mouth just spitting out blood, his eyes were nearly completely eclipsed by the swelling that had developed. I was certain that some of his teeth had even fallen off from those powerful hits.

Fear for my mate's life overrode my fear of Gohan and I got up on trembling legs that now felt like jelly and half limped, half hopped to where Gohan and Goku were.

"Gohan, stop!" I screamed, desperately, "Please, stop! That's enough! You're killing him!"

My eyes couldn't even see straight anymore as tears kept pouring out of them. The heart in my chest cavity was beating ever so loudly that my superior hearing could hear it so clearly almost as if it was ringing in my ears. No one could even imagine how immensely scared I was for my Goku's life.

It was then that Koenigii stepped out of the shadows and came to my aid. I remember thinking what an angel she was, beautiful and fierce, ready to do battle on my behalf. She was the answer to my prayers.

"Get off of him!" she snapped, hooking her arm into Gohan's, she pulled him back with such immense force that he moved a significant distance away from my severely injured mate, his feet kicking off from the ground. Koenigii managed to slam his chest down until he fell on his back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed, "He's your father and that girl over there is his mate! Do you even understand what that means, fool!?"

Gohan's eyes snapped to her and he roared into her face. Pushing himself up from the ground, he stood to face her with that same fury. He didn't waste any time in punching her in the face as well.

One hard hit and Koenigii's head whiplashed the other way, her bottom lip was cut from the impact and blood spewed out of the wound.

But instead of getting angry, her dark eyes seemed to gleam at him instead. Gohan stepped back a bit, perturbed by her reaction.

"Stay out of this, you Saiyan bitch!" Gohan barked, "This has nothing to do with you!"

Koenigii's eyes narrowed from the word he used to call her. She crouched low, brought a fisted hand up over her head while the other was stretched out before her. Both fists were pointing at Gohan and I supposed this was her fighting stance as well as her challenge to Gohan. Her tail was wrapped around her securely and she merely quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Call me a bitch again, I dare you...," she drawled, almost nonchalantly, "...bitch."

Gohan stared at her, his face still cemented with that scowl but he seemed to have hesitated in attacking her. His own dark orbs flitted over the cut lip and the blood that trailed down to her jaw, dripping down to the floor of the forest.

"Whatsamatter?" Koenigii asked, smirking as she did, "Feel bad that you hit me in the face? Why? Cause I'm a girl? Don't be. You punch like a little bitch, bitch."

That was all he needed to hear to be pushed into a fight as Gohan charged at her, completely ignoring the semi conscious Goku that was lying down bleeding on the ground a few feet away from him.

My heart fluttered in my chest as I ran to my mate to check up on him.

It wasn't until I had reached Goku's side and cradled his head in my arms did I turn to look at the assuming battle in front of us.

Koenigii had managed to hook her legs round Gohan's head, hitting him in the face repeatedly with her fists and elbows. Gohan growled back at her, trying his best to block her hits to him. He bowed his back, twisting her along with him as he slammed her into the ground, with him on top of her. The move caused her to gasp and momentarily slacken her hold on him which Gohan took full advantage of. He pushed himself up, bringing his knee up so that he could thrust it against her stomach. Koenigii coughed out from the blow, her eyes bugging out but she recovered quickly.

The Saiyan woman squirmed under him and pushed her hips up, bucking against his, effectively lifting his bulk up off of her. She then twisted her body to the side and slashed at his forehead with her pointed elbow. Droplets of crimson sprayed out from the hit and Gohan cried out in pain.

"Gah! My eyes!" he yelled, stumbling off of her.

Koenigii didn't wait. She got up and kicked him hard in the ribs. Gohan groaned in response.

She bent down to grab the collar of his shirt and lifted him clean up off the ground, his feet merely grazing the grass below them.

"You gonna stop, bitch, or do I have to make you!?" she hollered into his face.

Gohan grabbed her wrist and twisted it making her scream in pain. She dropped him instantly and she pulled back from him to give herself some space between them. Gohan too, retreated, eyes never leaving hers.

They both glared at each other as they panted heavily.

"Stay out of this, woman!" Gohan ordered, "This has nothing to do with you so just leave us the fuck alone!"

"Like hell I will!" Koenigii retorted, "Bulla and I are friends now. She's one half of a mated pair with that man you call a father! If you kill him, you'll kill her too. A mated pair can't live without the other, you fucking idiot! Every Saiyan knows that!"

Gohan stood glaring at her heatedly, still panting heavily. The sweat trickling down his face making the blood that trailed down from his forehead spread even more across his face. He stayed quiet though and didn't say anything back to Koenigii.

I sat there, cradling my mate to my bosom as I watched these two in their glaring contest. I had to admit that Koenigii's words really warmed my heart and I instantly began rooting for her. Of course I didn't want anything bad to happen to Gohan but if she could somehow talk some sense into him, make him see things differently then it would help.

"Look here, Saiyan woman," Gohan began threateningly. "This girl is younger than my own daughter. She is sixteen years old! Sixteen! And my father, over there, whom you claim to be her mate is sixty years old! Sixty! How is it possible for them to be mated?! They can't be! It's disgusting how far apart in age they are!"

"Oh, yes, they can!" Koenigii argued, heatedly. "Mated pairs may be a rare occurrence back in my home planet, Sadala, but I have seen with my own two eyes a mated pair with an even bigger age gap! My great grandfather and grandmother had about fifty years age difference. She was eighty years old when she met my great grandfather who was only thirty at that point...Mating is an absolutely natural part of a Saiyan's life. Most of us won't but we know not to stand in the way of those who are mates."

Gohan fumed at her words, not at all ready to accept it.

"I don't believe you! How can a sixty year old man even think about having sex with a sixteen year old kid? It's disgusting! It's wrong! It makes me sick!"

Koenigii's eyebrows narrowed even more and she returned his glare.

"So it makes you sick, so what?" she snapped, "Do you know that to deny your Saiyan instincts to mate bond with another is fatal if you do so for a prolonged period of time? Do you know that the fact that they even resisted at first was a feat in and of itself? There were three full moons out on that night. Don't even try to say you wouldn't have tried to put your hands on her yourself had you been the winner of that bout and she was your prize!"

My head snapped up to look at Gohan and he seemed to turn slightly pink in the face from her comment. Then a memory of mine surfaced and I remembered Goku telling me that Gohan too had been affected by my scent himself just not as badly as Goku was because we had imprinted on each other.

"Y-You...You wanted me too, Gohan," I stuttered slightly, "Goku said that those nights that led up to the first bout, both of you were affected by my pheromones! You wanted me too! Don't be such a hypocrite, Gohan and just admit it!"

Gohan's face suddenly took on an expression of such regret and shame that I kind of pitied the man. His eyes looked to the ground and a light flush coloured his cheeks.

"I would never have acted on those feelings, Bulla!" Gohan protested, harshly. "It was beyond my control to react that way since it is the Saiyan heat cycle that's going on right now. I am part Saiyan too so I can't help my reaction towards your smell!"

"And yet you condemn them for acting on their Saiyan instincts to mate and mark each other?" Koenigii admonished, "You couldn't help feeling horny for her either yet you stand there all high and mighty judging your father for naturally desiring his own mate? Tsk, shame on you, little boy! Bulla is right! You are a hypocrite!"

Gohan turned to her, growled and pulled his mouth back to bare her his fangs. He was absolutely pissed at her words and he looked almost ready to attack her again but he didn't.

"I may have been affected by her scent but like I said, I would never have acted upon it! I'm a responsible adult! I'm not some depraved pedophile who would have taken advantage of the situation and fuck her! I am not willing to lower myself to the level of an animal like him!"

He jabbed his finger towards me but I knew he was pointing at Goku who was laying in my arms. I glowered at him, furious to hear him throwing insults at my mate, the Saiyan inside me spurred me on for a fight with Gohan.

"Don't talk about Goku like that!" I cried out, angrily. My tears spilled on Goku's face and he let out a small moan.

"Well, he is an ani-!"

"So are you!"

Koenigii had cut him off swiftly, her hardened gaze fixed on him as she said it.

"I don't care if you're a half Saiyan, boy!" she continued, "You're a Saiyan so that means you're an animal too. You have a tail for god's sake! If you look up into the full moons right now, you'd turn into a beast! No matter what you claim to be, you are a Saiyan and to deny your instincts is as detrimental as if you denied consuming food. Slowly but surely you will die...A Saiyan's instincts is not to be trifled with! It's not a switch you can turn on and off."

Gohan remained silent at this but I knew he was far from convinced.

"For your information, a sixteen year old Saiyan is considered an adult by normal Saiyan standards and culture," Koenigii explained, "The minute we hit puberty is when we are already an adult in the eyes of everyone around us. We're old enough to kill, fuck and hunt by ourselves with no adult supervision and no need for their permission. Many sixteen year olds where I'm from have conceived, carried and delivered babies. It is perfectly natural. It's your stupid human ideologies that are barring you from having an open mind instead of a narrow one!"

When Gohan still chose to keep quiet, Koenigii went on to present her arguments.

"I'm sure your idiotic human notions made you feel guilty about lusting after Bulla, whom you consider to be a kid. So you felt guilty...but could you stop lusting after her?" Koenigii challenged, "Could you stop your rising arousal then? Even now as we stand here, ready to fight each other to the death, I can smell your lust for me. Can you lie to me and tell me otherwise? Tell me what you're thinking right now is not somewhere between tearing me the fuck up or just simply to fuck me bloody. I dare you."

Gohan stood still for a bit before he finally sighed and took a deep breath.

"I...I'm not an animal...," Gohan said slowly, "I have a wife...Or at least, I had one still when these bastards came and took us away...I will not stoop so low as to fuck some woman I don't even know just because I'm currently horny right now."

Koenigii smirked at him.

"Okay, but can you tell your Saiyan instincts to stop being horny? Can you stop it from happening?"

"No, I can't!" Gohan admittedly reluctantly, "But I can still control myself! If I can still stop myself from fucking you then surely Dad can stop himself from fucking Bulla right!?"

Koenigii shook her head at him, rolling her eyes at how ignorant he was being. She was growing really impatient with him just like how impatient she was when I was first ranting about how I didn't want to mate with Goku. To a full blooded Saiyan woman, born and raised in a Saiyan culture, something so perfectly natural and acceptable to them was beginning to become exhausting to explain to people like us who were so adamantly against accepting it.

"What you and I feel for each other is completely different from what Bulla and him feel!" Koenigii exclaimed. "For them, their instincts to mate with one another is completely impossible to reject. The fact that they even tried to at first was a feat that's incredibly impressive. Their imprint on each other serve as that undeniable pull, much like a pair of magnets. You can try to resist and pull away from each other but it is all an absolute waste of time. A mated pair is meant to be and the sooner you accept this, the better."

Gohan continued to stare icily at her for a moment.

"Do you honestly want your father to die?" Koenigii asked softly, "Because he will, you know. You can beat him to the death now or you can ask him to deny himself his mate...Either way, he will die."

Gohan sighed and ran a hand through his spiked hair. He looked torn, half angry and the other half regretful. I knew he was finally beginning to lose that explosive temper of his and was so filled with relief that I exhaled a breath I'd been keeping for too long.

Gohan took a few steps towards us and again my heart was brought back up to a manic thumping. My arms grasped on Goku tighter, pulling him closer to me. Tears fell off my face and onto his as I began to grow afraid for his life again, scared to death of the approaching Gohan.

"Hey!" Koenigii cried out but Gohan lifted up a hand to her in a gesture that meant to say that he didn't mean any harm.

Gohan stood directly before us, his onyx eyes, so like his father's, glued to me and Goku who was cradled to me. Those eyes held so much pain as he studied what he'd done to his father and then he turned them on me.

"It's true then? You're his mate?" he asked slowly.

I nodded and brought up a hand to pull my hair away from the left side of my neck to expose the mark Goku had left for me. Gohan looked at it for a good minute before he turned to look at his father. My other hand stroked at Goku's high collar to pull it down so that his own mark, the mark that I gave him, was visible to Gohan.

Gohan gritted his teeth and turned swiftly, walking away from us in disgust.

"G-Gohan...," Goku's voice croaked out from his throat. "Gohan...P-Please...know that... I...did love...your mother...I still keep her...in my thoughts...And Goten too... I promise... I will avenge their deaths...one day..."

Gohan stilled, his back still towards us.

"Is there anything else you have to say?" he asked coldly without even turning around.

"Y-Yeah...," Goku croaked out, "I...I'm sorry, Gohan, for...hurting you like this... I'm not sorry I'm mated to Bulla but I am...so sorry that you're hurting because of me..."

Gohan clenched his teeth, hissed and walked away with wide strides. He didn't look back and he didn't say anything but as he moved I could see the moonlight catch the side of his face and I saw the man crying. Quietly and without sound but it was there, those tears that trailed down his cheeks.

He walked over to Koenigii and grasped at her hand, pulling her along with him wordlessly. I was surprised to see that she allowed him to, her eyes stared at me for a bit before a slow soft smile appeared on her face as she went along with Gohan. From the pheromones and excitement that I could smell from them I knew they were probably going to continue fighting...That, or they would just sleep together. It was bound to happen even if they hadn't imprinted on each other, their mutual attraction was obvious to anyone who saw them interact.

Gohan and Koenigii disappeared into the night, holding hands as the darkness consumed their figures.

Goku and I could here the sounds of their harsh heated cries in the heat of their sparring before eventually it turned into the sounds of moaning and groaning and the heavy panting of sex. The whole forest now reeked of their scents mixed together and it clearly affected us. But my mate was heavily injured and as I stroked his hair lovingly and kissed his forehead, cheeks and mouth, my heart tugged at the sight of him, the lust I felt for him dimming a bit.

Goku was crying...Silently, without so much of a whisper but it was undeniable. The tears poured out of his now very swollen and very bruised eyes. He was truly a sad image to behold and I couldn't help but cry along with him.

If only Gohan could see him now...How so alike they were in their heartbreak.


	13. Chapter 12: Starved

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I think this was the longest I've taken to write a chapter on this fic. I have to say this was another challenging one to write but I hope I did justice to it.

Thank you to all my readers and followers who have been my inspiration and motivation to continue writing this fic. Shoutout goes to Kakarotto's Princess, AlexanderMan and Jo for leaving me reviews! Hugs! And to my new followers: futaba mikami, Ryan-Draven57, Shiranai Atsune and Destiny2007.

WARNINGS: Language, some hardcore smut for all you adults (kids, seriously, don't read this chapter) and whatever other aspects that may offend your sensitivities...You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Starved

Shivering slightly from the cold air, I was vaguely aware that I had fallen asleep curled up next to Goku last night but now the comforting warmth he provided was clearly no longer there as I searched for that warm solid wall of muscles that was Son Goku all around me. My still half asleep brain also recalled that I had on only another stupid sequinned bikini and thong on so I was almost completely bare to the cold crisp morning air which made me groan at the absence of my mate in our makeshift little nest.

I began to stir at the sounds of heavy breathing and panting. My fuzzy brain was still under the influence of sleep but I knew it was probably time to get up. When I finally managed to open my blurry eyes slightly, I caught sight of a shirtless Goku on the ground doing push ups.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes as I continued to stare at my half naked mate exercising on the ground. He had his brown furred tail securely wrapped about his narrow waist as he went about his regime. The sunlight that peeked through the trees merely highlighted his beautifully muscled back and arms, the sweat making his skin glitter in some areas. He was counting softly to himself, panting slightly as he did so, completely oblivious to my roaming eyes. And oh boy, how they roamed over his perfect form. The lightly tanned skin looked absolutely mouthwatering, stretched over perfectly carved muscles like that. Those impressive arms looked even more powerful as he continued with his push ups, pearls of sweat dripping down the ridges of his deltoids, triceps and biceps, the corded muscles coiled attractively. The broad shoulders strained under his own weight but he looked completely unaffected, counting along like normal as he went on. He was every bit the Saiyan warrior because despite his obvious masculine beauty, the vicious scars that marred his visage was riddled all over his torso, a testament to his warrior status. My eyes grew fixated on one particularly large scar that stretched over his clavicle and almost reached his throat. Unconsciously, I felt my breath grew heavy and my tongue darted out to lick my top lip.

There was a nagging sort of feeling that wriggled its way into me as I sat and watched my overtly sexy mate do push ups in nothing but a pair of low riding pants. I couldn't really figure what it was though as I continued to mentally wonder what he would do if I slipped under him casually as he was pumping like that. I shut my eyes for a brief moment when that nagging feeling returned and suddenly it hit me. I had forgotten it because Goku's body had completely distracted me but my biggest concern surfaced - after the heavy beating he took from Gohan last night, was he even well enough to start exercising like that? The concern I felt for him suddenly tripled and I quickly got up to walk over to him.

Those dark eyes lifted up at me as I approached him and he smiled brightly, looking for all the world like the happiest little boy. I swear I didn't want to, but goodness, when he smiled at me like that it made my stomach feel like it was filled with wriggling worms and caused my knees to shake. He was just that adorable and charming and sweet all at once; I never ceased to stop melting over him. It was odd…To think that before we mate bonded I never really thought of him in that way…But now he was on my mind constantly and when he's smiling up at me in that cute way I always feel as though my head was high up in the clouds.

"Good morning, Bulla!" he chirped, cheerfully. He didn't stop lowering his torso to the ground and lifting himself back up again with those strong powerful arms of his. I kind of had to mentally smack myself just so I could recall again on why I was so worried about him exercising so soon.

"Good morning…," I said, staring critically at his perfectly chiselled form.

"Help yourself to some breakfast," he said, still smiling up at me. "I caught a fish earlier this morning and cooked it before you got up. You should eat it before it gets cold."

I didn't budge from my stance despite the fact that the smell of the smoked fish made my stomach grumble in hunger. Goku heard it and he laughed lightly, that gorgeous smile and sunny disposition lighting up even more. In response, my stomach did that weird syrupy thing it does whenever I hear him laugh, my breath hitched a bit and I almost had to slap my face with both hands to snap me out from my trance. Really, the man was a walking hazard to me…I simply couldn't resist his impossibly boyish charm.

"Are you sure you should even be doing that?" I asked in worried tones, "You just got beaten up to a pulp last night, Goku. I'm pretty sure Gohan even cracked some of your ribs when he thrashed you yesterday…"

Goku's grin remained as he continued to do his push ups. I could tell he was still a little sad about the events that took place last night but he was trying to brush it all aside, putting up a carefree front instead.

"Nah," he muttered, shaking his head slowly at me, "I'm all better now, I promise! Just look at me, I don't look too bad, right? Really, Bulla, I feel great right now! And you know I gotta stay in shape if I'm gonna have to fight every bout to win you…"

I flushed at his reasoning. My Goku was working so hard just to win me…It made my heart flutter and my stomach do those weird flippy things all over again.

"Goku…I think that's enough," I said, gently, crouching down so I was nearer to his eye level. "I know you think you feel fine but your body needs rest too. You shouldn't push yourself too much especially after taking so much damage. You could do more harm than good, you know?"

"But I honestly do feel fine!" he insisted, putting one hand behind his back so that now he only did push ups with just one arm. "See? If I wasn't well, would I be able to do this?"

He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, the hand that was on his back flew to his face where he wriggled the fingers. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly he was being. I loved it when Goku was being a goofball like this…It was one of the main reasons I used to like Goten for. Goten, who was my brother's best friend, would always hang out at our house and he was always making these ridiculous jokes that would make me nearly bust a gut laughing. I see now where that sense of humour came from…

"Or this?" he asked, this time he leapt up to his feet and did several backhand flips that would have made any gymnast proud.

When he landed in front of me he made another silly face again before abruptly grimacing at me, making a face that was supposed to be hideous but really it just made him all the more endearing. He put his hands up in a claw-like motion and started roaring at me.

"Watch out, it's the great monkey king, Son Goku!" he yelled, rushing at me as he continued to wave his hands, running up to me as if he were chasing me.

I squealed and ran from him, running as fast as my legs could carry me but I was clearly outclassed by Goku. He was way stronger and faster than I was and he caught me easily enough. Those strong arms roped with muscles came to encase me from behind, effectively binding me to him. My back was against his chest and I screamed in delight when he bent to rub his cheek against mine. He'd grown a bit of stubble there and so the feel of his rough skin rubbing all over my smooth one was a little unpleasant but it only made me laugh because he was being so playful.

"Gokuuuu, stop!" I gasped, giggling as he began to pepper kisses all over my neck, his arms still holding onto me from behind. I tried to break free of his hold because he was nibbling at my skin in a way that tickled me and it made me laugh nonstop.

"But I don't want to," he whined, peppering more kisses on the right side of my nape. Then slowly he trailed those lips to the back of my neck, and slowly still to my left. He kissed me softly at a spot right below my ear and then he moved those lips, sensually, lazily a centimetre away from the mark he had given me. My breath caught and I suddenly stilled in his arms, my knees once again turned to jelly and my mind clouded with desire for him.

"Oh, Goku…," I mumbled, my eye lids suddenly grew heavier.

"Yes, my Bulla?" he murmured back to me, lips whispering over my neck as he said it. He was still careful to avoid the mark though and I was itching for him to.

"Goku, please…," I pleaded, my hands went to hold onto his which were wrapped firmly on my stomach. I made my fingers stroke the rougher skin there, over his knuckles and then I laced my fingers through with his.

"Yes, princess?" he went on to kiss me, nuzzling the tip of his nose against my skin, "What is it you want? Tell me and I'll do the best that I can to make it happen."

"P-Please...N-Not here...Gohan and...Koenigii are...nearby..."

"Don't worry about them," Goku said, huskily, "They moved camp further away some time in the night. They won't hear us if we try to keep it down."

Goku's hands reached out to touch my face, uncurling from my hands and my stomach. Those calloused hands of his turned my face to look at his gently. He was so much taller than me and that made him lean in just to look into my eyes. The differences in our physiques made me feel so delicate and feminine around him; knowing that he was so much older, so much stronger, and bigger and taller than I was.

I blushed when he stared at me for what seemed like the longest time. Blinking rapidly, I struggled to find something else to look at because he was making me feel all shy and uncomfortable again. He's so handsome and wonderful and he has such a profound effect on me that I sometimes find it hard to stare into those eyes when he is gazing into mine so intensely.

"Bulla, look at me," he coaxed, sweetly.

I found myself breathless as finally my eyes drifted back to his.

"You're so beautiful, princess...," he whispered, his tone in complete awe. "I'm sorry I don't know any fancy words...But honestly, I think you're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on...And if I could look at you forever, I think I'd die a happy man..."

"Goku...," I whispered back, eyes widening at his confession. He may claim not to know how to be romantic but his straightforward and honest words were far more impactful to me. I never cared for pretty words anyway if they were just going to be cryptic and insincere.

But Goku was none of those things when he spoke. When Goku says anything, you can bet there's no hidden message behind it and our bond makes me know, without a single shred of doubt, what his true feelings are.

After a brief moment of just staring into each other's faces, Goku's lips suddenly crashed into mine, kissing me fiercely. Those shapely lips nipped and tugged at mine until my mouth fell open to give him the access he so desired.

Goku didn't waste any time to thoroughly kiss me. His tongue invaded my mouth, working its way in to stroke mine. I whimpered at his assault on me and felt my whole body warm at his kiss. The touch of that velvety, smooth hot appendage all over my mouth was so addictive to me that I moaned into the kiss even more. Both our tongues twined around each other, duelling for dominance as our lips moved for better access. My mind whirled at the taste of him - he had this warm heady flavour that hinted at the amount of meat he so liked to eat. It was addictive just like the rest of him. As we continued to kiss each other breathless, Goku's hands moved from my face to trail down to my breasts. I gasped into our kiss as his fingers squeezed repeatedly over each mound.

From my reaction, Goku growled lowly, pulling me closer so that my whole back was pressing against his chest and stomach. My heart skipped a beat when I felt a probing hard log of flesh rubbing against the small of my back. I blushed even harder when I realised what it was.

The hands on my breasts squeezed even harder, the knuckles that curled against my soft skin would pinch the rosy buds of my bosom every time he squeezed, the bra-let I had on merely served as an annoyance to my pleasure. My knees felt like jelly again as Goku mercilessly fondled me while simultaneously kissing me so throughly.

"Nnn," I moaned, squirming in his hands.

Goku merely growled in response; rubbing more of his length against me. He rubbed himself all over my back and even parts my bottom. One coarse skinned hand flew to my hip and he grasped me firmly there, pulling me closer so that I could feel more of him. The other hand went on stroking, squeezing, fondling my breast. I was longing to have him just take me on the leaf covered ground that I began to mewl desperately at him, my hands moving to caress whatever part I could of him.

He let go of me reluctantly but his hands made to manoeuvre my body so that it faced his. We continued kissing but this time I could finally touch more of him and when he closed the gap between us I could now feel his hardened length throbbing against my stomach.

When he lifted me up so that my legs could wrap around his waist, he did so without so much of a warning, catching me by surprise but I found myself absolutely giddy from the feel of him trapped around my slender legs. We resumed kissing each other, completely consumed by the other, arms wrapped around his neck and his hands coming up to cup the back of my head while the other cupped at my bottom to hold me in place.

So utterly lost was I in his kisses that again I found myself in total wonder at the feel of the hard bark of a tree against my back. Goku had lowered us to the ground but he was careful to lean me against a tree so that I wasn't completely down on my back. Our tails finally unwrapped themselves from our waist and they went about to stroke at each other tentatively before suddenly entwining with each other in a furious speed.

We both moaned at the spike in pleasure that we felt from just our tails curling around one another. Goku pulled back from our kiss, his eyes traveled down to my legs, his hands moving in to take hold of the tops of my thighs. He spread them open, hands trailed to my knees, curving under only to now spread out over the backs of my thighs. He pushed my legs apart even further before hooking my knees with his arms, pushing his body forward and over me as his palms flattened out over the hard bark. I stared up at him in wonderment as his broad, heavily muscled body loomed over me, those dark menacing eyes boring into mine as he made his move. Slowly, he began thrusting his hips to me, making sure I could feel his still cloth covered manhood against my most intimate part. The gasp that escaped my mouth was beyond my control and I trembled beneath him as he continued to hump against me.

"G-G-Gokuuuu!" I whined lowly, I felt myself grow wetter as he mercilessly continued to dry hump me.

"Sshhh...," Goku shushed, smirking down at me, "It's okay, princess... I know how much you want me...But today I really really wanna spread my mark all over you in a different way than the bite..."

"Wha-?" I cried out in confusion when he suddenly increased his pace.

"Sshhh, it's alright, Bulla...I've got you...Just take it, baby...I promise it'll be good if you just take it..."

I groaned at him, rolling my eyes back in pleasure as he continued to stroke his covered length against my now extremely soaked panties. He pumped his hips a few more times rapidly before pulling away quickly to shirk off his pants. The waistband of those dark low riding pants were merely left around the middle of his muscular thighs because he was in such a rush to just simply free his cock. Everything happened so fast, and my lust filled head couldn't quite take in how Goku was grunting loudly as he pumped his large pulsating cock with his hand before me. Before I could really comprehend what was happening I gasped aloud at the feel of hot, thick ropes of cum spraying out all over my still clad femininity.

Goku was groaning as he continued to stroke himself over me. My eyes drank in the sight of the turgid bulbous head of his cock, zooming in specifically on that tiny slit that was still dribbling with milky white semen. He grunted again, eyes squeezing shut, torso shaking as more and more of his cloudy hot essence shot out of him, this time the force in which it came out of him was so strong that it not only covered my stomach and panties but some of it even reached my face. I was stunned to feel some of that hot stickiness flick onto my cheek and a droplet landed on the tip of my nose.

Oh god! His scent! I couldn't help but squirm beneath him as that delicious smell invaded my senses. Immediately my hunger to taste him outgrew my gratification at seeing him spray himself all over me. Suddenly all I could see in my mind's eye was his cock right in front of me, in my mouth as I sucked and drank in his delicious taste.

Goku was panting slightly then, a little exhausted from coming so powerfully. The gears in my head whirled and I quickly snuck away from him, sitting up briefly before I leaned in to place my hands on his thighs. I smiled at him, a sweet angelic little smile, before swooping down to swallow as much of his cock in my mouth, fulfilling my fantasy.

"Ughhh!" Goku garbled something I couldn't even be bothered to hear. My whole mind and body was just too absorbed in sucking cock.

I tried to put all of him in my mouth but it was impossible to do so because he was just too impossibly big. I groaned in slight disappointment but tried to compensate by furiously sucking on his member. Bobbing my head up and down so I could further stimulate him, I drank in whatever cum that leaked out of him now. My hands went to stroke the heavy testicles and Goku hissed in ecstasy at my touch, his own hands came to hold onto my head.

"B-Bulla!" he cried out, eyes still shut tight. "Stop!"

I ignored him and continued to suck on his cock hard. The fingers in my hair fisted and he tugged lightly as if in warning that I should pull away now as he neared his release. But I didn't want to stop sucking him. I wanted to have him shoot all that delicious hot cum in my mouth so I could drink it all.

"Stop that!"

Again, I refused to and this time he snapped. Goku grunted at me, wrapping my thick hair in his hands, he pulled, yanking my head and successfully freeing his saliva coated cock from my mouth. I was so upset that I grabbed at his waist and tried to swallow him again, pulling myself to him, only to find myself an inch too far away from my goal. He hissed sharply at me, tugging my hair again without much gentility so that I could now stare up at him. I glared and hissed back, angry at him for taking away what would have given me intense sexual satisfaction. Goku's eyes darkened even more, narrowing at me for showing such open defiance but I didn't care. I was denied what I truly desired at the moment and he was the one responsible for that.

Goku snarled down at me menacingly. He curled his lips back and proudly displayed the fangs of his teeth. When he showed such open dominance over me, I couldn't help but feel a small trickle of fear course through me. I knew from our past sexual encounters that my fear only served to hike up his arousal even more and that would then reflect back on me, turning me into a wanton who found sex absolutely thrilling when I was a little afraid of him.

Despite my increase in desire for him, my Saiyan side also refused to be cowed so easily. I tried to make him let go of my hair but Goku wasn't having any of that. He yanked me back by my hair with one strong pull and I was suddenly on my back again. Quick as lightning, he had managed to position his cock right in front of my face. The other hand that freed itself from my hair came down to grab onto his hardened member, lifting up the hard heavy length a bit so that it was directly aimed at my face. From just one stroke, I watched in utter fascination and heightened sexual tension as Goku came undone right before my very eyes. Long, thin, hot strands of thick and sticky white cum shot out of him and landed on my face. I had to quickly blink my left eye at one point because one milky strand had fallen there. And Goku wouldn't stop grunting and growling as he continued to shoot out his essence right on my face. Some droplets found themselves on my bangs, others on my cheek and the other strands decorated the bridge of my nose, the tip, my lips and even cheeks. That absolutely divine scent and taste was everywhere on me now and I didn't hesitate to swipe my tongue out to reach whatever of him that I could, licking at his still warm cum, filling my mouth with it and just savouring the taste before I swallowed.

He let go of his grasp on my hair gently and I rested my head fully on the ground then. My eyes went out to search his but he looked at me in a haze of lust, eye lids heavy and his breathing uneven.

"You're mine, Bulla!" I heard him choke out hoarsely, "And I'm not gonna stop until I have you drowning in my scent."

He was panting slightly as he said this but within a couple of minutes that dark edge in his eyes was back again and as I lay there watching him, my excitement escalated once more. Goku's cock was growing bigger and harder again, coming back up from before it even managed to go completely soft.

He grinned down at me in that infuriatingly seductive way, winking at me as I scowled up at him. I sat up immediately as he made his next move, drinking in the sight of him all the while he did so.

Goku got up, kicked off his pants and bent down to me who was still sitting on the ground watching his every move. I wondered curiously about what he was about to do because he had crouched lower still, avoiding my gaze to look below my collarbone. I blushed brightly when his hands went about to stroke my breasts, the fingers curling over the sequinned bra I still had on. He clutched at the edge of the cups that held those mounds in place, curving his fingers rather delicately around it before finally looking back into my eyes and smiling wickedly.

The sound of the tearing of cloth, beads and sequins flying off from thread only to land on the grassy, leaf covered ground echoed softly around us.

I blushed brighter when Goku chose to get on his knees before me, all the while staring at my rose tipped breasts hungrily. His tail swished about behind him excitedly and I was reminded once again of what a dangerous creature a dominant male Saiyan could be.

"Stop that, Bulla," he snapped at me, teeth clacking against each other at my attempt to cover myself from that starved, leering look.

Goku snarled again, grabbing my wrists firmly, he pulled my arms apart so that his eyes were again free to roam over my bare tits.

Flushing under his penetrative gaze, I nearly covered myself again and he smirked cockily at seeing how his actions were affecting me.

He placed his hands about my shoulders and gently pushed me down so that I was once again flat on my back. My breathing grew more rapid as my back touched the dried crackling leaves, the smell of the grass and the morning dew still on them permeated my nose. I wondered what Goku had in mind now and I felt the blood rush through me as I waited in anticipation.

"You're mine...Every bit of you is mine," he hoarsely muttered, his eyes never leaving my breasts. Goku crawled over me, his powerful thighs suddenly were on either side of my waist and his hot hard length was once more right in front of me. I blushed again for the tenth time that day and stared up into his face, my mind wondering at what he could be planning.

Both hands came to take each breast in his palms, squeezing the flesh softly at first before he switched to pinching the rose hued nubs of my ample bosom. I moaned at his touch and my hands thoughtlessly reached out to his wrists.

"These are mine too," he whispered in that same lust dazed tone, "Every part of you belongs to me...So these...They're mine now, do you understand, Bulla?"

"Y-Yes..." I stammered.

Another pluck of the buds of my breasts before he grabbed them fully again, cupping his palms against the soft mounds and curling the fingers about them. He pushed them together and lowered himself to me, his large turgid erection rested now on my chest right in between each breast, the ball sacks felt like velvet on my skin. I literally couldn't believe my eyes as they followed the line in which he moved himself over me.

Then he drew his hands closer, bringing each soft globe closer to each other, sandwiching his hard manhood in between them until all I could see was the angry red bulb of the head of his cock from the folds of my breasts. I was shook to the core. Nothing could have ever prepared me for anything quite like what he had in mind then.

"Hold them like that," he commanded, his voice coming out of his throat as if he had swallowed gravel.

I did so without protest, willingly obeying his wishes. My small dainty hands came over his to hold each large breast in place and his own calloused ones slipped out from under mine, leaving only my hands alone on my own tits now.

Goku began to thrust his hips then, tentatively at first, merely stroking the length his cock against the soft flesh of my bust. He moaned at the feeling, completely covering my petite form with his own broad one.

I stared up into his face with wide eyed wonder as he continued to very slowly thrust his hips, the large thick cock rubbing against the softness of my breasts felt like hot velvet covered iron on my skin. I felt my womb tingle from everything I was experiencing but my mind wondered at what it was.

"G-Goku?" I queried, blushing suddenly at my ignorance.

"Mmm?" he quirked a brow at me, "What is it, Bulla?"

My eyes suddenly couldn't really look straight into those deep pools of liquid onyx anymore. In my embarrassment, I felt my cheeks heat up even more as I trembled at the feel of his pulsating hot shaft in between my breasts. This...thing he was doing to me...I had no clue what it was! I didn't even know something like this could be done. What was it even called?

"Uhmm," I mumbled, still avoiding his gaze. "Wh-What...a-are you d-doing to me?"

Goku stilled in mid thrust, head cocked to the side to stare at my beet red face better. Those gorgeous dark pools of eyes stared at me in surprise and then he tossed his head back and laughed loudly.

He resumed thrusting into my breasts, increasing his speed even more, my ignorance seemed to have only served to heighten his lust for me. He was still chuckling lightly when he slapped my hands away so he could hold onto each soft doughy globe in his own hands. He squeezed roughly and pumped his hips even more.

"What does it look like, little girl?" he drawled out lazily, his voice dripping with a dark sensuality.

I licked my lips and gasped when one hand smacked my breast. He grabbed it again after soaking in the sight of how it jiggled from his slap.

"Hm, Bulla? What do you think it looks like?"

"I-I-I d-don't know!" I stuttered, avoiding eye contact again, I felt so embarrassed that I was so ignorant.

He was teasing me on purpose, putting me on the spot simply because I didn't know what this particular sex act was. I was only sixteen! And whatever forms of foreplay I knew of were still rather limited. It was unfair of him to ask me like this...But my heart thumped at the feeling of having his hardened manhood sliding over and over against my bare breasts. It felt so sinful, so forbidden and just incredibly stimulating as hell. I could feel my core clench and myself growing even wetter, my cum splattered panties felt so much like an obstacle that I just wanted it off.

"You honestly don't know, huh, little girl?," Goku gritted out, thrusting even faster. "You have no idea that I'm fucking your tits?"

My mind reeled at his words and as they sank in my whole body grew even more insatiable for him. Goku had fucked my pussy, he had fucked my mouth but now he had even fucked my breasts. I was stunned. I had never known such a thing was even possible. What kind of kinky depraved man would come up with such a form of foreplay? Oh, but how it only made me wetter, hotter and more lustful for Goku.

I mewled when he started alternating between stroking my breasts gently to pinching my hardened peaks. I shook my head at him in answer but my eyes were completely focused on the angry red tip of his cock as it slid in out of my view; peaking every time he moved his hips forward and disappearing into the soft flesh that were my breasts every time he pulled back.

"Open your mouth, Bulla and stick your tongue out!" he demanded, pumping into my tits vigorously.

Again I obeyed him without question, thrilled suddenly as my quick thinking made sense of what he had in mind. It was so utterly delicious; the feeling of having him fuck my bare breasts like that while my tongue stuck out to lick the tip of him every time it appeared in between the folds of flesh. He had been leaking out so much pre cum that sounds of his cock slipping away at my skin seemed to reverberate around us. My tongue greedily lapped up at the tip so that I could drink more of his addictive taste as he groaned and moaned above me.

One of his hands left my breast to suddenly curl about the back of my head, sinking his fingers into my hair and pushing my head forward so that I took more of the head into my mouth. Then, he let out a long, loud triumphant cry and came into my mouth without any warning. So much of him flooded my mouth that I could feel a lot of his hot thick liquid drip down my chin and the corners of my mouth. I swallowed whatever I could hungrily, licking the corners of my lips to get more of him in me. He pulled away from between my breasts and shuddered as more and more of his cum spilled all over my rose tipped bosoms. I stared at him with clear unabashed desire but he was staring at his handiwork with pride, drinking in the sight of my cum covered body as if it was a spread out buffet.

I really was beginning to really smell like him now, my own scent almost completely drowned out by the strong smell of a man, the earth, the sea and the woods.

"You...didn't...even... know...," he said in between pants, getting off of my torso and moving to position himself in between my legs.

Those strong big hands went to hold onto my hips and with one hard jerk, he pulled me closer to him, his thighs spread out to push my own apart.

"You didn't even know what I was doing to you...," he growled lowly, teeth glinting at me as he grimaced. "You had no idea...God, that makes me so horny for you right now, princess...You didn't know anything and you just let me fuck your tits without any reservations."

He pumped his hips once and his cock slid over my panty covered core. I let out a whimper at the feeling. He thrust again a second time before his hand went to grasp my right leg and pull it over so that my body too was forced to turn sideways. He did so gently but firmly until again I could feel that pulsating large cock directly on me. The hand that was holding up my leg slid underneath to hold me from under my knee, spreading my legs even further apart. The other hand went down to between us to hook his finger in the the thin strap of my panties that covered my sopping wet core. My whole body tingled at the feeling of his knuckles brushing lightly against the folds of my womanhood when he made to push aside that thin strap of fabric away. He could see everything now and that made me blush again, however, my shyness wasn't really warranted because those dark eyes were staring deep into mine again the minute he was done with his task.

He positioned himself at my entrance and when the tip of his cock went in just a millimetre I gasped and my body shook in response at the feel of him.

I blinked up at him, flushing at my needy desperation to have him just penetrate me and work my body until I reached that ultimate peak of release.

"You let me fuck your tits without knowing what it was...," he muttered, still in awe of my willingness. "So innocent...You're so innocent, princess...It's driving me crazy!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" I whispered back at him. A hand sought to touch his arm and he flinched at the touch of skin against his own. I wanted him inside me and he was stalling still so I made my hand slide over his bicep and squeezed lightly in invitation.

Goku grinned down at me, leaning forward and thrusting his hips sharply so that he buried his full wide length into me in one swift stroke. The feeling of my pussy walls being stretched to accommodate his magnificent girth, the testicles that rested against my core, the trembling hand that still was hooked under my knee, the sound of his breath and my own body quaking from just the feel of him inside me; all of it made my breath hitch and my heart to quicken its pace rapidly.

Goku began to thrust into me with a languid pace, driving into my body over and over again at a speed that made it seem like he had all the time in the world. The large palm and the long fingers that held me under my knee removed themselves from that spot and instead trailed further down my calf, lower still until those long fingers curled about my ankle to support the weight of my leg there.

Doubling his speed, Goku began ramming into me with short hard thrusts, making me shudder in ecstasy. Moaning softly at the spike in pleasure I felt when Goku's other hand, the one that had moved my panties aside, hooked its fingers once in my undergarments and tugged hard until the elastic snapped. That same hand clamped down on my waist to better support his weight when he leaned in even further to smash his hips into me with such raw brutal strength that it left me screaming in tortured bliss.

His breathing was ragged and I could see the pearly white of his canines as he continued to make love to me, the steady piercing gaze nearly driving me over the edge. Twisting my body even more, I flattened my hands on the grass and lifted my body up a bit so I could have more of that cock pierce me even deeper. Goku growled in approval, increasing his speed to an impossibly fast pace, thrusting so hard that the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the sloshing sounds of my feminine juices mixing with his own thick pre cum and both our harsh breathing rang in my ears.

"Like that, Bulla?" he asked, gruffly, pounding into my aching core without pause. "Do you like it when I fuck you hard into the ground like this, baby?"

I groaned something incomprehensible back at him in response, my mind too far gone into sexual pleasure to form words. Goku smacked my butt then, growling at me for not responding the way he wanted me to.

"If you don't answer me, princess, I'm just gonna stop this altogether!" he hissed through gritted teeth, slowing down his hips significantly.

Brows furrowing in my frustration, I whined in protest, pleading up at him with my eyes for him to continue doing me hard like he did before.

"Tell me what you want, baby girl," his words tore from his lips in a harsh tone, "Tell me exactly what you want and I will do it for you!"

"I-I want you t-to go harder, Goku!" I stammered shyly.

Goku groaned, pulling out of me swiftly. Grabbing me by the waist, he pulled me to him, lifting up and positioning me so that I was on my knees, my palms flat out on the dry leaves that scattered the ground. My back was to him again and I turned my head to look at him. He was staring down my back in grim fascination, his face hard with a dark look that adorned it.

Those big gnarled hands of his went about to knead the softness of my hips. They cupped my butt cheeks and massaged me there, the feel of the coarseness of his calloused hands on my baby soft skin made me again pant in my longing for him to continue just taking me until I finally reached the pinnacle my body was craving for.

Goku slapped me lightly on the soft rounded flesh of my right buttock before he slammed into me with a hard vicious pump of his hips, once again invading my body with such force that I came from him just entering me. My pussy walls flexed around his hard cock and more of my liquid heat seeped out of me, coating him all over. I could feel my core continue to clench and clench tightly around his width as Goku relentlessly ploughed his hips into me, fucking me so hard and brutally that I couldn't help but moan and cry out in pure bliss, my arms giving way and just crumpling to the ground while my hips and butt stayed up as Goku went on fucking me.

"Who do you belong to, Bulla?" he rasped in my ear, bending down over me so that most of his chiseled stomach was pressed close to my back.

"Y-You, Goku!" I cried tremulously.

"Good girl."

"If...If I belong to you...Then...that...makes you...mine too, right?" I mumbled, my voice hitching at every pump of his hips. I curled my tail about his waist to have him press closer to me and Goku grunted in response.

"Yes, princess," he said simply, lips moving to kiss at my mark lovingly.

Just two words was uttered by him and it was more than enough to fill me with such joy that I felt my heart constrict at how much love seemed to completely envelop my whole body. He was mine just as much as I was his. We belonged to each other and no one could stand in our way.

"I belong to you, Bulla...," he groaned against my mark, the rumbling in his chest vibrated to my skin making my pussy tightened around him in a vice-like grip. "I'm yours."

A hand of his left my hips to snake over my abdomen. The roughly padded tip of his finger flicked against the hooded pearl of my femininity, pushing me completely over the edge.

And with those words in my ear and his finger on my clit, I felt my aching core flutter from the earth shattering climax that shook through my body. It was so powerful, so intense that I blanked out, my mind seemed to have disappeared as all coherent thought left me. So consumed was I in my mind numbing euphoria that I nearly didn't notice his own release but the feel of his white hot seed as it coated my insides was so extreme that I came again, the first orgasm linking into my second one. I felt the tremors from my womanhood quaking from its continued erotic bliss.

Goku's whole body shivered from coming so hard, the hips still pumping against mine as he rode out his own climax. Some of his cum leaked out of me as he continued to spurt out more of his seed into me, the liquid hot mess trailed down my inner thighs and some even landing on the ground.

After a minute or two of us just trying to control our harsh breathing again, Goku pulled out of me reluctantly. He positioned me on my back gently before he entered me again, reaching down to kiss my forehead in a sweet loving way. My arms went about to kiss him all over his face, embracing him as I did so. We continued making love all morning with Goku positioning me in different ways, exchanging tender honey laced words to each other, my hands always reaching out to desperately touch whatever of his warm male flesh that I could.

It was only later when Goku and I sat side by side to feed each other did Gohan make his appearance.

It was Goku who noticed his presence first, his head jerked up at the approaching sounds of feet. The arm that was curved around me pulled me in closer protectively.

When Gohan came into view, he too was shirtless, the smell on him betraying his own early morning activities. He watched the two of us with that same sombre expression he had when he walked away from us last night.

"We need to talk," he stated simply. He was looking straight at Goku when he spoke and Goku nodded in answer.

"Alright," Goku replied.

"Just so you know, I'm still...disturbed by this whole thing you two have with each other but...I'm willing to put that aside for now. We have other important things to discuss and I'd like to get it out of the way as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Okay then...," Gohan muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Koenigii and I will be waiting by the river..."

We watched as he turned his back to us and walk away, leaving the two of us to wonder briefly about what was it that he wanted to talk about.


	14. Chapter 13: Intellectual Intercourse

**Author's Note:** 14K+ words...Seriously, the longest damned chapter I have written so far. Sorry that this chapter took so damn long to get out there. I really struggled with writing it especially since my weekend was pretty busy. To top it off, I wasn't planning on writing a lemon in this chapter but AlexanderMan and Kakarotto'sprincess asked me to and I just...couldn't say no...Lol. I hope you guys enjoy this one too.

Oh, and I forgot to thank my followers and readers! As always, my deepest thanks goes to my good friend Kakarotto'sPrincess. Thank you for all your support! Thank you to AlexanderMan, Destiny2007 and Jo for always leaving me such lovely reviews.

Thank you to my new followers; renegade991, CandyAftrDark, furiousSSJ2Gohan, raio10, TheBlueLightHouse. If I missed anyone, I'm so sorry! I will definitely try to get it right the next time.

WARNINGS: language, smutty scenes that should only be read by 18 year olds and older, etc.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Intellectual Intercourse

Goku and I got dressed together quietly after Gohan had made his appearance. Since I didn't exactly have anything really decent on and Goku had ripped off my bra and panties, I didn't really have anything to wear so he gave me his shirt instead. My mate decided he'd go shirtless for my sake so he only wore those low riding pants of his again.

I caught him eyeing me with interest when I threw on his shirt, the hem of it reaching my mid thigh because I was so much shorter than he was. He stared at my bare legs like he was a starving wolf watching a lamb scamper about in front of him. I blushed, the link we had told me that he wanted me again and his desire for me was also affecting me. I too, couldn't help but gaze in longing at his very gorgeous physique. Those rippling muscles, the very broad shoulders, those sinfully delicious six pack abs and the very alluring navel that was covered slightly with the coarse crisp hair that led further down south...

Blushing even more furiously, I ducked my head from him and Goku chuckled in response. When I dared look at him again, he smirked at me cockily, obviously pleased at his affect on me.

Goku wrapped a broad heavily muscled arm about me and pulled me in closer to him, nuzzling the side of my face affectionately.

"Later...," he promised, his voice a low guttural whisper, "I'm gonna take you somewhere quiet where we can be alone and fuck you hard all over again..."

I blushed even more at his words, turning so red and getting so hot in the face I felt as if steam was going to come out of my ears.

"Goku!" I chided lightly, tapping him on the arm. "You shouldn't think about such things when clearly there's something really important going through Gohan's mind!"

Goku chuckled and nuzzled deeper until the tip of his nose reached my mark and he inhaled deeply breathing in my scent that was mingled with his. He smiled against my sensitive skin and I felt the hair in the back of my neck stand up.

"Later," he repeated firmly, before giving my mark a chaste kiss and abruptly pulling away from me. That kiss got me feeling all hot and bothered but I went along with him, determined not to let our lust for each other delay us. His hand found mine and he linked his fingers with my own slender, shorter ones, squeezing my hand softly.

We walked together to the river hand in hand, like a true mated pair. The forest that surrounded us felt very much like our own piece of paradise and I couldn't help but admire the tallness of the trees that scattered everywhere. They cast even longer shadows and when we moved, the shadows seemed to move with us, like giants walking.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stay so chipper with the prospect of what lay ahead.

I was completely and utterly happy with my mate especially since our early morning activities clearly had a positive effect on me and for quite some time but now as we made our way closer and closer to the river, I began to feel a sense of dread creep in. I felt nearly all of my internal organs sagging and like my feet were made of lead, heavy and slow.

What would Gohan want with us? Exactly what was it that he had in mind? What else could he want to discuss about further with Goku and I?

I silently prayed that he would not attack Goku again, that he would be patient and understanding. I don't think my heart can take another round of him attacking and insulting my mate. Every single cell in my body screamed at me to destroy Gohan if he dared attack Goku like that again. My Saiyan side was becoming more prominent as more and more time was spent here on Vegeta II and I was now beginning to grow fond of entertaining thoughts of engaging in fist fights.

I saw Koenigii sitting by the river with her feet in the water. Her hair was still wet and she brought both hands together to twist it so that all the water in her hair would fall back into the river. Her dark eyes looked up in pleasant surprise at our presence.

"Hey," she called out.

"Hi," I replied, smiling slightly. My eyes drifted to Gohan though because he was the one I was more concerned about.

Gohan sat a few feet away, tending to a roast he had on a spit, the fire crackled and the smoke drifted upwards. He caught sight of us and aside from the slight glint in those dark eyes, he didn't really acknowledge us.

"You wanted to talk?" Goku asked quietly, coming within three feet of Gohan, the spit he had roasting was in between both men.

"Yeah," Gohan said, simply, "Sit down."

Goku sat, cross legged across from Gohan. I followed suit, sitting right beside my mate. Just from how close we sat, Gohan's eyes narrowed a bit but he blinked and then he'd schooled his features to look at us with complete neutrality. Some part of me dared him to just make move; to break out into a brawl or to throw insults at Goku again but most of me was indeed glad that he chose to not make a scene.

"Let's not mince words," Gohan began, exhaling heavily, "I wanna talk about our escape from this fucking place...This place is hell...We can't stay here forever. I refuse to be treated like some trained chimp at a circus ready to perform for these crazy bastards every single time there is a bout. I have a family to think about. My wife and kid...Pan and Videl might still be alive...I want out and I'm sure you guys do too."

"Well, of course we do," Goku replied, nodding in agreement. "This place is terrible. Bulla and I have spoken about an escape plan before but she said that in order for us to escape we need to know our enemy better."

Gohan nodded back, his eyes shifting to Koenigii. The Saiyan woman gave a curt nod as she made her way to sit beside Gohan.

"I may not be a Saiyan from this world or a Saiyan from this planet but from what I can see, our cultures are quite similar...We share certain ways of life that cannot be denied," she explained, "For example, in my own planet, we were also a warrior race that visited other planets only to rape and pillage that place and sell the now uninhabited planet to other species at an exorbitant price. These Saiyans are the same except they seem to relish the whole concept of inflicting as much pain as possible. We may have been space pirates ourselves but we never truly enjoyed mindlessly killing the weak."

"Yes, we've discussed this," I piped up, "Koenigii's people are very similar to the Saiyans from our world. That is, before planet Vegeta was completely wiped out and only a handful of us were left."

"Ahh, but you know what else I found out?" Koenigii smirked knowingly, "My groomer, Mana, is a bit of a coward...They're not supposed to tell us anything actually but I threatened to bite her fingers off if she didn't give me answers a few days ago and she relented. She told me that our captors are not just from a different universe...They're from an entirely different world!"

The rest of us stared at her in stunned silence. The gears in my head started to whirl at a high speed as I tried to make sense of all of the things that I have heard and seen since being captured by these sadistic Saiyans. My eyes widened when I remembered how the announcer had yelled that Goku, whom they called Kakarot, was from "Universe Seven and World Two". I gasped upon the realisation and my eyes snapped to Koenigii in my shock. She smirked and nodded in return, knowing that I had caught on.

"These fuckers...They're not from our world...I only found out about the existence of other universes from Bulla just a few days ago...," Koenigii continued bitterly, "But these Saiyans have gone beyond raping and pillaging other planets or universes. They have gone beyond to the point of finding alternate worlds, with more to conquer, more pain to inflict...Their greed and thirst for sadism is insatiable..."

Gohan, Goku and I sat thinking about what she said, trying to soak in the magnitude of the nature of our captors. I knew there was something not quite right about them...Oh, of course I was aware of how sickening their love to torture others was but their very existence seemed extremely bizarre. How they appeared, their immensely advanced technology, their way of life, even down to their oozaru form.

"I feel like they're a race of Saiyans who have lived a very long life...Like, way longer than the Saiyans from our worlds...," I muttered softly, "Almost as if-"

"As if they've undergone some form of evolutionary change..." Gohan finished for me. Koenigii, Gohan and I exchanged knowing looks but Goku scratched the back of his head awkwardly instead.

"Uhhh...Sorry for not being the smart guy here but what exactly does that mean?" he asked in confusion.

I couldn't help but break out into giggles at how adorable he looked when he couldn't understand what we were talking about. Some people might have found it irritating that Goku was so ignorant and childlike when it comes to certain subjects but I found it utterly endearing. And in that moment, I completely forgot about Gohan's existence and that he was absolutely disgusted with the two of us being a mated pair. I did the unthinkable instead - I leaned forward to peck my mate's cheek affectionately. Goku smiled, pleased he'd won a kiss from me.

"Oh, Goku," I sighed merrily, "You never cease to be adorable..."

I pulled back only to see Gohan staring at us with wide eyes which looked more in shock than in anger. Shaking his head as if the very image of us being sweet to each other like that was so abominably wrong, Gohan proceeded to then glare at us angrily. He was fuming silently but otherwise stayed quiet and it was Koenigii's turn to giggle. He turned his glare on her but she merely winked at him and I watched with interest that instead of getting mad, Gohan chose to roll his eyes at her. Koenigii didn't let that stop her from reaching out to him and patting his hand with her own gently.

"Well, basically it means that these Saiyans have lived a very long life, longer than the Saiyans of our world," Koenigii elaborated, "They have lived to a point where their bodies have changed in order to adapt with the environment around them. Their oozaru form is a much smaller, sleeker form that is not only faster but stronger than our oozaru forms. This is probably because judging from the local animals that we have hunted here, their speed is their primary weapon. This thing that Gohan caught this morning...It was lightning fast and it took the both of us to force it into a choke point..."

She gestured to the roast that was slowly being rotated on the spit by Gohan.

"The caturfah was incredibly fast too," Goku noted, thoughtfully.

I was bursting with questions from her explanation though and I quickly looked away from the animal (Goku, on the other hand, looked like he was salivating as he eyed the food).

"But, Koenigii," I began, "How is it that when we came here and we looked at the full moons, we transformed into their version of the oozarus instead of the gigantic ones we're supposed to? We may be Saiyans but we didn't have the time to go through an evolutionary change like they did. So why did we change to be like them too?"

Koenigii blinked a few times, thinking about what I had said. She worried her bottom lip and scrunched her brows in concentration. It took all of us by surprise when it was Gohan who answered me instead.

"I think...," he started slowly, "...The reason why we changed into their version of the oozaru is because we're here, on this planet, on Vegeta II. Despite not being a native of this planet, our bodies have adapted to suit it...I mean, think about it...Were we ever as strong or fast in our base forms back home on Earth?"

He looked at me and Koenigii but when his eyes fell on Goku who was frowning slightly from his words, Gohan rolled his eyes in an irritated way.

"Well, let's leave Dad out of this. He's always strong and fast, Super Saiyan or not...," he huffed, returning his gaze on us ladies, "But surely you guys have noticed the changes in our bodies too, right? I can't be the only one who's noticed it."

"Actually, Gohan's right," Koenigii piped up after a short span of silence. "I do feel faster and stronger...Sure, the effects of the full moons have really done a number on me but last night...Wow...I know for a fact that I have never been as powerful or as fast as I was..."

I let Gohan's reasoning drift through my mind and I seriously considered Koenigii's confession. I wondered if I felt the same way or not because part of me was telling me it was all just due to the full moons affect on us Saiyans. I had always felt a hike in my senses and overall speed and strength during a full moon back on Earth. There was also a clear leap in my libido but that probably goes without saying since after all it was the Saiyan heat cycle. Was it true though that our bodies have adapted to this planet? Could it be that I truly was stronger than I had ever been?

My mind raced back to last night's memory when I had torn through the forest in search of my mate and I felt like some jungle cat; sleek, smooth and fast as lightning. I had never run so fast that I literally felt like I was flying. And I recalled, with a sudden spark of excitement, just how incredible it felt to see so clearly in the dark and to hunt for my mate.

I thought again back to the very first day we arrived here and how almost immediately my sense of smell grew to an amazing level of sensitivity. I could catch the scent of nearly everything and everyone that was in that marketplace.

They were right. I had never been more at the peak of my health and strength than here on Vegeta II. We truly had adapted to this planet.

Gohan and Koenigii saw the light in my eyes as they both nodded grimly. They understood that I too was in agreement with them. Goku looked at me with concern etched on his face instead.

"Yes, having heightened senses and superior strength and speed works in our favour but it's also made us more...animal-like," he muttered, still staring at me with that same worried expression. "I have never felt the thirst to kill before...Not even during my fight with Frieza when he killed Krillin or even the time when Raditz tried to kidnap you, Gohan...Anger, yes. Blinding fury, yes...But not this out of control bloodlust."

Gohan and Koenigii both exchanged knowing glances. They, too, had gone through the same feelings. Gohan's violent rage last night was also proof that he indeed liked causing someone pain. We remained silent in our thoughts, too wrapped up in what it means to be so vicious.

"I don't know about you guys," Koenigii stated, "But where I come from, we are a very brutal race. We enjoy fighting a lot and sometimes even to the death. But last night... I have to admit that I really really enjoyed fighting with Gohan... It felt like it was the first time."

"Me too," admitted Gohan.

He was looking right at her when he said it and she smiled at him, sincerely. Gohan returned it, a small pleased smile spread out on his face. He looked suddenly very much like the nerdy scholar I was more familiar with. He was Pan's Dad, he was safe, he was kind and mild mannered. If he could stay like this forever then that would be so wonderful for me and Goku. Clearly, Koenigii was fast becoming someone who could calm him down and that could seriously work in our favour.

"When we fought each other last night...I think my instincts to just go savage was really intense," Koenigii continued, her eyes lighting up with her enthusiasm. "When I slashed your forehead with my elbow, that kind of was a surprise even for me. I don't normally use my elbows and I usually don't like to cut people up at the beginning of a fight but the need to see and smell blood was so strong...I just had to do it."

Gohan scooted closer to her in his own excitement, eyes sparkling the way hers did as he too began to recount his experience.

"Yeah, I gotta admit that punching you in the face wasn't planned either," he admitted, "But it was like something that I couldn't stop myself with. It was just instinctual. And when your lip was cut and you were bleeding, the sight of all that blood got me feeling so excited I just didn't think anymore. All I wanted to do was to rip you to shreds and yet at the same time...I also wanted to..."

Gohan's voice trailed off, the small smile from his excitement not quite disappearing but he couldn't bring himself to finish what he wanted to say. His gaze shifted and he squirmed in his seat a little uncomfortably. A light pink hue spread over his cheeks as well as the bridge of his nose and you could tell he was embarrassed. Gohan always smiled sheepishly and avoided eye contact when he was embarrassed. I used to think it was cute whenever he did that, especially with the head scratching but now I realised that that was another character tic that he'd inherited from Goku. It was just that my mate was usually so shameless he very rarely had that blush to go along with it.

Koenigii broke into gales of laughter, tossing her head back as she clutched at her stomach.

"Oh, you are so cute, Gohan!" she howled as she laughed aloud. "This, coming from the guy who couldn't keep his hands off me last night and this morning too! You human raised Saiyans and your ridiculous human notions...!"

Goku and I sat side by side and flushed ourselves. The topic of discussion had suddenly veered to such a weird place. It was making us feel rather uncomfortable what with the fact that Gohan had yet to fully accept our relationship as well as since he was Goku's son. I couldn't even stand to look at any of them as Koenigii caught sight of our red faces and burst into new peels of laughter. She was practically rolling on the ground then.

Gohan, on the other hand, was still red in the face but he glared at Goku and I when he saw how embarrassed we were. He snorted and shifted to continue twisting the spit that was roasting the game he had caught.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Koenigii chuckled lightly, wiping the tears away, "We're Saiyans and this is Saiyan heat cycle season! We're meant to be horny and violent during these times. Plus, let's not forget how once we're on this god forsaken planet our bodies have automatically adapted to suit it."

All three of us from Earth sat in an awkward silence, eyes desperately searching anywhere else to look except at each other. Koenigii was a pureblooded Saiyan who grew up on a planet full of her people and so being a little coarse as well as a little vulgar at times was completely acceptable to her. What she found acceptable was the total opposite for us though. As her words settled over us, I knew what we were all thinking - if Gohan and Koenigii who weren't a mated pair were already always horny for each other then surely me and Goku must've been at it like sex starved animals all the time...And they weren't wrong either. Again, Gohan's disapproval washed over us like an inferno. Goku and I didn't know how to react so we just sat there quietly.

"Enough about that," Gohan snapped, his tone was irritated but he didn't raise his voice much. "Let's go through what we understand about our current situation and what we can do to get out of it. So we are now going of on the theory that these Saiyans who have captured us are a more futuristic race who have had time to evolve slightly from our normal genetic makeup, we know that we can transform into a now different oozaru state from our usual two storey sized giant ape, we know that along with the effects of the full moon, our senses are heightened and we have become more animalistic than even during the usual full moon back on our home planet...So what else is there?"

"We know that despite the two of you being unable to transform into a Super Saiyan state because of the limiter, somehow your transformation into an oozaru state is possible...," I added, thinking over the list he had gone on about. This was one thing that did not escape my notice ever since the first time we transformed. "Any guesses why?"

Goku and Gohan suddenly looked up at me in awe as if they had just realised that fact. I was kind of shocked that Gohan didn't come to that conclusion earlier because he was supposed to be a smart man what with being a scholar at an established university and all. In fact, he's known for coming close to winning a Nobel prize for his work in advanced human biology. Apparently, he'd come close to discovering the origins of ki and exactly how it functions in the human body, nearly unlocking the means of how even normal people could fully utilise ki. Gohan clearly had been way more affected by the heat cycle and the changes his body was going through.

Goku being surprised at this revelation was no new issue since the man very rarely thought a lot about other things aside from food, fighting and...(very recently) fucking me. He wasn't an idiot per say, just that he was a simple guy who didn't want to waste brain power on anything that didn't involve what he liked. I really found that trait appealing though because he was such a total opposite of me and that simplicity was something that I truly admired. I may have been a silly teenager who was, despite her genius level IQ, for the most part into vapid stupid things like boy bands, makeup and clothes but yet I had always liked the Sons for their sweet and simple natures. Pan and Vivi never did things to show off or to simply be accepted into society. Pan was the unapologetic rowdy rough tomboy who wore fingerless gloves like some biker chick and was trained in martial arts so well that she could kick a hundred grown ass men into the ground no problem. And Vivi was a dancer because she just genuinely loved to dance, simple as that. There was never a time she used her dancing or singing as a means to get famous or wealthy. She loved it and did it simply because of that, if she happened to be famous along the way then that would have been an added bonus. I smiled suddenly, realising that these were all traits that they had inherited from Goku. My heart thumped a little faster at the realisation that I had always liked Goku's personality traits even before we were mated. It just truly showed that we really were meant to be. That we were made for each other.

"Well...I never thought of that...," Goku muttered, stroking his chin, his words interrupting my thoughts. "Could it be because they just never bothered to set the limiter in our heads to prevent us from turning oozaru?"

Gohan shook his head slowly.

"No...I don't think so...They made sure to set the limiters to block all of our transformations including the non Saiyan related ones such as my Mystic state and your Ultra Instinct form...Why wouldn't they set for the oozaru either? Especially considering it's like the lowest, weakest form there is," Gohan mumbled, his eyes frowning as he focused on the issue. "Like, imagine a toaster oven's set up...They would have 1 for a lightly toasted slice of bread, 2 for a slightly brown one, 3 for a very well toasted slice and 4 for a charcoal burnt one...It always works in a sequence like that..."

"Hmmm, yeah, you're right...," Goku drawled.

Koenigii's eyes turned to Gohan and she suddenly looked hesitant. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then abruptly closed it again as if she suddenly thought better of it. He looked at her encouragingly and she took the plunge then.

"Call me crazy but...Could it actually be because we have never transformed into that state before...? I mean...I was never able to turn Super in my entire life. In fact, no one from my home planet can do it. I've only heard of such a thing from Bulla and again she only told me this a few days ago..."

Goku, Gohan and I stared at her in alarm, our bodies suddenly tensing and our eyes flashed in realisation. Her theory...Could it have been possible? Goku was the first to speak and we all turned to give him our attention.

"Then...that would mean...that you guys can actually turn Super Saiyan...that is, if you learned how to now...despite having a limiter planted in your head?" Goku asked slowly. He looked confused but we all pondered over the possibility seriously.

"Fuck...," I heard Gohan breath out. You could tell he was floored from this new theory we were discussing.

"You think it's possible?" I asked, tentatively, eyes searching his.

He nodded rapidly then, looking around at each of us.

"Yeah...Yeah, I think it is possible...," Gohan started, his tone signalling that he was clearly onto something. "You guys may not know that I have been working on the study of ki and its origins..." I nodded to show him that I knew and he continued, "Okay, well, that wasn't the only thing I was working on. I've also been studying the Saiyan biology and how our bodies work, paying particular attention on how our bodies differ from humans. Remember how I was going around asking everybody who had Saiyan blood for samples of their saliva and blood...And how Vegeta, your dad, got really pissed off at me and nearly blasted me out of Capsule Corp when I came to ask you and your brother for some? Well, that was so that I could further understand how the Saiyan body truly functioned. I wanted to learn all about it so I would be able to know what sorts of ailments that we could contract or how to further enhance our rapid healing abilities and the secret to our strength, especially the transformations...And guess what I discovered?"

Gohan was practically brimming with excitement when he spoke then, his eyes shining brightly and I was suddenly hit with a memory of me and him chatting about my human biology homework I had one time when I visited his house to hang out with Pan. He had been just as enthusiastic and was very pleased to listen to all of my ideas and understanding of the topic. I nearly smirked at the memory. Gohan may have had Saiyan blood and the bloodlust for battle but he was still ultimately a true blue nerd.

"What?" Goku and Koenigii chanted.

"I discovered something really insane!" he cried out, looking like a kid who just woke up to Christmas morning, "A Saiyan's genetic makeup changes with each transformation that he makes! Meaning every single time the body transforms into a new state, the DNA changes slightly to accommodate with the intense level up that goes with it. That's why our muscle mass increases and our hair and eye colour changes. Our whole body goes through a crazy transformation and it's as if we went through a form of evolution that would have taken billions of years...I got Goten's blood samples every single time he transformed into a Super Saiyan state, from his base form to Super Saiyan 2 and every single time I studied the samples they were different from the last! Do you see what this means?"

"Oh my god...," I gasped, shocked at what he was implying, "They used our DNA to prevent us from going through our prison cells...The limiters they implanted in us must also contain a similar type of technology..."

Koenigii looked stricken and Goku's whole facial expression grew to that confused look he had earlier.

"I'm still not completely sure I understand everything that you guys are saying but I still can't figure out why they would overlook the oozaru transformation...It may be the lowest form there is but it's still stronger than our base form," Goku queried, "Is it because it's the weakest form so they just don't care?"

"That must be it...The guards here know how to go to at least a Super Saiyan level so the oozaru form, even if it's stronger than our original one, still doesn't stand a chance against them," Gohan said carefully.

All of us sat down to really think over all of these new discoveries. It wasn't a one hundred percent guaranteed truth but I was more optimistic than I had ever been since we arrived here in chains. If there was any small opportunity, no matter how slim it was, I would take it if it meant Goku and my freedom. If we were free we would be able to try to find other ways to save the others, wherever they may be. If we were free, we could collect the dragon balls and revive the dead. I would have my Dad and my Mom again...I felt a wave of sadness envelop me as images of my stern father and loving mother danced through my head.

"Well, it's great that we know all of this now...But how does this help us get out of our shitty situation?" Koenigii blurted out. "Even if by some miracle, Bulla and I could learn how to transform into a Super Saiyan later on, it doesn't mean anything if we still have these fucking bands on our arms...They basically serve as a tracker which means even if we somehow turned Super and killed every last one of these motherfucking guards, the other Saiyans would easily be able to tail us and find where we are. And even if we escape this fucking place, we'd still be nowhere close to achieving our freedom because we'd still be on this fucking planet. If we wanna escape, we need to plan this shit through. We can't only plan up to defeating the guards here and breaking out of the coliseum...We need a ship to take us away from this god forsaken planet."

We all adopted a grim look then. She was right, we needed a better plan to be able to truly buy our freedom. A sudden thought also occurred to me when she mentioned the bands on our arms that served as a tracker.

"The limiter also has that function of acting like an inbuilt taser," I informed, "I've seen them whip out this little remote control thing and from just a click of a button, you would go into shock. Your whole body breaks out in spasms and you lose consciousness almost immediately. I've seen both Trunks and Goku go through it and I know it must be because of the limiter stuck in our heads. What's the point of turning Super only for you to get your brain fried a second later? There's no way we'd be free as long as the limiter is stuck in our brains..."

Gohan fumed at this, his hands balled into fists. Goku, too, was starting to look very angry, like he was whenever the Saiyan guards taunted him about me. A dark dangerous aura began to glow around them and Koenigii and I shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Dammit, I forgot about the inbuilt taser...," Gohan mumbled, gruffly. His dark eyes were narrowed and he bit his thumb as he continued to think things through. It was almost like you could see the gears and cogs in his brain whirling away as that clever brain of his worked to find solutions.

"What are our options?" Goku spoke up, eyes set in a deadly gaze and his tone was like that of cold hard metal. I also noted that his gaze was fixed on his son.

"We need to somehow nab one of those goddamn remotes...," he answered, also looking dead serious. "We need to be in a situation where we can get close enough to one of the guards and steal it without them noticing."

"But how? They usually always work in pairs or if they were alone, they would be on the other side of our prison and we can't reach them at all," Koenigii argued, her bottom lip was stuck in between her teeth as she continued to explore our plan of escape.

My mind was racing as I ran through all the possible options of trying to steal that little item. If one of us was actually a thief then it would have probably worked but we weren't and trying to steal something from a Saiyan is very difficult especially when they have heightened senses and deft reflexes. I remember that Koenigii had told me before that she had been a cook on a planet looting ship on her own home planet so her cooking skills were not something we needed if we were going to sneakily steal a small item.

"We need an inside man...," I thought aloud, tapping a finger on the chin as I continued, "A person who can help us get things from outside our quarters, outside our prison. Someone who knows the ins and outs of this whole place; how it functions, where the exits are and access to a nearby ship. If we're going to get out, we definitely need outside help."

They all turned to stare at me owlishly, their eyes piercing my face as if they had finally begun to see me for the first time. Gohan's eyes softened a moment later and he smiled softly at me. That expression on his face looked almost like he was remembering something fondly and a sense of nostalgia flickered. I will say that having the old familiar, mild mannered Gohan was a big relief again though I didn't know for how long he'd look at me like that. I blushed under all of their gazes and immediately felt a need to defend myself.

"What?" I snapped, making an offended expression as I spoke, "We do need one! We won't get out of here if we don't get help from someone who works closely with these Saiyans but who isn't one of them."

All three Saiyans exchanged looks and nodded in agreement.

"You're right," Gohan said. "We need someone who knows this place intimately and works rather closely with our captors to help us escape. But who should it be?"

Koenigii smirked at his question, arms folded under her bust and her back suddenly arched as she sat smugly.

"I could just continue to threaten that little coward, Mana, and get her to do stuff for us," she offered, smirk still in place. "The groomers have been pleasure slaves for a long time...They work closely with our captors and they know this place well. If we get one of them to be our little rat then that's it - game, set, match!"

Gohan smiled and nodded at her suggestion, clearly in accordance with her ideas. I had to admit, that she certainly had a point about the groomers being the best candidate for what we needed but I certainly had my doubts on Mana.

"The groomer is a great idea," Gohan began, "But if Mana is such a coward, then I don't think she'll be able to help us out. She's bound to give us away...If she could fold under the pressure of you, Koenigii, then surely she'll fold under these Saiyans."

Gohan and I clearly had the same concerns about how trustworthy Mana was. Everyone knows never trust a coward to be your rat because they're most likely the first one to give you up just to save their own hides. A rat cannot be trusted as it is, what more a cowardly one.

"I agree," Goku said, hand on his chin as he propped his head up, "Which leaves us to the question of who can we trust then?"

Koenigii sat back, huffed and blew out of her bottom lip. The air that came out caused her bangs to flutter upwards and she looked every bit the sullen child who didn't get her ice cream.

"Sorry, Koenigii," Gohan said, apologetically.

"Oh, don't mind me...I'm just a little upset that I can't threaten Mana anymore...She was fun to bully," she said, almost wistfully.

Goku, Gohan and I snickered at her and for that one moment, it felt like everything was right with us. That Gohan had accepted my relationship with Goku and that we were a family...Of course that was just my wishful thinking.

"I could try to get Zatulla to help us out...," I said, thinking aloud. "But she is extremely fearful of our captors. She warned me not to talk about Goku and I being mates because they're not known for it. It's something that, should they find out about, may lead to us being tormented further."

My mention of us being mates clearly was the wrong thing to say, especially in front of a very irritant Gohan. I realised my mistake a little too late because the scholar was now once again insanely furious at Goku. Gohan glared at my mate, his whole body tensing and again, we could sense his disapproval lapping at us in violent waves. I shuddered but I felt like I needed to stand my ground and glare right back at him. Goku also refused to budge and instead looked straight on into his son's eyes.

"I'm holding you onto your promise," Gohan growled lowly, his eyes were pinned on Goku. "And just because I haven't punched you yet today doesn't mean that you can take it easy and everything's fine and dandy between the two of us. What you've done still disgusts me. I am sickened by you and if you want to do what's right, you would stop this nonsense and keep your dirty old man hands to yourself."

I snapped. Getting up from the ground and leaping at Gohan, my hands whipping about trying to slap him in the face. He scowled at me, avoiding my hands quite easily, moving backwards just enough to get out of the reach of my hands.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I cried out, pulling my lips back so my fangs were visible. "How dare you talk to my Goku like that!? Next time you wanna say something awful like that about my mate, you better think twice about it, Gohan!"

I practically jumped over the roast that was in between us and Gohan continued to evade my flailing hands. Goku quickly reacted to all the commotion and he too stood up just so he could grab me by my collar gently and pull me back.

"I don't blame you, Bulla," Gohan muttered, almost calmly. "You're just a kid and you don't know any better. You think it's okay for him to sleep with you like that because you're mates...But you're only a kid...You don't know jack shit and he's a grown ass old man who has no business fucking a little girl like you."

My ears were ringing from how offensive his words were to me. I felt so hot, the heat was suffocating and all my eyes saw was Gohan's face dripping in red. My blood was boiling in my body, my dainty hands itching for a blood bath. I wanted nothing more than to scratch his eyeballs out of his sockets and watch the blood run down his face. Mindless in my blinding fury, I continued to claw at him only for him to be too far out of my reach. Goku's hold on me was strong and I couldn't escape it. Despite how much Gohan's words hurt him, my Goku refused to allow his woman to engage in a physical fight with his son and that made me bristle even more at Gohan. Even now, in this moment, Goku was thinking of Gohan and how he didn't want to further make things worse for us.

"You shut up, Gohan!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face, "You shut the fuck up! I love Goku and he loves me! We're mates and I don't care how old he is! I like it when he rubs his dirty old man hands all over me! I love it, in fact! Those dirty old man hands touching me all over is the best feeling I've ever experienced!"

Now it was Gohan's turn to frown at me. My words were obviously having an effect on him and he squeezed his eyes shut almost as if what I was saying was just too much to bear. Clearly, he was very much disturbed at what I said.

"Stop it, Bulla!" he bit out. Koenigii was by his side, staring at him warily. She was trying to find a way to calm him down but he looked just about ready to snap. "You don't know what you're saying!"

"Oh, yes, I do!" I screeched, my voice going up to such a high pitch that Koenigii winced slightly. "I know exactly what I'm saying! I'll say it again so you understand it completely! I love it when Goku puts his hands on me! I love it when he kisses me all over! I want him to touch and kiss me! _I_ want it, Gohan!"

"Shut up!" he snapped.

Koenigii immediately locked his head with her arms in a headlock, pulling him back roughly. She looked calm and she was whispering to him gently but he struggled in her grasp, trying to get out of her hold. She held on, trying her best to calm him down but Gohan's strength was formidable and he managed to break free.

Goku stepped right in front of me protectively the minute he saw Gohan rushing towards us. He looked calm and totally prepared to take on a now absolutely pissed off Gohan. He blocked Gohan's first forceful punch, his body lurching backwards upon the impact but otherwise, he didn't look at all affected, the same determination still shone brightly out of those charcoal pupils.

Gohan roared and continued to throw punches at my Goku, blow after blow but all of them were avoided swiftly by my mate. He either blocked the attacks or he would step aside to avoid the punches. Goku wasn't fighting back but he was moving so fast and because he was in a tranquil state of mind, he was able to avoid all of Gohan's sporadic attacks.

"You're so sick!" Gohan bellowed at Goku. His voice was so loud that I winced slightly, my sensitive ears tingled from the sheer volume. The sound of the trees rustling due to his yell had disturbed the birds and it could be heard all around us. A flurry of multicoloured feathered creatures took off from the trees, soaring to the sky to escape all the commotion that was going on down on the ground.

"You've groomed her to think it's okay for you to fuck her, haven't you?" Gohan went on shouting at his father. "You brainwashed her like a real pedophile! You dirty fucking asshole! I'll kill you!"

Goku let his son's words fall on deaf ears and continued to block and dodge all of Gohan's punches and kicks. I was glad that my mate was no longer allowing himself to be completely thrashed but I wished he would just fight back. I wanted an end to this, an end to Gohan's taunts and vicious words about us being mates. His attitude toward us left me feeling so angry and upset...He treated us like pariahs simply because we're in love...

Koenigii threw herself into the foray, coming right in between Goku and Gohan. Her palm smacked Goku in the chest and she pushed him out of the way as she engaged Gohan in battle, fists soaring out to reach him, legs coming up to block his own kicks. She was like a whirlwind, fast and beautiful in its devastation. Her swiftness leant her an advantage for she was faster than Gohan even though he was the more powerful of the two. Gohan didn't back down from the fight, instead he seemed to rather enjoy Koenigii's ferocity, glad I supposed that someone was finally attacking him in return.

Koenigii slipped under, sliding in between Gohan's legs to avoid him at one point. She got through behind him, turned and flicked her foot straight up into the back of his head. Gohan grunted as he stumbled a bit from the impact. He growled at her, turning to face her but she had leapt into the air, somersaulting onto the other side. Gohan roared out in his frustration at her dodging abilities and he charged after her.

Goku and I stood there watching the two of them as they brawled each other. It was then that we decided it was probably best to leave them to their games. Gohan was clearly distracted from openly hating and attacking Goku now. It was the perfect opportunity to actually leave since now we could both smell their leaking pheromones. It wasn't incredibly overpowering but it was gradually growing stronger by the second. The idea of Gohan growing aroused was a little disturbing to me so I turned to Goku, cocking my head in an invitation to get out of there.

Goku smiled at me, happily and laced his fingers through mine. We stared into each others eyes, smiling as we walked away hand in hand, Gohan and Koenigii completely forgotten.

We made sure to go much further away from where Gohan and Koenigii was. We didn't want to be disturbed and we wanted, if possible, for them to not be able to scent our pheromones or hear our sounds either. I could tell just from how excited and aroused Goku was that we were definitely up to no good. Through the bond we shared, I could feel his increasing libido and in turn this made my heart beat faster, my body temperature rising and the tingling in my womb and breasts peaking.

When we reached a clearing, Goku didn't waste time to turn to me and devour me with kisses. Lips, tongue and teeth all worked together to kiss me thoroughly. My breath hitched as his tongue made past my lips into my welcoming mouth. His tongue wrestled with mine causing my head to spin from the wonderful feeling while those shapely lips worked over my own furiously. I was trembling in his arms that were wrapped around me, my own hands threading his hair. I wanted more of him but my short stature could not allow me to feel more so I groaned in my frustration, standing on my tippy toes just to gain some height. All the while, I returned his kisses and he responded to me by bending down more so I could reach him better.

We were so close in proximity, our arms wrapped around each other, lips glued together and our chests were smacked against the other. My nipples hardened even more whenever he shifted his body to kiss me better. Rubbing my breasts against his chest, I arched my back and moaned into his kiss. Goku growled deep in his throat at the feelings my movements invoked in him, the vibrations from his throat to his chest traveled along my body making me shiver along with him.

"You...," he panted, trying to catch his breath once he broke our kiss, "You...were...amazing just now!...You were so beautiful...and fierce...and you...defended me! You went against...Gohan, of all people...and defended me...!"

I went about to try to kiss him again but he pulled back. I could tell from our link that he had things he still wanted to say so instead of his mouth I made do with snuggling into his neck and sniffed his scent there deeply. I began to pepper kisses all around his nape, paying particular attention to my favourite spot which was right beside his Adam's Apple, nipping and sucking that bit as he continued to pant while speaking, his absolutely mouth watering scent invading my sensitive nose.

"You're...amazing!" he panted in awe of me. "My beautiful...young...mate...defending me against my own son...! You're absolutely perfect, princess!"

"Goku, I love you with all my heart," I stated firmly, eyes staring straight into his, "I don't care who it is but no one insults you like that. No one has the right to put you down or make you feel small or dare to defame your character in any way! I will not have it! I won't let people insult my Goku like that!"

He grinned down at me broadly, eyes crinkling in his joy from my words. I felt a rush of emotions flood me suddenly - love, joy, happiness and admiration. It hit me so hard that I felt slightly dizzy and nearly lost my balance if it weren't for Goku's strong arms that held onto me carefully. It took me a moment to realise that these weren't entirely my feelings; they were his. My words and actions seemed to have made him so infinitely happy that they were reaching out to me through our bond in such a forceful way that it had caused my head to turn.

Once I realised how touched and in awe he was of my words against Gohan, I relaxed and smiled back up to him sweetly.

"You're so beautiful and perfect, princess..." he whispered gently, his voice a soft caress on me. It was so heartfelt and so full of emotion that I felt my heart skip and my whole body froze from it.

"I love you...," he said hoarsely, leaning down again to capture my lips with his, "So much..."

We kissed each other again, our mouths desperately working against the other, the lips furiously nipping, parting to make room so that our tongues could stroke each other again. Goku groaned into the kiss causing me to mewl at him in answer. He reluctantly pulled from the kiss and I groaned in protest, missing his contact immediately.

"I want to please you, my mate," he whispered, huskily, leaning his forehead until it touched mine. "I wanna make you feel good. I don't care about my own pleasure right now...I just want to devote myself completely to you...It's your wishes that I want to fulfil...So you tell me what you want me to do and I will do it for you."

I stared up at him, dumbfounded by all that he had said. Was he telling me to take the lead now? Was he serious?

I blushed from his words and he chuckled at my beet red face, obviously pleased by how flustered I got. He kissed my forehead gently, the lips a gentle touch on my skin. I sighed deeply simply from that small simple touch and sagged against his body. He was telling me it was alright, that he meant every word and that I shouldn't be afraid to ask whatever it was that my heart desired. All this I could feel thanks to the bond that we shared with each other. Our tails found their way to each other, stroking and rubbing against the other gently. We both felt the rise in our lust for the other grow just from our tails rubbing against one another.

"Tell me anything you want to try...," he breathed in my ear, leaning in further and running his fingers through my hair. "I'm yours, Bulla...Do with me what you will..."

Blushing at his words because they were actually mine (the same words I used the first time we made love when I was conscious), I nodded once, my eyes staring at my feet to avoid from looking at those expressive onyx eyes.

We resumed kissing but this time, I shyly let my fingers trail up his bare abdomen, stroking his sculpted abs and pecs. I ran my hands all over his torso lovingly before I let them go up to his arms to stroke him there. He moaned into my mouth, tongue lapping at my gently, the sound was so primal and sexy that I couldn't help but feel how the dull ache in my lower stomach thudded to an even faster rhythm.

Growing bolder, I reached down below again and sighed happily when my hands curved about the thickness of his manhood. He was still wearing those low riding dark pants of his so his cock was still covered in cloth but my eyes took note of how there was already a stain spreading right in the middle of the outlined shape of his bulbous tip. I smirked as I let my hands stroke along his length slowly at first then more rapidly. Goku's groans and moans were growing louder and he leaned into me to rest his head on my shoulder, his hot breath on my skin like puffs of heat.

"Bulla...," he groaned lowly, shifting to get closer to me. "Y-You don't have to please me... I told you...Right now... It's all about your pleasure and what you want..."

I smiled up at him sweetly but my heart thudded from how naughty I felt in that moment.

"You said you belonged to me...," I whispered seductively. "You said I can do whatever I want...Well, this is what I want...And you're mine...And all of you is mine...So this - this is mine too."

I said it as I firmly yet slowly stroked at his hardened length, my grip tightening just a tad bit and my other hand reached down lower to squeeze at his heavy testicles gently. Goku's breathing grew harsher and his eyes were shut tight, frowning from my ministrations, clearly enjoying himself but trying to restrain from losing control.

"This...," I said, slowly and sensually as I squeezed his cock even more. "This is mine..."

Goku groaned loudly, his hips jerking slightly and I delighted in the feel of his pulsating cock throbbing even more, the veins that had popped out so distinctively could be felt even through the material of his pants. My hands rubbed all over him then, watching in fascination as the stain grew from all the pre cum that was leaking out of him.

"It's yours, Bulla," he agreed readily. "It's yours...It's all yours...Oh, god...!"

He hissed loudly, those large big hands seized my hips and kneaded the soft flesh there. His strong hands squeezed me, grabbing handfuls of my softness before uncurling those fingers only to do it again. All the while he was panting harshly, teeth baring at me, eyes squeezed shut, his body trembled slightly from the intense pleasure it felt.

At some point we were no longer standing and instead, both of us were on our knees; me stroking at his heavy cock and him leaning into me, groaning and moaning loudly from my hands touching him.

"B-Bulla...," he gasped out loud, "Baby...Please, stop...I'm about to come...!"

I giggled at him but I refused to stop my actions. My hands only stroked him further, moving so fast over him, the pre cum that had seeped through his pants somewhat helping the strokes to be smoother, slicker.

"Bulla, please!" he cried out desperately. "Please...! I'm gonna-Arrrghhh! Oh f-fuck! Oh fuck! _Fuck_!"

I stared into his face and just drank in the sight of him as he came undone. His lips were parted slightly, the canines of his teeth visible, those thick dark brows furrowed and his eyes were still squeezed tight and a vein in his forehead had popped out from the strain of his violent release. As he came, I soaked in his absolutely handsome face that contorted in bliss while I continued rubbing the wide girth of his cock. The cum that he had shot out was soaking up the cloth of his pants; squelching noises could be heard from my hands as they grasped at his cum covered manhood.

"You shouldn't have made me cum...," he complained, his voice still hoarse as he tried to steady his breathing. "I told you not to care about my pleasure...It should all just be about you now..."

Smirking at him, I tugged his pants down until his hard cock sprang free. I shifted my body so that now I could lean in over to suck on him better.

"But I'm doing what I want, Goku," I said, breathily in anticipation. My eyes were glued to his huge hard cock. It always amazes me how his dick wouldn't go down even after an orgasm. I think it has something to do with the fact that he's a dominant male Saiyan. Zatulla told me they were insatiable with their overwhelming lust.

"And what I want right now is to suck on your cock."

With that said, I plunged right in, swallowing as much of his thick length into my mouth, sucking on him hard and fast until saliva and pre cum dribbled out past my lips to trickle down my throat, clavicle and breasts. Bobbing my head continuously, I made sure to twirl my tongue along his cock whenever I could. One hand reached out to fondle his heavy testicles.

"Ahhh!" Goku cried out from the feeling of my mouth enveloping nearly his entire cock. "Nggghh! B-Bulla...Oh, fuck yeah, baby...! That's it...Suck me like that! Arrghh!"

His hands went to cup my head with affection, stroking at my hair gently and lovingly. I moaned and stared up into his eyes as I tried to take more of him into me, my throat expanding in order to make room for his impossibly large manhood.

"Oh, Bulla...I'm about to cum again...Please, baby...Don't do this to me...," he pleaded, his eyes still shut tight in his tortured bliss. "Don't make me come again when you haven't yet...It was supposed to be all for you..."

Once again, I didn't care at all about what he had to say. I wanted to do things my way. He had told me to do whatever I wanted and what I wanted right in that moment was to have him shoot out his white hot essence into my mouth. Just the thought of his cum in my mouth was enough to make my pussy so wet and trembling in excitement that I couldn't be bothered about what he was trying to say. I was so very selfish in that moment and nothing he said could sway me.

Goku groaned heavily as he unconsciously jerked his hips in my direction, forcing me to take more of his hard cock into my mouth. I felt my nipples harden to stiff peaks and my pussy clenched in the excitement of having him come in me.

Goku roared out loud, throwing his head back as he sprayed out all of his scorching hot milky seed into my welcoming mouth and throat. So much of his cum was spraying into me that I couldn't help but squirm from it all. My pussy tightened and I felt my whole frame shiver slightly from my own smaller orgasm. I actually came just from him shooting out all that semen into my mouth...That was how much his pleasure gave me mine.

"Bulla!" he called out to me as he helped me sit up. "Let me worship your body now...Let me return the favour, princess..."

He reached down to kiss my forehead, his lips a sweet caress on my skin. I mewled in protest and made to strain my neck so I could kiss him on the mouth but to my surprise he pulled back, avoiding my advances.

"Goku!" I protested as I tired to kiss him again.

He chuckled in that mischievous way that little boys liked to do when they were up to no good. He was purposely refusing to accept my kisses for him and I pouted up at him in frustration.

"Sorry, princess," he said, chuckling still, "But I don't want to taste myself on your mouth this time..."

Those beautifully sculpted hands that I absolutely adored were on the tops of my thighs and they curved over my legs, slowly separating them so that my femininity was bare to his penetrating gaze. I blushed and squirmed in his hold, trying to squeeze my legs shut so he won't see my bare womanhood. He had ruined my panties earlier and I was still only dressed in his shirt so underneath it all I was completely naked. The fabric of his shirt rode up over my figure as his hands hooked under my legs to pull him to him closer, effectively making me lay on my back as he tugged me closer to him.

Flushing hard from how close his face was now to my dripping wet core, I stared at him in awe and slight shame. It made me squirm even more, trying desperately to cover my privates or at the very least my face. When my legs were firmly kept apart, I covered my face with my hands, shyly peeking at him through the gaps of my fingers. He laughed out loud, delighted by how skittish I was behaving.

"I don't want to taste myself on your mouth...," he whispered darkly, eyes glued to my feminine bits. "...because I want you to taste yourself, princess."

And as his words sank in, my eyes widened and my lips parted only for a silent scream to escape me.

Goku dove in, burying his face in between my legs and nuzzling into the folds of my womanhood right until his lips found my clit. He kissed it gently at first and that made me squeal in ecstasy, the pleasure he inspired in me came about like jolts of delicious hot zaps. He snickered in response but proceeded to continue kissing the hooded pearl of my pussy, lips gently capturing the small bundle of nerves in between them, pulling lightly and then he'd flicked his tongue over it like a lazy cat lapping at its paw. He repeated this action over and over again until I was a mess of wriggling pants and moans.

My toes curled the minute his tongue made contact on my clit and this time I couldn't control the scream that tore past my lips. My body trembled from such mind numbing pleasure, my head whirling in agonising bliss. How could just the touch of his tongue give me such intense pleasure? My legs tensed and I felt them wrap about his head tightly, the hands that was holding me by my hips squeezed back in encouragement.

He slid his tongue from my opening right up to the hooded pearl of my womanhood and watched me from in between my legs. I could only imagine what I looked like to him as I gazed back at those charcoal eyes piercing me with his dark gaze as he continued to lap at me. Through heavy lidded eyes, I groaned when he began sucking at the liquid that seeped out of me from the very centre of my being.

"Like that, Bulla?" he asked, voice husky from his own arousal. "Do you like it when I lick you like this?"

"Nngh!" I groaned out in response when he stuck his tongue inside me, literally fucking me with his tongue.

He probed my core a couple more times before pulling back abruptly to watch as more of my feminine liquid gushed out of me. Goku watched it all unfold before his eyes greedily, drinking in the sight like a starving man. I blushed even more from the attention he was giving me, trying to pull myself further away from his strong hold on me.

Goku growled in warning at me, his fingers curling about my hips tighter and he roughly pulled me to him, practically smashing my pussy right into his face. He didn't give me a chance to breathe - he sucked, licked, kissed and supped at my dripping wet pussy until I was coming for him so hard, pussy clamping on his tongue as he went on thrusting the warm wet appendage into me. Crying out from the mind blowing orgasm he made me experience, I tossed my head from side to side, body tensing and shuddering from the amazing jolts of pleasure that traveled my body. The rosy buds of my breasts crinkled and hardened to impossibly stiff peaks and my legs trembled before going lax from their hold on his head as if they had turned to jelly.

Goku withdrew from in between my legs after giving my most intimate parts one final kiss. He drew back and sat up, eyes drawing up over my body lazily until they finally landed on my face where he paused to stare at longingly.

"Bulla...," he mumbled gently, towering over my frame as he bent to capture my lips with his once more.

My whole face began to heat up as his tongue tangled with mine, his lips moving sensually over my own. I could taste so clearly the slightly sweet and heady flavour of my feminine nectar in that kiss. My small hands made to touch his chest and his own arms enveloped me in a tight embrace as he plundered my mouth with his own. The velvety hot wet appendage danced around my oral cavity, exploring every part of it with such fervour that I couldn't help but feel my toes curl up in ecstasy. Moaning deeply into the kiss, I gasped into his mouth when Goku pushed me down so that my back laid gently on the ground once more.

"Let me kiss you all over...," he whispered, hoarsely. He sounded strained and it was probably because he was so aroused. "Let me show you how much I love your body..."

I pulled his face to mine to kiss him some more, my fingers lacing through the wild untamed spikes of his hair lovingly.

"Goku, make love to me," I requested, rubbing the tip of my nose against his. "Please, I can't wait anymore...I'm desperate..."

Goku shook his head and pulled out of my hold slowly.

"It's not about my pleasure anymore...It's about yours. I just want to give you all the pleasure you deserve," he told me gently, smiling down at me with bright eyes that were filled with love.

"You've given me plenty enough!" I snapped at him, glaring a little. I huffed as I made to embrace him again, snuggling my head into his chest while I took lungfuls of his scent. Goku's delicious scent always made me want to taste him even more and I did just that, not hesitating at all to just swipe out my tongue over his pec to taste the sweat that beaded there. He groaned at my touch and his body shivered ever so slightly. I smirked at the effect I was clearly having on him and I snaked my hands below so I could grasp his cock and stroke it several times. The outcome of that was incredibly satisfying to watch. Goku growled lowly in his throat, eyes shut, teeth gnashing at each other; the strain he felt was obvious from just how red he was in the face, the veins that appeared on his forehead stood out prominently.

"B-Bulla!" he gasped aloud, body lurching forward from my firm caresses.

"If you want to please me, my mate, then do as I say," I giggled lightly in his ear, my warm breath coating the shell of his ear. Again, a small shiver spread through his entire large bulky frame.

"I want you inside me...," I whispered quietly, sensually while my fingers curled about the massive hard cock tightly, stroking him in hard, fast strokes that got him panting in his need.

"B-But Bulla...," he stuttered in protest but I was having none of it.

I tugged his pants down so that now the waistband hung about his muscular thighs and quickly grabbed at his engorged manhood again. I rubbed the pre cum covered tip with my fingers, making sure to really spread his cum all over the head.

"No buts, Goku!" I exclaimed, harshly, "I want you inside me now."

He nodded once, withdrew from my embrace and sat back to position himself. His hand went to hold onto my ankle and lift my leg up a little, the other hand pushed the back of my thigh so that my leg was lifted upwards, pushing the thigh up over my side. I was spread out wide open, my glistening wet pussy was again completely bare for his lusty eyes to drink in the sight of it all. My face burst into flames as I watched his face but Goku's wolfish eyes didn't linger over it for very long. Instead, his eyes roamed over up my torso, fixing right on my heaving breasts.

He growled again, the sound vibrating from the back of his throat like a motor engine. A large calloused palm swiped down at me only to grab the shirt I was wearing and lift it upwards until my breasts were also completely uncovered.

"Such pretty boobies...," he muttered darkly, eyes soaking up the sight if my heavy round globes that heaved as I breathed in heavily. "So beautiful..."

He bent down, his cock bumping against my thigh as he loomed over me to capture a rose coloured tip with his mouth. He pecked at my nipple before drawing it into his mouth and sucking so harshly that I whimpered, legs trying desperately to encircle his waist. While he sucked me, his tongue also lashed out to stroke at the hardened nub making me whimper in my need for him.

"G-Goku, please!" I cried out, desperately, tears streaming down my face.

It was just too much pleasure for me and I was already starving for him to just fuck me into the ground like he usually would.

He smirked at me, eyes darting up to hold my gaze as his lips and tongue lavished attention on each jiggling globe. I whined at his teasing and he finally relented, chuckling slightly as his hands made to gather me up to him. With his mouth still on one of my bosoms, Goku pushed my back to him, lifting me up slightly so that in one smooth motion, he slammed his hard length into my dripping wet core.

"Ah!" I couldn't help but cry out from just the feel of him entering me.

It always shocked me how incredibly big he was and how stretched and full I felt from him being inside me. The inner walls of my pussy were wrapped about his thick hard cock so snugly that Goku grunted from the feeling and snapped his hips sharply. It was small short jerk but the impact on me was immediate. I bit into my puffy bottom lip to muffle my moans because from just that simple move, he'd managed to hit the tip of his cock to my womb.

"S-So t-tight!" Goku stammered as he hissed through his teeth, his hot breath on a rose tipped breast. "So fucking tight...Ahhh! Bulla...My sweet, sweet Bulla...I love how you feel all around me...My princess..."

He kissed the pink nub of my right breast lovingly. His warm lips felt almost scalding hot on my moist wet skin. I shivered from such euphoria and moaned when he continued to suck and kiss my breasts as his hips began its rhythmic motion, thrusting up into my warm welcoming body. I couldn't remember when but at one point, Goku managed to take off the shirt that I still wore and he threw it in some obscure direction.

With his arms around me and hands on my back, Goku kept on worshiping my breasts while he fucked into my quim in hard and fast strokes. The thickness and length of his cock rubbed against my core so delectably that I couldn't help but cry out his name.

"Gokuuuu!" I moaned, more tears dripped down my face. "Goku, please!"

"Shhh, it's okay, little girl," he whispered huskily, drawing his tongue around my rose coloured nipple lazily. "I'll give you all the pleasure you want...Just hold onto me, princess."

He lifted me from the ground slightly, cock still buried deep inside me, face still in between my tits. Goku made to lie down, his back on the ground, his hands moving then from behind me to instead grasp once again on my fleshy hips. I flushed when I realised the position we were now in; me on top and Goku smirking up at me as his large hands pushed and pulled my hips so that it was my body that was creating all that delicious friction.

Oh, and what delicious, delicious friction it was...Our new position making me feel things I couldn't quite feel if I were beneath him. Now his cock could constantly kiss my womb every single time I slid myself down on him.

His hands lifted me and pulled me down repeatedly, the sound of skin slapping skin and the mixture of my own feminine honey with his pre cum made for these slurping sounds that seemed to echo around us. I was so embarrassed but the feeling of my pussy stretching every time I slid more of that magnificent cock into me made me tremble in so much pleasure that I somehow forgot the shame.

At one point, Goku let his hands slide slowly away from my hips, only to trail down to my thighs as he watched me do all the work. I rode him as his hands had taught me, bouncing on his cock, my hips moving on their own as I watched him stare back at my body in a daze.

"Yes, that's it, Bulla," his voice rumbling out from his throat. "Fuck me, baby girl...Fuck me just like that...My body is yours, princess...Fuck me all you want..."

I moaned at him in response, hips gyrating as I slid back down on that hard huge cock. Everything felt so immensely good that I could feel my mind slowly losing all sanity. Our tails snuck out to curve about the other; mine to swipe at his face affectionately and his to curve about my waist to better help me as I continued to ride him.

My eyes drank in the sight if his heavily muscled body. I couldn't help but really just admire the cut abs, the rippling muscles of his obliques and finally the distinctive v-line that trailed down to his pubic region. Goodness, the man was so sinfully beautiful that he ought to have been illegal. When I searched his face I was surprised and then glad that he too was checking me out. Those dark eyes of his were glued to my bouncing breasts as I continued to move over him.

I bounced on him a couple more times, gasping each time the head of his massive cock bumped against my womb. On the third bump, I screamed softly, closing my eyes from the sheer intense pleasure my body experienced. I practically saw stars and I struggled to catch my breath as my body trembled from another mind blowing climax. Collapsing on top of Goku, I sighed as my pussy continued to tighten around his cock repeatedly, my feminine liquid gushing out of me, wetting his hips and pubic region.

His hands and arms came about to wrap me gently, pulling me closer to him. I lifted my head just to look into his face and he smiled at me.

"Feel good, Bulla?" he asked, sweetly, eyes curving up to near slits.

"Y-Yes, Goku," I mumbled, blushing.

His hand stroked my head, fingers threading through my hair only for him to rub my blue locks in admiration.

"I'm glad...," he said, straining his neck so he could peck at my forehead.

As I laid there in his embrace, something clicked in me that made me want to suddenly sit up in alarm. I would have too if it weren't for Goku's massive arm that was still wrapped around me.

"Goku!" I cried out to him, lifting my gaze up to look at him properly.

"Hmm?" he answered, distractedly as he continued to play with my hair.

"You...You haven't...You haven't yet have you?" I questioned him, hesitantly and a little bashfully. Somehow saying the word 'come' made me squirm inside.

Goku chuckled at me, his hard body convulsing from the laughter making my body shake along with his. The feeling of his laughter travelling all over me and the sound of it all made my heart leap and my breath caught but I was determined to know the truth.

"It doesn't matter, princess," he said simply. "I did my job in pleasuring you...I don't care about my own release..."

I snapped up at him, frowning.

"Well, I care!" I said, huffily, "I won't leave my mate unsatisfied! I simply won't allow it!"

Goku laughed at me again and that annoyed me all the more. On shaky arms, I pushed myself up so that once again I sat up over him. It was difficult because now I felt so incredibly exhausted that my arms could barely support my body weight but I did so anyway.

Glaring down at him, I made to bounce on top of him again. But after two strokes of me sliding up and down his still hard cock, I cried out again, collapsing as my orgasm erupted in me. I mewled loudly as my pussy clamped all around his length and my breasts were squished flat against his marble hard chest. I was too ambitious and I had completely overlooked how my recent climax had clearly left my body to become over sensitive. I barely lasted a minute...

"Sshhh..." Goku shushed at me gently, hands stroking at my face gently. His fingers went again to curl themselves in my hair, relishing in the silky softness of it. "It's okay, princess...I'm alright...I don't need release...I'm happy just being inside you..."

I growled at him, angry at his words because it left me feeling somewhat bereft. Like, I wasn't a good enough mate because I had completely overlooked his satisfaction.

"Bulla, I'm fine!" Goku insisted, smiling at me indulgently. My feelings had reached out to him through our link.

Well, he could go on telling me he was okay all he liked but I wasn't having any of it. As I had told him before, I was not at all pleased with only me reaching my sexual peaks. I wanted him to be just as happy too. But my body was still a mess; trembling and weak from such body shaking orgasms so I did the next best thing I could.

I looked straight into Goku's eyes. I held that gaze for a moment before suddenly clenching my pussy walls tightly around his hardened cock. Goku's eyes widened and his lips parted from the feeling.

"Urrghhh!" he choked out.

I did it again, tightening myself once more around his huge pulsating member, doing it repeatedly after a beat. Goku's reaction was beautiful to observe as his brows furrowed in his frown and he clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw ticked.

Goku growled at me, eyes darkening as I continued to flex my pussy walls all around his huge cock.

"Bulla, stop it!" he scolded.

His tail curled about my waist tightly in warning and his hand quickly grabbed my left butt cheek.

"I won't stop until you're satisfied too," I said stubbornly, kissing his chest as my core went on tightening itself around him over and over again.

The hand that squeezed my butt abruptly let go of me only to spank me hard on my bottom. I squealed loudly from the pain the slap brought me but I glared at him further and persisted to squeeze his cock with my femininity.

Goku cried out after a brief moment. His body surged forward and I gasped when he finally chose to respond.

"You...You little minx!" he growled loudly at me, eyes burning into my own teal blue orbs. "Always teasing my cock...Sucking me and tempting me with your smile and girlish giggles...Well, if this is what you want so much, I'll gladly give it to you...Get ready, Bulla because I'm not gonna be gentle anymore, princess!"

His arms suddenly crushed me to him, wrapping around my torso so tightly it was as if they were metal bands that kept me completely locked. My breasts were smushed against his hard chest, my hands trying desperately to touch him in return but before I could even get a proper hold on him, Goku slammed his hips upwards, his cock surging into my tight hot sheath so brutally that I couldn't help but scream at the feeling. I think I nearly went crossed eyed from the absolute force of his thrust but before I could even draw in breath, Goku began to thrust his hips up into mine, stuffing my sopping wet pussy with his huge cock repeatedly.

He smashed his hips again and again into me, bucking his hips wildly as his arms continued to hold me tightly against him. The feeling of him finally taking charge and fucking me so hard again made me whimper softly, tears streaming down my face. Goku was growling and grunting loudly as he went on fucking me from below. His hips snapped up into my own in quick hard pumps, grinding his now slick wet cock into the tight walls of my quim.

"How do you like that cock, huh, little girl?" he growled at me. He hissed and drew back his lips so that I could see the sharpened teeth. "It's yours after all..."

His dark, almost evil laughter rang all over me as his hips never stopped bucking beneath me. Smash after brutal smash, Goku refused to slow his pace instead increasing it to inhuman levels.

One hand that was holding onto me left only to curl about my tail. He squeezed it tightly before tugging it in a none too gentle pull and that was it. I screamed loudly, my voice tearing from my throat as I felt my core tightening in a vice like grip around his still thrusting dick. My feminine juices spurted out of me like an uncontrollable rush of a stream and I felt my whole world tilt and become a white fuzzy canvas as my orgasm linked into the next one. On and on it seemed to go on until finally Goku roared out into the heavens as he filled me up with his own essence. The steaming hot thickness of his cum shot up inside me, the heat of it made my womb tingle and my pussy flexed itself again one last time just so I could really milk all of him.

"Arrghhhh...! Princess...You little tease...You fucking little cock tease...," he breathed, sitting me up as he made to get up, cock still embedded deeply in me. "Look what you made me do..."

He was still shuddering from his extreme release but he bent down to sink his teeth into his mark that he'd left on me. The teeth that pierced me made me shriek as my pussy quivered then clutched his cock so tightly once again. He groaned in answer but I couldn't stop my soft mewls to escape me as his bite became harder and rougher.

"P-Please...Pleeeeaaassse, Gokuuuuu!" I slurred out, my mouth no longer able to work properly anymore. It was all just too much for my body and my mind to take! Not only was my body fresh from climaxing so hard but now he was biting my mark again. The bite itself was enough to cause a body shaking eruption but with his cock still stuffed to the brim in my moist folds? It was nearly enough to cause me to go brain dead!

Despite my pleas, Goku growled deep in his throat and simply held onto the bite. He was determined to teach me a lesson and I supposed from all his pleas to me earlier that went unheard, I deserved his punishment.

And that was how we ended our day...With him fucking me over and over again relentlessly and then biting me deeply into my mark. Doubtless, I was falling more and more in love with this man as we continued to bond over the mark that bound us together.


	15. Chapter 14: Survival Mode

**Author's Notes:** Hi, guys! So sorry that this update took so long to come about. I haven't been feeling myself lately as I have this terrible cough. Also, I really struggled with writing this chapter...I find it hard to make sure that my story is moving in the direction that I want it to and at the speed and length that I like. In any case, can someone please tell me they have seen Coco and Black Panther!? Oh my god! Black Panther was so so good I watched it three times at the cinema! Honestly, I'm not even kidding. It was just so, so good...Coco was too. I cried watching these films...So awesome...

On to my thank yous!

Thank you very much to those who have left reviews to me: The Number 4, AlexanderMan, Jo and Kakarotto's Princess. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and leave your thoughts with you. I am always very grateful to every review I receive.

Thank you also to my new story follower animeover90000.

WARNINGS: mild to course language, some very light lemon (just kissing mostly), a bit of violence, mentions of graphic violence, etc.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Survival Mode

The next morning, before Goku and I were fully awake, we were approached by Koenigii. She simply showed up at our camping site and greeted us cheerily.

"Hi, guys...We need to...uhhh...talk," she began, shifting her stance on one foot to another.

"What's this about?" Goku asked, rubbing his eyes.

He got up slowly and stretched a bit as he adjusted our makeshift blanket. He was still butt naked from all of our lovemaking last night but he was awake enough to cover himself in front of Koenigii. I, too, was getting up and trying to cover myself with his shirt.

"Gohan sent me...He figures that he lost his head before we all actually managed to finish planning an escape...So here I am," Koenigii explained, awkwardly. You could tell she was a little uncomfortable with being a messenger.

"Yeah?" I snarled, "Well, tell Gohan that if he has any balls, he'd come here and talk to us himself."

"Hey, hey, don't shoot the messenger," Koenigii said, hands up in a gesture that was meant to pacify me, "Gohan said he's sorry for going crazy like that...He can't really help it, what with the heat cycle and how we're way more animalistic now...But he has realised that he was wrong to attack his father and to pick a fight with you like that...He doesn't want to get into another brawl with you so that's why he sent me here to talk to you instead."

I frowned at her, narrowing my eyes as I pondered on the thought of Gohan actually feeling genuine remorse over what he's said and done to us. I don't know how true it is but I could tell from Goku's face that he was ready to believe it. In fact, his face lit up and he looked almost excited at the prospect of Gohan accepting us as mates. Oh, my Goku was such a trusting sweet natured man...

"Look, believe what you want," Koenigii sighed, "But right now, our escape is the most important thing on our list and to do that we still need to work together."

"No wa-!"

"Alright."

I snapped my head at Goku in disbelief. I was about to adamantly state my rejection when Goku just went right in and agreed. He looked back at me and gave a sort of half indulgent, half pleading smile. I scowled at him but he was telling me through our bond that we should trust Gohan and I decided to put my faith in Goku. I vowed to stand by my mate during the second bout and I would do so until the day I died. Whatever Goku decides, I will agree with him as long as it wasn't a completely outrageous decision.

Koenigii smiled and nodded in approval at Goku and she sat down to begin her message.

"Okay, guys," she said, "Gohan and I think that the best candidate to be our inside man will have to be your Zatulla. We might not be able to trust her one hundred percent but she is a better choice than Mana. Plus, if we can somehow convince her that she will also get her freedom from this, then we might be able to work a deal with her..."

"Go on," I urged.

"So it's really up to you to convince her to work with us...I told Gohan that she seems to care for you somehow and maybe with that she can be persuaded to join our cause," Koenigii added, eyes bright with optimism.

"Well, so far, I like what I hear," Goku said, stroking his chin a bit as he looked thoughtful.

"Right?" Koenigii agreed, "And going by our theory, Gohan said it's probably worth a shot that you and I should start training now to achieve Super Saiyan level. If it's true that our limiters only limit us from transforming into a state if we've already achieved it before then don't you think we can try to see if we can achieve Super Saiyan level since we were never able to do so? If somehow we could overpower our guards and knock them by surprise, we might be able to snatch those stupid little remote controls and disable them."

Goku's tail swished about in his excitement when he heard this and I too couldn't help but feel like it was a plan that was probably worth trying. Even if I didn't achieve Super Saiyan status at least I could come out of it knowing how to fight...And that was something I had been secretly craving for since the day these evil Saiyans came to Earth. If we were talking about new skills that I would like to develop, the one at the very top of my list would be fighting skills and the next, close on its heels, was cooking...Because I desperately wanted to feed my mate well especially since he was such a big eater.

"I don't think we should put too much hope into it though," Koenigii piped up, "Because it might not work out...We might never achieve Super Saiyan status and we might be completely wrong about our theories on these Saiyans...But still..."

"It's worth a shot...," Goku finished for her. He looked serious but his face shone with a look of optimism.

"So...Now our plan is that I need to somehow convince Zatulla to help us out and then you and I need to train to try and achieve a new level, yes?" I asked, carefully, making sure that we were clear with our plan of action so far.

"Correct," Koenigii answered.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Goku said, smirking at me. "Let's start training you."

I shyly ducked my head from his gaze. He looked like he had other ideas rather than just training me. It made me once again feel like a lot of hot syrup was churning in my stomach from just his eyes on me alone. Plus, the fact that Koenigii was right in front of us didn't help matters. I really couldn't handle having an audience watching us very well.

Koenigii didn't look offended, however, instead a knowing smile spread over her pixie-like face. She shook her head lightly right as she spoke up.

"Excuse my forwardness, Goku, but I don't think that's such a good idea...You training Bulla, I mean," she elaborated, gently.

Goku blinked at her in surprise and then confusion, his handsome boyish features contorted in that irresistible way that only little boys should be able to get away with (most certainly not old men old enough to be my grandfather). I wondered if at sixty, I too would still look as young as my mate did at his current age now. I hoped that whatever I looked like, he would always find me desirable.

"Why not?" he asked, confusion laced in his tone.

"Both of you just mated about a week or so ago...It's still too fresh a bond and you will only feel the need to constantly have sex for at least another month. I've actually been trying to talk you guys since last night but couldn't because you guys were at it again so I waited until this morning...Do you honestly think you will get any training done at the rate you guys are going?" she queried, eyes wide as she watched us.

At her words, I could feel my cheeks grow warm and I was certain that I had turned beet red. I stole small brief glances at Goku and I saw his face break out into that embarrassed smile he has, the hand going to his head to scratch his scalp - his usual gesture when he was flustered or caught lying or doing something a little unsavoury. I shifted in my seat, nearly squirming in embarrassment. My mate clearly had more than just training in mind.

Koenigii laughed at us, clutching her belly as she did so.

"Oh! You guys are adorable!" she howled, wiping a tear away. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of her, Goku! Dominant Saiyan males will always never stop desiring their mate...What's more, newly mates such as yourselves...! You guys are so cute together, I swear to god I could get diabetes just looking at you!"

Goku joined in her laughter and chuckled lightly. I couldn't bring myself to do the same though so I sat there in silence, blushing madly, sure that my face resembled a tomato by then.

"I think I should be the one to train her," Koenigii exclaimed, smiling still, "I was trained since birth and have grown adept at hand to hand combat. Plus, when I learned how to fight back on my own home planet, I was trained in a style specifically created for women and what's more, a style that's perfect for women our size."

"So...You're gonna train me?" I asked, my voice couldn't contain the awe that had creeped in despite my wanting to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, with permission from your mate, of course," she answered, nodding at Goku who smiled back at her.

"I give you my permission to whip my Bulla into shape...," he muttered in agreement. "Provided that you won't hurt her too much during the training...Though I understand that the very nature of training comes hand in hand with pain."

Koenigii turned to me with a triumphant look of finality. I gulped when she smirked at me in what almost seemed like an evil way. Had I been wrong to look forward to learning how to fight? I supposed that I had been a bit too optimistic and completely overlooked the consequences of training. Surely it would be hard especially for someone who had never bothered to learn how to fight at all in her entire life.

"I will have to pass the torch to Goku though once I've trained you with the basics...," Koenigii said, eyes shifting from me to Goku. "After all, I don't know how to transform into a Super Saiyan myself and only Goku and Gohan know how so I will only be able to take you so far."

Goku and I exchanged looks and smiled at each other.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, determined to achieve Super.

Our survival depended on this and so I was going to go all out on it. Even if it kills me, I would try my hardest to reach Super Saiyan status.

* * *

My training began immediately after our conversation that day. Koenigii, Goku and I agreed that I would train with her in the day time, from dawn until dusk and Goku would have me all to himself at night. She told us that as newly mated mates, we were still far too fresh out of the mating ritual to stay too far apart or go without sex for too long. We would feel the intense need to be together for at least a month and then only after that the bond would be sealed.

Koenigii, I found, was a surprisingly adept teacher. She knew how to be firm and stern and yet she wasn't discouraging at all. If you did something well and she approved of it, she would tell you. But she was relentless in getting me to reach a level that I hadn't yet.

Over the course of the next four days, she taught me the very basics of fighting and on top of that, how to build my stamina and strength. We did everything together; from the stretching, to the running, to the lifting and the actual hand to hand practice.

"You're really out of shape, girl," she snickered to me the first day we trained.

I was told to run a certain length and she ran right beside me to make sure I did it and did it correctly. I was panting and out of breath, cheeks heating up and sweat gathering at my brow. Koenigii, on the other hand, looked completely fine. She ran swiftly and smoothly even after a half hour whereas I was struggling just to put one foot ahead of the other. My whole body ached and I could tell that my muscles would be screaming in pain at me by tonight when we're done.

That first day, Koenigii had told me that stretching and running would be the one constant in our routine. I learned that because I was so out of shape, she had lowered the usual length of time for each training session because she needed to adjust to my level. So the running for example, she had shortened it to an hour. She said that if it were her, she would run for hours, sometimes just whole days without anything else except for running. Running was a good way to keep fit and building up stamina, she informed me.

"I can't have you running all day though...We need to build your stamina, yes, but the main goal here is to get you to learn how to fight," she stated, eyes flashing at me.

I knew she was excited to train me and when we finally moved on to the hand to hand combat session that first day, she relished in teaching me all that she knew.

After the first rounds of just getting me to mimic her movements of simple stances, blocks and kicks, she got me to perform them on her. Every time I moved to block, she would show me several moves to counter it and still get in attacks. The same with when I kicked or demonstrated other moves she'd taught me.

I was more than a little surprised to find that after days of training in martial arts, that I had grown to enjoy it. It shocked me a bit but given that we had grown more animalistic and violent the last couple of weeks we were on Vegeta II, it made a lot of sense for me to begin enjoying training. Admittedly, the part I liked the most was the hand to hand practice itself and not the running or the lifting or the stretching.

Koenigii also freely admitted to me that I did have talent when it came to martial arts. She could see that I had good balance and that I also possessed good posture. I took to directions pretty well too and despite my lack of knowledge in combat skills, she told me I had pretty good instincts. I was just immensely out of shape was all.

Once we were done that first day, Koenigii tapped me on the shoulder affectionately when she sent me off back to the loving arms of my mate. My whole body was aching so much everywhere that it felt like a feat simply trudging along pathetically slow back to where Goku and I made camp.

"Go have some fun, personal time with your man," she grinned at me as she winked.

"Koenigii, I don't think my body can stay up at all after the hell you've put me through much less have sex," I mumbled, lamely.

"Oh ho, says she who is ignorant," Koenigii sang.

I rolled my eyes at her, too tired to even argue. My feet hurt so badly that every step made me feel like they would explode. Sweat covered my entire torso and my shirt was now soaked in it. Even my hair was drenched in my perspiration and it was plastered all over my face and neck. Wrinkling my nose at the scent that surrounded my entire body, I dragged my feet back to Goku.

When Goku caught sight of me, it was already dark out and I was glad that our Saiyan blood gave us incredible vision even at night. I could see Goku's face clearly even in the darkness and he smiled at me in glee.

"Welcome, Bulla," he cried out, cheerfully, "How was your first day of training today?"

I grumbled something in reply, my brain too tired to function. Goku merely chuckled lightly in response, his arms coming to wrap themselves about me, pulling me closer as he buried his face in my hair.

"Gokuuuu," I groaned, trying to push him off, "I'm all sweaty and smelly..."

"But I like how you smell!" he hummed, happily as he continued to cuddle my petite frame to him. "I haven't seen you since early this morning... I really missed you..."

I giggled at him when he bent to rub his cheek against mine, the rough texture of his five o clock stubble grating at my soft skin. Pushing him away slightly with my hand, I tried to wriggle free.

"Gokuuuu, I mean it! I stink!" I whined, trying to avoid his lips.

"Hush, Bulla!" he chided, his voice growing deeper. His arms looped about me and this time no matter how I struggled he wouldn't let go. I didn't struggle really hard either since I was bone tired and I actually liked the feeling of being in his arms.

"You smell wonderful," he claimed, burying his nose in my nape as he took deep breaths of the scent of my skin.

I sighed deeply at the feeling of him so close to me. It was true, we missed each other so much when we were apart for long, even if it was just a few hours. It couldn't be helped since we just mated and sealed the bond with each other.

As Goku busied himself with kissing and nuzzling my neck, I too took advantage of his position and began nuzzling against him. Inhaling deeply, I felt my heart skip a beat as the all too familiar and sublime smell of the earth, sea and woods surrounded me. He always smelled so masculine which was a trait I couldn't help but find utterly irresistible.

When he lifted his head only to bend down again, lips seeking mine, I didn't resist. I let him kiss me, completely unmindful of how I smelled.

The warmth and delicious throbs of pleasure began to concentrate once more at my lower abdomen. I felt my skin tingle and my breath hitch as we pressed closer to each other, hands entwined, tongues duelling for dominance.

Needless to say, we made love again that first night of my practice. It was only the next morning did Koenigii's words come back to smack me right in my face as I realised that I woke up feeling like a million bucks. 'Oh ho, says she who is ignorant,' she had said...This must have been another side effect of being mated; that whenever we made love and bonded even more we healed each other. This was why Goku recovered so quickly after his very hard beating from Gohan. We didn't have sex after that but we slept in each other's arms and the next morning I caught Goku doing push-ups like nothing hurt him at all the night before.

My meeting with Koenigii the next day for another day of training confirmed my suspicions.

"I see someone took my advice," she smirked, smugly at me, "Looking fresh, kid."

I flushed and whipped my face to look at the trees. Suddenly, gazing into her smug pixie-featured face made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Sex with your mate or merely sleeping with them can really heal a Saiyan," she went onto explain, motioning for me to follow her. She had already begun to jog lightly and I had to do the same simply to keep up with her. "Saiyans heal faster than other species but when we're with our mates, it works faster than unmated Saiyans."

I didn't say anything as we broke out into a run but I took a mental note to store that information to pass it on to Goku later when we were alone. For someone who surrounded himself with the heat of violence and battles, he needed to know these tricks because it could very well save his life.

The second day of training came and went again, I found myself exhausted beyond belief but never too tired to deny Goku's advances toward me. The sex replenished my energy in a way that nothing in this world could. The sex healed us in a way that nothing ever could have. The sex helped strengthen the love we had, making us more open and intimate with each other.

* * *

After several days of the repetitive cycle of training and fucking, our captors appeared again out of nowhere and grabbed both Koenigii and I.

We were in the middle of sparring when Cumber and Planten and a bunch of other Saiyan guards burst out of the trees and dragged us away. Planten, who by now I was convinced had a thing for me, made to chase after me from the get go. He didn't bother about Koenigii at all, not even sparing her a glance.

"Come here, princess!" he cooed, as he chased after me, "I won't bite!"

"Fuck you!" I hissed, running a different direction. "Goku! Goku! Gokuuuuuu!"

I called out my mate's name over and over again, hoping that we would somehow get to see each other one last time before they finally took us away. After a beat, I heard his muffled cries from a distance and sped off toward that direction.

The adrenaline that swirled in me was making my heart beat faster and my breath came in rapid bouts. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to see him again before we were separated once more. I needed to see his face one more time, to feel his touch, to kiss his lips, to take in his scent just once more before we were torn apart for god knows how long.

When I saw his silhouette appear, a deep sense of relief came rushing through my whole system. I nearly leaped for joy as we got closer and closer to each other.

When we finally reached each other, I simply ran into his wide open arms and we held each other so tightly, eyes shut, arms wrapped about the other. Then Goku started to kiss me; first my forehead then my eyes, cheeks and finally my mouth. Whimpering at the touch of his tongue against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to allow him to explore it.

For a moment, we were lost in our own world; the reality of our situation had melted away in our intense feelings for one another. We simply held on to the other, kissing furiously as if we had all the time in the world and simultaneously as if we had none.

When Planten, Cumber and the others pulled Goku and I apart, we were almost caught off guard as if we had forgotten that we were mere slaves. I screamed for Goku the minute my body was pried off of him and he called out to me in return.

"That's enough fucking for you both," Planten chuckled, his arm curling about my waist as he tugged at my struggling body. "Fuck, Kakarot, the way she stinks of you is so overwhelming - did you bathe her in your cum...?"

The others leaned in close to me just to take a whiff at me and they all broke off into peels of laughter.

"Shit, you're right! She must'a been drowning in his gunk!"

"Wouldn't have pegged Kakarot for such a dirty motherfucker..."

"You're a real animal now, huh, Kakarot? Fucking a young piece of ass and spraying your jizz all over her just to mark her as yours?" Cumber crowed, clapping Goku's back roughly while other Saiyans struggled to hold him. "I gotta say, I'm impressed. You must've been saving up a lot if you managed to drown her in your scent like that...Tell me, was her pussy that good?"

"Shut up!" Goku snarled at him, glaring menacingly. If looks were enough to destroy a person, Cumber would've been dead right on the spot. Goku looked ready to kill for my sake.

"Young pussy like hers...Must be nice and tight, eh? Felt like a vice grip on your prick, huh?"

Cumber continued to taunt my mate and Goku was clearly letting it affect him. Growling loudly, Goku watched Cumber with such a deep intense hatred for him that it honestly scared me a bit, how terrifying he looked. It wasn't night time yet and there was no full moon but I was convinced I saw Goku's dark pupils flash a bright crimson just for a second.

"I swear, one day I will kill you," Goku growled softly through gritted teeth.

Cumber and the rest burst out laughing at his threat, not a bit intimidated by my mate. Cumber was still chuckling when he smacked Goku's face in mock affection, a gesture that would have been better suited were they close friends instead of mortal enemies. He was taunting Goku, trying to push him even further over the edge, goading him so that perhaps he would have another excuse to beat the crap out of him.

"Keep telling yourself that, Kakarot...," he chuckled, lightly, "Keep telling yourself that..."

Then before my eyes could even fully take in what happened, he sunk his fist in Goku's stomach so hard and so swiftly that Goku crumpled, gasping and vomiting all at once. The force of the blow must have been so hard that he couldn't even keep the contents of his stomach in. My heart wrenched at the sight of my mate retching like that and again the need to run over and hold him in my arms surged through me so intensely that I couldn't help but cry out for him.

Planten, who was holding me, grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged it back, making me cry out from the sharp pain and my neck to unwillingly snap back.

"Don't worry, Kakarot," he drawled, as he made to lick the right side of my throat, "We'll take good care of your little cum dumpster..."

Shuddering at the touch of his tongue, I squirmed in disgust. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Goku clench his jaw and glare viciously at Planten. His eyes flashed a bright scarlet once more and this time I knew for sure that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. You could almost feel the heat waves that were steaming out of the very pores of his skin. Goku looked insanely furious and I couldn't help but feel a trickle of fear from the extreme look he had on then.

Cumber clicked his tongue at Goku, his face taking on a sadistic grin when he saw what a reaction Planten got out of Goku. He started tapping on the side of Goku's face to get his attention. When Goku finally switched gazes to Cumber, the arrogant Saiyan guard bent over to face Goku directly. He spat right on Goku's face causing my mate to wince in disgust, blinking to avoid getting saliva in his eye.

The rest of them howled while I trembled in fear silently, praying all the while that none of them noticed the mark I had on my left side of the neck. If they knew that Goku and I were mates then I was sure that all hell would break lose.

The rest of that incident went by like a blur to me. The Saiyan guards dragged me away from Goku as I watched Cumber and the others took turns punching and kicking my mate as he was held down against his will. Goku didn't make one sound as they pummelled him bloody. I watched through a blurry lens, crying helplessly as the distance between us grew further apart.

My next real conscious thought was that I was back in the women's quarters and Koenigii was by my side. She was glaring mutely at the backs of the Saiyan guards, practically seething in her fury and hatred for them.

She held me close to her, comforting me by petting my hair as I continued to cry, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

Zatulla then appeared to come take me away for my bath and I remember walking slowly with her, dragging my feet beneath me and just thinking how nice it would be if the floor would just open up and swallow me whole. I wanted nothing more then to sink into it and just sleep forever until Goku came to wake me up. That was how depressed I was simply from being parted with my mate and it hadn't even been an hour.

"Come now, girl, stop your crying," Zatulla pleaded, soothingly as she washed my hair. "You can't show them how you feel. They might catch on to what is going on and you and your mate will get into more trouble. You don't want that now, do you?"

"Th-They were b-beating him up, Zatulla!" I hiccuped, tears still trailing down my face. "My poor Goku was being tortured while they took me away...I have to get out of here...We've both got to!"

Zatulla made to pat my arm sympathetically. She seemed at a lost for words because she didn't say anything. Obviously, she didn't want to say she agreed with me because she was very loyal to the Saiyan guards here out of fear for their sadism but she also knew that mine was a situation more terrible than most other prisoners here.

"Please...," I begged her, turning my large blue eyes on her, "Won't you help us? We won't stand a chance against them if they found out we're mated..."

Zatulla immediately pulled away, a stricken look spreading across her face as she hurriedly got up. Grabbing a towel she quickly handed it to me without looking me in the eyes. Her whole demeanour was cold suddenly and I couldn't help but feel my heart sinking to my feet.

"Please, Zatulla!" I tried again, trying to get around to looking at her in the eye. She turned away from me, her nose in the air.

"Zatulla, they will find out eventually! I don't know how long we'll last separated like this...When they see how Goku and I have changed they will surely start to wonder why...Who knows what they'll do to us! I could be killed, Zatulla!"

"And so might I!" she cried out harshly, whirling in on me like a vicious tornado, her dark hair twirling about her, dark eyes flashing at me in heated anger.

"Do you know what you are even asking of me, child!?" she screeched, "I didn't survive years in this pit by helping mated prisoners escape from our captors! I did not endure years upon years of being treated like a piece of meat, an object of lust simply to throw it all away on the fate of some stupid lovesick little girl and her mate!"

Her hand swiped up at me, grabbing hold of my upper arm and she squeezed my flesh there roughly, digging her long perfectly manicured fingernails into my skin callously. I cried out in pain, trying to wrench free from her but being apart from my mate and seeing him beaten like that had taken a toll on me and my strength fled me.

"You mark my words and you mark them well, Bulla!" she hissed down at me, making me shrink back in fear, "I will never put my neck on the line for anyone, do you hear me!? Least of all a stupid little child like you!"

She abruptly let go of my arm and I stumbled backwards from her. She tossed the towel in my face and turned swiftly. I watched her leave as more tears trickled down my cheeks. She wouldn't be swayed. Her fear for the Saiyans were too great, shackling her loyalty to them forever.

My knees gave way as a sob escaped my lips. What would happen to Goku and I now that Zatulla wouldn't help us? What were to do?

'What would Mom do?' I thought, wracking my brain to try to figure things out.

 _"Find another way. Use that brain of yours to look for other solutions. If you can't go this route then take another...," she said to the eleven year old me. She was smiling gently at me, but her eyes seemed to burn with that passion and determination she was so renowned for._

 _"But...What if there aren't any other routes!? I've used them all and I still can't find the answer?" I asked her, pouting up into her pretty face._

 _Her smile widened at my words._

 _"Then you make a new one!"_

I snapped my eyes open as the memory of my mother faded away, the sudden realisation quickly transforming into a revelation for me.

I knew what I had to do now.

* * *

The next few days, I tried to treat Zatulla like normal and I avoided talking about what happened in the bath house entirely, making it seemed as if it never even happened at all. I could see in Zatulla's eyes that she was apprehensive of my behaviour at first. I guess something about me seemed to tell her that I wasn't exactly the vapid teenager I might have appeared to be. But I kept at it, simply talking to her casually as she tended to me and soon I could see her sliding back into her usual motherly ways with me.

On the fifth day of us returning to the women's quarters, Zatulla was the one who chose to address what happened in the bath house that day I returned.

"So...I take it that you see now that the best possible solution for your predicament is to simply accept your fate as a pleasure slave and do the best you can, right?" she asked, carefully, looking into my face closely.

I smiled at her indulgently and shook my head.

"No, unlike you, Zatulla, I will never sell my soul to these people," I told her honestly. "I will never accept being a slave...Neither will my mate. If you won't help me break free from this place, I will find someone else to do it."

Zatulla narrowed her eyes at my response. She suddenly looked as though she'd swallowed a whole cut lemon in her mouth.

"You do realise that no one is going to help you, right?" she snapped at me in irritation, "I can vouch that none of us senior pleasure slaves are willing to put any of our necks on the line for you!"

I tossed my head nonchalantly, letting my long blue hair twirl down my back and over my shoulder in a gesture that was meant to reflect how little her words meant to me.

"Not every single senior slave who has lived is a coward like you, Zatulla," I drawled out, lazily. "Some of you who have lived here long enough know that you've only done everything you can so you could survive but should you find an opportunity to break free, you'd take it in a heartbeat."

"I'm not a coward, little girl!" she screeched at me, venomously, "What do you know of these Saiyans!? Hm!? You think you've seen it all when they thrashed your mate the other day? You think that's all they're capable of? Some physical violence, a gang bash and some gladiators in a pit fighting for a fuck? You have seen nothing of what they are truly capable of! You told me they snapped your mother's neck when they killed her...Thank your lucky stars they were being merciful! Because, honey, let me tell you, they were far more cruel when they raided my planet and killed my parents in front of me!"

I sat across from her in shocked silence at her revelation. Zatulla never spoke about her family or anything about herself much. She always avoided those topics skilfully, like an experienced silver tongued courtesan who knew her way around people. I always let her get away with it too before but now, I couldn't afford to anymore. My life and Goku's depended on this and if somehow Zatulla could help just a little bit, I would take that opportunity.

"You have no idea...No inkling of how utterly devoid of humanity these Saiyans are...," she went on, eyes welling up with unshed tears. "When they came to my home, my father died first. They chopped off his feet and hands, bound him by the wrists and forearms and dragged him over very coarse terrain until his whole body was completely destroyed...He was screaming so much...You wouldn't believe the nightmares it caused us women in the house. My mother couldn't stop crying and praying...And they just did it to get a rise out of us."

She sighed deeply before going on with her story.

"My older sister, Saroya, was already married and a mother to an infant then. One of the Saiyans grabbed the babe by the ankle and bashed the child against a wall, crushing her skull completely...She was such a tiny thing too...It was all far too horrific and when they started taking turns raping my sister...Well, let's just say that whatever depraved sexual act you can think of, they did it far worse and they did it all to my poor sister. When they were done with her, they tossed her body into a mountain of corpses and burned it all. They made my mother and I watch. They made us watch..."

Zatulla's face remained stony but the tears dripped across her cheeks and she swiftly wiped them away. Despite the tears she stayed silent and somber.

"You don't want to know what they did to my Matehp...," she said gently, chuckling bitterly. "The horrors I had to face, the horrors my family faced, my people...You couldn't understand...It's so easy for you to sit there and judge me. Call me a coward. What do you know!? You, who have spent your life bathing in wealth...Even now as a pleasure slave, your life is nothing compared to the other slaves...Hell, even your mate has it worse than you do. His life is constantly on the line...Whereas you...You get to sit here pretty and wait to be called for a session of fucking. Trust me, it's not that bad, what you've got..."

I didn't miss the sarcasm but I didn't care if she was trying to insult me. I had gotten a rise out of her, Zatulla, who was always so careful not to reveal too much about herself to me. Unbeknownst to her, I had her exactly where I wanted her.

"I'm so sorry about what you had to go through," I told her softly, getting up from my chair as I spoke. "I really am. And you're right. I truly have no idea how painful it must have been for you. But I'm not willing to simply live my life out as a slave for these demons...I don't want to just accept my fate...I am going get out of here or die trying."

"You're insane!" Zatulla gasped, hand reaching out to hold onto me before I could leave. "Haven't you heard anything of what I just said!? These Saiyans are ruthless beasts! They won't just kill you, they'll torture you to extremes before they end your life! Don't you want to live?"

"I do," I said, simply, shrugging off her hand, "But this isn't living...Being a slave and bidding my time until they discover my bond with my mate...Only to be tortured and killed...What kind of life is that, Zatulla?"

She stood there, gaping at me and I left her standing there, watching me go.


	16. Chapter 15: Envy & The Third Bout

**Author's Notes:** Phew! Finally! I am done with this chapter. I hope it didn't turn out too badly. Again, this was a chapter I had some difficulty writing.

If you guys like GoBra and more smut, please do check out my other GoBra fic which is an AU to this one. It's called The Mark That Binds Us AU and it's basically this story if the Saiyans never came to attack Earth. It's just a oneshot though and it's written in Goku's POV. It's actually a gift I made for my dear friend Kakarotto's Princess.

I would lik to thank my new reviewers The Number 4 and Oserix. Thank you for giving this fic of mine a chance and leaving a little something as well! Thank you to my loyal readers Jo and Kakarotto's Princess who have stuck by me and read and reviewed every one of my chapters! I love you guys!

WARNINGS: language, some violence and gore, sexual harassment, etc

* * *

Chapter 15 - Envy, Training and The Third Bout

Our captors announced to us when the next bout was going to take place but they neglected to inform us who were the girls that were going to be the gifts. I prayed it was me again because in the stretch of a week of not being with my Goku, I was beginning to really get worn down. I could tell through our bond that he was too. We would sit close to our windows and sniff each other's arousal to compensate for the pain of not being together but even that barely helped.

Koenigii told me that as mates we were deprived of a lot of bonding time since most mated pairs would go off to some far away place and continue bonding with each other for at least a month during which, they would never separate. She told me that it was clearly affecting us since Goku and I were becoming more depressed and have had a lost of appetite. I found myself feeling tired all the time and I could tell that it was the same for Goku.

"I think they will put Goku in the bout again," Koenigii whispered to me during lunch one day. "They seem to really love him, these fuckin' crazy Saiyans. He's a crowd favourite."

We were sitting at a long dining table that sat about a dozen women and everyone was chatting with one another. Some of the other possible candidates at being gifts were also there and over the time we'd spent here, Koenigii and I had grown closer to them. Most of them were just really curious because so far it was just Koenigii and I who were chosen as gifts. They really wanted to know what the experience was like and was my partner someone to be feared or not when it comes to sex.

I remember feeling this vicious jealousy bubbling inside me when they all crowded around me to ask me about Goku. It irritated me to no end that these women thought that they might end up as bed partners with my Goku. Koenigii had to warn me beforehand not to let my possessive Saiyan instincts run away with me and accidentally let slip that Goku and I were mates. No one knew about it yet aside from Zatulla and Koenigii herself and we were determined to keep it that way for as long as possible. So I indulged these women and told them what my Goku was like...

"So...like, was he rough with you? Did you like it?" a blonde girl asked. Her name was Ira and she was probably a little bit older than me. Under normal circumstances, I might have been good friends with her but I couldn't help but lowkey hate the girl. She was a tall, leggy blonde who had stunning features; full lips, a dainty nose and startling green eyes that sparkled in the sun. Everything about her was beautiful and I was seething with envy when I compared her looks to mine. She was beautiful in a more mature and elegant way, a type of allure that I aspired to be but couldn't quite managed with my youth and looks.

"Well...He didn't hurt me...," I explained slowly, looking around at the many curious gazes that stared at me back. "He was actually really nice..."

I didn't really want to elaborate because he was my mate and sharing details about my sex life with him was clearly making me uncomfortable but I could understand the need for them to know all this. Hell, I would probably pester the poor girl who got chosen as a gift twice myself had I been in their position. They had no idea what to expect and I knew some of them were actually petrified at the idea of being chosen. The horrors you might be subjected to as pleasure slaves was indeed a terrifying prospect many of us dreaded to think of. But regardless of how afraid these girls were, they knew that they needed to know so they could better prepare themselves.

"What do you mean by that!?" one lavender haired girl demanded. She was a unique looking thing; small, fairy-like, with small pert breasts and tiny, slender limbs. Her eyes were pink (if you could believe it) and her skin was literally white...Like, she wasn't fair skinned by human or Saiyan standards even...She just had pure white skin. Just right off the bat, I knew she wasn't human or Saiyan but some unknown alien race.

"Elaborate, please!" she cried out, huffily. She was probably really terrified but I didn't appreciate her bossy tones.

"Keep asking me like that and I won't say another word!" I snapped at her, turning my nose in the air.

Koenigii laughed at my expression, delighting in the reaction it got from the girl. She immediately snapped her mouth shut and looked rather remorseful.

"Don't let her sweet looks fool you," Koenigii drawled, nodding at me, "Bulla is a Saiyan princess by birth. Her father was the Prince of All Saiyans back in her universe. So a little respect might do you some good."

"Sorry, Bulla," the small lavender haired girl mumbled. Her name was Meena and she told me before that she used to be the daughter of a rich family back where she was from. Well, two can play at being filthy rich heiresses. Koenigii was right, I may look small and sweet but I am a Saiyan princess. I'm not ever going to allow others to just walk all over me.

"Please, please, please tell us though!" Ira burst out, unable to contain herself, "He seems so vicious and violent when he's out there on the pit...Like, how nice can he be when in bed?"

Internally, I felt like punching them all in the face until their teeth fell out. But that would create suspicions and I didn't want people to wonder why I was so riled up about Goku. They might catch on to my relationship with him. So I rolled my eyes instead but told them what they wanted to hear.

"He's...very caring...He would give me all of his attention...And...," I blushed as I spoke. As the memories of our intimate moments surfaced, I realised that I couldn't help but speak the truth about my mate. I just couldn't find it in me to say anything negative about him since he was after all my other half...It was either that or I wouldn't speak at all.

"And?" the girls chorused.

"He's good, okay!?" I cried out, flushing furiously. Then I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment and ran out of the dining hall.

I just couldn't take them questioning me like that! It was humiliating...Having to share with them my intimate moments with Goku...All the things he said to me, the things he did...The way he positioned me...

I wanted to keep it all to myself. They were my memories of _my_ Goku! I just simply can't hand it all out to them. And I knew for a fact that some of those girls were attracted to Goku. I've heard them boldly telling me how incredibly sexy they found my mate and the things they would like to do to him should they ever become his gifts for a bout. I nearly burst a blood vessel just trying to contain myself from killing these girls.

'Shameless hussies!' I thought angrily, wiping my tears away as I snuggled further into my bed. 'Goku is mine! He won't even look at you ugly girls!'

 _But what if he does...?_

And there came that self doubt creeping in again.

I remembered Koenigii saying that a mated pair won't ever find another person desirable ever again for the rest of their lives but was it possible that we would be different? After all, I am only half Saiyan...Maybe the bond won't work fully with us because of that little fact?

More tears seeped out of me as I tried to imagine Goku having his way with another woman. My heart nearly broke in two at the mere thought of it.

I imagined if the chosen gift was Ira, the statuesque stunner whom I imagined could have any man she wanted with just a snap of her fingers should she wish it. I had never been insecure of my looks before, in fact, I was always very much aware of my own looks but...I probably seemed so very child-like compared to Ira who was a mature, gorgeous blonde. She looked like the five foot eleven inched models that graced the catwalks of the high fashion world. Like a Victoria's Secret angel maybe; goddess-like and breathtaking. Whereas I was at best could be described as "pretty" or "cute"...

'But Goku said I was beautiful...,' I thought, recalling the times that he did so.

I remembered how he would stare at me...Just long, intense looks that went on and on. He always said I was pretty and beautiful, surely he meant those sweet words. Knowing Goku he was a sincere fellow without a malicious bone in his body at all. He wouldn't lie to me when he gave me those compliments. I shook my head gently, wiping my tears away as I thought about how affectionate and sweet Goku was to me when we were together. We were mates and I had put all of my faith in him when he was fighting in the pits for me so surely I could put all my faith on him again if he was given some other woman as his gift, right? Of course I could. It's what I should do anyway as his mate - believe in him.

Koenigii found me on my bed, still a little teary eyed but otherwise already recovered and determined to move on.

"Done weeping, you big baby?" she teased, smirking at me, her arms folded beneath her breasts.

I sniffed but nodded at her, giving her what I hoped was my best game face. Her smirk widened in approval and she tossed her head to me in a gesture that was meant for me to follow her.

We would usually go to her room to train and today was no different. We couldn't run around a forest anymore so we had to run around her room instead. It wasn't as much fun but it was as Koenigii had said, what mattered was the results of the training itself and not really whether it was fun or not.

We trained every single day since we started and not one day went by even though I was completely depressed and a little exhausted from being apart from my mate for so long.

"I'm impressed," Koenigii commented that day. "Not only did you manage not to gauge any of their eyes out but you can still keep up with me too. You're stamina's improving so that's good...All this without your mate by your side...Not bad."

I blushed and looked away, a little uneasy at accepting her compliments especially the one that concerned Goku. I wasn't feeling like myself much but I knew I had to work hard for our freedom. I couldn't just be a damsel in distress and rely entirely on Goku to get us out of here.

"How are things with Zatulla going?" Koenigii asked softly while she stretched her legs.

"I think I'm making progress," I answered, honestly. I took a seat next to Koenigii and stretched my arms out. "But it's at a crawling pace...You can't just sway the mind of a victim of trauma so swiftly. It took years for her mentality to sink in, it might take years to break out...I think we might have to ask another person to help us out even."

"Want me to talk to her too?"

I shook my head slowly.

"I don't think she'll respond at all if you tried talking to her as well. She might even snitch on us if we irritate her too much. Just leave the talking to me," I elaborated.

I did have an idea that despite how fond Zatulla was of me, that if I pushed her too far, she really would tell the Saiyan guards what I was planning. She was far too afraid of them - the possibility that they might discover our plans and to start questioning her would be far too scary a thought for someone like her who had been cowed into submission for so long and so severely. She would squeal on us and we would be left with nothing. No, I think it would work better if I alone did the talking.

"Alright, little Bulla," a cold, melodic voice floated out just when Koenigii was in the middle of showing me how to attack repeatedly. "I think that's enough of this nonsense. You're a pleasure slave, you do not need to do all of this pointless 'training'."

Zatulla was standing in the doorway looking very much like the stern headmistress I had had at my all girls school back on Earth. Her lovely face was pulled in this fearsome scowl and she stood glaring at me for a good few minutes. I looked at Koenigii who merely shrugged and smirked. Zatulla's cold gaze shifted to Koenigii and that same hard look seemed to drop several degrees to the point where her dark eyes gleamed like a cold black blade.

"You!" she said, accusingly, voice rising just a bit, "You put this idea in her head! You may be a wild Saiyan girl but Bulla knows nothing of combat...She has no need for it too since she won't be put in the pit as a pleasure slave! I ought to tell the guards and have them tan your sorry hide for filling her head with all your stupid notions of battles and strength."

Koenigii merely grinned smugly at Zatulla, looking for all the world like a rascal who was about to watch her first victim get caught in a booby trap she'd set up. Like, she couldn't care less about what Zatulla thought of her.

"You think I put ideas in Bulla's head?" Koenigii scoffed, "As if she's not smart enough to think for herself. You give her too little credit, old hag..."

Koenigii strode up to Zatulla without fear but Zatulla stood her ground. They were both glaring at each other fiercely, almost like two wild dogs sizing each other up, ready to pounce should the other show even a hint of weakness.

"I'm gonna get a drink...All these empty threats is making me thirsty," Koenigii muttered, arrogant smirk still in place. As she walked past Zatulla, she purposely slammed her shoulder into Zatulla's roughly, causing the older woman to stumble a bit in her stance. Zatulla watched Koenigii walked by with anger flashing in her charcoal eyes, practically seething in silence.

"I swear if Mana wasn't such a coward, she never would've gotten to be so full of herself...," I heard her mutter under her breath, eyes fixed on Koenigii's back.

Then she rounded on me and I sighed in frustration, mentally preparing myself for the oncoming rant.

"Don't give me that look!" Zatulla chided, "You know very well what would happen to you if word gets out and the guards find out you've been training. And they will, you know! You're gaining muscles every day you train...Saiyans always were built to grow stronger quickly, faster than any other species, I would say. Sooner or later, they will notice the difference in your muscle mass and then what, hm? You're going to tell them you're training to turn into an Ultra Saiyan?"

"It's Super Saiyan, Zatulla," I grumbled, correcting her mistake and side stepping her taller figure, trying to walk out of the room myself. "I can just tell them I want to be more fit. And since I'm part Saiyan, surely they'll understand I also want to become better at combat skills."

Zatulla chased after me, striding furiously to walk by my side, her long legs easily shortening the distance.

"You stop this silly nonsense, right now, Bulla!" she snapped at me, smacking her hands together as if her words were final. "I will not sit still and allow you to get yourself into trouble like this! You could be severely punished for this! Both of us could! Do you want them to punish you? Do you want to be killed?"

I bit my lower lip but I refused to look at her. Everything she was telling me wasn't anything new but I didn't care. I really meant it when I said I would rather die than just live my life as a slave. Goku would too. We wouldn't be able to live with it, knowing that you're just a piece of object meant to humour your owners until the day you died.

"I know how much is at stake, Zatulla," I told her, annoyance creeping up in my voice. "If you don't remember, I practically told you my fears at being killed when I was begging you to help us...And what did you do? You said you could die too and that I could forget about expecting help from you since I was just a stupid lovesick little girl."

My voice couldn't quite contain the biting edge of my sarcasm and resentment I held towards her. I understood her complete and utter fear of these Saiyans but she still rejected my pleas for help, knowing that as part of a mated pair my life would be in danger should we be discovered.

"I will not argue about this with you, child!" she hissed at me, pointing an accusatory finger at my face. "You honestly can't expect me to help you escape, Bulla! I will be put through hell first before they grant me mercy and put me out of my miserable life. They would do the same too, if ever you were caught!"

I was still walking fast, not wanting to listen to her talk about her fears of these cold blooded killers. I pitied her for what they had put her through, yes, but along with that pity came this feeling that I couldn't quite name...It was like I looked down on her and pitied her in a way that made her seem pathetic to me...I guess I couldn't very well respect a person who could think, speak, and write yet who was totally enslaved to other people simply because of fear. That was just no way to live...

"And I already told you!" I hissed right back, "I don't care about the risks. If it means buying my freedom, I am willing to do whatever it takes to get out of here! What you are doing right now is simply surviving, Zatulla! You are not living and I will not be subjected to a life of servitude like you! I am a born Saiyan Princess! I am not a slave and I will never be one!"

My outburst had suddenly caught the attention of the other girls and they all stood staring at us with open curiosity. Zatulla and I both looked around at them in these sort of stricken expressions. Suddenly feeling very much like a naughty child who had been caught telling secrets to another friend she shouldn't be telling them to, I quickly rushed back to my room, walking past the girls before anyone could say something.

Zatulla followed me, determined to talk some sense into me.

"Is it so bad to want to survive!?" she demanded, closing my door behind me, "Is it so bad having to live as a pleasure slave!? You are fed well, dressed well, no? A roof over your head and a bed to sleep in at night? So maybe the guards roughhouse with you a little but is that so bad?"

I was in tears by this point because she was really starting to anger me so much with her incessant ranting. Growing tired of being told it was a good idea to just accept everything that was dished out to me, I whirled on her like a storm cloud about to let it rain a hurricane.

"And for how long will this 'privileged' life go on!?" I screamed at her, tears streaming down my face. "I'm one half of a mated pair! Goku and I are mates! If he doesn't win the next bout and he dies...Then I will die too! If I don't get chosen as the next gift and he is given another...What happens then!? I am doing everything I can in my power to get up in the morning, to bathe and dress myself and eat...Because being apart from my mate is tearing me up inside! I don't know for how long I can last like this and I know Goku is the same because I can feel him through our bond! We are a doomed pair if ever there was one...So you either help me find my freedom or you stay out of my way!"

I was panting and sobbing quietly by the time I finished my tirade. Zatulla stood there gaping at me and for once she really looked like at a loss for words. She realised my predicament; that Goku and I would be doomed even if I stayed quiet about my bonding with Goku...Because it was highly likely that it would be discovered anyway. She had forgotten about how Goku might die as a gladiator given his ridiculously overpowered self and she had forgotten how I would die if he was killed in combat or if we grew depressed and our captors figured it out. There was no two ways about it.

"I'm...sorry, Bulla," she said softly after a few moments of silence between us. "But...I really cannot help you...Call me a coward if you will...but there is no way I am risking my safety and life for you and your mate..."

I nodded, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other," I said, sadly.

She nodded and turned around to grab hold of the doorknob. Turning around to give me one last look, she smiled a little and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next day, Cumber came over to handpick the next gift himself. He told all of us potential gifts to line up in front of him and he examined each girl carefully. Catching a girl by her chin with his fingers he would then tilt her head back this way and that to study her face more closely. He would even open their mouths to peer inside.

When he finally reached me though, he gave me a knowing smirk and simply cupped my face gently in his palm. He opened his hand so that the fingers caressed my cheek lightly. It was all I could do not to make a face and slide away from him.

"I know how pretty this one is already...," he muttered, leering at me in a perverse way.

I shuddered under his touch out of fear and disgust. Every part of my body just wanted to jerk itself out of his hand and keep a distance from him. He was so creepy that I could feel my skin crawl. It took every ounce of my willpower not to break away from his touch and run back into the safety of my room.

"So pretty, in fact, that Kakarot would fuck her over and over and over again...And still he wouldn't be satisfied...He even sprayed his jizz all over her in the hopes that it will drive us off from fucking his little cum dumpster...," he went on, voice like cold, thin ice.

His knuckles stroked my cheekbone gently but his eyes and words were so cold. Slowly, he trailed the hand down my neck and then slowly still, he dragged it further until it reached the tops of my breasts. I shivered then and jerked my body away from him. I couldn't stand having him touch me...It was so repulsive, the very feeling of another man trying to put his hands on me when only Goku could rightfully do so. It sickened me so much that I was nauseous and suddenly felt bile coming up my throat.

I glowered at him furiously but he paid me no mind, the evil glint in his eyes suddenly flashed even more pronouncedly and he reached out to grab my left breast roughly with immense speed, faster than I could react.

I screamed and struggled again still him, trying to smack his hand off of me but he held on and squeezed my breast roughly.

"What a nasty little brat you are...," he said softly, licking his lips as his eyes fixed themselves on my breasts. "Just a child and yet you've grown these huge tits...No wonder Kakarot couldn't keep his hands off of you..."

I flushed darkly, fear spiking up in me to the point where all I wanted to do was cry for my mate to come rescue me. I was petrified and disgusted with Cumber for putting me through this but I was powerless to break free, my attempts at slapping his hand away and wriggling out of his grasp was futile because he was so much stronger than me.

The other girls watched in horrified silence, all too afraid to come to my aid in fear of facing a punishment. I was in tears, hating myself for showing such weakness in front of my enemy yet unable to stop myself from feeling the absolute terror Cumber was inflicting upon me.

"No words for me, little princess?" Cumber drawled, leaning in closer, hand still firmly squeezing my breast.

I shook my head, struggling still to get out of his touch. I had taken hold of the wrist of his hand that was holding on to me and I was trying desperately to pry his hand away from my body. His hand stayed in place despite my giving it my all, refusing to budge.

And just as suddenly as he had taken hold of me, he let go, watching in amusement as I stumbled backwards from the lost of balance, falling on my bottom.

I watched Cumber chuckle loudly as he walked by me to go and view the next girl.

"Not today, little whore," he laughed, moving his gaze to the next girl who happened to be Ira.

He grabbed Ira by the chin and tilted her face upwards and sideways. Then giving his partners a firm nod, he snapped his fingers to call Ira's groomer.

"Get this one ready for the next bout...The next one will be tomorrow so I need her clean and pretty by then," he barked at the groomer who nodded vigorously.

My heart sank from his words and I couldn't stop the tear that slid out of my eye as the knowledge that I wasn't chosen as the next gift settled within me. How the hell would I survive without seeing Goku? And what would happen now if he was the winner again and he was given the gorgeous blonde Ira as his gift?

"Not your lucky day, princess...," Cumber smirked down at me, evilly. "It's high time Kakarot gets to fuck another girl...And that's _if_ he wins...Don't worry, if you get too lonely I'll be more than happy to take his place and please you."

I scowled at him in fury, wiping my eyes as I swiftly got to my feet. Cumber and his buddies laughed at me as they turned to exit the women's quarters, completely unbothered by my angry stares.

Koenigii was at my side in an instant once the guards were out of sight and she put an arm around me.

"You okay, Bulla?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

I shook my head slowly as again the knowledge that I won't be able to see Goku again for an indefinite period of time struck me hard. I burst into tears and turned to hug her tightly, weeping into the crook of her neck. Koenigii tried to softly calm me by cooing at me softly and saying comforting words that helped me calm down a bit but it did nothing to assuage my fear of being discovered.

"I'm scared, Koenigii...," I whispered, hoarsely.

She sighed deeply as she patted my head.

"Girl, so am I...," she mumbled back. I knew she was afraid for me because of how I was a mated pair with Goku and to be discovered would mean the end of the line for us.

* * *

The rest of the night wore on for me. I felt so incredibly tired and just so depressed that I couldn't help but just throw myself on the bed and cry myself to sleep. I knew through the bond Goku was becoming affected by my depression but he wasn't quite on the same level as I was because he didn't yet know the main reason that caused it. I could feel more of his concern for me rise to the surface of his emotions, worried of my depression and what could make me so sad. I wished there was a way to tell him but I was absolutely powerless and my uselessness combined with the trauma that Cumber had put me through made it easier for me to drift off to sleep. He would know soon enough...

The day of the third bout came and I had to force myself to get up out of bed just so I could watch the fight. I was still completely upset and exhausted from my emotional turmoil but thankfully Koenigii was there to give me the encouragement I needed.

"You can do this, Bulla," she assured me, giving me the hoist that I needed to get out of bed. "You need to watch the battle...You have to support your man out there so he'll fight his best."

"I feel like shit, Koenigii...," I mumbled softly, dizzy from just the motion of getting up out of the bed.

"I know, kid, but you gotta stay strong and watch this, okay?" she continued, holding onto me as we trudged along to the hallway that had the perfect view to the pit. The windows there were so tall and wide, enough for all of us pleasure slaves to crowd around and watch the games. Some preferred not to watch it since the gore was too much for them to handle so those girls would opt to steer clear of the hallway windows.

When we arrived at the windows, several other girls were already there, watching with a mixture of excitement and fear as the announcer spoke to the crowd once again.

I scanned the pit and immediately my eyes locked in on Goku's form and my heart leapt to my throat. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me as I stared at him from this distance and all my love for him came rushing back to me. My whole body felt aglow and I bit my lip as I prayed once more for him to win yet another bout so that he would survive. If he died then I would die too since a mated pair couldn't live on without the other.

"Get ready folks...for yet another royal ruuuuuuumm-BEL!" the announcer boomed into his microphone and the battle finally started.

Goku was feeling excited for the oncoming bloodshed but I could sense that he was a little upset and I wondered if he had guessed that I wasn't the chosen gift this time around. I wasn't so certain that he would have already put two and two together and know now the reason for my sadness.

He didn't really let that deter him though as he tore through his opponents like an angry powerhouse, punching and ripping apart the other gladiators with his bare hands.

When one opponent of his managed to grab his tail, another quickly rushed in to deliver a series of punches to his face and torso. Goku growled loudly, twisting his tail and whiplashing the man who still held onto it into the other guy, causing both to fly off into a heap somewhere further.

Goku roared and charged at the other men, grabbing one guy by the neck and snapping it easily before jumping over one, somersaulting to get to another man, kicking the man in the neck so hard that it broke as well. I noticed that Gohan was nowhere in sight and part of me breathed a sigh of relief that Goku would not have to be forced to fight and kill his own son (no matter how annoyed I was with said son).

Then one gladiator managed to sneak up behind my mate and strangle him with a piece of cloth that was basically his own shirt. Another one quickly pounced on him, tackling Goku to the ground and effectively pinning his left arm. I watched in a panic as another gladiator slammed his whole body weight onto his right arm, holding him down as well so that he was complete immobilised while the first one kept on tightening the lock he had on Goku's neck.

"Oh, shit!" Koenigii gasped, her eyes narrowing in agitation. "Goku better get out of that hold quick!"

"Koenigii, please tell me he won't be strangled to death!?" I fretted, voice rising up to a higher pitch because I was so afraid for my mate.

Koenigii's face was grim but she shook her head.

"No...That lightweight gladiator on top of Goku may look like he's trying to strangle Goku but what he's not that merciful..." she stated bitterly, "What he's really trying to do is snap Goku's neck..."

I gasped loudly and then turned quickly to focus my eyes on Goku's struggling form on the big hologram screen.

Tears stung my eyes once again as I watched him being killed right in front of me and there was absolutely nothing I could do to help him. I hated myself so much in that moment for not being able to do anything but cry. Since I had been abducted by these demonic creatures I had been crying so often that I couldn't help but despise the weakness that had developed in me. Why was I such a weakling? Again, I cursed my stupidity at never having taken up combat training when my father was alive and my brother was still by my side on Earth.

"Get up, Goku!" I willed him to, under my breath. "Get up and fight! Get up and win! Get up, my love!"

Concentrating on our mental and emotional bond, I tried my very best to put all my focus into thinking just those thoughts and feeling my love for him swell in my heart. I wanted to reach out to him with my feelings and prayed it worked.

His eyes snapped open and he growled lowly. He struggled hard, muscles straining under his efforts and his face was so red from all the blood rushing there and from the strangulation he had endured.

With agonising slowness, he made up to his feet, stuttering in his stance as he was forced to lift up the men who were on him. They tried to pull him down again to the ground but Goku didn't give in. He stomped both feet on the ground and then with immense speed and strength he swivelled his hips, twisting his whole torso and flinging the men on him around, literally lifting them off the ground as they held on his limbs for dear life.

He managed to flick one off of him from his incredible spinning. The man screamed as he was tossed far away until he hit the walls surrounding the pit. His body was literally crushed from the impact and the sound of the hit when he made contact with the hard concrete wall was a really gruesome smack that made the crowd go wild with sadistic glee while we women just whimpered in disgust and overwhelming fear.

The one hanging on Goku's right arm still wouldn't let go so Goku stopped his spinning and just punched the guy in the face with one, two, three hard punches that crushed the man's face in. Blood was spilling everywhere on his front, staining his metal armour and even Goku's own knuckles. He fell down to the ground in a slow slump almost like a drunk man falling asleep and no one knew if he was dead or not. Goku certainly couldn't care less as he was busy trying to shake off the one strangling him with a piece of cloth. The gladiator looked like he was hanging onto Goku's back for dear life; his attack now more of a liability than ever.

Goku growled in frustration at not being able to grab his attacker when an idea struck him. I could tell because there was a sudden spike of adrenaline coursing through me; an excitement of discovering something new. It had to have been Goku's feelings because I wasn't getting any new brilliant sparks of ideas. I could feel his emotions through our bond after all and his feelings inspired some hope in me now.

My Goku would win. I was sure of it.

Goku twisted his body a bit, extending his left elbow to the back and threw his body backwards, turning more to his left as he did so. When he crashed onto the dirt, he made sure to put most of his body weight onto his attacker who was crushed beneath him. His pointed elbow that was extended dug deep into his attacker's ribs and the man gave out a cry.

Goku got up, freeing himself from the cloth that was wrapped around his neck. He turned and was about to attack the man whom he had landed on but the man was quicker. Despite his injuries, with astonishing speed, he kicked at Goku's legs, swiping his entire leg under Goku's causing the heavier man to trip and fall down.

The other man, whom I could see now wasn't human as he had horns protruding out of his head, quickly tried to smash a rock he'd grabbed earlier into Goku's face. Climbing on top of Goku's massive body, he straddled my mate's chest and lifted up both arms to strike but Goku blocked his attack. My mate bucked underneath the man, causing the lighter gladiator to bounce off of him, losing his balance, his grip on the rock faltered and Goku took the opportunity to give him a hard crunching head butt right in the face.

Blood spewed out of the man's nose and lips but he didn't give up completely yet. He rolled off of Goku with that impressive speed of his, narrowly escaping Goku's grasping hands.

The crowd was going as wild as they always did. Cheering, chanting, howling and hollering away. They wanted to see more blood, more gladiators, more death. I could hear them quite clearly through the window screen, their voices chanting Goku's Saiyan name.

The last gladiator was proving to be a bit of a challenge for Goku because his smaller and lighter frame made it easy for him to move quickly. His superior speed also made him better at slipping through Goku's arms and landing some damage.

I winced when I watch the smaller man slice at Goku's inner thigh with his sharp nails, blood staining his muscled flesh and even dripped onto the dirt below. Goku's teeth clenched but he tried to retaliate, moving forward swiftly to try to punch at his opponent's face. His opponent dodged but I could see that his movements grew more and more sluggish as time passed. His nose was still dripping blood so that was probably weighing down on him.

"Goku looks like he'll win...," Koenigii whispered in my ear, eyes still fixed on the spectacle before us. "His opponent's movements are growing weaker...Goku just needs to fight carefully now and take precautions. If he's patient, he'll win. If he's reckless then there's a higher chance for him to lose even though it looks unlikely..."

I nodded in response, eyes also glued to my mate.

"The guy he's fighting is an experienced fighter...," I whispered back to her.

She nodded, a small smile spread over her mouth.

"Very good, kid...But he's also just a common soldier or street fighter...Not much grace and form. He knows how to hit hard but doesn't know how to hit well. Goku is more experienced and he will win if he plays his cards right," she explained, her tone though was confident so I began to grow more optimistic.

A loud sound floated across the colosseum suddenly and I was reminded of a blow horn in old medieval epics. Shivering slightly from how loud it was, I looked around and saw how the crowd reacted, cheering loudly and banging their fists on the seats and walls within their reach.

"This doesn't sound good...," Koenigii muttered under her breath, eyes narrowing.

I bit my lip in fear, feeling the pit of my stomach sinking slightly when the metal bars lifted around the pit. When those gigantic doors were raised, it could only mean one thing - the wild animals that were made to attack the gladiators within.

All of us girls watched in horror, most of us clutching each other for support when several caturfahs came prancing into the pit. There were about six of them in total; all gigantic cats the size of a two storey building, each equipped with razor sharp claws the size of a door and rows and rows of pointed teeth. They were indeed frightening to behold.

One of them immediately tried to chomp on Goku and his opponent but the two of them avoided the bite just in the nick of time.

Both gladiators exchanged looks and then nodded. It looked like they had decided to put their little fight aside in favour of settling the bigger enemy...Or rather, enemies since there were so many caturfahs stalking them.

The other gladiator tried, honestly, he did but he was no match for three caturfahs who chose to leap at him at the exact same time. They ripped him to shreds in seconds, with one caturfah biting into his legs while the other sank its teeth into his upper torso and the third one bit into whatever available flailing limbs that didn't quite make it into the jaws of the first two.

The Saiyan spectators screamed and shouted with joy as the smell of blood spread about the whole colosseum. They truly enjoyed a blood bath if ever there was one and what a blood bath it had been too. The gruesome death had made some of the girls around me squeal and cry.

Goku, on the other, was doing spectacularly well on his own. He was leaping up high, jumping into the sky, smashing both fists into the face of a snarling caturfah, knocking it out completely, perhaps even killing it. Goku didn't wait or hesitate at all. Once one caturfah was knocked out or killed, he would moved on to the next, punching, kicking, bashing them into unconsciousness or death. At one point, when it was just two caturfahs left, Goku simply grabbed hold of one by its tail and lifted it clean off the ground, twirling it in the air like a lasso and then letting it go soaring out of his grasp. The creature whimpered as it flew across the pit and then it crashed into the one still standing, bringing them both crashing to the dirt.

The crowd went wild again, plenty of them giving Goku a clenched fist held high as a sign of respect. They were all chanting his name, adoring him for giving them such a wonderful display of violence and gore.

"Kakarot! Kakarot! Kakarot! Kakarot!"

"Fuck me, Kakarot!"

"Yeah! Give me some of that wild, untamed violence, baby!"

I watched in horrified fascination when several of the Saiyan women made to tear off their clothes and leapt into the pit. They wasted no time throwing themselves at Goku who looked stunned at first and then quickly his expression turned sour, a little panicky too. Grimacing in annoyance, he tried to push one half naked Saiyan woman off of him while another was already caressing his abdomen.

The crowd was going insane. Some laughing and cheering on the Saiyan women and some rushing down themselves.

"Looks like Kakarot has garnered some fans since this fight began, eh!?" the announcer joked but he made a gesture to the guards and they made quick work of prying Goku out of the invasive arms of the lusty Saiyan women.

"Calm down, girl," Koenigii whispered into my ear in a rather serious tone. "You better quit that growling or otherwise, people might have an idea of how you feel about your man..."

I snapped my eyes at her in astonishment, shocked that I hadn't even realised I was growling from jealousy and anger at those women who dared lay their dirty hands on _my_ Goku.

I immediately stopped growling and tried more to focus on Goku and his feelings. I wondered if he knew that I wouldn't be his gift because for this bout, they chose to hide the gift for later, promising the gladiators that the girl would be an exquisite prize. Maybe Goku had an idea since I had been so overwhelmingly upset with the recent turn of events. He must have an inkling because I could feel his emotions coursing through mine if they were strong enough then surely he would feel mine as well.

Biting my lip in anxiousness, I watched with a heavy heart how they dragged Goku away back to the men's quarters. I have no idea what would happen now. Knowing the time period between a bout and the next, it could take up to five or six days until another bout would take place. Six more days of not being reunited with Goku sounded like hell to me. I tried to take in deep breaths to calm my pounding heart but I couldn't help it as tears stung my eyes.

Koenigii touched my shoulder kindly but I couldn't bare with my rioting emotions any longer. I had to get out of there before anyone noticed that I was about to burst into tears. Turning away from the window, I sped off to my room, struggling to keep my breathing even and to not let the tears fall...I seriously need to stop crying so much...


	17. Chapter 16: Closer

**Author's Notes** : I'm so sorry for not being able to update in so long! I really did want to but I was always so busy lately with work. Also, I did sort of go through a short writer's block with this chapter. I am not happy with how it turned out but I just don't care anymore.

Thank you to my reviewers; Kakarotto's Princess, AlexanderMan, Jo and The Number 4. Also, thank you SS4fan for your very long review. I understand that everyone has their own preferences and opinions. It's fine. I just always liked the idea of mated pairs (soulmates) and werewolves have always been a fetish of mine and y'know, since the Saiyans have a lot in common with them, I have just always wanted to explore the tropes with them. And I know that canon Goku is quite different from my Goku but then canon Goku has never even kissed his wife so...Yeah, it's sorta impossible to write canon Goku having sex in fanfics, tbh. I just feel like with Goku, I really can't be 100% faithful to his personality when I write him...Haha. But thank you so much for always reviewing and still liking what I write despite how my fic has some tropes in it that you're not so fond of. *hugs*

WARNINGS: Language, a little bit of violence, shifting POVs, etc.

* * *

Chapter 16 - Closer

 **3rd person POV**

He was exhausted beyond his normal state after a fight. Never before had he been so utterly drained. Even when every muscle and every bone had screamed at him in protest during his previous hardcore battles, had he never before felt such hopelessness. Because even when his whole body had run out of power during his fight with Majin Buu, even when Vegeta had turned into a giant ape and crushed his legs brutally, and he knew he had no chance of winning, even when he stepped out of his fight with Cell so that Gohan could take his place, Goku had never ever felt that fire in his heart dim. It was always there, burning brightly. Goku knew that as long as he still had that determination and drive to win, that should he be given an opportunity to bounce back, he'd grab it with everything that he had. This time though, it was different. This time, that fire dimmed and for the first time in his life Goku truly felt a small sliver of fear of the unknown.

What was going to happen to him now? What was to happen to Bulla? He had changed so much upon mating with her that he almost didn't recognise himself anymore.

It was dark and cold in his prison cell and the guards had given him a woman as a gift but Goku had taken one look at her, saw that she wasn't his Bulla, and felt all his hopes drained away, a sinking, melancholic feeling enveloping his entire being. Ignoring the tall, leggy blonde, Goku went back to his bed and slumped into it, falling asleep so effortlessly as if it was all he ever wanted to do.

The guards had brought his gift in a similar bell jar container as they had with Bulla but unlike with Bulla, Goku didn't want to get her out of there, didn't want to have anything to do with her at all if he had his way, didn't even care to look at her. So when the next morning arrived, the guards were puzzled to see the usually lusty Saiyan gladiator still asleep on his bed and the gift they'd brought him still remained in her container, untouched.

"He hasn't touched you!" Planten had shouted at the girl who trembled at his voice.

"N-No..."

"That's unlike him...," Cumber commented, eyes narrowing on Goku's sleeping form.

They decided to observe their favourite chew toy for the next few days, hoping that he would soon wake up and break apart the container so he could get to his new gift and fuck the ever living day lights out of her. And so they waited...And waited...

He didn't. To their growing sense of dread, they noticed how he wouldn't wake even to feed himself. Kakarot barely moved for the next two days until one of them had to walk in the cell himself, force feed the stubborn lethargic fool and free his gift. Cumber had told the blonde bitch that she'd better please him the way his blue haired slut had or otherwise there would be hell to pay. The girl had nodded her consent, too petrified to even speak.

So the minute they had left her alone with the man known as Kakarot, Ira tried to approach him. She had tried to seduce him, hoping that he would in fact sleep with her just so they both wouldn't get into trouble. When she tried to rouse him from his sleep that first time, he had woken up and growled at her with such open hostility that she trembled and quickly avoided him.

The next day when the Saiyan guards came again, they saw how he was behaving and when they turned their heated gazes to Ira, she merely shook her head in response.

He still hadn't laid a hand on his new gift. Could it be that he had done something totally abnormal to the Saiyans of Vegeta II and was in love with that blue haired tart? They knew how emotions like love and care was something that other Saiyans from different universes and other species too were capable of - loving and caring for others. It was a fact that the Saiyans on Vegeta II simply thrived upon because they saw such emotions as a weakness in these people and one where they could manipulate it like a tool to really twist in the knife so that it hurt these people the most for nothing brought them more pleasure than causing others pain.

However, they were still perplexed by Kakarot's odd behaviour. It was understandable for him to want to avoid rutting with some other whore if he'd developed feelings for his blue haired girl but to avoid eating altogether? That was strange. He was always one with an appetite even when he had just first arrived and his friends and some of his family members had been slaughtered by their people. To see him suddenly so weak without energy and refusing to eat was astonishing and so out of the ordinary.

They entered his cell and made a grab at him, forcing him to sit up. Part of Cumber wanted nothing more than to punch the idiot to wake but that probably would do more harm than good considering how weak he already probably was since he barely ate. Anyone who knew of Saiyans would know that a Saiyan would only gain strength from consuming copious amounts of food. It was also something they took much pleasure in, similar to their love for fighting and fucking.

They tried to force feed him once again but he was uncooperative, simply spitting out all of the food they shoved in his mouth. He barely moved and he seemed to be barely awake, eyes mostly closed and the soft groans he made were the only types of response they could get out of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kakarot!?" Cumber snapped at him, smacking his face sharply.

Goku merely groaned at the taps on his face but he remained unconscious still.

"What the fuck is that?" Planten asked suddenly, pointing at the right side of his neck. Cumber only intended to take a quick glance at whatever it was that Planten was pointing at but the minute he laid eyes on the red angry wound on Kakarot's neck, he froze.

"It looks like a bite mark...," Planten muttered, eyeing the teeth marks with intrigue.

Cumber clicked his tongue and leaned down to take a good, strong whiff of the scent right at the wound. His eyes widened and darkened slightly before he pulled back, startled by what he had just experienced.

"What's up?" Planten asked in alarm.

"It smells like his little blue haired whore..."

"So...it's from her?"

Cumber nodded slowly, his dark eyes never leaving Goku's nape.

"What does it mean?" Planten said, softly.

Cumber thought about his question and he himself wondered what it all meant. Trying to piece everything together, he thought about how primitive Saiyans used to mark their properties either with their scent or their teeth. The scent thing was still practiced even to this day. Every single male Saiyan knew that if they didn't want other male Saiyans to come sniffing about their own personal whores or sex slaves, they would simply spray the woman with their cum. It was a very primal affair, also non hygienic and nowadays given how most of them didn't particularly care for such things - in fact thriving on causing others more ill feelings - they would actually go out of their way to fuck the bitches that were marked by other males. The jealousy, anger or hatred inspired in the owners would incite a sadism like no other for their race. So a still practiced culture but one that held not much effect.

Biting though...Biting was outdated. No one bit anyone as a means to show ownership now. Saiyans would bite and claw at each other in the middle of a fuck session but then it wasn't used as a sign to establish ownership; simply a way to cause more pain.

This wound looked a couple of weeks old but it wasn't healing and this was indeed an oddity. The tiny bite mark smelled heavily of honey and spice, just like the little blue haired bitch that was gifted to Kakarot for the first two bouts. Wounds like this were supposed to heal within a few hours, since Saiyans were gifted with fast healing abilities but his still looked an angry red, the skin around it turning a sickly shade of purple. It looked like it itched on top of being extremely painful.

"It smells like her...He has been behaving like it's the end of the world...And he won't even get up to eat or fuck his new gift..." Cumber considered, stroking his chin in contemplation.

"Oi, Kakarot," he snapped at Goku, lifting his face up by his hair. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Goku's eyes opened but it was glazed over almost like he couldn't see anything at all. A weak, trembling groan left his throat and his lips parted to say the one thing that was on his mind.

Cumber and Planten exchanged looks and without another word, they hoisted Goku up and dragged him out of the cell. If they couldn't figure out what was wrong with him then it was best to take him to the medical bay. Their physicians and scientists would be able to tell what was wrong with him. Perhaps they could even find out the mystery behind the bite mark itself.

Cumber felt a twinge of excitement though when he had heard the name that had spilled out of Kakarot's mouth. It gave him a hint of what was to come...That something deliciously sinful was about to happen and it would involve Kakarot and his blue haired cunt...And it meant a hell of a pain for Kakarot and anything that caused Kakarot pain was a welcome cause.

" _Bulla..."_

* * *

The next few days were torturous for me. I remember feeling exhausted all the time from being separated for too long from Goku. Nothing seemed to lift up my spirits, not even Koenigii coming to see me and urging me to get up for training. Now it felt like every bone and muscle in my body was screaming in protest when I made the slightest effort to get up. The only times I ever managed to was only because Koenigii or Zatulla who came in my room had literally dragged me out of the bed to eat or bathe.

I remember thinking that I would rather sleep than eat or wash myself. I wanted nothing to do with the real world anymore. It wasn't worth living in if I didn't have my mate right beside me. It was easier to just slip into my unconsciousness and dream of Goku. In my dreams, seeing Goku was a frequent occurrence. Whether I wanted to or not, I would always see him when I fell asleep. Sometimes, he appeared in a distinct shape and I would be able to tell that it was him immediately. Others, he would come to me looking like a blurred out figure. I wouldn't know it was him at first but something happens in the dream, as dreams always change and don't make any sense like that, and I would turn and suddenly I would know it was him.

I was basically struggling to live properly without my mate and from the bond, I could tell that Goku was struggling too. The link that we shared with each other had weakened somewhat but if I tried and focused hard on him, I could sometimes still get glimpses of his emotions. It was getting more and more difficult as time went by but when I was determined to make a connection, I still succeeded.

It was probably selfish of me, but something about the idea of Goku going through the same depression satisfied me. Probably because I knew then without the slightest hesitation that he wasn't touching Ira at all. I was still his mate...and Koenigii was right to believe that mates wouldn't ever find another person attractive.

"Come on, Bulla," Koenigii urged as she tugged on my arm gently. "Wake up. You need to eat something."

I groaned and turned away from her, snuggling deeper into my pillow.

"Girl, don't make me drag you out of bed again today!" Koenigii threatened, "People are starting to get really suspicious! Everyone is wondering what is wrong with you, Bulla. You need to clean up your act and pretend like you're doing okay!"

I mumbled in my pillow and Koenigii nudged me roughly.

"What was that?" she snapped. I could tell she was irritated beyond reason at my uncooperativeness but I didn't care about her at the moment, too submerged in my depression.

"I can't hear what the hell you're saying, Bulla! Speak up!"

"Go away...," I croaked out as loud as I could which wasn't loud at all.

"Oh, that is it, girl!" Koenigii screamed.

I suddenly felt my whole body being seized - she had grabbed me and lifted my wriggling body up above her head. Damn, that crazy Saiyan strength of hers!

"Put me down!" I yelped, struggling to balance myself.

"Well, you asked for it!" she cried out and dropped me on the floor instead of my bed.

I landed with a thud and a sudden burst of pain spread out of my hip and elbow. I screeched at the feeling and felt my eyes water. Glaring up at Koenigii, I was so ready to scream at her when my eyes widened at the sight of some other girls that were crowded around my door.

"What the hell are you all looking at!?" I demanded, suddenly feeling very fearful that they might have heard something that they shouldn't have.

"What's going on with you, Bulla?" Meena asked gently, her eyes wide with fear as she took in how I was sprawled on the floor with Koenigii standing over me. "We barely see you at the dining hall anymore...Even the bathhouse too...Are you...alright?"

I got up and rubbed my bruised hip gently, frowning at Koenigii and conveniently choosing to ignore Meena.

"I'm fine," I muttered, off handedly, moving on to examine my elbow. I didn't even look at Meena as I said this, praying that my blasé attitude would ward off any other queries she might have.

"Yeah, she's fine...Just feeling a little under the weather lately," Koenigii added, gently holding my shoulders to steady me because I had wobbled a bit as I found my footing.

"She smells funny," one of the girls spoke softly, sniffing the air about my room like an animal. She was a strange creature with golden eyes that was mostly pupils and blue-grey skin. A curved horn adorned her head at the temples, resembling a ram. "I don't know exactly what that scent is...But it's musky and sort of smells like the ground on this planet...She smells like...Like a _man_..."

Meena and the others gasped and immediately the silence vanished to make room for the sounds of chattering and hushed voices, no doubt, speculating about me. I rolled my eyes and growled softly as my now keen Saiyan hearing caught on the words they were saying.

"Y'know, I think so too! She smells like that Saiyan she'd been given to! The one called Kakarot!" cried another voice.

"But he hasn't been with her for more than a week! How is it that his smell's still on her!?"

"A girl would only smell like that if she was already mated...At least, that's how it works on my planet...but I didn't know Saiyans could mate too..."

"Could it be?"

"Oh my..."

"Cumber said that Kakarot..."

Koenigii sighed while I, in my sheer annoyance at these vapid girls, chose instead to grab the bed and lift it up over my head. Before Koenigii or anyone else could stop me, I had tossed it over to the other side of the room where it crashed into the wall, breaking in three different parts. The sound of the crash was so loud that it immediately shut every single yapping mouth in my room. The girls all stood still, in horror as I turned to flash them my glare.

"I am NOT mated, you hear me!? Don't simply speculate these things!" I snapped at them, teeth bared and lips curling in a snarl, "You speak a word of this to anyone else...Anyone!... And I will break you like I did with my bed, got it!?"

All of them nodded, terrified of me, and proceeded to scramble out of my room as quickly as they could.

Koenigii watched them file out of my room in amusement, smirking as some of them tripped over themselves or stumbled in their rush to escape my presence.

"For a tiny little thing like you, you sure can be scary when you choose to be," she muttered, admiringly.

"This is gonna be difficult..." I mumbled in reply, still glaring at the door, "They know something is up...And my threats would only work for so long. They'll all fold under pressure if pushed hard enough and knowing our captors, they won't need to be pushed much..."

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hit me like a sledgehammer, making me gasp out loud and wobble in my stance. The aches in my body seemed to have returned tenfold and I felt my whole body fall, my knees dropping to the floor first and then my hands. I was breathing heavily and I could barely keep my eyes opened. I was just that exhausted.

Koenigii rushed to my side, trying to steady me. She gripped my shoulders comfortingly before pulling me up but my whole body merely slumped forward and I felt myself sink to the ground again.

"Bulla, get up...!" she cried out in alarm.

"I...can't...," I panted softly, eyelids growing heavier by the second. "Too...tired...So...sleepy..."

"Girl, if you don't go outside after that little bed tossing stunt you just pulled, someone's gonna suspect something even more than just-" she stopped mid sentence.

I looked up to see why and my heart thumped erratically as my eyes took in the sight of two Saiyan guards and Zatulla standing right at my doorway.

"This is her? The blue haired little bitch that was given to Kakarot for the first two bouts!?" one of the guards barked at Zatulla. He was a tall, massive Saiyan with the stereotypical wild mane but his was tied up into a ponytail, the crazy spiked hair reaching down to his waist.

Zatulla nodded lamely but she avoided my gaze. I noticed now that she was sporting a busted lip and some blood was still dripping from a nostril. They had beaten her and most probably because she had been uncooperative. Heh, guess she did have some backbone left in her.

"You!" his partner shouted at Koenigii, "Get her up and drag her to me!"

Koenigii was about to defy him outright but I lifted my hand and shook my head no. I didn't want anyone else hurting for my sake. After all, I was already mentally prepared. I knew this day would come sooner or later.

Koenigii hoisted me up to my feet and pulled my limp body across the floor to the guards.

When I was about an arm's length away, one of them grabbed me by the chin and tugged my face roughly toward him. I winced because he was so aggressive that it felt as though my neck would snap in two. He pulled my face to the right side and stared critically at my neck then he did the same to my left side. This time he narrowed his eyes even more and he clicked his tongue.

"Is it there, Enoki?" his partner asked, his voice betrayed his alarm at catching his partner's reaction to my neck.

"Yeah, it's there," Enoki nodded, grabbing me by my hair and pulling backwards so that my neck was completely bare, the bite mark visible now that I hadn't bothered wearing that elaborate necklace Zatulla had given me.

"Just what the fuck is going on here...?" Enoki's partner asked, his hands reaching down to properly pick me up. I hissed in anger when I felt his hands rub all over my torso, glaring up at him when his hands began stroking my heaving breasts. I wanted to punch him and rip him to shreds with my teeth but my depleted energy made me too weak to really move much. He merely grinned down at me as he met my scowl.

"Beats me, Kinizu," Enoki replied, sounding suddenly as if he could care less.

He took a glance at Zatulla and shoved her aside with some force, snickering when she fell over and cried out.

"Next time, when we ask something you tell the fucking truth!" he cried out, kicking her in the stomach. "Don't fucking lie to me and tell me that you didn't know she had a bite mark on her neck too. Bitch, you bathe the little cunt everyday...Lie to us again and I won't hesitate to throw you to the caturfahs."

Zatulla flinched but nodded slowly, tears seeping through her eyes. She lay down on the floor obediently, looking for all its worth like a broken doll.

"Koenigii...!" I cried out brokenly when Kinizu proceeded to place me over his shoulder, a deep rooted sense of alarm and fear spiking through my whole body. "Zatulla!"

Koenigii moved then, her eyes flashed with a look of defiance and courage that I had to admit, was absolutely inspirational. She strode forward and I could see her arms lifting up to her typical fighting pose and her body hunched slightly. It was an open challenge.

The Saiyan guards roared with laughter at her approaching figure.

Enoki didn't even bother getting into a fighting stance. He simply took out the little remote and pressed a button. The instant his thumb jammed against the button, Koenigii collapsed onto the floor, a twitching, groaning mess. Her eyes were wide, frozen in a look of sheer terror and surprise. The electric jolts that traveled through her body from her brain had clearly taken her by surprise.

"K-Koenigii!" I croaked out, tears flowing down my face as I watched her twitching form.

Enoki and his partner continued to laugh at her expense, with Kinizu merely popping his shoulder so that my whole body adjusted above him like a sack of potatoes.

They both got out of my room, leaving behind a still spasming Koenigii and a bleeding and cut Zatulla.

"No!" I cried out, struggling futilely in Kinizu's arms, "Zatulla! Koenigii! I'm so sorry! I am so sorry! Put me down, you demons! Nooooo!"

"Shut up, you fucking cunt!" Kinizu snapped, irritably. "One more word out of you and I won't hesitate to knock you out like I did with your little friend back there!"

"Let go of me! Let go of meeee!" I screamed, now just out of my mind with worry over Koenigii and Zatulla. They had been so brave, even Zatulla, in her own way. Both had tried to help me, protect me and defend me and yet there they were, laying broken and bleeding and in pain because of me! I felt so eternally grateful and also at the same time terribly guilty that I had been the reason why they had been subjected to such torture.

I wriggled my body once more but Kinizu simply whacked my bottom harshly. Enoki, clicked his tongue in disapproval at me, swiped out his remote and pressed the button.

I screamed as jolt after jolt of electricity passed through my body right from my skull to the rest of me. Pain, so acute and terrifying surrounded me and I felt my body jerk repeatedly from the electrifying sensations. It was an inhumane form of torture was what it was. That was probably my last few coherent thoughts before I, too, felt my consciousness slipping away.

I cursed these Saiyans for barging in our peaceful lives and subjecting us to this. The day they arrived in those monstrous ships of theirs and took nearly everything I loved away from me was a day that proved to me that regardless of what it is, they deserved death and more. It was the last thing I remembered thinking before the darkness consumed me and I too lost consciousness.

* * *

There was a soft sound of beeping in this place I was in. I had yet to determine exactly where but there was a beeping. It was faint and somewhat dull, not very grating to the ears but it was there. I could also almost feel how bright it was because even behind my closed eyelids, the blinding light could seep through.

The sound of muffled, hushed words were heard next. I was too groggy to really stay awake and focus on what they were saying but the blinding light was forcing me to wake up.

I blinked and groaned when the white light came through. That was harsh! I groaned again and the sound alerted whoever was there to me.

"She's waking up!" one of them called out in alarm.

"Yes, I can see that! What do we do? Should we put her under again, doctor?" another asked.

My blurry eyes saw that there were about two to three people in the room and it looked like I had been brought to a medical lab. These people had donned surgical masks and gloves and they looked like they were about to operate on me. My insides squirmed at the thought and I grunted my protest.

"No, lets have her wake up. I need to ask her some questions anyway," a cool, calm voice spoke up. It belonged to a woman and there was something about the clipped, robotic tone that sounded familiar to me but I couldn't recall anything specific.

"Wh-where am I?" I croaked out, sitting up slowly. God, my head hurt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on it. "Who are you people!? What's happened to Zatulla and Koenigii!?"

The doctor simply stared at me behind her surgical mask and her other assistants did the same. They didn't say anything and that only fueled my annoyance.

"Somebody fucking answer me or I'll destroy this whole place!" I snapped, glaring at them.

"When did he bite you?" the doctor asked, eyes betraying nothing. She wasn't the least bit afraid of my threat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled. I wasn't ever going to admit to her anything and it was best to feign ignorance.

"Stop playing games with us, princess," the doctor continued, her tone sounded bored, "We already know about the bite mark. Now unless you don't want to have your brain fried again, I'd suggest you just be truthful and tell us when he bit you. It will make this whole...process...much smoother."

"Fuck you!" I hissed, glowering at her angrily.

She sighed, unfolded her arms from her chest and walked toward me. Removing her mask, she flashed me a smirk. Now she really looked familiar but again I couldn't exactly pin point where I had seen her.

"Tell me when he bit you, Bulla," she whispered, now standing directly in front of me. "I want to know for how long exactly since you've been mates."

I was fuming at her by then, determined not to betray any other emotion on my face. I was so angry and scared all at once. If they knew that Goku and I were mates, what would become of us? Would I actually survive this? Would he?

I suddenly wanted to desperately see him again. The fear was nearly blinding because I didn't know if he was safe or not. Our bond was growing somewhat weaker day by day and it was becoming more difficult for me to feel him through it. I didn't know if they had abused him or if he was eating right. All these thoughts of him was making me so out of my mind with worry and I gripped the edge of the bed harder.

"I can see your concern for your mate..." the doctor went on, smirk still in place. "Would you like me to tell you where he is? How he is? Well, if you answer my questions, I'll take him to you."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you?" she sighed, shaking her head. "I am a scientist. A biologist, to be exact and I have been studying the Saiyan biological makeup for so long...All my life, in fact. The whole Saiyan mating thing is a new concept I have only recently discovered and found poof of. We're on the verge of a breakthrough here. After some digging around, the last Saiyan mating only occurred around ten thousand years ago. Back when we were still living on planet Sadala."

She put both hands by my side, on the edge of the bed and leaned in closer to me.

"I actually can't wait to put you and your man in the same room...Preferably a glass container so I can see everything...You both are very fascinating...," she muttered in awe, eyeing me with a calm yet obsessive look.

She was really creepy. I nearly cringed when she had leaned in closer but I stood my ground and glared at her.

"Still won't talk?" she grinned.

"Fuck. You." I replied, my voice measured and slow.

"Very well then," she sighed, turning away. "Bring in Kakarot. We'll see if she talks then."

My mind was racing when she spoke Goku's Saiyan name and I tried to remain calm but I think her assistants and her caught the look of panic that flashed across my face.

They pressed a button and suddenly the wall behind them shifted to reveal a glass door and Goku was behind it. I nearly leaped out of the bed to get to him, every single cell in my body seeming to cry out for me to move closer to him, to reach out to him but I willed myself to stop.

"There's your beloved Kakarot, princess," the biologist said, "Now if you don't answer me truthfully, a Saiyan guard is going to punch him. I'll ask again; when did he first mark you?"

I was breathing rapidly at this point, panic completely engulfing me. My eyes rapidly shifting back and forth to the biologist and then to Goku. Goku couldn't seem to see me from where he was, he was strapped to a board that stood upright and he looked so haggard and worn out.

"Oh, he can't see us. It's a two way mirror, see? But make no mistake that with just one click of this button and a Saiyan guard is gonna go in and land him a blow every time you refuse to answer," she explained, dangling the little remote in her hand as if to taunt me.

I bit my lip and stared at her, my mind warring inside at what I should do now. They were going to kill us either way, right? Was it alright to just watch them beat Goku up? Should I still deny answering her any questions? Or shpuld I just tell her the truth and spare Goku the pain?

"Bulla, answer me," she demanded.

"No!" I cried out, defiantly.

She smirked but pressed the button. True to her word, a guard entered the room where Goku was in and without hesitation, pulled back his tightly clenched fist and then let that meaty fist fly. The first punch was in his face and Goku's cheek was cut in the process, blood spilling out across his face. He groaned and just the sight of it made my heart cringe. Tears were gathering in my eyes but I bit my lip and tried to suck it in.

"How long have you been mates?" she demanded again, this time she sounded angrier than before.

I simply shook my head at her, refusing to give her the answer she wanted.

Another press of the button and the same guard punched Goku in the stomach this time. My mate coughed out loud, then wheezed as the air was completely knocked out of him. My heart called out to him but I didn't dare answer. What if...What if I did and then they would kill us anyway? Zatulla said they killed the other species when they mated because a mated gladiator was troublesome.

Again, she asked and again, I refused to answer and once more they punched him. By the time the guard was reeling in to punch him a fifth time, I screamed at them to stop and she pressed a button and the guard ceased to punch Goku.

"Please, please, please! Just stop!" I screamed, tears spilling down my face. "I'll tell you all you want to know! Just stop hurting him!"

"He...He bit me about a month ago..." I whispered, voice trembling. I was crying by then, sobbing as I watched my mate get beaten up. "It was the night I was given to him...After the first bout..."

"You've been mated a month already..." she muttered in awe, scribbling something down in her tablet. "And do you feel each other through a bond? I have another mated pair under my care and they have claimed to feel one another through a certain link that they share...It is almost telepathic, they said."

I nodded slowly, tears pouring still.

"Answer me, Bulla," she said sharply, lifting up the remote in warning.

"I can sometimes feel his emotions...His thoughts...It's never crystal clear...Like, I don't hear specific words. Just the gist of it...Sometimes...," I mumbled.

"My research tells me a mated pair needs at least a month or so of just fucking each other's brains out to really build a solid bond," she spoke, the same monotonous tone back in, "Is this true? Do you constantly feel the need to fuck each other?"

I nodded again.

Her eyes seemed to glow again in that same mad, obsessive-like gleam. Fear trickled down my spine as I watched her with wary eyes. It was very creepy how it was only her eyes that shone with that maddening gleam while the rest of her face seemed impassive.

"Really?" she asked again, a small flicker of excitement trailed into her voice. "Even now?"

I bit my lip and looked at my bruised and bloodied mate.

"Y-Yes," I whispered, brokenly.

She got up from her seat, and while still taking notes, walked over toward me. That same cruel smirk once again flashed at me.

"Say if I were to let you to him...Would he fuck you? Even if you tell him that I am over here watching you through the glass? Would he fuck you?" she asked, sounding like what she looked like at that moment - an excited psychotic bitch.

"I...I don't know...," I answered honestly.

She clicked her tongue, made this sort of annoyed sound, got up and walked over to the glass that separated us. She watched Goku for a few moments.

"I was told by Calabash that something has gone wrong with his most prized possession. His guards mentioned a bite mark on his neck and one of them, a more well read one, knew that ancient Saiyans would mark their properties that way...A sign of ownership, if you will. He's partly right. Now usually Calabash will just kill his problematic gladiators but with Kakarot he's most reluctant to do so. He pulls in the crowds, you see? Too valuable to simply destroy. He is even hoping to have Kakarot's offsprings in the pit some day...Offsprings that are made _here_ in this very pit...," she elaborated, eyes glazing over at me. "He wants to know why Kakarot is behaving like this. He wants me to find out. And when they got wind of how you also sport a similar mark and how you're also behaving like him...Well, Calabash decided to reach out to me immediately, knowing that my work in this field would be able to give him all the answers he seeks."

"You think it was a random pick when they chose you to be the prize?" she asked, laughing softly. "They don't give contraceptives now, do they? They just let you fuck...Like wild bunnies...And hope that you're with child. Imagine the children you'd make...What monsters they'd become. The child of Kakarot and a Saiyan Princess from Vegeta himself...But that doesn't fascinate me as much...You wanna know what truly fascinates me, Bulla?"

I watched her get up and walk over to me. She grasped my chin in between her fingers and pulled my face close to hers.

"What truly fascinates me is the thought that Saiyans can mate each other...That a Saiyan is capable of _love_...A love so deep that they would die for the other, kill for the other and they couldn't survive without the other in this world. What kind of abomination is that, right? And yet here you are and there he is...A mated pair."

I winced when she dug her nails into my cheeks.

"Oh...how I can't _wait_ to see what happens to you once I really get started...," she whispered, huskily.

A dark, heavy feeling began to settle in my stomach as I looked into those crazed eyes of hers. I knew that our suffering as a mated pair had just only begun...


	18. Chapter 17: Charger

**Author's Notes:** It's been a while since an update...Life overwhelmed me...I was swamped at work, went through a bit of a writer's block (got intimidated by other people's writing and lost inspiration on my own), got sick and again, another writer's block...Sorry. Writing isn't easy...

Many thanks to those who have reviewed and added this story to their favourites or alerts list. I really appreciate it. Thank you all so, so much! Special shoutout goes to my close friends Kakarotto's Princess and AnnaBlackAndrackbradbury. You guys have been really great friends who continue to motivate me to write and come up with new ideas.

WARNINGS: language, vulgarity, blood, gore, drugged, etc

* * *

Chapter 17 - Charger

My mother was singing softly. She didn't have the most beautiful voice ever but she could carry a tune at least and her voice was soft and sweet enough to sing me lullabies that put me to sleep. She'd gotten this one from one of the cartoons we'd watch as children, nevertheless, it warmed me to think that Bulma Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corp, one of the richest and youngest inventors to have helped build an empire that was initially created by my grandfather, would actually take the time to memorise the lyrics of a lullaby and sing it to her child.

Soft, gentle fingers stroked my head, hair, the tips softly grazing the scalp. It was as though I was floating in air...In water...Something surreal had occurred and the lines of reality had blurred, my whole body engulfed in the sense of this psychedelic tranquility, a never ending dream sequence left me flying.

My mother smiled at me just before she bent to kiss my cheeks.

"Who's Mommy's little princess, hm?" she cooed at me.

"I'm not just a princess, I'm a mermaid too!" I cried out, excitedly, little arms reaching out to her, the pudgy, starfish hands trying to grasp at the pretty clasp she'd pinned on her blouse. It was a gold, shiny, sea shell with one rather big blue diamond embedded in it, the sparkling jewel had captured my eye and I was clamouring to grab it and study it further.

She laughed, pushed me back to lie down on the bed gently, her blue eyes glowing with her love for me.

"Are you now? I thought yesterday you were a unicorn?" my mother said, pretending to be puzzled. She clearly wasn't, given the little tilt at the corner of her mouth.

But to the six year old me, I truly believed her words and just took them at face value as children most often do. Shaking my little head with emotion, I pouted up at her, small little hands curled into tiny fists, determined to do battle with her claims.

"No, Mommy! That was last week! I'm a mermaid now! Which reminds me...I wanna sleep in the pool tonight! Mermaids sleep in the water! I need to go...!" I cried out, scuttling to get out of the blanket that draped over me.

"Oh, no you don't!" my mother chuckled as she quickly grabbed my small, plump body that had perked up to escape my room. "This is your bed, young lady! You're sleeping here! You're not going anywhere!"

"No...!" I protested, wriggling in her grasp but my mother, who was experienced at handling the ludicrous requests or wants of children having had to handle my older brother before (and Son Goten, his best friend who never was apart from him when they were children), chose then to expertly tickle my sides with her wriggling fingers, effectively distracting me from my earlier goal.

I squealed with laughter, desperately trying to escape her relentless onslaught. She laughed with me and kissed me all over my face, those darned wriggling fingers never ceasing, merciless in their determination to keep me here, in my room.

My sides had hurt from all the laughter and I sighed tiredly when she finally, finally chose to release me from the torture of being tickled by her.

"Mommy?" I asked, eyes drooping with the heaviness of sleep.

"Yes, dear?"

"When I grow up and be like you, will I also marry a prince?" my voice a tiny whisper, eye lids drooping even further as the influence of sleep began to slowly seize me.

"Well, of course, honey..." she replied without hesitation.

I groaned and shook my head in denial again. I didn't want some stupid old prince who couldn't even be bothered to search for Cinderella himself, who had to instead allow some old duke and a few of his palace men go off on a witch-hunt, hounding every household in the kingdom who had single, eligible maidens and shoving down the glass slipper onto their feet. Oh, no...Not me. Even at that age I was defiant, rebellious, determined to stand out and carve my own path unique to all other princesses.

"I don't wanna marry a prince!" I protested, smacking my tiny fists lightly into my mattress at my sides as sleep eluded me slightly. I was still tired but I had to win the argument first before I fell asleep otherwise what was the point of this whole conversation anyway?

"Oh, you don't!?" my mother exclaimed in surprise. She didn't expect that I asked her my silly query previously as a means for her to feed into my little fantasy - the fantasy where all little girls would grow up wanting to marry a prince. No, I didn't want her to tell me I would marry a prince...I wanted her to tell me something else...I wanted her to tell me that I would marry a...That I would marry a...

Then the images blurred, bright lights flickering behind my lids which felt so heavy just then it was as though I had been sleep deprived for days on end, the heavy droop finally collapsed and I was gone into a place where dreams were born.

A sharp, tugging pain blossomed in my head and it was like a contraction; pulsing and thudding, starting out small right at the base of my neck and skull and then slowly it grew to the front of my head, the pounding a furious tattoo, wrapping all over my head like a pair of sinister hands infuriatingly knocking me over and over again.

"Ugh," I groaned deeply, my throat cracked as my chapped lips parted.

The throbbing pain in my skull continued relentlessly, leaving me groaning in my pain and I squirmed for release.

The pain was so sharp and hideous, I struggled between the enticing pull of sleep and the stark gravity of consciousness. What was happening to me? Where was I exactly? What is that acidic smell? And was that...voices I could hear?

"She's waking, doctor! Should we put her under again?" said a voice of a young woman. She sounded slightly alarmed but not insanely so.

"Yes, yes...Give her another dose," replied a calculating voice and I knew without a doubt who it belonged to. It was that bitch of a biologist that had subjected me to the most unpleasant interrogation of my short life.

A sudden, deep rooted need to get up and viciously pummel the bitch's face in sprung from within me and in an instant my eyes flashed opened, taking in my surroundings frantically.

My cornflower blue eyes absorbed the white walls, the high tech machinery that were painted in that same glossy white coat as the rest of the room, the clean, shiny grey metal of the equipments that lay spread across the small table beside me as the scent of sharp ammonia permeated my sense of smell. The air around us was a cutting ice cold as though this room was made to be a freezer of some sort. There was no doubt about it; I was in yet another laboratory.

One of the lab assistants - I assumed, a short little Saiyan who squeaked at the sight of my wide, blinking eyes - rushed toward me with a sinister looking syringe, hurrying to keep me sedated.

Growling deeply at her, I struggled to get up, frustrated at the limited amount of movements I could make. Looking down at the rest of my figure, my heart sank at the sight of several large metal bands that caged me on to the operating table I was laid out on. I was left nearly immobile and that doubled the feeling of helplessness that crept up inside me.

A fearful, ice cold shiver trickled down my spine to settle into the pits of my stomach as my eyes soaked in the the approaching syringe.

"Release me!" I hissed, my voice cracking from not being used for hours on end.

"Now, now, settle down, princess. This won't hurt," the biologist stated, calmly, her dark eyes watching mine with quiet amusement as though the very image of me strapped to the table, wriggling to get free incited a not-so secret sadistic glee within her. She was really grating on my nerves and I snapped my blue eyes to her and glared murderously.

"Let me go, you crazy old bitch!" I demanded, lips curling in disgust. I shook myself again in an attempt to break free of my bonds and growled lowly when I remained trapped still.

"Language, princess!" the biologist chided, her tone still cool, collected, but that infernal gleam in those dark, midnight eyes of hers did not escape me.

"You let me go, you fucking- Ack!" I screamed softly when a piercing, sharp pain sprouted in my right arm at my arm bend. I turned quickly, only to find with great disappointment that the lab assistant had pricked me with the syringe and she was already pumping my body with some kind of unknown drug. Groaning in retaliation and dismay, I tried again to break free of the metal bands that confined me to the table but without much success.

"L-Let...me...g-go...!" I slurred, eye lids fluttering down of their own volition. I was desperate to stay awake but whatever they had hit me with was clearly a very effective drug and I could feel from the recesses of my mind that once again consciousness would elude me.

A moment later, the lights flickered again and it was as though a rainbow had turned solid and shattered, leaving me to shower in a million shards of colourful gems; a holographic rainfall, beautiful and mesmerising -again, like something out of a dream. Every single shard fell with such accurate slowness and a song of sorts could be heard all around me, echoing like chorus of weeping angels, the sound a dull, numbing sensation on my ears.

I was floating again, comforted, relaxed within my small cocoon of security. No longer was I in a lab...I was, in fact, floating on a distant land, far away from Earth and Vegeta II. Suddenly, I had escaped both worlds and I was finally free. Free to live my life with my mate happily...

Where was he? My mind suddenly questioned and a small sense of dread bloomed in my chest but it was so small, so insignificant, I chose to then brush it aside. Better to silence such minuscule doubts and focus on the positives.

Why should I waste time lingering on strange unanswered questions when my mate was here, right in this enchanting land?

Twirling around, I took in my environment in a trance-like blitheness, taking in all the minute details. The sky was a gorgeous cerulean blue with wisps of white clouds dotting the great expanse of it, the soft, plush green grass beneath my feet was like a carpet that spread across the meadow endlessly and bushes and bushes of flowers - from roses to lilies to carnations - all scattered wherever my eyes searched, their heavenly scent perfumed the air I breathed in wherever my little feet took me.

With a lightness in my heart similar to the one I felt when I was dreaming of my mother, I strolled about lazily, taking in the sights, stopping only to sniff admiringly at the blooms that decorated this lovely place.

A sudden crack caused me to step back in consternation, blue eyes searching for the source. I sighed a breath of relief when they fell upon the figure of a woman whose back was to me. She stood a little further away from where I was, her long dark hair blowing in the soft breeze gently.

"Hello?" I called out to her, tentatively.

"Hello," she answered, back still to me.

"Are you...Are you someone I know?" I spoke, hesitantly, licking my top lip.

"Well, I don't know. You'll have to see for yourself, won't you?" she stated, her heavily accented voice seemed to carry itself with the wind to reach me.

That small feeling of foreboding returned but I bit my bottom lip and convinced myself that nothing could possibly go wrong within this lovely, magical place.

I took a few steps toward her, then stopped as more of that ominous sensation washed over me.

"Umm, are you waiting here for someone?" I asked, tucking a lock of my blue hair behind an ear delicately.

"Why, yes, child, I am...My husband, if you must know," she replied, her distinct Northern accent again reminded me of someone familiar whom I knew but couldn't quite remember just then.

"Your husband?" I said, walking over to her with sure, quick strides. Somehow, I figured she was someone I knew because the sense of familiarity was beginning to grow stronger than ever at the mention of a husband.

I stood just an arms length away from her back. If I had wanted to I could have reached out and tapped her shoulder with ease but I refrained from doing so.

Her long, silky, inky hair didn't look quite as dark now that I was closer. I could see some greying strands already, a clear sign of her age. That combined with how she called me 'child' earlier told me she was elderly.

Then she sagged to ground, weeping, her small shoulders shaking as she sobbed into her clutched hands. She began to wail softly, panting and sobbing in between her mutterings which were too soft for me to hear. Alarmed, I rushed to her side, hands reaching out to touch her by the arm but she pulled away swiftly the minute my fingertips grazed her sleeve.

"Madam...?" I asked, uncertainty lacing my voice.

"You're just a child...Just a child!...What does he _see_ in you?" she sobbed, loudly, her voice growing higher in pitch.

"Um, lady, are you okay?" I tried again but a large lump had suddenly formed in my throat and it was as if it was lodged there stubbornly.

She turned to me then and my eyes widened in horror as I took in her face.

There was no doubt about it; she was Chichi! The lined face, those crows feet that were etched at the corners of her eyes, the deepened laugh lines that decorated her mouth, the bags under her eyes and that long lustrous dark hair that now was greying. She was the elderly Chichi I knew but she'd let her hair out of her bun so that it hung to her waist, a look I had never before seen.

"Oh my god, Chichi!" I gasped, in horror.

"Bulla...," she whispered, in contempt, her lips pursing in repulse. "The prodigal, brilliant, gorgeous, _young_ daughter of Vegeta and Bulma...Welcome to heaven..."

"Oh my god...Oh my god!" I continued to babble, scuttling back away from her.

"Where are you going, little girl?" Chichi called out to me, the anger she felt for me was evident in the hard glare of her eyes. "Aren't you going to accompany me while I wait for my husband? Hm? Oh, that's right...He's not my husband anymore now, is he? Apparently, he's your mate now, eh? Couldn't wait to mourn for his dead wife and son before even a week was up, eh? Had to start rutting with his little, _teenage_ Saiyan whore quickly and forget about his dead, old wife, didn't he...?"

Her words were thrown at me bitterly, lips pulled back as if she was disgusted with the very image of me but her dark, charcoal eyes betrayed the resentful admiration she had of my youth and looks. I could tell just from her words alone...And those trailing dark eyes of hers as they gazed up and down my form in bitter envy.

"You and Goku...What a ridiculous pairing you make...You're a baby compared to him! You're younger than his granddaughter! It's disgusting! It's repulsive!" Chichi spat at me, her eyes glistening with tears. "Oh, god, why? Why am I subjected to such...such _humiliation_!? Such _pain_? Is it not enough that as his wife I had to endure years and years of the man abandoning me for god knows whatever reason...? Now you throw me _this_? This little _girl_! A mere child...! A mere child whom he fucks every time he lays his eyes on her...! Good god, how much more must I endure!?"

She stalked up towards me and for the life of me, I had no idea why I didn't simply take flight and run away from this ghost...But I stayed, transfixed, stupefied into immobility. Chichi stood before me, dark eyes gleaming with tears and a deep hurt and anger I had never seen in the eyes of the otherwise homely woman, was prominently shining through at me. A raised hand was all it took for me to know instinctively that she was going to slap me hard across my face and I winced even before she did it.

My blue eyes were glued to that raised hand and to my increasing fright, the hand began to slowly fade away. Her whole arm, in fact, began to fade away and within seconds she was screaming as her arm had completely disappeared, the sleeve an empty cavity, blood gushing out of her uncontrollably, torrents of it pouring out. Chichi was screaming, her voice so high and in so much agony that I shuddered and scuttled backwards in terror. She was rolling on the ground then, the blood staining her torso, the grass and her hair, all the while she screamed without pause. Then I watched in abject horror as her other arm disintegrated as well and more blood splashed onto the grass beneath her. The vivid crimson stained the green of the grass and I felt tiny droplets land on my face as she howled and wriggled her body violently, trying to make sense of the immense pain her body was experiencing.

"Help me, Goku!" she screamed, "Help me, please! Oh, god, the pain is too much! It's too much! No more! Help meeeeee!"

On and on her pain continued to be dragged out. Her whole torso was drenched in blood, her clothes too vanished into thin air as though it was never there.

" _There were four of them and they ripped her arms off! They raped her even as she laid there bleeding to death, screaming in agony! They fucking tore her arms clean off like the wings of a fly! They held her down and took turns as one of them made me watch! Oh, god, they made me watch...Made me watch mommy as sh-!"_

Vivi's words rang in my ears once more as I took in the gruesome sight before me, a deep sickening feeling bubbled within the pit of my stomach as the scent and sight of her blood affected me. Chichi had ceased screaming but her body spasmed and twitched as the last of her breath was made.

She was gone and I was suddenly gripped with the feeling of intense guilt. It was so strong and overwhelming that I literally choked back a gasp when it settled in my belly like a sledgehammer being slammed in with brute force. I burst into tears as I took in the sad, gory picture she made; blood covering her every inch, the sad dark eyes frozen wide in fear, still too afraid to accept her fate, still in denial that she should die in such a horrendous way. This was once Goku's wife...This was once the mother of his children...A woman he apparently cared deeply for...Now she was no more and in her place was just this shell of a body, mutilated in the most vile way possible - a mere corpse.

I had slept with her husband...I had slept with him countless times now...I had allowed him to lay his hands on me, touch my body, defile me in whichever way he wanted...I had let him fuck me and I had welcomed it. I had welcomed the heavy fucking he gave me...I had laid down and spread my legs wide open for her husband willingly and eagerly. And for so long I had not spared this woman a thought...Sick, was what I was! Fucking sick in the head!

She was right...She and Gohan were right. I was disgusting. I disgusted myself.

Unable to hold in the contents of my stomach, I heaved and a rush of liquid and solids broke past my throat and mouth flooding the grass beneath me. I couldn't help but to breathe in deeply and then heave again, vomiting whatever that was left within me, the smell and image of puke only fuelling my repulsion and making me want to vomit even more.

I burst into tears the minute I was done puking out the food inside me. I sobbed like a broken child, tears streaming down my face, body quivering from emotion. I really hated crying and I barely did it when I was still on Earth and living a carefree, content life. How deeply I hated this place and the Saiyans upon in! How deeply I despised them for putting me through such trauma that I could barely even comprehend my own self anymore. The Bulla Briefs I knew wasn't in love with Son Goku. The Bulla Briefs I knew loved to shop and write stupid romantic drivel and read them out to her friends as though they were the height of literature. The Bulla Briefs I knew cared about school work and the latest fashion trend more than other girls in her school did. She certainly wasn't insanely, madly, deeply in love with Goku, a man old enough to be her grandfather! She certainly did not cry if she could help it and was very rarely an emotional wreck like this...

I wept anew as more emotions flooded me but none more so than the regret I felt for Chichi.

"Wake up, Bulla!" a stern, cold voice resounded in my ears.

There was a tapping too but I was too far lost into the realms of my unconsciousness to realise what it was.

"Wake up!" the voice called again and this time the tapping grew more insistent, more harsh and a dull pain could be felt.

I let out a long, croaking groan and my eye lids fluttered.

"Wake up, ya damn bitch!" and then a really tight, hard slap was given and immediately my eyes shot open and my mind whirled to be fully sober, my head was slapped to the side.

"Wha-?" I gasped, my jaw straining from not working in a while.

My eyes took in the face of the biologist who was staring down at me with contempt, her eyes seemed to belittle my very existence as that cold gaze eyed me down the tip of her nose. She had rolled her eyes dismissively and continued to tap on my face with very little gentility, annoyed that I was still struggling to be fully alert.

"Wake up and pay attention!" she asserted, throwing the clipboard she had in her other hand on a metallic desk beside us. The thing clashed onto the table messily, scattering some of the other documents that were already on it.

My mind became fully awake and I pulled my head back to escape the harsh little slaps she kept on reigning on my face. The woman nodded her head in the direction of the left and I saw once again Goku who was caged in a container that resembled the old cell they had put him in when he first arrived on Vegeta II. I could see him through the two-way mirror just like before and my thoughts plummeted to the floor in dreaded realisation. She wanted to watch him...She had been watching him already...The thought made me growl in anger and possessiveness but it also made me want to gag in disgust.

My mate was strapped in like he had been before, metal bands wrapped around his torso that kept him bound to the board on his back. He appeared to be sleeping but his face had dried, flaky particles of blood smeared all over him and I could tell he was bruised and still bleeding elsewhere. The pain he felt was like a needle digging deep under the surface of my skin as our bond strengthened from the close proximity we were now in, allowing me to feel some of his physical pain as well. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when a cold chill trailed down my figure the moment my eyes drank in the many cables and tubes attached on his head and body to these large blinking machines behind his container.

"You see him in there? We're monitoring everything his body is doing right now," the biologist stated, her gaze now fixed on Goku. "We're monitoring his heart rate, his breathing, his blood, his brain waves...Everything. To understand what mating is to Saiyans, I need to study the affected Saiyans closely. I need to watch the two of you when you are interacting and study closely what happens during the times when you are together. This is a critical part of my study and so I am going to release you into that room with him. I have also attached you to the same monitors as he and we will see what astonishing discoveries we're going to get when I let you lose in there."

Frowning at her, I couldn't help but let out a lowly growl as her explanations weighed down on me. We were to be treated like lab rats and the very notion made my blood boil and my hands itch to just grab hold of this woman and beat her to death with my fists, crushing her face in with my hardened knuckles and ultimately destroying her nose and jaw and eyes - just totally and completely wrecking her. Just the imaginings was enough to make me salivate in my vicious need to rip her apart.

"Oh, don't give me that look," she muttered in exasperation, rubbing her eyes with one hand when she caught my eyes.

She picked me up, surgical table and all with just one arm and threw me in my own container. Her strength as a Saiyan was undeniable even with the white lab coat on; she was no pushover. She pressed some keys at the base of the glass and I was sealed in.

"I'll let you out first...I will wait a moment before I let him out," she told me, pushing me into the other room to be with Goku. "I need to study what his body goes through when he can't reach you..."

"Doctor! Should we also inject her with the aphrodisiac?" a small, young Saiyan assistant piped up. She was the one who had approached me before with that horrific syringe - the drug that had put me out of my consciousness - and now I saw, with a heavy heart, yet another massive syringe was in her hands. Her words did not escape me either and I felt a deep fiery wrath boil within me as she stepped closer to her superior, giant syringe in her clutch.

"Oh, no you don't!" I hissed, eyes narrowing at the biologist who merely smirked sadistically at me. She had taken the syringe in her hands now and she gave it a few testing tries; the drug shooting out of the hollow needle in long thin jets of liquid.

"Yes, I almost forgot about this...Don't worry, I have made sure to douse him with the same drug as well. In fact, I gave him a higher dosage. I really need to see him rut with you for the purpose of this study, you see? So it's vital that we take such measures to ensure that the fucking will happen..." she explained it all to me with that same expression of a cold and cruel sadist; that sickening smile stayed in place and her vacant eyes looked twisted and sinister.

Her sharpened fingernails clacked against the glass of my little cell in quick, rapid movements as she jammed in a series of instructions. A small opening suddenly appeared right beside my arm and she didn't waste time jabbing me with the thick needle and injecting me with the aphrodisiac.

I squirmed in protest at the intrusion but I was chained to the table still and try as I might, I simply wasn't strong enough to break free of my bonds.

"How dare you treat us like we're your lab rats!" I started ranting at her as she slipped the needle out and closed the opening of my container with a snap. "How dare you do this to me and my mate!? We're Saiyans just like you! We're people who live and breathe just like you...What the hell is wrong with you, huh?! How could you do this to your own people!?"

The biologist looked at me as though I had sprouted a second head, blinking at me in perplexity, wondering what I was trying to get at because her mind simply couldn't fathom my reasoning.

"You are not MY people, princess," she began, lazily, "You are a common whore here...A mere cock sleeve if you will...And I don't think watching the two of you fuck is quite as bad as having him fight in the pits for a chance at your cunt. But what the hell do I know of the plights and misfortunes of slaves? I couldn't care less about chattel and your prattles even if you paid me...Off you go!"

She began pushing my container gently to the door that held Kakarot behind it, directing my cell carefully as to avoid all her machinery and surgical tables around.

"Please don't do this!" I begged, tears streaming down my face as I watched with impending doom as she dragged me closer and closer to my mate. "Please don't watch us...I'm begging you...Study us if you will but don't watch us!"

"Shut the fuck up, princess," the biologist stated calmly again but I knew she was annoyed because of that small pursing of the corner of her lips. "The pleadings of a Saiyan princess disgusts me...Even if you are no longer a true princess here, a Saiyan keeps their pride and begging is only for filth..."

I shut my mouth but the tears continued to escape me. I was so terrified and repulsed by the knowledge that once they unleash Goku they would be eyeing what we did in here closely. They would watch our every move, hear my every cry and moan, see his every touch and shudder; the tangling of limbs as we revelled in the pleasures of the flesh...And we would undoubtedly do so for she had made sure to inject us with aphrodisiacs that was already having a distinct affect on me.

Already I could smell his potent, musk; a raw masculine arousal if ever there was one...His sweat on his brow; the scent of sea salt and trees and the earth...The smell of nature. And _man_. It was all so very alluring, so very addictive that just that smell alone was enough to make my throat constrict, my breathing heavy, my breasts tingle and my femininity to quiver. I was already wet...

I bit my lip with apprehension, wary of him now as I approached him. I was still in my little cell but we had walked through the door and she was pushing me closer to him still.

The shortening gap between us was making me grow more afraid and sickened. The pit of my stomach ached as Chichi's armless, bloodied body wriggled on the ground screaming at the heavens, calling me a shameless slut and other nasty names, flashed through my mind's eye.

"Oh, Kakarot!" the biologist sang, gleefully, "Look what I've brought you...Isn't she a lovely sight? Doesn't that wet cunt of hers smell exquisite? Look, Kakarot! Look! It's your little princess..."

Goku's eyes blinked into focus, the onyx dark orbs lighted up immediately the minute he took in my image in front of him.

"B-Bulla!?" his voice croaked out at me. "Bulla, is that really you?"

My heart leaped at finally hearing his voice. All of me, from my toes to the tips of my fingers, my chest and my whole body trembled from just hearing his voice call out my name. The affect was so profound that I felt a breath of wind was knocked out of me and tiny electrical jolts seemed to travel through me, reaching through my body like a circuit.

My emotions suddenly leaped out of me; my desperation, my sadness, my grief, my love, my anger, everything! They just burst out of me because of Goku, because we were finally face to face again. I was hit with such a strong wave of longing for him that I couldn't help but cry, the tears slipping down my face without shame. My body hitched as I sobbed and took shuddering breaths in between my crying.

"It's me, Goku," I whispered, brokenly.

"Oh, my Bulla..." his voice like a longing caress on my face.

The biologist left us staring at each other in that way. She stepped outside of the room only to close the door behind her and leave us in this torture chamber of a room to ourselves, the two way mirror from our side, looked just like a normal reflective mirror. More tears escaped me as I imagined her and the rest of her little minions watching us from behind the glass.

A sudden jolt could be felt and small bang resounded. I looked below me and realised that the metal bands were coming undone and I could easily break free now. The door of my glass container also slid open and my heart sank. Next, his glass door slid open to reveal him to me even though he was still strapped back to his operating table. Oh, dear god! Here it begins...The study of our mateship...

I fell to the ground on my knees, gasping and free at last from that accursed surgical table. I cannot recall exactly how much time has passed, but a small piece of my mind was telling me that it had probably been a long while that I had been strapped to a table and poked and prodded on.

"Bulla...Oh, Bulla, is that really you?" Goku called out to me in a raspy voice. "I don't know what's real anymore...Sometimes I think it's you there right in front of me but then you disappear and it was all a dream..."

"It's me, Goku," I answered him, getting on my feet and wobbling a bit in an effort to steady myself. "It's really me! Oh, god, what have they done to you!?"

I reached out to him, my hands going to his face to touch him gently, the tips brushing against the cakey dried blood that covered his cheeks. A deep worrying concern bloomed inside, completely consuming me and I felt the sting of the onslaught of tears on my eyes. He was bruised and beaten and from the strengthening link that we shared, I could tell he was quite heavily injured.

"Oh my god, Goku! What the hell have they done to you!?" I gasped as my hands trailed to his abdomen making him wince and groan in pain. "Are you alright?"

Goku cracked a pained grin at me in response.

"I'm fine, Bulla...Just a couple of cracked ribs...Nothing serious," Goku tried to sound reassuring but when my hand travelled up to his obliques, his dark eyes shut tight from the wince and soft hiss escaped his gritted teeth.

"I don't think you're fine at all, Goku...," I said softly in worried tones. Once again, my small hands reached out to caress his cheek and forehead, the finger tips dragging across warm skin lovingly.

He leaned into my touch, a shuddering breath was exhaled and his eyes closed as he sighed in contentment at my touch. The way he was responding to my simple touches made my belly tug in longing and a spike in lust consumed me once more...I wanted his hands on me, his mouth, his hard body on mine again...

"G-Goku...Goku...I have to tell you what they're planning to do with us though," I tried to explain. "That awful woman in there - the biologist, she's trying to get you to sleep with me! She says she wants to study why and how we're mates! She's drugged me with some kind of aphrodisiac and she told me that she gave you an even higher dosage than me! Sh-She wants us to fuck each other...She wants to study us while we...we m-make l-love..."

Goku groaned lowly in answer, lips kissing the palm of my hand with a gentility that I made me shiver with a ferocious need to have him.

"Bulla...I think I'll die if I don't fuck you right now...Your smell is driving me crazy! I need to be inside you!" he croaked out desperately, lips still moving against my palm.

"N-No! No, Goku! We can't! I don't want to while they're watching us!" I cried out in protest, backing away from my mate as an act of defiance against his needs. "I won't perform for these bastards like circus animals for an audience...! I won't!"

Goku's tongue stuck out swiftly to swipe at his upper lip but his dark eyes seemed vacant, soulless, as though he was totally possessed and no longer could be reasoned with.

"But I must have you, Bulla...," he stated, his voice almost void of humanity now. "Need...to...fuck..."

He sounded like a mindless beast about to rampage across the forest in a fit of rage. The low growl and guttural quality that was evident in his voice made me shift in unease but my body...My body was unwilling to let it go as I felt it heat up and grow weaker to resist his own body's needs to satiate itself with mine. My body craved his like never before; the heat at the apex of my thighs felt like a scorching sun, the liquids of my need seeping through the crotch of my panties only to dampen my inner thighs, the hardened rosy nubs of my nipples and the quivering of my large, rounded breasts - all of it made me want to discard all sense of decorum to and just lie down, spread my legs open for him and have him take me until my body gave out...

I shook my head as the mental images flashed through my mind...Of the memories of all the illicit, filthy things he's done to me in the past...Of all the fucking we did...My body wanted it! My whole entire body wanted it with such a deep, desperate need unlike any other...But to have people watch us as we...To have them study us as we...No! No! My mind screamed in protest at that!

And to add to all of the disgust at the notion of being analysed as though we were puny ants under a magnifying glass wasn't enough to make my mind grasp back at some semblance of lucidity, the idea of a furiously jealous Chichi was enough to make me withdraw even more. My arousal dampened a little at my train of thought but the biologist's lust drug coupled with the urgent desire for my mate couldn't completely erase the sickening need to lay with him.

"Goku...No!" I stammered, tears trailing down my face once more as I struggled to contain the cloying lust that seemed to choke me. "You can't...! We can't! They're watching us! They're watching our every move! I'm not just going to-"

But I couldn't even finish my words...Goku's bindings had been released and his hulking frame fell to floor in a loud thud. Oh, dear god, he was free! He was free now to fuck me and I had nowhere to escape! If he so chose to, he could take me by force without much effort since he was leagues stronger than me...I had absolutely no hope at all of escaping him and something told me Goku's psychotic lust for me was enough to allow him to do things he wouldn't normally agree with when he wasn't under the influence of an exceedingly potent aphrodisiac.

Goku lifted his head and I couldn't stop the terrified gasp that escaped my lips when I took in his features. His whole face looked more animalistic...more beastial...His dark eyes were the most prominent of all as they glowed with an intense, raw sexuality that engulfed me and stifled my breathing.

"Bulla...," he whispered, huskily.

Then just like that he disappeared. Stunned at his vanishing, I blinked rapidly to ensure myself that I wasn't hallucinating anymore.

A soft nudge against my temple startled me into a stiff, frozen board. His low chuckle reached my ears, making the delicious sensual tingling sensation run up and down my whole figure. He was right beside me...How he had moved with such lightning speed was beyond me but I visibly trembled for him when his mischievous tongue gently trailed from my jaw up to my cheek then to my ear in one smooth stroke.

"G-Goku...!" I gasped, my hands reaching down to the arms that now encircled me to him, crushing my body against his solid, muscled torso. "Stop! Let me go! We can't!"

Goku didn't say anything but the very loud growl that erupted from deep in his throat was more threatening to me than any other words he could have uttered. That growl caused his whole frame to vibrate lightly which in turn traveled to my body as well because he held me so closely.

He wouldn't stop growling at me as he trailed the pointy tips of his canines down the smooth column of my neck, only pausing once they reached my mark. Shuddering in delirium at the arousal he had truly coaxed out of me, I waited with baited breath for what he was about to do. Part of me was practically weeping to be fucked like an animal by him while the other half was desperate to escape this nightmarish fiasco at having to be the lab rats of some mad scientist. A dizziness seeped in as my mind and body warred with either side.

Before I could say anything, a sharp pain unfurled itself at my neck, making way for an explicit pleasure that made my cunt quiver at having reached a climax. Goku had sunk his fangs in my mark, once again piercing the bite mark he'd bestowed upon me when we first copulated. That was all it took to erase all thoughts of escaping or having people watch us...I couldn't care less anymore now...

Goku groaned in approval at my surrender; obviously sensing my resistance crumbling from the bond we shared.

Our tails snaked out to twine themselves together.

All care for decorum and privacy fled my mind as his bite deepened and his large, calloused hands groped my heavy breasts...


	19. Chapter 18: Half Alive

**Author's Note:** My apologies on my insanely late update. I have been through a shit ton this last 3 momths. A lot of emotional upheaval...This update was particularly difficult to write because I just had absolutely no writing drive whatsoever. I'm gonna get to work on my next chapter immediately. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter out soon as well.

Shoutout goes to my new and old followers and reviewers. As promised, the edited version with all the names. :)

To AnneBrief7: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :) I really do appreciate your enthusiasm.

To AlexenderMan: Thank you so so much for kindly reviewing yet another chapter. I am deeply touched that you always try to review every single new chapter that comes out! Hugs!

To PrincessKakarotto: My dear sweet friend, thank you so much for reviewing this fic! We talk every day and yet you still send me reviews! :D Sooo blessed to have a friend like you.

To new favourites or follows: Thank you to Sharontjuh23, ActandRead, Tyler L. McFly, Vegotta Good, demzerff1, hottieanimegurl, earthlingwoman, etc. If I have missed any names please send me a review and I'll make sure to add it in the next chapter. :) Always happy to have new readers.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Half Alive

"It hurts! It's too much! Stop, please I'm begging you...!" I screamed, hoarsely, my mind going almost numb from the intensity of the pain. They had placed me on yet another operation table but this time, Goku was strapped beside me. I was propped up to be made standing and we had a very direct, clear view of each other. He looked just as tortured as I was, eyes full of sadness and desperation when he turned to face me but he would growl and struggle against his bonds like mad, trying to break free. He looked possessed, ready to rip anyone with his bare teeth to shreds if he got the chance but those maddening eyes would turn to so much pity when they landed on me. It made my heart lurch and my love for him flood my entire being.

We were in another stark white room that was used for the science experiments the insane biologist would conduct. This was a different room from the one they threw us in but it still looked identical to the previous. The same smell of spirits, the same glossy white surfaces. Only this time, there was the ugly scent of blood that still hung in the air. My blood.

"Please! Stop! That's enough! Can't you see she's in pain?" he begged, struggling.

"That's the point, Kakarot," the biologist stated matter-of-factly. "I'm here to further study on how mateship works. It's fascinating to note that each time I slice her, there is a clear biological reaction that occurs in your body as well...My machines are indicating that there is a sharp rise of adrenaline and cortisal...And with the same amount as her body's too! The fascinating thing is, your body isn't actually experiencing pain itself but you feel it anyway...From this we can tell that the bond of mateship isn't to be taken lightly."

I screamed when she used the small surgical knife she had in hand and slowly slid the blade across my tail. She sliced up not even a centimetre but the pain was unbearable! I was writhing in pain, crying and gritting my teeth together, trying to stop the screams that were threatening to break out of me.

"Please let her go! You can slice me up instead! Hurt me, stab me! Anything! Just let her go!" Goku cried out, eyes blazing with hatred at the biologist who simply watched my sliced and bleeding tail with fascination.

My tail by then had acquired many diagonal cuts, criss crossing across about a foot length from the tip. The angry red wounds were still fresh, soaking my blue furred tail with the bright scarlet liquid. I flinched when she sliced me yet again, creating another open wound. More blood leaked out, dripping onto the white floor, staining the pureness with a crimson splash.

"Collect her blood for samples, then we'll have to prop him up and make him go through the exact same procedure," she informed her staff who all nodded obediently.

"Get her close enough so she can touch him...Not enough to do anything though! Just a simple touch. I want to see if there will be any changes in their adrenal glands," she commanded, taking off her surgical gloves.

I was a whimpering mess when they let me lay down and bandaged my tail up. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as they lifted Goku up so that the operating table he was strapped onto was propped upright. My heart cried out to him when his charcoal eyes fell on my cornflower blue ones.

"Please, don't do this to him...," I pleaded with one of the biologist's assistants. "He's been through enough...Don't hurt him anymore..."

"Hush, Bulla!" Goku chided, softly, "It's okay!"

"It's not okay!" I protested, struggling against my bonds, "Let him go! Please, you've caused him enough pain! You've made him into a gladiator, nothing more than a killing machine and you've had him beaten to a bloody pulp...! Please! Stop this!"

My words fell on deaf ears. These Saiyan women completely ignored me and continued to put my blood samples into machines and devices to further analyse it. One of them took out a new scalpel and a cautery, in preparation to put it to use on Goku's tail. Already I was crying for my mate. I knew how painful those cuts can be.

The first slice was enough to make Goku flinch. Our tails were after all very sensitive, so much so that any type of attack on it was enough to make us wince in pain. But surgical knives were quite possibly the worst type of pain she could inflict on us. The blades were paper thin and so sharp it could slice through bone and cartilage easily if needed.

One of the lab assistants was already busily sewing up my own tail without any anaesthetic. I was whining lowly from the pain, gritting my teeth as tears poured out of the corners of my eyes. When I opened them though, they immediately sought out Goku's onyx ones, trying to seek and give comfort.

He gave me a sort of small reassuring smile but I could tell he was only trying to put up a brave front for me. It was his way of telling me not to worry about him...But of course I would worry. He was my mate and he was about to be tortured severely.

"Ughh!" he groaned when she sliced his tail carefully with her surgical knife.

He was in pain. I knew it! I could almost feel it. It was as though the pain of getting your flesh cut like that with a razor sharp, paper thin blade was transferred to me as he suffered. To add to that, the pain I felt was still fresh from my recent torture session so I really could feel his own pain.

"Stop! Please...! That's enough! You're hurting him! He's in so much pain...! Please, no ore!" I begged, sobbing at the one who was sewing me up. It didn't escape me that what I was saying was basically a repetition of what Goku had said just minutes ago.

"Be quiet. I'm going to free one of your shackles here and let you go so you can freely touching your man," the woman said clinically. She flashed an evil smirk at me in the midst of sewing up my cuts.

"This is going to be such a breakthrough! The study of how touch can affect a mate under duress...We've confirmed it in the first mated pair Professor Snopy acquired...What luck that was too...To actually purchase a pair of Saiyan slaves who mated themselves..."

So the biologist had a name, I thought silently, making a quick mental note of that. Snopy...What kind of idiotic name was that?

I growled lowly at her, eyes blazing with fury and anguish for her nonchalance at my mate's torture. In my head, I was imagining such vivid scenarios in which I'd rip these bitches to shreds; clawing their eyes out and biting their flesh like a big jungle cat, tearing it off the bone. The smell of blood would be everywhere, I could almost taste it.

"Silly child..." she chided me. "There, I've freed your arm. Touch your mate then. Go on!"

Flashing her yet another fierce glare, I swiftly snapped my head to Goku who was making a monumental effort not to scream from the pain. He was growling softly, with gritted teeth and face that was contorted with rage and pain but he didn't make any other sound except for that lo rumbling deep in his throat. My heart really went out to him and a hand almost unconsciously flew to grasp him. My small dainty right hand quickly grabbed at his muscled abdomen, the only part I could reach him - his stomach.

"G-Goku...!" I called to him, eyes brimming with tears.

"Bulla..." he answered, hoarsely.

"I'm here...I'm with you..." I breathed.

He nodded in answer before his face took on another pained look, wincing and shuddering as he bit his inner cheek so hard it bled.

I rubbed his stomach gently, crying silently for my mate's pain. It was such torment having forced to watch your mate suffer in such a way.

Goku grimaced when the assistant sliced him yet again, blood dripping onto the glossy white floor, the red a blooming colour against such stark paleness.

"Please, no more!" I begged, my face wet from my tears, "I cannot take this anymore! You're hurting me just as much!"

"Their brain waves are showing some astounding matches in regards to activity. Her brain's receptors are responding in time with his each time an injury in inflicted. She isn't exactly lying...," the other assistant quietly said in clipped tones.

They were rather slim, small built women. If we were back on Earth I would have likened them to ballerinas...except, their wild spiky hair really would have made them the most unique looking ballet dancers, their wild dark hair a signature Saiyan characteristic.

The one beside Goku smiled excitedly, quickly rushing to grab her stationery and notebook.

She quickly jotted down the information.

"If this is true then that means we've made a new discovery in our study! Professor Snopy will be happy with these results!" she chirped happily, scribbling away in her note pad. "Our hypothesis was correct and our assumptions based on the other pair is as well! The mate feels the pain on the other more distinctively when they're touching the tortured mate."

"Should I inform Professor Snopy?"

"Yes, yes! Go get her quick! Here, show her these results," she cried out, chasing a little after her colleague who was already rushing off to reach the biologist.

"Please, you've got what you wanted! Enough is enough! We'll die if you keep bleeding him out," I screamed at them desperately but none of them paid attention to me.

They had rushed out in a haste, leaving me and my mate alone, still in pain but very much awake.

"G-Goku...Are you okay?" I asked gently, hand rubbing his abdomen with a soft gentle stroke.

"I'm fine for the most part...You've got more cuts than me...Are you okay?" Goku asked in worried tones.

"I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt...But I'm better now that it's stopped," I answered honestly, a small smile on my lips.

Goku returned it, his charcoal eyes softened at my expression.

"We definitely need a plan to get out of here...," Goku muttered, eyes darting about to take in his surroundings.

"My best bet was an inside man...I don't think that's possible anymore," I said truthfully, a sinking feeling settling itself in my stomach when I thought of Zatulla's crumpled form.

"I'm sorry about last night..." Goku sighed in regret.

I shook my head, the small smile on my lips again, trying to reassure him that I was over it.

"No, don't be. It was beyond our control," I replied, small dainty fingers rubbing over his taut abs gently.

"I should have been stronger...Should have been able to resist the drug. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you," he said earnestly, eyes piercing into mine apologetically.

"You could never hurt me, Goku," I said with finality, my eyes returning the heated gaze except mine was to show that I really meant what I said.

"I know I didn't hurt you physically but...They saw us...They watched us as we...For that, I'm sorry...," he murmured glumly.

"Oh," I breathed as I mulled over his main reason for apologising to me. Again, his mere words filled my whole entire being with warmth, comforting me even in this hellish situation.

"I...I'm not hurt about that anymore," I admitted, "I mean, it's still embarrassing when I think about it...No, more than embarrassment, it was humiliating. But it's their fault for watching us. You didn't do anything wrong."

Goku flashed me a wider grin but his eyes still held that same deep melancholy.

I flushed and tried to return his smile, my mind racing to the events that took place here last night. We had fucked for hours on end, almost uncaring of the fact that there were people observing us. In those moments, I really didn't think of them and was wholly consumed by thoughts of pure unadulterated lust. My mate was there to satisfy me and I to him and all else faded away.

" _God, you're so beautiful...So perfectly beautiful...," Goku drawled, breathe ragged and hoarse. He'd torn his lips away from our torrid kisses, pulling back so he could push me down on to floor none too gently._

 _His large, calloused hands had gripped the fabric of my top and with a practiced ease, he tore the garment like tearing up paper, tossing them aside before his onyx eyes drank in the sight of my heaving breasts, my tiny waist and the flaring hips._

" _Gokuuuu," I whined, desperately pawing at his arms and shoulders, trying to wrap my legs around his waist but he kept pulling back, chuckling darkly. His hands holding me in place, making me unable to get a proper hold on him._

 _He grasped my hips roughly, pulling me to him then, grounding his hardened male flesh over my still covered cunt. I was already soaking wet, the contact between us only allowing for both of our tortured groans to escape our lips. I sighed blissfully when he began to rub me there with his stiff cock, the squelching noises only seemed to arouse me even further._

" _My precious little princess...," his voice rang across me in a dark, animalistic way._

 _Then the sounds of torn cloth permeated my ears, my body jerked suddenly, violently and before I knew it, Goku was inside me, cock buried to the hilt, the thick, pulsating girth burrowed deep into my wet, snug cunt that seemed to try to sink him in further. He'd torn off the rest of our clothing in such haste, I hadn't even been aware of it._

 _I gasped, burying my face into his shoulder, deeply inhaling his sublime, delicious manly scent. Licking his neck in small tentative flicks of my tongue, I felt my desire for him deepen, my pebbled little nipples hardening as I accidentally rubbed my chest against his, the small little nubs stiffening from the contact against his bare skin._

" _Ohhh," I moaned, pussy clenching his wide girth that was furiously surging into my body repeatedly._

 _Goku began to fuck me harshly. His hips swinging into mine with a ferocity I was not unfamiliar with and neither was it unwelcome. I opened my legs even further for him, spreading them wider, hooking my dainty hands beneath my knees to pull them further up so I could give him full access._

 _My mate growled lowly at me in appreciation, furiously thrusting his long, heavy cock into my tight quivering cunt. My liquid arousal and his pre-cum mixing into a sticky hot mess that I could feel trickle out of me...The sounds of skin against skin and my liquid heat that seemed to draw in his cock even deeper made us both moan in ecstasy._

 _Goku pushed away my hands, using his own to grasp the back of my thighs, he pushed my legs further back, hooking my ankles over his broad shoulders as he slammed his hips into me, drilling my soft pliable body with his heavy cock._

" _Bulla...," my name tore past his lips in a raspy voice._

 _My hands trailed down his back to his taut buttocks and I squeezed, pulling him further into me, smiling up at him in jubilation._

" _Goku...My love..." I said, breathlessly, tilting my head up so my nose nuzzled his, giving him an eskimo kiss as he fucked me brutally. There was something ironic there; my giving him a soft, innocent gesture of affection while he brutally fucked my body._

" _Love you," he groaned out loud, kissing me with all of his pent up emotions. It had been so long since we were separated that clearly it had affected us on an intrinsic level. His tongue sought out mine and my head swirled with mindless carnality._

 _Mewling at him in erotic bliss, I kissed him back, ecstatic to feel the twitching of his cock. I could tell he was close, and my heavy breasts and womb tingled for his seed to spill itself into me._

" _Yes, Goku, come inside me," I pleaded, lips against his, "Please..."_

 _Goku roared loudly, sitting up and spreading my legs wider apart, his hands grabbing my ankles as he furiously pounded into my hot, wet cunt. I cried out at him, tears spilling down my face, biting my bottom lip as I felt the onslaught of my orgasm rip through my whole petite frame causing me to shudder uncontrollably and my pussy to grip his cock even tighter. Moments later, Goku spilled his essence inside my snug quim, hips stuttering as he rode out his completion, an almost pained groaned escaped his lips._

 _With his cum flooding my pussy, Goku slowly halted, panting heavily above me. It was only a moment before he took control again, pulling away from me slightly and then twisting my body around so that I was now on my belly. He never completely got out of me though, the tip of his cock still embedded inside my snug womanhood even as he turned my body this way and that._

 _I squirmed suddenly when I realised that there were people watching us...That the biologist and her cursed little goons were observing our every move and I tried to remind Goku of this once again, my own libido waning from the knowledge that we were being watched._

" _Goku, wait...!" I tried to speak but it was at that moment that he chose to snap his hips forward, surging into me, thrusting his thick length into my dripping quim with such a forceful snap of his hips that it made me cry out in rapture._

 _He was right above me, one hand spread out, pushing down on the small of my back while the other gripped my neck, tilting my face upwards as he fucked me hard, viciously pumping into me with quick hard pumps, cock burying itself deeper into my quivering cunt with each hard thrust. Goku was growling above me, pushing my head back further so that I was forced to look up to him._

 _Those bottomless onyx eyes bore into mine and I squealed in gratification as his pulsating length continued to slide into me with swift, harsh strokes._

 _He bent, capturing my lips with his, the hand that was on my neck now holding me in place as his lips and tongue ravished my own. I blushed, mind completely blank now that he was kissing me so passionately and fucking me so hard at the same time. I was once again unable to think about the fact that we were being observed by some mad scientist and her lackeys. Why was I even protesting anyway? Who cares if they watched? Let them watch us._

 _Squealing in delight as my mate pounded my dripping cunt with a violent love I pushed my hips back into him, enjoying the feel of the tip of his cock bumping against my womb each time he stroked forward. Yes! This was absolute bliss!_

 _I was taken by surprise when his hand that held my neck trailed further behind until it reached my long hair. His thick, long fingers curled about my silky tresses and he pulled, tugging a little harshly making me whine in protest. A dark chuckle tickled my ear and it sent shivers down my spine as he continued to ram into me from behind, the other hand still holding me in place._

" _Be still, little girl!" he growled roughly, fucking me vigorously until I was squirming beneath him in mindless pleasure._

 _And over and over again, Goku would take me throughout the nigh, satisfying both of our desperate lust for one another._

"Stop that," Goku snapped, chuckling lightly.

"Stop what?" I said, innocently.

"You know exactly what, you naughty little nymph!" he laughed lightly. "God, I can't believe how you affect me...Even now I still want you despite the pain."

I smiled back at him mischievously, lips curling back in amusement and a deep sense of pride.

"I know...I'm just that beautiful...," I smirked, waggling my brows at him teasingly.

"Minx!" Goku laughed, eyes crinkling in mirth at my arrogant reply.

There was a light tapping of footsteps and we both immediately fell silent, ears strained to listen to the sound. It was definitely approaching us and we both tensed involuntarily, wary of the impending physical pain we would be subjected to yet again.

A new face revealed itself to us. A woman, but one we had never seen before and she wasn't Saiyan which threw us off even more. She was older, more mature, with carved cheekbones, a high forehead and the palest shade of lilac skin graced her form from head to toe. Her hair was a pale white gold, her eyes a strange gold hue and just from the arm band that encircled her bicep, I knew she was no lab assistant but another promoted pleasure slave like Zatulla. One who was used for sex on top of taking care of a specific slave or to do other menial tasks. I hadn't seen her around our quarters though so perhaps she was used more for other things than taking care of one slave girl like Zatulla to me.

"Bulla and Kakarot, yes?" she asked, her tone indicating she was in a hurry.

The minute we nodded, she quickly stepped to our tables. Bending over me, she quietly whispered to me.

"My name is Belgari. I am here on behalf of Zatulla. She has made her decision to help you. She and I have developed a plan and I am going to relay it to the both of you now," she began, producing a small bottle from the swaths of cloth that was wrapped around her body. "This is going to help with your injuries. It will sting a bit at first, but it will heal you faster than you can think."

Carefully she dipped her hand in the bottle, scooping up a generous dollop of the cream inside it. I could smell the sweet scent from even where I laud and I nodded when she shot me a look. Nodding back, she slowly began to rub the cream all over my still freshly wounded tail, causing a sharp sting to bloom once again from the freshly sewn wounds and for me to hiss and bite back a scream. Just as soon as the pain subsided, I could almost feel my own skin stitching itself back together.

"Z-Zatulla really sent you?" I croaked out in, hesitation.

"Yes. She has agreed to help you in the hopes of also gaining her freedom. I too have agreed because I also want to be free of this place. We're going to escape this hell hole if it's the last thing we do," she confirmed, now moving hastily to Goku's started lathering up the cream onto his tail now, making him wince and groan but I could see his express turn to relief.

"Listen closely both of you. In a few minutes, a couple of Saiyan guards are going to come in here and take you back to your respective cells. They are going to continue to run some tests on you both tomorrow. I am going to try to pass to you their controller device so that you may disrupt the limiter planted in your brains. It will be very tricky but I'll pass the devices to you both during lunch time and it will be hidden inside your food. Zatulla and I have prepared a ship, albeit a very old one but one that's still functional. If you both can break free and somehow overpower your captors once your limiters are no longer in effect, then you can escape with the ship."

"How will we know where it is?" Goku questioned.

"You'll know. I'll make sure of it," Belgari answered with assurance, turning to walk away.

"Wait! We have more questions!" I called after her but she didn't pause.

She didn't waste time in preparing for her exit, walking briskly out of the operation room, leaving me alone with my mate. Goku and I exchanged glances, a sudden emotion transpired between us; doubt. What if she was lying or what if this plan didn't work? There was quite a number of infinite possibilities for a plan like this to fail. We barely even knew the plan!

"We don't exactly have a choice but to trust her, I guess," Goku reasoned, slowly but I could see the uncertainty flashing behind those dark onyx eyes of his.

"I guess so...Oh, God, I hope nothing goes wrong," I prayed, eyes shifting from his to the doorway once more. A series of footsteps could be heard yet again and by the heavy sounds of it I could tell these belonged to the men. True enough, a minute later two large Saiyan guards appeared before us.

"Prof wants you guys back in your cells for tonight," one of them growled brusquely.

The other one smirked at us evilly, a leering glint in his eye as he soaked in my sprawled out form. Fuming in anger, I glared at him and tried to shift my body sideways so they wouldn't be able to keep staring at my body like that. I didn't want them to know that my one hand was actually free. My actions of trying to hide my figure from their lusty gazes made both guards laugh, bending over backwards as they howled at me.

"Oh, you poor little bitch girl," the wider of the gasped in between pants, "If just a look's enough to get you riled up, then you're so not gonna like tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Goku demanded, eyes narrowing at them, teeth bared as he snarled.

"Patience, Kakarot," the other answered, going up to him to reach the table he was strapped to. "You'll find out soon enough. You won't enjoy it...but maybe your little mate will..."

His partner had edged closer to me and placed a large hand on my hip. Looking up to make sure that Goku's eyes caught his, he greedily began to rub the hand all over my figure, trailing from my hip to the dip and curve of my waist then up until his large palm cupped my left breast and he squeezed roughly.

Crying out in protest, I swiftly grasped his wrist with my free hand and sank my fingernails deep into his flesh, refusing to let go even when he cried out in pain and punched me in the face.

Belgari's plans be damned. I was taking control of this here and now!

I grinned, blood dripping down my possibly crushed nose, but I wasn't afraid anymore. I had one guard in my grasp and I wouldn't let such a golden opportunity to slip by me. They deserved a little pain for all that they've done.

'More than just a little pain, in fact...,' a dark, sensual voice rang in my ears.

The other guard, the one who stood by Goku was about to come to his partner's aid, struggling to find the controller device that would tase us with just a click of a button. He was having trouble finding it though and I relished in hearing his panicked cries that was joined in by his friend's pained ones.

"Fuck, Porta, can you please do something about this damned bitch!?" he yelled as he swung his fist at me again but I swiftly dodged the attack.

"I'm trying, man! I can't seem to find that...fucking...controller," Porta cried out, emptying his pockets as he hopped about in a panic.

Uncurling my fingers, I quickly drew out my sharp little claws from his flesh and without waiting for another second, my arm whipped up with lightning speed scratching the guard's unprotected eyes with a grace of a panther. Blood was everywhere and some of it even fell onto my face, splashing all over. I grinned, heart singing at such glorious bloodshed and my own blood seemed to pump beneath my skin in pure adrenaline. The sight of the crimson droplets that fell everywhere made my whole heart soar in elation. More. That was what I wanted.

"Aaaarrghhh!" the injured one, whose eyes I just tore out was screaming, flailing about blindly, crashing into the other surgical table which held all of the surgical equipment like knives, cautery, the metzenbaum and the richardson to name a few.

He fell over in his haste to get away from me, screaming and writhing on the floor cursing up a storm as I laid back, enjoying his pained cussing. It was like music to my ears. His suffering combined with the sight of his fresh blood made me feel such a dark pleasure, I suddenly understood why Goku killed out in the colosseum. I knew why he went so far as to kill those who stood in his way. It was the Saiyan in us, a beastly creature that revelled in such violence.

"You fucking bitch! You fucking, evil little bitch! I'll rip your cunt up! I'll fucking tear it out of you!" he screamed and screamed. "Aaarrrghh! You fucking cunt!"

"Oh, shit!" Porta cried out, horrified by the spectacle. He finally found the device and he took out triumphantly, completely overlooking the fact that Goku was strapped right beside him.

"Found it! Now you're gonna get it bi- Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" he screamed, blood once more spewing every where. This time it was his blood.

I watched in delight as my mate sank his teeth into the man's hand, gripping the fist so tightly in between his powerful jaws, he practically crushed it. My eyes caught Goku's and I grinned at him and I could see from the crinkle of his charcoal orbs to the curve of his lips that he too was grinning back at me. He was smiling in a most sinister manner as his jaws completely crushed the guard's hand and along with it that damned controller. He looked like a wolf I'd seen in one of the books in our library...An older version of fairy tales with all the gory details uncensored. I still remembered how the wolf had had half of the little woodcut boy's leg in its grinning jaws.

As a child, that book had terrified me but now I was absolutely fearless. I watched with pride and gratification as my mate consumed the man's hand.

A low sort of roaring could be heard, much like a lion's. It took me a moment to realise that the sound was coming from my mates throat. Clearly, the taste of blood and the cries of our guards were amusing him and I smirked at him in glee, relishing in the bloodshed as well.

Porta tried to punch Goku in the face with his free arm but I managed to grab a hold of the flailing limb, one again, sinking my sharp little nails into his tough flesh, drawing out blood. Goku's roaring grew louder in appreciation with my quick thinking. My smirk grew wider and I tugged poor Porta's arm toward me so that his face neared my mine. I whiplashed my skull straight into his, crushing his nose and making more blood rush out of the poor soul.

Then just as suddenly as the fun had begun, it stopped.

"What the hell is going on here!?" a loud shrill voice hollered across the room.

Both me and Goku halted, with his haw still latched onto Porta's mauled fist and my own fingernails still buried in his arm. Porta himself was sort of slumped forward, limply hanging from our hold on him.

"Snopy you fucking wicked cunt! You didn't tell us you'd freed one of her arms!" the guard who was on the floor yelled at the biologist. "The bitch slashed my eyes out and fuck! Is Porta even still alive?"

Glancing around, my eyes widened at the sight of Professor Snopy and her assistants glaring at us with fury. There were also several other guards who had appeared to their aid, all hulking masses with wild unruly hair. Glowering back at them I flipped them off with my middle finger.

"Fuck you, you sons of bitches!" I taunted them, grinning widely. The adrenaline and high from the violence and blood made me all the more bolder than my usual self. Had this whole event taken place on Earth, I don't think I would have had an ounce of the audacity I did to taunt my evil captors such as this but here and now, I was fearless. The Saiyan inside me was roaring at me to challenge them and I could feel my gums watering at the thought of more bloodshed.

Quick as a flash, I found myself with five controllers pointed our way. A sudden sinking feeling began to settle in the pit of my belly but my fearlessness still held on. Smirking cockily, I beckoned them with my hand as if to say 'do your worst'.

"No, princess," Professor Snopy smirked, cockily. "Fuck you!"

All five guards jammed their thumbs on the button of their controllers and my whole head suddenly felt like it was on fire. I don't think I even had the chance to scream or cry out for the pain was beyond intense. It was like fire or acid...Like my brain was being corroded from the inside out. Everything was black as midnight then as my mind slipped into unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 19: Violent Delights

**Author's** **Note** : Hello all. Terribly sorry for this insanely late update. Sorry about that, truly. You can't understand how much I've been through these past 5 months...I've been swamped with work, battling self esteem issues, struggling with my eating disorder and mental health. I have been so uninspired to write. I would write a small amount at some point and then I would abandon writing for a month or two weeks...Some of you may know that I'm also an artist...Lately, I've been inspired to draw rather than write and that is one of the reasons why I've also not been into writing. When I do have free time...When I do feel inspired...I want to draw more rather than write. Sorry for the long wait.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my fic. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Violent Delights

"Get up, worm!" a grating voice rang out, further increasing the pounding within my head. Groaning, my eyes slowly cracked open only to have my head completely thrust to the side by a heavy blow. Good god, that felt like a train had come barrelling to my face. It was either a kick or a punch, my blurred vision hadn't really been able to fathom what kind of attack it had been but it sure hurt like hell. My crushed up nose was suddenly inhaling more blood and I groaned from the intense pain.

"Get up!" the voice called again, this time I caught the hand that was about to strike me.

"Stop that, you evil bitch!" I spat out, eyes focusing on a face none other than Professor Snopy, the evil biologist who was running all of these tests on us.

An eerie, sinister smirk spread about her face and before I could even think to sink my nails into her much softer skin as compared to the guards I clawed last night, she backhanded me across my face, making me cry out, toppling over my bed. I fell down on my elbow, yelping at the pain as I quickly tried to scramble away from the wicked woman.

"You and your mate really shouldn't have done what you did last night," Snopy stated, the evil spark in her eye not completely waning. "Pushing your luck like that...I don't know what you were thinking of. Perhaps we have been too lenient on the two of you. We're going to have to punish you so that you learn the meaning of obedience."

Fixing her with what I hoped was a ferocious glare, I fumed silently, mutely challenging her.

"Yeah? Well, guess what? I'll never obey you! My spirit will never be broken by the likes of you! Who do you think you're talking to? I am a Saiyan princess! I will not allow some crackpot biologist to intimidate me!" I retorted, arms folding over my chest.

Her face immediately turned sour at my words, eyes narrowing with a mean side ways glance. I could tell I had rubbed her the wrong way and the thought filled me with a maddening delirium I was fast growing to truly relish. It was exactly like last night when I had clawed at two of the Saiyan guards; I was beginning to nurse a high propensity for violence; a new itch I found that I _highly_ enjoyed to pick at.

The knowledge should have scared me, and it did a little but mostly I felt satisfaction at having caused these people pain because I felt they deserved it. It was justice every time they were harmed. This realisation allowed me to come to the conclusion that not even my human upbringing, with all its inhibitors and limitations from the rules and laws society had created, could stop me from unleashing the inner Saiyan that lurked within.

"We'll see how smug you are by the end of today!" she seethed, flipping her wild spiky hair over her shoulder as she walked to the glass doorway.

A quick glance through had told me that I was now placed in a new cell, one that was not incredibly big but all the walls were made of glass; completely transparent.

"I'll make sure to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone. I get to conduct my experiments, furthering my studies and you're still nothing more than a lab rat," she goaded, wearing that irritating smug smile on her face.

The doors slid shut and I shuddered, wondering with horror what else did she have in store for me. The woman was pure evil, a demon reincarnated. I would not have put it past her to construct yet another horrifying torture session for the both of us.

A sudden knocking against the glass caught my attention and I whirled around to find the source when my blue eyes fell upon a familiar face that instantly warmed my heart.

"Goku!" I sang happily, scampering over to the left side of my wall, where he was locked in his own cell. So we were placed side by side this time and in transparent cages. It made me wonder yet again about what exactly did Snopy have in store for us. Would she move us to a different compartment entirely? Would she dissect us again in an operating room? I wasn't sure. I closed my eyes as the bile rose up at the back of my throat from just imagining it all.

The sudden knocking against the glass wall broke me out of my stupor and my eyes flitted over my mate's boyishly handsome face again. He smiled at me, one large palm placed upon his side of the wall. My blue gaze followed it and returning the smile, I too placed my little palm over his, the glass wall separating our skin from touching but the heat that transpired from our skin could be felt through the wall itself.

'Don't worry,' he seemed to say to me, 'I'm here for you, my little love. We will get out of this.'

Sighing even as I smiled, my whole body trembled from just how we could sometimes telepathically communicate with one another. I couldn't actually hear those words in my mind but I could feel it...Sense it even. Smile widening, I batted my lashes at him demurely.

He laughed and made a swiping motion at his nose as if he was trying to wipe something away making me blink back at him in puzzlement. He kept repeating the gesture until I realised he was telling me to wipe my own nose on account of all the blood that had come spewing out when I had been punched last night and this morning. Suddenly, I was aware of the flaky dried up blood that was still there above my top lip.

Flushing slightly, I grinned sheepishly at him as I made to swipe my nose with the back of my sleeve. They'd dressed us in some worn-out woolly sort of sweaters which was torn in several places, threads hanging out here and there. I can't recall when they'd put us in these but I was rather grateful it was pretty thick and kept me warm. I looked down my legs which were clad in the typical tight leotard material that was the renowned Saiyan apparel. It was the signature navy blue my father favoured too.

As I sat there, leaning my forehead against the wall where my mate leaned against it on his side, I realised that we were moved from the previous cells where they kept us. To add to that, it dawned on me that our actions last night were clearly considered an open rebellion against our captors. A sudden bubbling sense of disquietude settled within me and before I could reign in the emotion, Goku caught it through our bond and he immediately lifted up his head to look at me, a look of unease which mirrored mine on his features.

"I don't know what'll happen to us, Goku...I'm worried they'd find a way to break our bond," I fretted, this time placing my other palm on the wall as well. "I'd rather have them slice at our tails until we have none rather than have them slice away our bond."

He couldn't hear me from where he was because our cells were completely sound proof but now that we were in such close proximity, my sense of heedfulness could easily transpire to him due to our bond and he seemed to share the same sentiment.

I could still see that they had still attached the cords they used to monitor our vitals to us and this time they were not merely stuck to our bodies, but literally were kept inside us under the skin via needles. I had tried pulling at one but Goku had shaken his head at me in disapproval and I found out why soon enough when a hard yank made me grimace in pain. There were also a couple of electrodes attached to our heads for them to study our brain activity. None of the cords or electrodes were attached to any machines at the moment and they merely dragged around on the floor when we stood up and walked around.

As I sat there practically stuck against the glass wall, my thoughts flitted to Belgari and her promise to deliver us the controller device. Was the plan still in effect or had it changed now that we had retaliated the way we did in the operation room? I prayed Belgari was still trying to get us the controller device so that at least we could fight back without them using the bloody thing on us.

I wasn't so sure how long it was that we sat there in silence lost in the transmission of our musings which we kept projecting to one another through the link we shared as mates but it felt like hours.

So long were we left to our thought that I was startled when Belgari made an appearance. She had moved so silently and so stealthily that I was sort of caught off guard when she appeared by the corner of my cell, pushing a cart of what looked to be our breakfast. She had a look about her which told me that she was trying to control her features so that she presented a mask of serenity when clearly she was hiding something. _Uh-oh._ That certainly didn't bode well for us.

Her fingernails clacked on the wall several times as she punched in the sequence to open up a small latch so that she could slide in our trays.

Getting up on shaky legs, I walked over to her in a halting, hesitant gait, fear of the unknown near future anchoring my motor functions to move with speed.

The minute I received the tray with trembling hands, I looked up at Belgari questioningly but the face I saw was not an expression I wanted to see. Belgari's arresting gold eyes watched mine with a ruefulness that bespoke of a plan that would not come through.

"I'm sorry," she spoke through the small open window of my cell. "But I couldn't get the controllers from last night's guards. Your actions caused a big fuss over at the guardhouse and they've tightened security now. Even made sure the controllers have now all changed to suit the specific guards' DNA. Even if I were to hand you one of them now, it would do absolutely nothing to the chips implanted in your heads."

"God dammit!" I cursed, slamming my fists against a wall.

Belgari shook her head and sighed dolefully.

"I knew how volatile you can be because you're both Saiyans and the longer you are exposed to this planet, the more acclimated your nature, your bodies, your mind will be to that of the Saiyans of this world," she explained.

"Our theory was right then..." I grumbled, trying my best to keep calm. Our plans for escape were completely useless now! We had to come up with a new one now that the original plan was toast! Oh, why did we injure those guards like that last night? Why did we let the beasts inside us snap and run free?

"It's in the food you eat and the air you breathe. They've engineered it so that any alien that sets foot on this planet grows accustomed to the way things work here. For Saiyans from different worlds, it works even faster," Belgari elaborated, then she sighed heavily again. "If only you two hadn't attacked the guards like that...Then we would've had a chance to finally get off of this hellish place."

I growled, lowly, punching the wall again causing her to gasp and fix a glare at me.

"It's rather difficult not to indulge on what seems very natural for us, Belgari," I said through gritted teeth, "After all, it's as you've said...We're Saiyans and they've been feeding us this shit...Of course we'd be more inclined to behave more erratically..."

Shaking my head, I flashed her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry...Got a bit carried away again with the anger..." I muttered, "So is there a new plan now that we're no longer expecting those damn controller thingies or are we back to square one?"

"I'm sorry but we're back to square one," Belgari murmured regretfully, "The ship is still there for use but Zatulla and I will have to figure out a new plan for you to escape and not be burdened with the limiter. Our best bet to escape this entire place is your colossal Saiyan strength. With that we can take down our enemies who stand in our way and get off this planet safely."

"We're not leaving without his son Gohan or my friend Koenigii!" I interjected rather heatedly.

"Shhh! Be quiet!"

Belgari wasn't paying attention to me anymore though and had instead fallen silent, her wide golden eyes widening even further, her whole body seemed tense as though she was a frightened rabbit just about to make its body spring out in a leap for safety, away from the crushing jaws of a predator.

"They're coming!" she exclaimed in a panic, "I must go!"

"Hey, wai-!" I called after her but she was already rushing off to push the cart of food to Goku's cell.

With Goku she didn't even bother to stay and talk to him. She merely thrust his tray of food, snapped back the open latch and left, walking away with brisk strides determined to leave as fast as she could.

True to her word though, a series of footsteps began to approach us and by now I was growing familiar to the light footed sounds that belonged to Snopy and her little servant girls.

She didn't waste time barging in through my door, her faithful assistants trailing in behind her. I was already standing in a fighting pose, a defensive one with one hand up, and the other slightly below it, fingers splayed out as though I was ready to perform a karate chop. It was the standard stance that Koenigii had taught me during the limited time of our training but it was better than nothing. Way better than nothing.

Snopy didn't even bother with a controller this time though. Instead, she snapped her fingers at me and one of her assistants took out a tiny gun and shot at me. It was done with such a remarkable quickness, I was caught unawares when a tiny little dart came hurtling at me, striking me in the arm and remaining stuck there as I stumbled backwards, falling as I lost all my ability to move my limbs.

A dull banging was heard and my mind raced at the feeling of the tremors that could be felt from all around us from that banging. Eyes shifting in fear as I laid there on the ground, paralysed from the neck down, I realised that through our link, Goku was the one who was causing the loud noises. He was repeatedly slamming against the walls in concern for me, worrying that something had happened to me as he could clearly see everything that occurred in my cell from his own.

"Calm down, Kakarot!" Snopy commanded, glaring at him. "Your mate is still fine. We've only just paralysed her. She's still very much awake and unhurt."

Goku who couldn't hear a thing was still banging on the walls like mad. The vibrations caused by his intense banging was testament to his strength. I knew these cells weren't fragile by any means but it really showed that if Goku was in his Super Saiyan form, he'd probably be able to break free without any issues.

Tears stung my eyes when I could make out what he was saying from just reading his lips. 'Don't you dare hurt her!'

Oh, he was such a darling man...

One of the assistants made a grab at me, lifting me up with ease, shoving me about so that she got me in the right position; half lying down on the mattress of the bed.

She began to connect the cords that were embedded under my skin to longer cords, plugging them to several large monitors. My heart sank as I knew all too well that this was an indication of my next torture session. What were they going to do to me now? Chop off my tail? Pull out my fingernails? I had absolutely no idea.

"We need her to move around for the next step," Snopy informed her team. "All motor functions need to be back to usual or else it won't be an effective study."

"Yes, professor," replied one of her assistants.

"How long until the drugs wear off?" Snopy demanded.

"About half an hour," the other one said, "I made sure to use a drug that wasn't so long lasting."

"Good," Snopy said curtly, already making her way out, "Let's get Kakarot hooked up on the same machines as well. We need to study both of them while the next step is set in motion."

Her assistants moved their machinery out and away and placed them in a new compartment within my cell. They'd tap at the floor and suddenly a new cell appeared, slowly gliding out of the floor as though it had been summoned there by magic. They tucked the machine away safely and I was rather shocked to see it transport right through to the other cell empty cell next to mine.

'Heh, convenient invention...,' I mused without humour.

I tried to shake my head and speak but no matter how hard my mind commanded my body to do as it was told, my body simply was powerless to take action. I could only watch with a heavy heart as they headed out towards Goku's cell, a foreboding feeling enveloping my heart.

I could almost hear the scuffling that went on in the other room as they also put my mate under paralysis and strap his cords and electrodes to the machines that they'd had with them. I could sense the level of distress and worry Goku was currently feeling and I knew he wasn't concerned with himself; he only had thoughts of me. It was amazing how he still seemed to touch my feelings on such a deep level but his love for me gave me hope in an otherwise dire situation.

We both watched helplessly as they left our cells and completely walked away. My thoughts called out to Goku, questioning his condition. His own thoughts reflected back towards me and we both settled that aside from not being able to move a muscle, we were both otherwise unharmed.

It seemed like an eternity had passed but slowly we both realised that we regained our ability to control our body movements again. I didn't know whether to be upset or relieved. For one thing, I welcomed my body being able to move the way I wanted it to again, however, Snopy said that she'd only be able to begin the next step once the half hour was up. Judging by how both Goku and I could move now, I knew about thirty minutes had gone by.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, examining the movements. I still couldn't move my limbs and fingers as swiftly as I wanted it too but overall, I was able to walk and move about as I usually do.

Snopy and her assistants were waiting in the other cell to my right while Goku was to my left. I glared at the Saiyan women who eyed us with interest, their eyes glinting with a certain ravenous quality. It completely unsettled me and I began to fret again about what exactly was "the next step" that Snopy had mentioned? What was she going to do to me? Had she found a way to severe my bond?

Again, a warm, comforting sensation blanketed me. I turned to my mate and flashed him a small appreciative smile. He was trying to not make me worry so much, trying to calm me down lest I exploded in a panic attack.

'It's okay, Bulla,' I could almost hear him say, 'Everything will be alright...'

Obviously it didn't really work. My mind kept racing back to what they had done to my mother. My poor mother killed just like that right before my very eyes. My captors didn't even stop tormenting me afterwards either. There was no room given out of respect for me at having recently lost my mother, a parent. They didn't have any respect or empathy. They were lacking of any form of humanity.

Gently, I rubbed my tail tip. It was still sore from the intense slicing they'd put me through but Belgari's salve proved effective as the wound had begun to close up nicely. The fact that I was now placed so closely to Goku also made me believe that that had helped tremendously as well.

The wounds on my tail was obviously proof enough of how devoid of humanity these Saiyans were. And I'd seen them do worse...Way worse.

'Ouch...' a sudden thought almost rang in through me.

My eyes caught Goku's and he was grimacing slightly, clutching his head as if he was hurt. I flashed him a questioning look but also one that was laced with concern.

He blinked at me and shook his head lightly.

'I'm okay,' his expression told me.

Huh, that was weird...I wondered why his head would suddenly hurt like that? I had almost felt it myself too, again, because of the link we shared.

My attention was snapped to the door when I heard the tell tale sound of the slide. Blue eyes fixed themselves on a familiar face and immediately my heart sank, ultimately putting my whole body in alert mode. I hissed at the unwelcome intruder, getting up and once again getting into my fighting stance, body crouched slightly low, one fist on eye level slightly extended out, the other below it.

Planten smirked in amusement at my open hostility. He brought up his hands, palms open and facing me to show that he meant no harm but I wasn't born yesterday. The gesture only put me more on edge and I hissed even louder at him, warning him wordlessly to stay away.

"Calm down, little bitch...I won't hurt ya...Much...Hehehehehe," he chuckled, eyes leering at me. His black eyes swept over my form from my feet to my face, repeating the lazy overtly sexual perusal of my figure several times. I flushed in response, an urge to cover my body almost seized me but I pushed down the emotion and focused on his slowly advancing body toward me.

A dull tapping from behind me told me Goku was pounding on our transparent glass walls again. I ignored him in favour of staring down my opponent; afraid that if I lose the slightest bit of concentration, this asshole would take advantage of it and hurt me.

"Ya wanna dance, little slave?" Planten taunted, the evil little smirk growing just a fraction. He began hopping about lightly, bringing up his own fists close to his face, moves that immediately reminded me of a boxer's. "C'mon then, let's dance!"

Was this what Snopy and her evil little troupe of bitches had in mind when they mentioned "the next step"? To watch me fight big battle experienced Saiyan guards like Planten? I gritted my teeth hatefully at the thought. I would not be able to win a battle such as this...My severe lack of experience, not to mention just how much stronger and bigger my opponent was already put me at a large disadvantage.

 _But by God, I will not just roll over and let him have his way!_

Planten inched closer and he took a testing jab at me. I ducked and immediately swept my leg from under him, trying to catch him off guard and make him fall on his back but he moved swiftly out of the way before my leg connected. I was caught completely off guard when a huge meaty fist came launching at me from below, nearly slamming into my jaw upwards in a deadly right hook as I jerked back in alarm. His giant fist just narrowly missed my chin by a millimetre! He was fast like lightning and I knew immediately that I was not exactly on the same standard...I gritted my teeth and spun around, trying to dodge more of his barraging fists. One punch caught me in the arm, on my bicep, another in the ribs. He was toying with me, I knew he was because those hits didn't hurt quite so much. I knew he was capable of hitting even harder as I'd seen him hurt Goku before. The man was capable of cracking rib bines with just one swing of his massive arms.

A dull thumping began to resound once again throughout my little cell. From the corner of eye, I spied a furious Goku slamming at the walls with both fists. He was clearly concerned for my wellbeing but I knew that I had to focus on the fight right before me if I even hoped for a remote chance at winning.

Narrowing my eyes, I launched a spinning back kick at him but he easily ducked. Planten smirked, using that impressive speed to 'disappear' from my sight in an instant only to reappear behind me. I could sense he was there but my body wasn't trained enough to react to such fantastic speed, thus, leaving my reflexes dull. I gritted my teeth when he slammed me down my back with his closed fists.

"Gah!" I spat out as I staggered to the floor, landing on my elbow.

That was definitely going to bruise. A sharp stinging pain surged from my forearm and straight up to my shoulders. Dammit, probably more than bruise...

Rolling over and leaping back up to my feet, I barely managed to block the punches that came my way from Planten who seemed to grow more and more manic in his attacks. There was a vivid wicked gleam in his eyes and a crazed grin that spoke of bloodlust combined with a sickening insanity. I cringed when he caught my arm and twisted it behind me, lowering his face to the part of my neck that connected with the shoulder; a part that was very close to my mark.

"Heh heh...Smells like a bitch in heat..." he sniggered, licking my mark with a deliberate slowness.

The touch of his wet tongue on me made my skin crawl, my bowels lurching like eels squirming to get away.

"Get off me!" I screeched, slamming the elbow of my free arm into his sides. He grunted a little but chuckled at how ineffective it was as he still kept his hold on me, bringing me closer until my back was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Pretty little thing..." he whispered huskily into my ear. Again, I grimaced in disgust.

Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I bent forward at my hips, using my magnificent Saiyan strength to lift him up of the ground, before jerking up abruptly and letting my feet tilt backwards. For a moment, I was rocking backwards on the balls of my heels and I could hear Planten sputter something in a panic but I couldn't hear exactly what he said with the air rushing into my ears as I fell back on top of him. As we slammed backwards into the cold hard floor, I took the opportunity to once again shove my pointed elbow back into his ribs, digging in deep until I felt a small snap.

He hissed in pain and I felt a small triumph at the sound.

Grinning in satisfaction I quickly made to get up but Planten retaliated by grasping a fistful of my blue locks, tugging me back. Yelping from the throbbing pain that my scalp was suddenly subjected to, I threw my own hands into my hair to elevate his hold on me, fingers trying desperately to pry open his own thick digits from their hold on my locks.

"You fucking little bitch! Mark my words, I'll fucking rape you by the end of today! You wait, you little whore!" he snarled at me from below.

Just as quick as he'd move before, I suddenly found myself on my belly with him straddling me on top, legs spread on either side of my hips. I winced because he'd managed to grab onto both of my wrists on my back with just one hand while the other was still tugging furiously on my hair.

"Get off me, you fucking asshole!" I screamed at him, wriggling to get free.

He responded by grinding his hardening length right in between my butt cheeks. I stilled instantly, my blood running cold just from that one simple movement.

"That's a good girl...," Planten muttered in mocking gentle tones. "Don't fight back...I'll make sure you get the stuffing of your life before this day is over. But first...Heh heh..."

He bent and took another lick at my neck, digging his hand deeper into my wrist, pressing his disgusting penis harder against my backside. His tongue dragged across my sweat soaked skin in a languid manner that was meant to humiliate and taunt me. Heart plummeting in my suspicions, I realised that my face was actually directly in front of the wall that separated Goku and I. Planten was putting on a show for him.

I looked up ahead and my heart cracked at the sight. Goku's dark eyes were right on us and his face was contorted with intense anguish and fury. It was so overwhelming that I had to look away. Were we not bound by the limiters, I would bet a trillion zeni Goku would have exploded into some godly form of Super Saiyan and tore Planten a new one...As it were, all he could do was watch in impotent outrage.

Tears slid out of my eyes from just his expression alone. My poor sweet, kind and gentle mate...How I despised these demons for torturing him like this.

"You asshole! Get the fuck off me!" I screeched. Tossing my head back and wriggling furiously underneath his bulk in an effort to break away from him.

His hold on me was unbreakable though now that he'd had me under him. He was way stronger than I was after all and heavier too. I cried out when he viciously yanked my hair back as a means to assert his dominance over me. His aggression got me fuming in a burning ire, making me hiss back at him in reprisal.

"There, there, little cock sleeve...Be patient, baby...The cavalry is on its way," he silkily cooed. His words made me feel an even deeper sense of dread. I tried to chance a look at Snopy but couldn't since having Planten on top of me limited my mobility.

'What the fuck did they have in mind?' my panic induced brain raged at me, 'What else could they possibly come up with to torture me further!? What more can they put me through?'

And that was when I heard the smooth swooshing sound of the door sliding open once more. Heavy footsteps streamed in and just from the noises they made I knew they were males...Heavy and big. This was not a good sign...Like, at all...

Struggling against my captor, I snarled and hissed at him.

"Let me go, Planten you sonavubitch!" I spat, "Let me go! I'll kill y-Ohh!"

I was left completely winded when he slammed my face into the floor with the hand that still held tight to my hair. The pain that radiated all over my face started out like a blinding white light. It was a dull ache and when he lifted my head with my hair again all I could feel was my whole face pulsing with pain. I think he crushed my nose with that hard slam...I could feel and taste the blood spilling all over my face, dripping down my chin, trailing down my neck.

"Good job on subduing her for the rest of us, Planten," one amused voice said. "We'll take it from here!"

I whimpered in distress, wriggling once again to be free but Planten made a 'tsk' sound at me, warning me to stay put. Fearing another slam to the face made me still my movements.

"Shut the fuck up, Choibok!" Planten grunted, "You know we'll all get to have a go at Vegeta's little girl...And fuckin' her is only the last thing on our list so don't you go thrustin' your dirty dick inside her yet, ya hear!?"

Their words completely horrified me. I was momentarily stunned into immobility, petrified with the newfound knowledge of what they would do to me. My worst nightmares about what they were conspiring was actually true! Could it be? They planned to rape me as a group and that wasn't even the first thing on their list! Gods, what kind of inhuman beasts were they? My stomach churned almost violently at the very notion of Planten and other guards taking turns with me...Just the mental image was enough to make bile rise up my throat.

"N-No..." I moaned through the blinding pain. My head bowed and I was breathing slowly from the intense pain that was pounding through my whole skull.

A male guard crouched down so his face was more to my eye level. He caught my chin in between his thumb and forefinger, pushing my face up so that he could look me in the eye. Still suffering from the pain in my face, my head lolled to the side.

"What was that, little cunt?" he asked softly, a small smile spread over his face.

This guard was tall and big. Much heavier than Planten and bigger in set as well. He was basically made out of slabs of bulging hard muscles covering him all over. While Goku and my father still were heavily muscled men themselves, they still retained a more athletic built, an attractive leanness to their forms still evident. None of that leanness could be found on this man though.

Like all Saiyans, he had wild midnight hair that stood jutting out in a helter skelter mess. His eyes were small and dark but at that moment he was smiling so widely, those dark pupils looked like mere slits from the crinkling of skin beneath those dark orbs, giving him a much more miasmic demeanour than even other guards I had encountered like Planten and Cumber.

"Ughhh," I groaned again, wincing from the pain. I had no interest in replying him.

"I asked you a question, little cunt," he rasped, smile still fixed on his face.

There was a chilling malignant sheen to his wide, unflinching grin that made his face seem lifeless to me. It was as if he had absolutely no soul and was nothing more than a vessel made to torment and kill. Those thin slits of black gloss were empty and void of any altruism. He looked to be older than Goku and my father, with greying hair and the tell-tale signs of age and crow's feet etched at the corners of his eyes as well as the prominent laugh lines that seemed ever more prominent now that he was grinning so widely. He was older than my mate but younger than Calabash who was still impossibly formidable even with a full set of grey hair. This one looked just as deadly.

I watched him through heavy lidded eyes, heavily panting, my erratic heartbeat hammering away at my ribs, as the feeling of dread pooled in my chest.

"Not very chatty now are you?" he murmured softly. "I heard you were a real loud little cunt the night before..."

Slowly, his hand slipped into a pocket at his hip and he slid out what looked to be a small piece of metal, no bigger than my thumb, slightly curved resembling a half moon shape. The tip was pointed, sharp and gleaming under the bright fluorescent light of my little glass prison. It looked almost like a cross between a coin and a thimble, except it was quite obviously sharp and pointy at the end.

As soon as my blue orbs drank in the sight of this tiny metal contraption, my sense of perturbation deepened, welling within the pit of my stomach making my bowels heave and I struggled to keep my breakfast inside me. He caught my increasing trepidation and the corners of his grin lifted just a tad bit more.

Coughing slightly, this new guard quickly made a series of rapid 'tsk's at me, chiding my sudden disgust as though it was of the utmost impolite thing I could have done.

"There, there now, tiny bitch...We can't have you retching all over yourself before the fun even begins. I haven't even told you yet what the purpose of this little thing is," he said matter of factly.

He twirled the metal tool around in his fingers, grin melting away as his eyes visibly widened to fully absorbed the shape and look of it with a deep fascination. He seemed almost transported as his dark eyes drank in the sight of it, the pad of his thumb lightly grazing the sharp edge.

"You see this thing?" he asked, eyes still fixed on it, "This is what I use when I want to make someone who doesn't want to talk, talk...You get me? I like to whip out this bad boy when I need to give someone an offer they can't refuse...Now clearly we're not interrogating your for any information but still it's a useful tool for torturing people."

Ever so slowly and gently, he trailed the sharp tip against the skin on my face, from my temple straight down to my chin. The wicked gleam in his eyes doesn't leave even though the smile had long gone melted away. I kept my eyes on him, struggling with my inner self that wanted nothing more than to cry and plead; beg for mercy, anything just so I wouldn't be further tortured but my pride bit at my tongue in stubborn retaliation.

"You're probably thinking, 'He must use this to claw at his victims' skin...He probably slices at the skin and makes them bleed, watch the little beads of blood break out from the surface and trail down in tiny streams...'", he goes on, "Oh, no, little girl...No, no, no...I don't like to do simple things like that...Where's the fun in just mere cutting and slicing, right? Yeah, sure, it hurts but it doesn't _really_ hurt, does it? Not truly, no…No...You don't know what real pain tastes like if you haven't met me before. You'll know nothing else; I can assure you of that."

My lips cracked open in a broken gasp at his words. Eyes widening in a near overwhelming sense of fright as he tossed his head back and laughed.

"Planten, Aubergine! Get her by her mate's wall right now. Tie her hands back at the wrist...I want her as close to her mate as possible. Snopy that fucking cunt said it would torment them even more if she is right by his side. Let's test that fucking theory out, boys!"

I was suddenly bombarded with a loud flurry of sounds, movements, rough manhandling, yelling and sinister laughter ringing across my little glass cell as these men grabbed at me, pulled at me and then finally bound my wrists and feet. They'd dragged me across the floor and leaned me right against the wall that separated my cell with Goku's. I was on the floor, right shoulder and head leaning against the smooth glass wall, my mate now watching me on the other side, eyes filled with a mixture of worry, pity and unbridled fury.

Goku's large calloused hand spread out over the wall right beside my face and again, my heart leaped at the mere comfort this indirect touch gave me. My whole figure flooded with the warm, comforting feeling that always managed to engulf me whenever I am near Goku and even in this hellish situation, the bond we shared did not fail.

"Look at that..." Choibok breathed in awe. His malevolent dark gaze watching my face with a newfound fascination, and unlike his initial admiration of his metal equipment, this new fixation was like a child's discovery of a new toy.

I whined when my nose seemed to right itself to the original position, straightening out from the earlier bent shaped it was from Planten smashing my face repeatedly. I could even feel the pain fading away, along with the bruises and the pain from the harsh handling they bestowed upon me moments ago. Breathing deeply, I watched Choibok, Planten and the other four guards watching me with either a warped obsession or deep disgust.

"She's healing..." Planten said softly.

"Indeed, and at such a rapid pace too," another one observed.

"Hold her down!" Choibok ordered, his voice a stern growl. "This is some crazy fucked up shit right here...'Mateship' is apparently fucking real..."

Two men grabbed a hold of me; one of them forcing my body harshly against the wall, the other, pinning my feet to the floor. Try as I might, there was absolutely no way for me to break free from their powerful hold on me. One grasped both of my tiny wrists in just one large hand while another held my tail down as he bound that to my waist as well with yet another high tech equipment. It was like a belt that came around my waist, encompassing my tail and linked at the middle.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was pretty, Planten," Choibok smirked down at me, turning his head to Goku, flashing him a wink, enraging my poor mate further. "She is indeed very beautiful...Kakarot is one lucky man...Let's make that pretty mouth squeal a bit, shall we?"

He sniggered and the others joined in his laughter, their powerful hands still holding my petite frame tightly against the wall, digits digging into my shoulder, my hips and my bound ankles painfully.

At Choibok's words, I struggled against their hold, fear gripping me tightly enough to make me wriggle for an escape. The guards merely held me down even more, completely restricting my movements.

My eyes desperately sought out Goku's and from the angle of my body that was half lying down on the cold, marble-like floor and the other half of me slammed against the wall, I caught his midnight black eyes, a welling sadness had consumed them as he watched me. He looked almost remorseful in his helplessness at not being able to rescue me out of my predicament. Once again, our link bound us together as I mentally sent him my strong desire to placate his feelings of guilt. He, in turn, sent me his strong emotions of strength and love that warmed my whole body.

"Look at me, you little cunt!" Choibok grunted, effectively making my cornflower eyes snap back to his face.

"That's right," he continued in approval, "I need you to pay attention to me now. We're gonna play a game, you and me. Every time I make you hurt real bad, you have to scream out the number as you count, okay? This here, this guy's gonna be your friend..."

He waved the small metal tool he had showed me previously, dangling the thing right over my eyes, grinning madly, giddily, as he absorbed the look of terror I must have been wearing as he twirled the hateful thing in front of me.

"Why are you doing this?" I said brokenly, tears gathering in my eyes as Goku continued to try and fill me with his sense of courage. "What have we done to you for you to treat us so cruelly?"

Choibok and the others burst out into guffaws of laughter. His hand flew to his face as he tossed his head back, the other arm wrapped around his middle as he clutched his belly, shaking in his mirth. The others shook too because their bodies moved my own in their sick amusement. I trembled from their powerful forms quaking with their loud booming laughter.

"Oh, princess, you wanna know why you're here and why you're gonna get so fucked up, huh?" Choibok chuckled, wiping a tear away with a flick of his thumb casually. "THIS is why!"

He slammed his clenched fist directly into the wall beside it, right exactly where Goku's face was, causing my mate to glare at him fiercely.

"This fucking animal on the other side of this wall. He is why you're here, why you're so fucked..." he mocked, "This right here…He is the cause of all of your pain. Being mated to him…The fact that he is the ever famous, ever renowned, legendary Kakarot…He is the reason why you and all of your people had to suffer."

"Wh-What?" I quavered, blinking at him then to Goku whose worrisome expression once more flashed across his face.

Choibok didn't reply; merely crawled over to my side, going beyond my peripheral view as his hands grasped mine. I was still squirming in their hold, because the fear wouldn't let me settle without moving but at the touch of cool metal, pointed in its grip, I stilled almost instantly, the jitters increasing tenfold at that mere faint whisper of a touch. No doubt that what I was feeling against my skin was the little metal contraption he'd dangled in front of me earlier. He'd placed it directly on my thumb, right at the tip, the curved almost 'C' shape fitting in underneath my nail to a near perfect fit. My mind surged with numerous questions about what he was going to do but the resounding conclusion that kept emerging was that 'this was not going to pleasant, whatever it was'.

"That's right…Settle down. This is gonna hurt you like a real bitch," he said, putrid breath fanning the side of my face as he leaned in from behind to whisper into my ear.

My whole frame shuddered at the touch of his breath against me but before I could let the fear settle within me the most horrible, terrible kind of pain seared through my entire being.

I screamed. Loudly. Jaws wide and eyes shut, I wailed as the slow, torturous onslaught of illimitable pain flowed through my entire arm. Just from that one small, tiny push of a few millimetres in deep inside my nail bed and he'd managed to inflict such eminent pain in me. The striking pain was so sharp and all consuming, it felt like my nail was being slowly ripped off of my finger. I wanted to get away – needed to escape from it! But this was some kind of purgatory I was stuck in and escape was unheard of. Choibok and his goons kept me still though, pushing my body further down, pinning my legs, arms and tail into immobility. He was toying with me; he didn't insert the whole metal thing into my nail bed. He wanted to play with his meal first before consuming it whole. He wanted to drag out the screams, to make the torturous pain crawl like some slithering slug, he wanted to humiliate as much as inflict some sick immeasurable pain on my person.

"Woohoo! And there she goes! Squealing like a stuck pig," he hollered, inspiring the others to laugh or chuckle with him, "You've got such a nice, pretty voice, little whore. Let's make you squeal again!"

And with that he drove the blasted tool further up deeper into my nail bed. I trembled, body jerking repeatedly from the insurmountable pain it caused me. My whole hand wouldn't stop twitching from the terrible pain he was administering just from pushing a small little contraption into me. I could feel the warm liquid trailing, of blood seeping out from under my nail, dripping down the edge of my thumb.

Once more, a hoarse loud howl tore past my lips as I screamed my heart out, whimpering and gasping when he eased pushing. My breaths came in short, halting little gasps. A cold sweat was breaking out of me as droplets of liquid started to collect at my brow and forehead. Swallowing deeply, I let my tears leak out of me.

This was worse than the slicing of tails. It was a thousand times worse. It was the kind of pain that had you gritting your teeth so hard that you feel like they're about to break off of your jaw, leaving you a toothless, gummy, bloody mess.

"Such a sweet sound…," one of them whispered lightly and even though I couldn't see his face from my bound and pinned view, I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

They were having the time of their lives putting me through this excruciating anguish. There was no remorse, no coldness that came with treating the task at hand as just another run-of-the-mill job. No, this was something they took great pleasure in.

Choibok pushed in some more, his little metal atrocity completely embedded beneath my nail and again I screamed. It was so loud and shrill, I felt my throat grow hoarse.

"Ug-Ughhh!" I stammered, tears streaming down my face from the intense pain.

My body lurched forward a little when a sickening soft pop rang in my ears.

"Oho, one nail's off!" Aubergine chortled.

"And on to another one!" Planten joined it.

My left leg started twitching from the pain, my mind going nearly blank from the absolute horror of having my thumb nail picked off. Lifting my face, I caught sight of Goku again and the man looked like a wreck. Brows furrowed, eyes glistening, teeth clenching, mouth pulled back in an ugly grimace and his fists curling as he slammed on the glass wall over and over again. Clearly he was consumed by the desperate need to rescue me, to protect me from the torment I was now a victim to. It must've killed him inside to be so helpless.

"Bring her closer to the wall, let her face touch the surface," Choibok ordered. "I wanna see if she grows a new nail or something."

The others did as instructed, pushing me towards the wall until my forehead touched the surface. Goku immediately sank lower just so he could be closer to me. Our eyes connected and he leaned in his forehead til it touched the surface as well. I breathed in a sharp intake of breath, our bond drawing out my laboured breathing and calming me down significantly until I felt as though I was lying in a pool of cool, tranquil water. The effect was immediate, my frazzled nerves and stress began to dissolve as his loving warmth seemed to reach out to me through the near-telepathic, emotional link we shared.

"Oh, my god...Wouldja look at that...Her thumb's healing almost immediately!" Choibok exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they're not even physically touching...The wall's separating them," Planten added.

"Hey, Snopy, ya fucking bitch - are you getting any of this?"

Then my cell suddenly crackled with static before a voice came trickling in.

"Yes, Choibok, you asshole. I'm getting this. You guys _are_ wired, you know!" Snopy's irritated voice echoed in my cell.

Concluding that the cells came equipped with a sort of intercom built inside the walls, I ignored her voice, choosing to instead squirm my way closer to the wall I was pressed to. Despite my bound tail, hands and feet, I somehow managed to wriggle myself until even my shoulder was leaning against the wall that separated us. Goku moved with me, both hands pressed firmly upon the flat cool surface of the wall and his deep pools of concern and worry over me never left mine.

I tried to smile - really I did - but all that I managed to do was just feel the stinging heat that sprouted at the back of my eyes. I could feel the tears welling in my eye sockets, threatening to slip past the edges but the Saiyan pride inside me stubbornly refused to allow me the luxury of showing these people my tears. I had cried enough! No more!

"So what do we do now?" I could hear Aubergine ask exasperatedly.

"Well, fucking carry on with what you were doing!" Snopy snapped, sounding every bit like a dominant Saiyan female.

I shook my head weakly, the tumultuous nerves I'd managed to keep in check now returning like a flurry of birds swarming my belly. Tried as he might, even Goku trying to reach out to me through the bond didn't get to soothe me. My mind nearly screamed when this time it was Planten who crouched low beside me only to grow doubly scared when Choibok crouched on my other side.

"Look at this poor fucker...He looks so pissed one minute and then the next he's like some weak lovesick Earthling..." Planten muttered in bemused tones, nodding slightly at Goku. "Don't worry, little bitch. We'll give 'im a show he'll never forget, 'kay?"

"That's right...We'll make sure he's got a great fuckin' view of how...we...do...things...!"

And that was when both males slid in the little nail-torture-tool Choibok had used on me earlier. Planten apparently had one of his own and he'd wasted no time to dig in deep under my forefinger's nail bed, tearing the flesh of my finger from my nail. Choibok dug his contraption in my other thumb; the one that had yet to be abused.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" a high pitched scream tore past my lips.

They didn't stop; pushing in the curved blade deeper still.

My whole body jerked as the jolts of pained shock travelled up and down my body from just my fingers, eliciting low whines from me, tears slipping past my eyes as I squeezed them shut unable to bear with the pain.

Choibok paused but Planten didn't, choosing to shove the blade deeper into my nail bed until once again I heard that nasty, gut wrenching 'pop' and I knew that my nail had dislodged from my finger. Warm liquid seeped out of the open wound and I suddenly also realised that my body was shaking rather violently from his assault...and that... _something_ else that was streaming down my skin that was just as warm.

"Oh, man, you fucking made her piss herself!" one of the guards who had been lazily standing around watching the torture barked with laughter.

"I told you to try and drag it out more!" Choibok growled at Planten. "Now look at what you've made her do. She's gone and fuckin' pissed all over the floor."

My humiliation couldn't have taken a more direct and brutal hit. It was so overwhelming - this pure sense of mortification - that I gritted my teeth and started smacking my head against the wall, trying to blot out my humiliation and the pain.

Fuck! I couldn't believe I'd lose control over my own bladder like that! It was absolutely horrifying, my humiliation! I didn't even want to stay conscious anymore! My face burned from the heat of my embarrassment and if the world could open up and swallow me whole I'd like nothing more than that.

I continued to slam my head against the wall in front of me despite how my mate on the other side seemed to grow frantic with worry over my actions. I couldn't care anymore! My Saiyan pride had completely been trampled upon, humiliating me beyond reason at that point. So many questions streamed through my mind as I smacked my head again and again against the wall. Like, what would my father think of me if he saw me peeing like that over just getting a couple of nails picked off? Or how I may have disappointed Goku too since he would've probably taken this like a champ.

"Hey! Stop that!"

I was tugged backwards away from the wall but I did not let that deter me.

Screaming loudly, I started slamming my own head on the floor beneath me, determined to knock myself out.

"Bitch! I said stop!"

"Fuck you!" I shrilled at them. "Fuck you all! You fucking sick degenerates!"

I slammed my head again and this time it was hard enough until I saw stars. Whimpering in submission I felt my consciousness slip away as darkness began to creep behind my lids.

I lifted my face to look at Goku. He was on his knees, hands still on my wall, those midnight dark orbs soaking in my face. He never lost that look of sheer terror and worry over me. Lowering my gaze in shame to avoid having to look at his face, I prayed for the sweet release that unconsciousness would bring only to have my hair roughly yanked back once again.

"Oh no you don't, you fucking bitch!" Snopy's unmistakable shriek rang in my ears, "You're not falling asleep anymore! I won't allow it!"

And with that she stabbed a large thick needle and pumped into me some kind of liquid. My traumatised brain balked at the notion of being injected with yet another unknown drug but I was rather powerless to do anything.

Seconds later, I could feel the drowsiness I had been so happy to have rapidly reduce and this sent me into a new kind of panic. I jerked, wriggling again to get away, the sting of fear and humiliation still far too raw for me to accept the reality of my world right then. Snopy merely tugged at my hair with double the strength, nearly ripping off all of my blue locks from my scalp.

I screamed. Again. Much to my shame.

"Sit still!" she hissed at me, spanking my bottom with a hard slap, "You've left me no choice, princess! You asked for this! You have no one to blame but yourself!"

"Wha-What the...fuck...are...you...talkin' about?" I whispered in between pants.

"Oh, you'll see, you little bitch..." came Snopy's arrogant scoff. "Boys, get her up! We're heading out to the reserves! The full moons are out tonight and we all know that's always a recipe for some good ol' fun, right?"

"Wait, wait! You want us to fuck her in the reserves...under influence of the blutz wave?"

"Yes! It would be a necessary step to uncovering how mateship works under moonlight aside from just having her taken by multiple men. I need to know how mateship works on every imaginable aspect we can think of!" Snopy replied, impatiently, "Now pick her up! Bring her to the reserves while I get more guards to bring Kakarot!"

"Kakarot's coming?" Planten asked, gleefully.

"Of course he's fucking coming, Planten! He needs to be there so we know exactly how it affects him when lots of men fuck his mate under moonlight!" Snopy screeched at him. "Now fucking get a move on! I won't repeat myself!"

"Alright, alright! Yeesh, you're a real cunt sometimes, you know that, Snopy?" Planten grumbled.

"More than 'sometimes'...I think she's a cunt all the time, ain't that right, Snopy dearest?"

"Say another word and I'll have your head, Choibok. You all know I'm physically stronger than you!"

"Yes, yes..." Choibok indulged, "Can't believe we're actually gonna gang rape this pretty girl out in the reserves under moonlight tonight...Aren't we the luckiest bastards or what, huh, boys?"

"N-No...!" I protested, shaking my head rapidly in anger at hearing their words. "N-No! No you won't! You won't even touch me! I forbid you! I forbid you to touch me, you filthy fucking demons!"

Their response was to only laugh at me. I screamed and struggled as best I could while the lifted me up and carried me out of the cell but nothings worked. I couldn't break out of my binds and they wouldn't let me go. I turned to catch Goku's eyes before they stepped through the doors and the image of his face would forever burn into my mind's eye then.

Goku was watching me with such a gravity of fear, such immense worry for my wellbeing, that he looked almost like I had died and he was a man stricken with grief.

"G-Goku!" I called out to him, not exactly sure why I did though, "Gokuuuuuuuuu!"

"Shut up!" Planten snapped but I didn't even hear him.

"Gokuuuuu! Gokuuuuuuu!" I screamed again. "Gokuuuuuuu!"

I continued to scream his name and he continued to watch me with those stricken eyes and the Saiyans went on carrying me away until I couldn't see him anymore.


End file.
